Las Guerreras de Swan y los Caballeros de Masen
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Sir Edward, es un caballero Normando a quien el Rey le ha cedido la fortaleza y la mano de una de las hijas del Lord de Swan. Por otro lado las Ladys de Swan no son las típicas Ladys, son guerreras. Bella traerá de cabeza al Normando...
1. Chapter 1

_**YO NO SOY LA AUTORA SOLO ME DEDICO A LA ADAPTACION DE LAS NOVELAS QUE LES TRAIGO, SI LES CAMBIO ALGUNAS COSAS O LES AÑADO OTRAS, PARA DARLE UN MEJOR DESARROLLO, PERO NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LA PUBLICARE AL TERMINO DE LA MISMA.**_

**El Lago**

**Escocia, zona de ****la frontera**

**Verano 1136 **

-¿Dónde está la tercer muchacha?- Susurro Sir Edgard, mientras él y Emmett Mcarthy se escondían, agachados detrás de unos arbustos, espiando a dos espléndidas doncellas bañándose en la laguna.

Emmett casi se ahoga con su propia incredulidad.

-¡Por Dios!, Mira que sois codicioso,- susurró. - ¿No tienes suficiente con elegir entre ese par de bellezas? La mayoría de los hombres daría el brazo con que maneja la espada por tener el honor de hacer esa elección.

Ambos hombres se congelaron cuando la castaña, gloriosamente mojada por la luz del sol, se levantó sobre las ondas del agua lo bastante como para descubrir un par de pechos perfectos. La sangre se le fue a Edward del corazón a la entrepierna, haciéndola doler endemoniadamente. ¡Dios!, debía haberse acostado con esa mujerzuela de la ciudad antes de venir a negociar el asunto del matrimonio. Esto era tan absurdo como ir a comprar provisiones con un monedero lleno y no tener donde poner la mercadería. Pero, de alguna manera, logró soltar un gruñido indiferente, a pesar del deseo abrumador que irrumpía en sus pensamientos y transfiguraba su cuerpo.

-Un hombre nunca compra una espada, Emmett,- dijo con voz ronca, sin inspeccionar todas las espadas en la tienda.

-¡Ya veo!, pero un hombre nunca pasaría el pulgar por el filo de la espada que le ofrece su rey.

Emmett tenía razón. ¿Quién era Sir Edward Masen para cuestionar un regalo del rey Carlisle? Además, no fue un arma lo que él eligió. Sino una esposa.

-Bah. Una mujer no es muy diferente de otra, supongo,- dijo, Edward- No importa cual de ellas reclame como esposa.

Emmett gruñó con desaprobación.

-Eso dices ahora.- susurró, fijando una mirada lujuriosa en los dos jóvenes-Ahora que sabes que las opciones son generosas.- Un silbido se escapó de sus labios cuando una de las doncellas se sumergió en el agua brillante dándoles una vista de sus nalgas desnudas y tentadoras.

-Bastardo afortunado- Murmuró su amigo.

Si, Edward se consideraba afortunado. Cuando el Rey Carlisle le ofreció esa fortaleza escocesa y una esposa junto con ella, él había temido encontrar una fortaleza derruida con una mujer vieja en la torre.

Una mirada a las imponentes paredes de Swan alivió sus miedos de entrada. Y para su sorpresa, las candidatas a novias ante él, eran bombones exquisitos y el rey se las había servido en bandeja. En realidad eran las mujeres más apetecibles que él había visto en mucho tiempo, o quizás que jamás hubiera visto.

Sin embargo, la idea de matrimonio perturbaba a Edward.

-¡Mi Dios!, yo no podría decidirme, - consideró Emmett - ¿Esa belleza rubia o la belleza morena con el pelo rizado?

Edward soltó un suspiro.

-Ninguna- respondió Edward.

-Ambas- decidió Emmett.

.

.

.

.

Isabella de Swan lanzó su largo cabello castaño sobre un hombro. Podía sentir los ojos de los intrusos en ella, los había presentido durante un buen rato.

No era que a ella, o a sus hermanas, les importasen si eran atrapadas bañándose. No sentían modestia o vergüenza. ¿Cómo podrían estar avergonzadas u orgullosas de tener lo que todas las mujeres poseían? Si un inoportuno muchacho lograba observarlas con lujuria, no era más que una tontería por su parte.

Isabella pasó sus dedos por las trenzas mojadas y lanzó otra mirada superficial hacia lo alto de la colina, hacia la densa niebla. Los ojos clavados en ella posiblemente pertenecieran a un par de jóvenes curiosos que nunca habían visto a una doncella desnuda. Pero no se atrevió a mencionar su presencia a Rosalie, porque su impetuosa hermana posiblemente sacaría su espada primero y preguntarían que andaban haciendo después. No, Isabella manejaría esa travesura sola, y más tarde. Porque ahora ella tenía un asunto serio que discutir con Rosalie. Y no tenía mucho tiempo.

-¿Retrasaste a Alice?- preguntó, pasando la mano llena de jabón a lo largo de su brazo.

-Le escondí la daga,- le confío, Rosalie- después le dije que vi al muchacho del establo en su habitación.

Isabella asintió. Eso retendría a su hermana al menos por un tiempo. Alice no permitía que tocaran sus valiosas armas.

-Escucha, Bella.- advirtió - No permitiré que Alice se sacrifique. No me importa lo que papá diga. Ella es muy joven para casarse. Muy joven y demasiado...- suspiró exasperada.

-Ya lo sé.

Lo que ambas dejaron sin decir era el hecho que su hermana mas joven no era como ellas. Isabella y Rosalie eran hijas de su padre. Su sangre Vikinga corría por sus venas. Altas y fuertes, ellas poseían voluntad de hierro además de habilidades. Las conocían en la zona de la frontera como "las Doncellas

Guerreras de Swan", se habían adaptado al uso de la espada como un bebé al pecho de su madre.

Su padre las había criado para ser luchadoras, para no temer a ningún hombre.

Alice, sin embargo, para decepción del Lord, era tan delicada y dócil como su fallecida madre. Cualquier gota de espíritu guerrero que hubiera tenido en la sangre, había sido eliminado, por su madre, Lady Renne, quien había rogado para que Alice fuese salvada de lo que ella denominaba "la perversión de las otra dos hermanas".

Después de que su madre muriera, Alice había tratado de complacer a su padre a su manera, juntando una impresionante colección de armas exóticas de mercaderes viajantes. Pero no había desarrollado ningún deseo ni la fuerza para empuñarlas. Ella se había convertido, en pocas palabras, en la humilde, dócil y obediente hija que su madre siempre deseó. Y así Isabella y Rosalie habían protegido a Alice toda su vida de su propia indefensión y de la decepción de su padre.

Ahora era su responsabilidad salvarla de un matrimonio indeseable.

Isabella pasó a su hermana el jabón.

-Confía en mí, no tengo intención de enviar al corderito al matadero.

La chispa luchadora de Rosalie brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Desafiaremos al novio Normando, entonces?

Isabella frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que todos los conflictos se resolvían en el campo de batalla. Pero negó con la cabeza.

Rosalie maldijo en voz baja y decepcionada pateó el agua.

-¿Por qué no?

-Desafiar al Normando es desafiar el rey.

Rose arqueó una ceja en desafío.

-¿Y?

Un día la audacia de Rosalie sería su desgracia.

-Es traición, Rose.

Rosalie emitió un suspiro irritado y se frotó el brazo.

-Casi no sería traición, hemos sido traicionadas por nuestro propio rey. Ese entrometido es un Normando, ¡Isabella! ¡UN NORMANDO!- gritó ella con desprecio - ¡Ah! He oído que ellos son tan "suaves" que no pueden dejarse crecer la barba como un hombre haría. Y algunos dicen que bañan hasta los cerdos en lavanda.- Se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

Isabella estaba de acuerdo con la frustración de su hermana, y quizás también con sus afirmaciones. De hecho, ella se había sentido igual de ultrajada cuando supo que el Rey Carlisle había cedido la administración de Swan, no a un escocés, sino a uno de sus aliados normandos. Si, se decía que el hombre era un feroz guerrero, pero seguramente él no sabía nada de Escocia.

Lo que complicaba las cosas era que su padre no había protestado la decisión del rey. Pero el lord de Swan no había estado en sus cabales por meses.

Isabella frecuentemente lo haba encontrado hablando al aire, dirigiéndose a su madre muerta, y siempre se perdía en la fortaleza. Parecía vivir un tiempo idílico en el pasado, donde sus reglas no eran cuestionadas y sus tierras eran seguras.

Pero con la corona descansando inestablemente en la cabeza del rey Aro, codiciosos barones Ingleses habían comenzado a descontrolarse en la zona de las fronteras, tomando las tierras que podían en el caos provocado por ellos mismos.

Durante el último año las hermanas habían escondido la enfermedad de su padre tan bien como pudieron, para prevenir la percepción de que Swan era un blanco fácil. Isabella había servido como administradora de la fortaleza y como comandante de la guardia, con Rosalie de segunda al mando, y Alice se había ocupado de la casa y las cuentas.

Lo habían logrado. Pero Isabella era inteligente y sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre. Tal vez esa fue la razón para esa súbita decisión del rey. Tal vez los rumores de la debilidad de su padre habían sido esparcidos.

Isabella había pensado mucho tiempo sobre el tema y finalmente aceptó la realidad.

Los caballeros de Swan eran valientes y habilidosos, pero no habían peleado en una batalla real desde antes que ella hubiera nacido. Ahora, hombres guerreros hambrientos por poseer sus tierras amenazaban la zona de la frontera. Y a Swan le serviría mucho recibir el consejo de un guerrero experimentado en combates, alguien que pudiese aconsejarla en su posición de comandante.

Pero la misiva que había llegado la semana pasada con el sello del Rey Carlisle, y de la que solo Rose y ella tenían constancia, ordenaba que una de las hijas de Swan fuera dada en matrimonio al nuevo administrador. Claramente el rey quería una posición más permanente para el caballero normando.

La noticia la había golpeado como un mazazo en el vientre. Con la responsabilidad de manejar el castillo, la última cosa que estaba en la mente de las hermanas era el matrimonio. Que el rey casase a una de ellas con un extranjero era inconcebible.

¿El rey Carlisle dudaba de la lealtad de Swan?

Ella se sentía tentada a desenvainar su propia espada y unirse a su fervorosa hermana y provocar una masacre Normanda

Rosalie se metió debajo del agua, para enfriar su furia.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si emboscamos al novio Normando en el bosque?-dijo con entusiasmo- Agarrarlo desprevenido. Cortarlo en pedacitos. ¿Y acusamos a "La Sombra" de su muerte?

Por un momento, Isabella sólo pudo mirar en silencio a su hermana sedienta de sangre. Temiendo que ella estuviera hablando en serio.

-¿Matarías a un hombre tomándolo desprevenido y acusarías a un ladrón común y corriente de su muerte?- dijo reprendiéndola y tomó el jabón. -No, nadie será asesinado. Una de nosotras se casará con él.

-¿Por qué debemos hacerlo?- dijo, Rose, malhumorada- ¿No es suficientemente odioso que debamos entregar nuestro hogar a ese hijo de puta?

Isabella apretó el brazo de su hermana, pidiendo con ese gesto que la mirase.

-No cederemos nada. Además, vos sabéis que si una de nosotras no se casa con él, Alice se ofrecerá, queramos o no y papá le permitirá hacerlo. No podemos permitir que eso pase.

Rosalie se mordió la lengua para no maldecir, después murmuró, -Normando estúpido. Ni siquiera tiene un nombre decente. ¿Quién llamaría a un niño Edward?

Isabella debía coincidir con esa idea, sin embargo, el nombre Edward no le despertaba visiones de un líder responsable. O de honor. O de piedad. Más bien sonaba como el nombre de un bárbaro salvaje.

Rosalie suspiró profundamente, después asintió y tomó el jabón otra vez.

-Seré yo entonces. Me casaré con este hijo de...

Pero Isabella pudo ver un brillo asesino en los ojos de Rosalie que si ella se casaba con él, su nuevo marido no pasaría de la noche de bodas. Y a pesar de que Isabella no lloraría la muerte del intruso normando, no deseaba ver a su hermana arrastrada a la corte del rey acusada de asesinato.

-¡No! -dijo.- Es mi deber. Me casaré con él.

-No seas tonta.-respondió Rose- Yo soy más experta que tú. Además,...- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, frotando el jabón entre sus manos, -mientras yo entretengo al bastardo, tu puedes reunir fuerzas para un ataque sorpresa. Le quitaremos Swan, Isabella.

-¿Estás loca?- Isabella salpicó con agua a su temeraria hermana. Bella tenía poca paciencia para la furia ciega de Rosalie. A veces Rose mostraba una arrogancia típica de los Vikingos, creyendo que toda Inglaterra podía ser conquistada sólo con una docena de bravos escoceses.

-Es la voluntad del Rey Carlisle que el Normando se case con una de nosotras. ¿Qué harás cuando su ejército venga a hacernos cumplir la orden del rey?

Rose silenciosamente sopesó sus palabras.

-No- dijo Isabella antes que Rose pudiera crear otro plan de emergencia. -Yo me casaré con el cretino Normando.

Rosalie se calló por un momento, y después intentó con otra táctica.

-¿Qué pasaría si él me prefiere a mí? Después de todo, Yo tengo mas de lo que les gusta a los hombres.- Salió del agua para posar provocativamente y ofrecer la prueba de su palabras. -Soy mas joven. Mis piernas tienen mas forma. Mis pechos son más grandes.

-Tu boca es mas grande,- contestó, Isabella, sin afectarle el intento de Rosalie de provocarle. -A Ningún hombre le gusta una mujer con la lengua de víbora.

Rose frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se iluminaron otra vez.

-¡Muy bien! Pelearemos por él.

-¿Pelearemos?

-La ganador se casa con el normando.

Isabella se mordió el labio, considerando seriamente el desafío. Las posibilidades de vencer a Rose eran buenas, ya que ella peleaba con mucho mas control que su volátil hermana e Isabella estaba harta con las estupideces de Rosalie para aceptar su desafío y arreglar el asunto de una vez.

Pero aún estaban los espías en la colina. Y al menos que ella estuviera equivocada, Alice se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ellas.

-¡Shhh!- susurró.-Alice viene. No hablemos más de esto por ahora.-Isabella su larga cabellera del agua, y continuó en un susurro -El normando debería llegar en un día o dos. Tomaré mi decisión antes del atardecer. Mientras tanto, debes retener a Alice aquí. Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Los hombres en la colina?

Isabella pestañeó.

-¿Lo sabías?

Rose levantó una ceja irónicamente.

-¿Cómo podría no haberlo notado? El sonido de los jadeos de esos imbéciles despertaría hasta a un muerto. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda?

-No pueden ser más que dos o tres.

-Dos. Y están muy distraídos en este momento.

-Bien. Mantenlos distraídos con tu generoso cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

-¡Dios sea alabado!,- dijo Emmett entre dientes. - Aquí viene la tercera.

Edward asintió mirando a la delicada, figura de cabellos negros que cruzaba el campo verde y se dirigía a la laguna, desvistiéndose a medida que llegaba allí.

-Por Dios, es bonita, dulce y pequeña, como una cereza suculenta.

Edward había sospechado que la última hermana sería manca, o que le faltarían varios dientes o que sería una deficiente mental. Pero a pesar que parecía frágil y menos imponente que sus curvilíneas hermanas, ella, también, poseía un cuerpo que humillaría a una diosa. Él sólo podía sacudir su cabeza asombrado.

-¡Dulce Virgen María, Edward!,- exclamó Emmett con un suspiro mientras la tercera doncella saltaba dentro de la laguna, y empezaban a chapotear como sirenas juguetonas. -¿A quién le tuviste que besar el culo? ¿Al rey? ¡No podéis tener tanta suerte!

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer la opción de elegir una esposa entre semejantes bellezas? Ah si… había servido a Carlisle en diferentes batallas varias veces, pero había visto al rey sólo una vez en Escocia. Le parecía que le había caído bien al rey, y Edward había salvado un buen número de hombres del rey de caer en una emboscada ese día. Pero seguramente no fue más que lo que cualquier comandante hubiera hecho.

Todo era un enigma.

-Algo no encaja, algo no está bien.

-Ah si, algo no está bien,-concordó finalmente dejando de mirar a las tres doncellas para enfocarse en Edward. - Has perdido la cabeza.

-¿Te parece? ¿O debería sospechar que podría haber una serpiente en este jardín?

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon pícaramente.

-La única serpiente es la que se está levantado debajo de tu cinturón, Edward.

-¿Dime otra vez, qué te dijo exactamente Seth?

Edward nunca entraba en un campo de batalla a ciegas. Eso era lo que lo había mantenido vivo a lo largo de las peligrosas campañas. Dos días antes había enviado a Seth, su confiable escudero, disfrazado como un juglar, a descubrir todo lo que pudiera acerca de Swan.

Había sido Seth quien los había avisado de la intención de las hijas del Lord de bañarse en la laguna esa mañana.

Emmett se frotó pensativamente su mentón, recordando lo que el escudero había dicho.

-Dijo que el lord está senil. Tiene una debilidad por los dados, apuesta alto, y pierde bastante. Y... ah… si, dijo que el viejo no tiene administrador. Tiene intención de dejarle el castillo a su hija mayor.

-¿Su hija?- Eso era una novedad para Edward.

Emmett se encogió de hombres.

-Son escoceses.- dijo, como si eso explicase todo.

Edward frunció su ceño mientras pensaba.

-Con Aro reclamando el trono inglés, el Rey Carlisle necesita muchas fuerzas para mantener en orden las tierras de la frontera- consideró.- No muchachas.

-Bueno, eso es, entonces. ¿Quién mejor para ser el líder de Swan que el ilustre Sir Edward? Es ampliamente sabido que los Caballeros de Masen no tienen igual - Emmett se volvió, con ganas de volver a espiar.

En la laguna, mas abajo, la voluptuosa muchacha sacudió la cabeza, salpicando a su risueña hermana y moviendo su torso desnudo de un modo que hizo que Edward instantáneamente se excitara sexualmente. Al lado de él, Emmett gimió, de placer o dolor, Edward no estaba seguro.

Súbitamente dándose cuenta el significado del gemido, Edward lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- susurró

-Por mirar con lujuria a mi novia.

-¿Cuál es tu novia?

Ambos volvieron sus miradas a la laguna.

Edward estaría para siempre arrepentido por su momentáneo de distracción en sus instintos de guerrero. Cuando oyó las suaves pisada detrás de él fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Emmett nunca llegó a oírlas. El estaba demasiado ocupado complaciendo sus ojos.

-Espera. Sólo veo dos de ellas ahora. ¿Dónde está la morena?

-Aquí. – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

**Bueno bueno, esto de espiar no esta nada bien verdad¿? Jejejeje, que les pareció continuo¿?, pinta bien verdad¿?****... Solo puedo decir, varias cosillas… primero a pesar de ser una historia Edward & Bella… hay pinceladas para las otras dos parejas… Emmett & Rosalie y Alice & Jasper y segundo creo que es una historia sumamente divertida… **

**Bueno me gustaria leer opiniones… nos leemos guapas. **


	2. In Fraganti

**In fraganti **

Edward no se atrevió a darse vuelta. La espada de ella presionaba firmemente contra su garganta. Al lado de él, Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido, tropezó y cayó cuando quiso mirarla. Si Edward no hubiese estado furioso con él mismo por haber bajado la guardia, se habría reído con la escena.

-Muchachos, ¿no están un poco grandecitos para andar espiando doncellas bañándose? –se burló- Esperaba encontrar a jóvenes imberbes aquí, no hombres adultos.

La muchacha debió de dar la vuelta alrededor de la base de la colina, y subió por detrás. La humillación hizo arder las orejas de Edward, y para empeorar las cosas Emmett, en vez de venir en su ayuda, estaba apoyado sobre sus codos con una expresión perpleja que comunicaba al mundo que la morena era aún mas bella de cerca. Se preguntó si ella sería aún más bonita.

-Ustedes no son de aquí,- adivinó.- ¿Qué están haciendo en estas tierras?

Edward se negó a responder. No le debía a la mujer ninguna explicación. "Estas tierras" pronto le pertenecerían.

Pero Emmett, el traidor, estaba encantado por la mujer y respondió.

-No teníamos intención de ofender o molestar, mi lady,- dijo cuando se recobró de su estado de shock -Se lo aseguro.-sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos color negros bailasen de una manera que nunca fallaba para seducir a las muchachas. -Verá, somos amigos de Seth, el juglar.

Mientras Emmett la mantenía entretenida, Edward ganó ventaja con su distracción para deslizar su mano lentamente por el costado de su cuerpo y luego a lo largo de su pantorrilla. ¿Podría sacar la daga de su bota?

Emmett levantó sus cejas en fingida inocencia y siguió hablando.

-Nos dijeron que él había pasado por aquí. Sólo queríamos encontrarnos con él. No teníamos intención de entrar como intrusos en sus tierras.

La espada súbitamente se hundió en la carne del cuello de Edward, en violento contraste con la voz melodiosa de la mujer.

-Espero que te esté picando la pierna y no que estés tratando de sacar algo de la bota.

El apretó los puños. ¡Maldición! él era un guerrero, el comandante de un grupo de caballeros. ¡Ser amenazado a punta de espada por una doncella! ¡Por Dios!, era humillante.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó él.

-¿Qué quiero? Hmmn, ¿Qué quiero?- bajó la espada y golpeó el muslo de Edward con ella. Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella la movió rápidamente de vuelta a su garganta. -Tu ropa interior.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Emmett ahogó su risa.

Ella sonrió suavemente en respuesta.

-Las tuyas también.

La sonrisa de Emmett se congeló en su cara.

-¿Yo? ¿Quiere que yo me quite mis...? ¿...la ropa interior?

-Si

La ira crecía en Edward.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo a Emmett, quien realmente parecía estar disfrutando la escena. - Coge tu espada. ¡Maldición!, ella es sólo una mujer, una nena. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí tirado como un...?

Emmett se rió.

-Ella ya no es una nena, se lo aseguro, ¿Verdad, muchacha? Además, si la señorita quiere mi ropa, estaré encantado obedecer - Emmett se puso de pie, dejó caer su cinturón, se quitó sus botas, y empezó a aflojar los cordones de sus pantalones.

-Después de todo, es justo. Yo la espíe mientras estaba desnuda.

El entusiasmo de Emmett mientras se sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior sólo aumentó la furia de Edward. Para su sorpresa, cuando finalmente Emmett se mostraba valientemente ante ella, su miembro erecto estiraba la túnica larga como una carpa, la mujer permaneció indiferente a su exhibición de masculinidad.

Con la mano libre, ella recogió el cinturón y lo lanzó por la colina.

-Ahora vos- dijo, clavándole a Edward la punta de su espada.

Edward se negaba a ello. Emmett podía seguir con ese juego, sonriendo como un idiota sólo cubierto por su túnica, pero Edward estaba decido a no concederle nada a una mujer.

-No- dijo.

-Vamos,- lo apuró. -Es un pago justo por estar espiando.

-No es un crimen espiar aquello que se exhibe tan obscenamente- le reprendió.

Ella ya había herido su orgullo de caballero. Y no iba a permitirle ganar la lucha de voluntades también.

La voz de ella adquirió un tono duro.

-Quítate la ropa. ¡Ya!

-No

A pesar que la espada nunca se movió de su cuello, la mujer caminó detrás de él, inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído.

-Eres peligrosamente arrogante.- Su cálido aliento le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, y la esencia de su piel recién lavada era una distracción peligrosa. Pero se negó a admitirlo.

Con el silencio de él, ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, se agachó para estar directamente en su línea de visión. Edward no tenía otra opción más que mirarla. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se acelerase y que su boca se secase.

Gracias a Dios, ella ya no estaba desnuda, si fuera así, la lujuria habría aplastado toda su voluntad. Aún así, su furia se derritió instantáneamente, y era difícil para él formar ideas, y mucho menos emitir palabras.

Era hermosa como una mañana de verano. Su cabello, se secaba formando suaves ondas, parecía pintada con la luz del sol, y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como los diamantes. Su piel era clara, parecía que sería tibia y suave al tacto, y sus labios eran carnosos y rosados. Edward deseó ponerlos mas rosas con besos.

Él bajó sus ojos hasta el dulce hueco entre sus pechos. El martillo de Thor hecho en plata colgaba de una cadena ahí, un brusco contraste con su delicada piel.

Su voz era suave ahora.

-¿Realmente esto vale tu vida?- Había curiosidad en sus ojos, como si no pudiese creer que él se negaba a obedecer sus demandas.

El tragó con dificultad. Si ella había planeado desarmarlo con su belleza, era una buena idea. Y funcionó hasta cierto punto. Pero mientras el continuaba mirando su hermosa y femenina cara, se dio cuenta de una verdad. A pesar de toda su bravura y palabras duras, ella era una mujer. Y el corazón de una mujer siempre era tierno y compasivo.

La espada amenazando su garganta no era mas que una travesura. Ella nunca la usaría para lastimarlo. No era más peligrosa que un gatito.

-No me lastimarás- dijo, desafiando su mirada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No serías el primero.

Edward no le creyó por un instante.

Emmett, preocupado por el serio intercambio de palabras, interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Paz, amigos. No necesitamos que esto se convierta en un asunto tan grave. Vamos, quítate la ropa como un buen muchacho, Sir Edward.

Con sus palabras, una alarma recorrió los rasgos de la doncella como un rayo, desapareciendo otra vez tan rápido que Edward se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

Ella se puso de pie entonces, y se puso frente a él como un conquistador. Emmett tenía razón .Ella no era una nena, ni siquiera una muchachita con semejante altura. Y su voz era tan tajante e impresionante como su altura.

-Su ropa, sir ¡Ahora!

Edward entrecerró los ojos ante su cadera, que estaban rodeadas por un pesado cinturón de caballero que servía para sostener la espada, el cinturón iba por encima de una femenina falda azul.

-No- desafío.

Un largo silencio creció entre ellos, como la calma después de la tormenta.

Y entonces un rayó estalló. Fue tan inesperado y tan rápido que al principio Edward no lo sintió.

-¡Santa Madre de Dios! – murmuró, su amigo, asustado.

Algo ardía en su pecho. Era imposible. Impensable.

Atónito, llevó sus dedos al lugar. Volvieron ensangrentados.

La muchacha lo había herido. La muchacha de cara dulce, de voz suave, y de ojos chocolate le había herido.

Antes que el pudiera recobrarse para lanzar un contraataque, ella llevó la espada de vuelta a su garganta, y él solo pudo agacharse doblado en dos como un animal herido mientras la sangre del corte superficial se escurría por la túnica rasgada.

Se había equivocado respecto a ella. Estaba completamente equivocado. Ningún remordimiento suavizó su mirada tranquila. Nada de piedad. Nada de clemencia. Podría matarlo sin pestañear.

Nunca había visto tanta fuerza de voluntad en una mujer. Y sólo en los más despiadados guerreros había visto ese tipo de fría determinación. Lo impresionaba y lo enfurecía. Doblado en dos, desamparado, mirándola fijamente con ira silenciosa, no podía decidir qué sentía por ella, admiración u odio.

-¡Madre de Dios! – dijo, Emmett, balbuceando a la mujer,- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Su mirada nunca se desvió.

-Le di una advertencia previa.

-Oh, mi lady,- dijo, Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza, -ha provocado al oso.

-Es sólo un rasguño- le dijo Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Edward- Para recordarle quien tiene la espada aquí.

-Pero, mi lady -presionó- ¿Sabe quién es él?

-Déjala,- interrumpió, Edward, sin dejar de mirarla y permitiéndose una sonrisa maliciosa, agregó - Haré lo que mi lady quiere.

Por ahora, pensó. Pero en unos pocos días, no, mañana, él reclamaría Swan como propio. Ya había elegido su novia. Se casaría con la tercera hermana, la pequeña, delicada y la dócil, la que parecía incapaz de matar una mosca. En cuanto a esa muchacha, la encerraría por su impertinencia.

No podía esperar para verla cuando él le informase que ella pasaría un mes en el calabozo de Swan.

.

.

.

El corazón de Isabella latía ferozmente, y deseaba que sus huesos no temblasen. El más leve temblor en su mirada podía resultar mortal. Había llegado a tal extremo, y ahora, sabiendo a quien se enfrentaba, ella no se atrevía a retroceder, menos aún ante un normando que presumía que ella era el tipo de mujer que él podía intimidar.

Aún así, ella deseó haber lidiado su desafío de un modo más diplomático. Respondiendo con semejante golpe no era digno de ella; ese tipo de reacción violenta era más propia de Rosalie. Le avergonzaba admitir que había actuado de manera irrazonable. Pero al oír el nombre de Edward refiriéndose al hombre que ella había creído que era un inofensivo y travieso muchacho fue un gran shock. Y soportar el escrutinio de esos verdes ojos ardientes, tan temerarios, tan insolentes, tan atrevidos la había perturbado completamente. Bajo semejante presión, lo había herido.

Había esperado terminar con el asunto de los espías rápida y fácilmente. Con la primera impresión, había adivinado que el sonriente caballero de cabellos oscuros era inofensivo, por eso había apuntado su espada al otro, el que le había parecido más peligroso. Pero había subestimado su peligrosidad. Y aunque ella preferiría morir antes que admitirlo, cuando finalmente pudo ver la cara de Edward, se había estremecido por el hecho que el fuera el hombre mas guapo que jamás hubiese visto. Había esperado que el normando que vendría como administrador fuera mucho mas... feo. Y mucho menos joven, y menos magnifico.

Aún ahora, era difícil mirarlo, sin notar el tono verde de sus ojos, su cabello cobrizo brillante, el fuerte ángulo de su mentón, su boca curvada que parecía llamarla, tentarla, invitarla a...

Volvió a mirar sus ojos. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué estaba pensando? No importaba que él fuese guapo. El era su enemigo. Era el bastardo normando que había venido a ocupar su castillo y sus tierras. Se estremeció al recordar que había venido a tomar parte de sus tierras.

¿Se había dado cuenta de su distracción?¿De la vacilación de su determinación?

Una luz sutil alteró su mirada. Podía ser diversión. O satisfacción. Ningún buen presagio.

Bella se enderezó y se tensó mientras el se quitaba sus botas, desabrochó su cinturón, y comenzó a tironear sus pantalones, con deliberada tranquilidad.

¡Maldición!, sus manos sudaban. La espada estaba resbaladiza. Si no era cuidadosa, podría caérsele.

-Apúrate,- murmuró.

Su mirada bajó con insolencia mientras se terminaba de quitar los pantalones.

-Paciencia, mi lady- murmuró.

Deseó golpearlo otra vez, pero ahogó ese impulso. Él no debía descubrir como la provocaba o ella nunca lograría doblegarlo. Nunca.

Aún, contra su voluntad, su mirada permanecía fija donde sus dedos diestramente aflojaban los cordones de su ropa interior. Sus nudillos mostraban cicatrices propias de un guerrero, pero sus manos se movían con una gracia y habilidad que hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

Entonces, sin ceremonia y antes que ella pudiera recobrarse, él se bajó la última prenda.

Se ahogó. Era como si no hubiese visto cientos de hombres desnudos antes. Habiendo pasado la mitad de su vida entre hombres, verlos sin ropa había sido inevitable. Pero la mirada que ella le lanzó a sus partes íntimas, expuestas por un breve momento, parecía decir lo contrario. Pues él parecía estar muy bien dotado. Era evidente que él no estaba ni conmovido, ni excitado con su belleza, como a otros hombres invariablemente les ocurría.

Lo que significaba que ella tenía un arma menos en su arsenal.

¡Maldición!

Sus ojos chispearon peligrosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? preguntó suavemente. -¿Te gustaría ver si te cabe?

Si él quería insultarla, había fallado. Desde el primer minuto en que Isabella había levantado su primera espada y usado su primera cota de malla, había sufrido la ridiculización por parte de hombres y mujeres. Se había ido acostumbrando con los años de insultos, a lo que ella había aprendido a responder, al principio con la espada y más tarde con la indiferencia.

Se estiró para coger y acercar el cinturón de Edward.

-Tenga, mi lady,- dijo su compañero, arrojando sus pantalones y su ropa interior al suelo a los pies de ella. -Perdone a mi amigo. Es lento mentalmente y demasiado rápido con la lengua. Nos ha quitado nuestras armas. Tiene nuestra ropa interior. Usted ha ganado. Le ruego, nos deje irnos en paz.

A pesar que ella realmente había ganado, los había superado a ambos, y estaba ejerciendo su venganza al condenarlos a una tarde humillante, caminado por el campo con nada para cubrirse mas que sus túnicas, Isabella no podía sobreponerse a la idea de que de alguna manera estaba siendo rehén de la situación.

El normando aún la miraba con ojos penetrantes, y no importaba que ella lo estuviese amenazando a punta de espada. No importaba que el estuviera desnudo debajo de su túnica. Tampoco importaba que él estuviera marcado por el filo de su espada. Había una mirada de victoria en Edward, y ella sabía que nunca había enfrentado a un enemigo más formidable.

¡Por Dios!, ¿Que pasaría cuando descubriese quien era ella? ¿Qué sería de Swan cuando ese bruto viniera a reclamar su lugar en el gran castillo? ¿Y que sería de ella cuando viniera a reclamar su lugar en su cama?

Rápidamente, antes que un temblor pudiera traicionarla, ella tomó la ropa interior de Edward y de su compañero con su mano libre, poniéndolas luego sobre su hombro. Entonces saludó a los hombres con un breve cabeceo y se apresuró a salir de allí.

Estaba alejándose cuando Edward la llamó.

-Te olvidaste de algo, damita

Siempre en guardia, ella giró con su espada lista para atacar. Demasiado tarde. Algo pasó silbando cerca de su oreja y se alojó en el tronco del árbol al lado de ella. La daga de su bota.

Se sobresaltó. La daga no le había acertado por unos pocos centímetros. Pero cuando ella fijó sus ojos en Edward, parado allí en abierto desafío, supo en un segundo que él había tenido la intención de errar. Lo cual era aún más amenazador.

Su mensaje era claro. Él podía haberla matado. Simplemente eligió no hacerlo.

Con sus fosas nasales abiertas y alertas, envainó su espada y se alejó con toda la calma que pudo fingir, silenciosamente maldiciendo al normando todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa.

,

,

,

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué nos pasó?- demandó Emmett cuando la muchacha hubo desaparecido.

Edward aún hervía por la traición de Emmett.

-Hemos perdido nuestra ropa interior, y en parte gracias a vos.

-¿Nuestra ropa interior? Edward, has perdido la cabeza.- Emmett bajó con tropezones por la colina hasta el lugar donde estaban sus armas.- Sabes, si vos querías elegir una novia por proceso de eliminación, podrías habérmelo dicho. No era necesario matarla. Yo estaría encantado de tomar a una de ellas.

Edward fue tras él.

-No iba a matarla.

-¿No?- Emmett maldijo mientras pisaba algo pinchudo con el pie descalzo.

-No- Edward entrecerró sus ojos -Tengo algo mucho peor planeado para esa.

-No bromees - dijo, saltando en un pie -¿Te vas a casar con ella?

-Ahora vos perdiste la cabeza -Edward no podía negar que la idea de acostarse con la muchacha era diabólicamente tentadora. La belleza de ella lo había excitado, a pesar de su determinación de no demostrarlo. Pero había algo más. La mayoría de las muchachas lo hacía sentirse superior, fuerte e inteligente. Esta desafiaba su dominio. Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido de igual a igual con una mujer, físicamente y mentalmente, y la idea de yacer a su lado lo excitaba.

Pero en un instante, con el cruel ataque de su espada, ella había mostrado la fría naturaleza de su corazón.

-No,- le dijo a Emmett amargamente. -Voy a encadenarla. Quebraré su espíritu. Le enseñare lo que es obediencia.

-Ah si, como dije, vos vais a casarte con ella.

-Voy a casarme con las tranquila y dócil - declaró, aunque la idea le trajo poca alegría.- Sin dudas ella probará ser una esposa devota, agradecida, abnegada, obediente, feliz de complacer mis pedidos. Y la más frágil de las tres no parece capaz de levantar una espada, y mucho menos de atacarme con una.

**

* * *

**

**Me encanta esta Bella. Se casará Edward con Alice¿? Me encanta el momento Emmett..Jejeje. En el prox. Cap. Más. **

**quiero dar las gracias a: Pope, "V", Belewyn, Yu, Paolita, Ecaza, Kiria hathaway Swan, nomigo y Mada... por sus comentarios, algunas ya nos conocemos, jejeje, y las nuevas bienvenidas... les sigo animando a comentar y a dar ideas... jejeje. la historia siempre puede ir variando con una pincelada de sus cabezitas...jejeje. **

**Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, para mi es un voto de confianza, y espero no defraudar...**

** y sin más..Nos leemos guapas. bsotes**


	3. Dos Guerreras en Combate

**Dos guerreras en combate **

-¡Otra vez! -Isabella levantó su brazo y alentó a su hermana para que atacará una vez más.

Rose envistió con una sonrisa salvaje, y sus espadas chocaron produciendo una serie de chispas.

La violencia era algo revitalizante después del encuentro perturbador de la mañana. Isabella no había hablado con sus hermanas de su encuentro con el Normando, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Ella prefirió cargar con el episodio sola. Al menos Rosalie y Alice pasarían sus últimas horas como las administradoras de Swan con ignorancia.

El escudo de Rosalie chocó súbitamente contra el de Isabella, sacudiendo sus huesos. Isabella se abalanzó, devolviendo un golpe horizontal con su espada que habría cortado a cualquiera por la mitad. Pero Rose fue rápida. Saltó hacia atrás con un grito corto, entonces se agachó justo a tiempo para quedar debajo de la espada de Isabella.

-Aah- gritó, la punta de su espada sobre el mentón de Isabella, sus ojos encendidos con la victoria.

Pero ni siquiera la alegría de su hermana, aminoró el peso del siniestro destino en el que Isabella no podía dejar de pensar.

El vendría. Tal vez no esta noche. Tal vez no mañana. Pero él vendría por ella.

Isabella había sabido en el instante en que cruzó sus ojos con Edward que ella debía ser la hija que se casaría con él. Alice no podía, porque desaparecería debajo la sombra poderosa de ese hombre. Rose no podía, porque uno de ellos terminaría muerto al final de su noche de bodas, y ella sabía no sería el normando.

No, Isabella debía sacrificarse.

Sería un matrimonio infernal, estaba segura, pero ella lo sobreviviría. Por Alice. Por Rosalie. Y por Swan.

Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos, palmeando la mejilla de Isabella con la mano enguantada.

-Trabaja en tu velocidad, perezosa- provocó. -Debemos al menos hacer que el bastardo normando tenga que cazar a su novia.

Las palabras de Rose hicieron eco en su alma como campanas discordantes. No habría cacería de novia. No con Edward. El vendría y la reclamaría.

Simplemente. Rápidamente. Irrefutablemente.

Su imagen, grabada de manera indeleble en su mente como los diseños en el puño de su daga, la asaltó otra vez: su apariencia orgullosa, su sonrisa burlona, su mirada desdeñosa, y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era una doncella frágil que retrocedía cuando enfrentaba un peligro. Ella era Isabella de Swan. Había perseguido ladrones y domado fieras y herido bandidos. No permitiría que el endiablado normando la apabullase.

La Furia calentó sus mejillas. Empujó la espada de Rosalie a un lado con su escudo.

-¡Otra vez!

Chispas explotaron cuando sus espadas chocaron una vez más. Rose giró y saltó, revoleando su espada como si fuera de juguete, pero el escudo de Isabella estaba siempre ahí para responder. Mientras Rose probaba todos sus trucos, Isabella poderosamente rechazó los golpes con su propia espada, manteniendo lejos a Rose con su fuerza superior y con una cruda determinación que no permitió que fuera derrotada.

Pero no era a su hermana a quien ella buscaba conquistar, sino a los demonios que habitaban sus pensamientos.

Esta, pensó, es por espiarme como un jovencito libidinoso.

¿Y esta? Se abalanzó hacia delante, errándole a Rose por centímetros, es por burlarte con el truco de la daga.

Desvió la espada de Rosalie que iba hacia su cabeza.

Y esta otra

Avanzó incansablemente, golpeando a diestra y siniestra en rápida sucesión, hasta que Rose estuvo arrinconada contra la cerca. Está, es por mirarme con esos ojos implacables, seductores, y perturbadores.

-¡Isabella! ¡Rosalie!- Su hermana menor levantó sus faldas para caminar por el campo de práctica. Ellas hicieron una pausa en su pelea suficientemente larga para ver que, corriendo servicialmente detrás de ella, como siempre, estaba Sue Li. Alice había conseguido a la anciana criada años atrás, junto con varias armas de Oriente, que formaban su extensa colección.

Rose usó la distracción para deslizarse por debajo de la guardia de Isabella y debajo de ella, para golpear la espalda de Isabella con el anverso de su espada. Isabella giró y se lanzó hacia delante, pero Rose la eludió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- demandó, con sus manos en su cadera. Detrás de ella, la criada imitó su postura.

Acostumbradas a la desaprobación de Alice, Isabella y Rose la ignoraron.

Isabella envistió a las rodillas de Rosalie. Rose limpiamente saltó por sobre la espada y devolvió un golpe que si ella no eludía agachándose le habría arrancado la cabeza a Isabella.

Alice lanzó un gruñido de disgusto.

-¿Por qué se bañaron antes? Ahora ambas están mugrientas- protestó.- Fue un desperdicio de jabón.

La sierva chasqueó su lengua.

Rose rodó, entonces se arqueó y saltó poniéndose de pie otra vez, lista para batallar. Isabella se levantó, lanzando su trenza sobre su hombro.

-Paren, hermanas- rogó Alice.

Isabella bloqueó el próximo golpe de Rosalie y bramó sobre su hombro. -Vuelve adentro, Alice. Te ensuciarás tus faldas.

-Pero Papá me pidió que las venga a busca para la cena.

-¿Cena?- Isabella giró, entonces lanzó una mirada al sol. El tiempo había volado ese día.

-Si. Se hace tarde.

-Solo un poco más, -Rose insistió, pasando la espada a la mano derecha para desviar el avance de Isabella. -No te preocupes. Vamos enseguida.

-Pero Papá dice que deben venir ahora. El nuevo administrador llegó. Lleva más de una hora, y ustedes ni siquiera están vestidas adecuadamente.

¿Edward estaba aquí? ¿Ya? Las palabras de Alice asombraron a Isabella, y ese instante de distracción le costó un pequeño corte en la mejilla de la espada de Rosalie. Hizo un gesto de dolor, apretando los dientes.

Alice contuvo la respiración.

-¡Oh, Isabella!- Rose bajó su espada –Perdón.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. No era el primer arañazo que las hermanas se proporcionaban.

-Mi culpa.

-Tal vez deberíamos entrar,- dijo Rose

-No hagas esperar la cena, Alice. Nos lavaremos e iremos enseguida.

Alice las estudió desconfiada, posiblemente preguntándose si alguna vez lograrían lavarse toda esa mugre.

-Apúrense entonces, Sir Edward parece muy ansioso por conocerlas- corrió alejándose, su criada la seguía.

-Muy ansioso. Sin dudas, el bastardo quiere una boda rápida y cama también.- dijo Rose quitándose sus guantes.- ¿Vamos entonces, antes que el viejo normando empiece a montarse a los perros?

Pero Isabella estaba demasiado distraída para apreciar el sarcasmo de Rosalie.

El temor llenaba sus venas. La hora del encuentro había llegado.

El hombre ciertamente no había desperdiciado el tiempo, pensó. Ella había tenido la esperanza de tener un día o dos para que su ira se enfriara. ¿Edward había descubierto quien era ella?

Pero se negó a entregarse a temores típicos de doncellas. Ella era una guerrera, después de todo.

Era hora de confrontar el diablo que en poco tiempo sería su esposo.

.

.

.

-Está arreglado entonces- murmuró el escribano.

Edward observó al hombre escribir velozmente en el documento sobre la mesa y el viejo lord apoyó con fuerza el sello de cera para acentuar el escudo de Swan.

Lord Charlie había insistido en que los papeles fueran firmados enseguida, a pesar de que todos estaban en medio de una comida.

El lord sonrió vagamente, dispensando al escribano del gran comedor con un gesto de su mano huesuda, entonces volvió su atención a la carne asada de su plato.

Edward revolvía los pedazos de carne sin comerlos. No podía evitar sentir pena por el viejo Lord de Swan. Seguramente había sido un guerrero formidable en su juventud, porque su gran espada estaba colgada en la pared por encima de una docena de escudos conquistados por el caballero. Era de huesos largos y ancho de hombros, con dedos suficientemente largos para ahorcar a un hombre con una sola mano. Las pocas hebras que quedaban de su cabello eran claras, y sus ojos eran de un marrón asombroso, al igual que los de ese demonio de mujer, indudablemente hijo de Vikingos. Pero el tiempo lo había deteriorado como el río carcome la roca, suavizando su apariencia y desafortunadamente suavizando su mente también.

Estaba claro porque el rey le había cedido las riendas de Swan a Edward no como un regalo, sino como una tarea a cumplir. Porque en las manos de un lord senil con tres hijas y un grupo de caballeros faltos de entrenamientos, por la paz en la que vivían, Swan seguramente sería presa fácil de los ingleses.

Y eso sería una tragedia. El castillo era magnífico, su ubicación envidiable.

A petición de Edward, la hija mas joven y su sirvienta lo habían guiado por la fortaleza para conocerla.

Él se dio cuenta de que había cambios que se necesitaban hacer. Algunas de las construcciones exteriores estaban deterioradas y necesitadas de reparación. No había suficientes depósitos de almacenaje. Y las murallas que rodeaban a la fortaleza y sus amplios jardines debían ser fortificadas.

Pero esas paredes encerraban todo lo que uno necesitaba para sobrevivir en el área salvaje de Escocia. Una tosca capilla de piedra se erguía en el medio del jardín, flanqueado por una fuente.

Un extenso huerto proveía manzanas, nueces, avellanas, ciruelas, y cerezas, y una gran variedad de vegetales.

Estaban los establos, el puesto del herrero, el depósito de armas y las cocinas. Detrás de la fortaleza se hallaba el lugar de los animales: los perros, los caballos, y los halcones. Y mas allá, un extenso campo de práctica. La fortaleza en sí misma, era un castillo que sería el orgullo de cualquier hombre. Un premio, que valía el precio de un matrimonio.

-Ah si, Está todo arreglado- el lord repitió, dándole a Edward una sonrisa distraída mientras él cariñosamente palmeaba a la más joven de sus hijas.

La pobre doncella estaba pálida como la leche, pero Edward no podía darle una sonrisa de seguridad a ella. Se sintió súbitamente aplastado con una pesadez que le quitaba el apetito.

-No te arrepentirás de tu decisión- dijo, Emmett, gentilmente a la damisela, tratando de aflojar sus miedos con una palabra amistosa y un guiñó de ojo.-A pesar que varias doncellas estarán tristes de saber que el corazón de Sir Edward Masen finalmente ha sido conquistado.

La muchacha tragó con dificultad y bajó su mirada húmeda a la copa de cerveza que tenía ante ella, la cual no había tocado.

-¡A su salud!- el padre gritó, sobresaltando a la pobre joven y levantando su copa tan bruscamente que la cerveza se volcó sobre el blanco mantel de lino.

La gente del castillo, estaba sentada a lo largo de diversas mesas en el gran salón y no sabían el motivo del grito del lord, sin embargo lo felicitaron.

Edward levantó su copa, aunque su corazón, tampoco, estaba para brindis. Por qué estaba descontento, no sabía porque. ¿Después de todo, no tenía lo que quería? El Lord de Swan lo había recibido generosamente, y la novia elegida parecía sumisa y dulce.

Sin embargo estaba vacilante respecto a reclamarla como suya. El hecho que Edward prácticamente había venido a usurpar la fortaleza de Lord Charlie era un cachetazo en la cara del viejo. Pero apropiarse de una de sus hijas... ¿no era demasiado?

Finalmente, había decidido hacer algo noble, dejar que el padre eligiese cual de las doncellas deseaba dar en matrimonio.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, antes que el lord pudiese hacer esa decisión, antes que las otras dos hermanas hubieran aparecido para cenar, la más joven humildemente se había ofrecido a sí misma.

Edward no era tonto. Podía adivinar instantáneamente por el temblor en su voz, que ella se había sacrificado no por deseo hacia él, sino por cierto tipo de sacrificio honorable. Era una situación trágica, y sin embargo no había podido hacer nada más que aceptar su oferta. Si no la aceptaba no solo la insultaría, sino que mancharía la grandeza de su gesto.

Su padre naturalmente aprobó la unión. Porque para todo lord, la hija más joven era obviamente la más dispensable. Era lo mismo en los hogares Normandos. El primogénito era criado para mandar, el segundo, para pelear, pero el tercero sólo podía ambicionar algún lugar en la Iglesia o un matrimonio provechos. Seguramente, el matrimonio con Edward sería provechoso para ella.

Aún, así, no fue con felicidad que Edward miró a la sombría muchacha quien temía mirarlo a los ojos, ni al senil lord con un bigote de espuma de cerveza por encima de su labio, ni al grupo de escoceses a su alrededor que lo miraban con una combinación de adoración y desconfianza.

Sólo Emmett parecía cómodo entre la gente del castillo. Pero siempre parecía estar cómodo y relajado. Su compañero podía entablar una conversación tan fácilmente con una noble lady como con una sierva.

Edward rara vez buscaba los afectos de una mujer. Pero su atractivo siempre había sido la base de sus conquistas, nunca su encanto.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su atributo falló en disminuir el terror de los ojos de... oh... ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Maldición!, si quería disminuir el terror de la dama, sería mejor que acordarse de su nombre.

-Vamos,- dijo Emmett, codeándolo en las costillas. -No frunzas el ceño, Edward. O asustarás a Alice.

Alice. Eso era. Desde que se había enfrentado con la morena alta esa mañana, su mente había estado confusa e intranquila.

-Además- continuó - él tiene un alma gentil, mi lady. A pesar de su apariencia oscura, él es conocido por su amor por la música y su dulzura con los animales pequeños y los bebés.

La irritación de Edward aumentó. ¿Qué idioteces estaba boqueando Emmett ahora? El único uso que él le encontraba a los pequeños animales era comérselos, y en cuanto a la música...?

-Ah! ¡Llegan tarde!- Lord Charlie gruñó.

Edward levantó la vista de la carne asada. ¡Mi Dios!, ¡Ya era hora! Caminando con calculada lentitud hacia la mesa central, con sus caras orgullosas y hermosas, venían las hermanas de Alice. Si llegasen así de tarde a cenar cuando él fuese lord las dejaría irse a dormir hambrientas.

Edward pensó que se había grabado la cara de la morena en su mente, pero vio que su memoria no le hacía justicia.

Ella no sólo era hermosa. Era de una belleza paralizante. Esbelta y elegante en un vestido de seda azul, se desplazó como flotando por el piso de piedras con la gracia de un gato.

Su hermana la seguía, vestida con un túnica de color azafrán pálido, como si a la menor provocación, estuviera lista para saltar sobre una de la mesas.

La charla se diluyó mientras las magníficas hermanas se abrían camino a través de comedor.

Inesperadamente, el pulso Edward se aceleró, y sintió que la herida que la morena le había infligido, latía debajo su túnica.

Por horas, se había imaginado el shock absoluto en su cara cuando ella descubriese su identidad. Gozaría al ver su mortificación cuando ella se diese cuenta que había atacado a su futuro lord.

Pero su sed para ver la humillación de ella no iba a ser saciada. Su expresión calma con la que ella encontró su mirada fue tan fría como el hielo. No sólo no parecía sorprendida por su presencia, sino que lucía completamente desvergonzada. ¡Muchacha atrevida! ¿Habría sabido desde el principio quien era él?

Si era así, entonces sus acciones habían sido frías y calculadas. La bruja lo había provocado deliberadamente.

Mientras ella se acercaba, sus ojos brillando como estrellas de hielo, la anticipación de la deliciosa venganza aceleró su corazón. Toda la tarde, mientras su herida supuraba, se había imaginado como domar a esa muchacha. Había pensado en encerrarla con nada más que pan y agua.

Había sopesado la idea de cortar unos centímetros de su preciada cabellera castaña cada día hasta que ella se rindiese a él. Y ahora que su venganza estaba tan cerca, le resultaba natural el deseo de saborearla como a un buen vino español.

Pero de alguna manera, la observó acercarse, su cabello brillando a la luz de las velas, sus pechos presionando gentilmente contra el escote bajo de su vestido, sus labios llenos, carnosos y rosados, sus pensamientos acerca de castigos adquirió claramente un aire sensual. Abruptamente fue asaltado por visiones de ella mordisqueando pan de sus dedos mientras estaba arrodillada y encadenada en la torre. Se la imaginó temblando en su camisola mientras el viento sacudía la pecaminosa transparencia contra sus curvas desnudas. Vio sus propias manos tocando sus sedosas trenzas mientras extraía un cuchillo para cortarlas centímetro a centímetro.

Maldijo sus pensamientos que estaban calentando su sangre. ¡Mierda! Había solo una cosa peor que ser sometido por una mujer con un arma, y eso era ser subyugado por su propia lujuria por ella.

-Mis hijas mayores,- Lord Charlie dijo a modo de introducción, haciéndoles gestos con un hueso de cordero de su plato.

Edward brevemente encontró la mirada de la morena. Aparentemente ella no tenía intención de revelar el encuentro de esa mañana.

Notó que desde que la había visto por última vez, ella se había hecho un pequeño arañazo a lo largo de su mejilla. Se preguntó dónde se lo habría hecho.

-Perdón, Papá,- dijo la segunda hermana tomando un asiento cerca de... ¿Alicia? ¿Alicenda? ¿Alisandra?

¡Por todos los Santos! ¿por qué no podía recordar el nombre de su novia?

-Estábamos en el campo de práctica -agregó, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Emmett y a él

-Ah -dijo el Lord, masticando un pedazo de carne.

-¿Quién ganó?

-Rosalie ganó, padre,- la belleza morena respondió, deslizándose en el banco entre sus hermanas -Por supuesto, la dejé ganar.

-¿Dejarme? - chilló - Claro que no... yo...

-¡Rosalie! la hermana mas joven suavemente intervino -Tenemos invitados.

-Oh,- dijo, permitiendo que su mirada viajara hasta el par de hombres como si estuviera evaluando caballos de guerra para un combate.

-Ah si. Este es Sir Emmett Mcarthy,-la novia de Edward continuó,- y este es...

Exactamente, ella no se estremeció, pero él podía sentir su disgusto mientras lo presentaba.

-Este es Sir Edward Masen. Sir Emmett, Sir Edward, estas son mis hermanas, Lady Rosalie y lady Isabella de Swan.

Isabella. Ah, él había esperado que su nombre fuese de origen Vikingo, algo horrible como Grimhilde o Gullveig.

Él bajó su mirada. La cadena con el martillo de Thor estaba aún anidada en su dulce carne.

Emmett recobró su voz primero.

-Es un placer conocerlas.

Rosalie sonrió con falsa cortesía, entonces extendió la servilleta y luego la acomodó sobre su falda. Codeó a su hermana y murmuró,

-Sabes que soy mejor que vos, Bella. Dejarme ganar... a mí justamente.

-¿Ganar?- Emmett mordió el anzuelo. -¿Ganar a que, mi ladies?

Rosalie giró hacia él, con su total atención, como si ella hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta para impactarlo, y dijo claramente,

-Pelea con espada.

-¿Pelea con espada?- preguntó con una sonrisa desconfiada. Sin duda pensó que "Pelea con espada" era algún tipo de juego escocés. Edward pensó de otra manera.

Rosalie le lanzó a Emmett una sonrisa traviesa. Edward frunció el ceño, preocupándose por su astucia y su atrevimiento. Eran cosas de las que él tendría que cuidarse en el futuro.

Al menos Isabella, a pesar de la sangre fría en sus venas, parecía honesta y directa.

Rosalie giró para encarar a su padre, aunque, claramente, le hablaba a Emmett.

-Deberías haberlo visto, Padre. Isabella se me vino encima y me habría arrancado la cabeza. Pero la tiré a un lado, eludí su ataque, le hice una amago a la izquierda y a la derecha, entonces avancé y la puse contra la cerca y mi espada fue directo a su garganta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Emmett se quedó sin habla. Pero Edward miró a Isabella. Su sonrisa lo confirmaba todo. Oh, si, era verdad. Las muchachas eran dos guerreras de pies a cabeza.

Y ahora, comenzó a entender por qué el rey le había ofrecido a él, Sir Edward Masen, comandante de los Caballeros de Masen, ese particular regalo: el de elegir entre tres bombones, una como su esposa.

Estaban envenenados con un veneno que ningún hombre por fuerte que fuera podría sobrevivir. Sólo el más inteligente, el más capaz, el más competente de los comandantes podría tener esperanza de domar a esas muchachas guerreras.

**Jejejeje, que opinan el comandante capaz, podrá domar a la guerrera audaz¿?**

**Pobre Alice… sacrificándose… y él ni se acuerda de su nombre…**

**Y que me dicen de Emmett… en esta historia es más Emmett que nunca… jejeje.**

**Bueno como siempre gracias por sus RW, sus Favoritos… etc… de verdad que se agradecen tanto o más que los capítulos que subo.… y nos leemos… pronto… como siempre… un besote.**


	4. Con Alice?

**¿Con Alice?**

-Nunca han oído hablar las Doncellas guerreras de Swan?- preguntó Rosalie con la boca llena.

Un ángulo del labio de Edward se levantó en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Los cuentos de sus hazañas no han alcanzado el gran mundo todavía.

Isabella levantó su copa en un sutil gesto de admisión. Su ironía había sido captada.

Rosalie, sin embargo, dejó pasar el insulto.

-Bien, nosotras nunca hemos oído hablar de los Caballeros de Masen.

Emmett pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿No?

Edward arqueó una ceja. -Swan está un poco… aislado.

Isabella vio el puño cerrado de Rosalie alrededor de su cuchillo y apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de su hermana.

Parecía que debía admirar al normando. Era más listo y más inteligente que la mayoría. De hecho, estaba comenzando a pensar si el ejército de caballeros, que decía comandar, realmente existía. Posiblemente consistía solamente en ese par de canallas viajando a través de las tierras, llamándose a sí mismos "Los Caballeros de Masen" e inventando leyenda de valientes hazañas.

Permitió que su mirada observara las curiosas ropas de Edward. El hombre era aparentemente tan creativo como ingenioso. Había usado lo que podría considerarse un episodio humillante para su ventaja. Él y su compañero había encontrado un par de chales escoceses en algún lugar, se los colocaron sobre sus hombros y lo sujetaron a la cintura, al estilo Escocés, no sólo disimulando su falta de ropa interior sino logrando que la gente de Swan los aceptaran con afecto por el hecho de vestirse como ellos.

Al menos, se casaría con un hombre con algo de sesos. Mientras Rosalie continuaba torturando a los invitados, tratando horrorizarlos con espantosas historias de sus batallas, Isabella sorbió su cerveza, estudiando al hombre que pronto sería su esposo.

Era increíblemente guapo. Su cabello, de color cobrizo, se esparcía por su cabeza de una forma desordenada, casi rebelde. Su piel tostada pareció brillar con la luz del fuego. Los rasgos de su cara eran fuertes y anchos, su mentón tenía cicatrices leves de lo que parecían ser marcas de una espada. Sus ojos, ahora focalizados en Rosalie, le recordaban a los bosques neblinosos de las Tierras Altas, verdes y traicioneros. Una mujer podría perderse en esos bosques, se recordó a sí misma, separando su mirada para concentrarse en la cerveza de su copa.

-Se viste todo de negro, -le contaba Rose, a Emmett Mcarthy, sirviéndose una segunda porción de carne.- La gente lo llama "La Sombra". Se esconde en los árboles, esperando a víctimas, y nadie ha sido capaz de...

Isabella dejó que su mirada vagará nuevamente hacia Sir Edward Masen. Mientras él escuchaba la historia de Rosalie acerca del bandido local, posiblemente sorprendido por su saludable apetito y por su anécdota, perezosamente pasaba un dedo alrededor del borde de su copa. Isabella se encontró a sí misma fascinada por el movimiento. Sus manos parecían brutales y pesadas, llenas de cicatrices y callosidades, y aún así capaces de gestos sutiles.

Su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente, y ella enlazó sus dedos alrededor de su propia copa aún temblando.

Mientras Rose ahondaba en los detalles del misterioso ladrón que vivía en el bosque, vio la boca de Edward torcerse casi imperceptiblemente. Había cierta desaprobación y luego suavizó la expresión hasta que la boca se curvó levemente hacia arriba.

Isabella levantó sus ojos con sorpresa. ¡Por Dios!, el hombre la estaba mirando fijamente. Y sonriendo. Una sonrisa secreta, cómplice, llena de promesas y de una palpable amenaza.

Desvió la mirada, apretando la copa de plata con tanta fuerza que sintió que el metal cedía. Podría casarse con ese hombre, pero nunca le dejaría creer que él tenía algún tipo de control sobre ella.

Le dejaría en claro que ella encontraba la idea de casarse con él como algo completamente deplorable.

No, ella debía tomar las riendas ahora, antes que él las tomase en sus propias manos y la echase a algún oscuro calabozo para concretar su venganza.

Respiró profundamente, para estabilizar su respiración, dejó la copa sobre la mesa, e interrumpió el discurso de Rose, que estaba poniendo a Alice tan blanca como su servilleta.

-Entonces, Padre,- dijo sin preámbulos -¿Ya tienes los documentos del matrimonio preparados?

-Oh, si -dijo con la boca llena- preparados, acordados, y firmados.

Isabella intercambió una mirada con Rose.

-¿Acordados y firmados?- preguntó Rose, casi atragantándose con un pedazo de carne.

-Si, Renée - les dijo alegremente.- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, he llamado al sacerdote, y tendremos la boda mañana.

Isabella pestañeó cuando la llamó por el nombre de su madre.

-¿Mañana? Pero no hemos sido consultadas, padre. ¿Cuál de nosotras?

-He acordado casarme con él -dijo Alice

Por tres segundos, Isabella y Rose sólo pudieron mirar a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué?- logró murmurar finalmente, Isabella, con incredulidad. -¿Alice? Debía haber sido una de nosotras dos...

-Rose golpeó su puño en la mesa, haciendo temblar los platos.

-¡No!- dijo en dirección a Edward. -¡Maldición, normando! ¿No podías esperar hasta conocernos a las tres? ¿Por qué elegir tan apresuradamente?

Alice apoyó sus dedos levemente en el antebrazo de Rosalie.

-Rosalie, no te enfades con él. No fue su elección - dijo suavemente.- fue mía.

Otro silencio siguió mientras las palabras de Alice eran asimiladas.

-Tu elección,- Rose finalmente hizo eco con asombro. Isabella no dijo nada. Se sintió súbitamente enferma, como si su mundo se cayera a sus pies.

Una mirada a los grandes ojos azules de Alice y sus labios temblorosos le dijeron la verdad.

Su hermana menor se había sacrificado antes que Isabella siquiera tuviera una posibilidad de salvarla.

Rose le susurró a su padre, -¿Cómo pudiste dejarla hacer esto?

-¡Rosalie!- Isabella reprendió a su hermana. Tan irresponsable como su padre había sido últimamente, aún era el lord del castillo. Merecía su respeto. Isabella le habló tan neutralmente como pudo.

-¿El matrimonio ha sido firmado y sellado entonces?

-Oh, si , todo listo- respondió su padre alegremente, sin darse cuenta de su disgusto. -Tendremos la boda mañana.

Ella lanzó una mirada severa a Rose, cuyos ojos ardían como brasas, y le dijo,

-Entonces lo que está hecho, está hecho.

Un sepulcral silencio llenó el aire, sólo interrumpido por el suave sonido de las copas y los cubiertos y la charla del de la gente común en las mesas mas alejadas. Ellos cenaban, ignorando el drama que estaba pasando entre los nobles, todos menos Sue Li, quien, Isabella notó, observaba los hechos a la distancia con una intensidad casi sobrenatural.

Rose continuaba conteniendo su lengua, como hacía Isabella. Edward obviamente había aprobado la unión. Después de todo, era para su beneficio, casarse con Alice, la joven que nunca cuestionaría su autoridad.

Pero Isabella no tenía intención de dejar que eso sucediese. Aunque mantenía una expresión serena, interiormente sus pensamientos se arremolinaban furiosamente. Para el final de la cena, ya tenía un plan.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo tolerarlo! – dijo, Rosalie, arrastrando las palabras, mientras caía de la cama de Isabella y aterrizaba en el suelo de madera de su habitación.

Isabella rescató la copa semivacía de Rosalie antes que el vino se volcase, agarró a su hermana por debajo de sus brazos y la arrastró otra vez hasta la cama.

Rose se rodeó y luego continuó con su discurso.

-Debemos hacer algo, Bella. Debemos ocuparnos de esos miserables hijos... hijos de...

-¿Hijos de normandos?- sugirió, rellenando la copa de Rosalie.

-Si,- dijo, agarrando la copa y tomando otro generoso trago. Se limpió la boca con su manga.

-Si, las doncellas guerreras de Swan siempre triunfan.

Rose asintió, su mentón temblando con orgullo mientras brindaba con Isabella. Bebieron juntas, pero mientras Rosalie vaciaba su copa, Isabella sólo tomó un pequeño sorbo. Ella necesita estar alerta y consciente esa noche.

Los ojos de Rose estaban nublados por la borrachera, y su copa vacía cayó al suelo. Isabella esperaba que cayera en un sueño profundo. Pero Rose podía beber tanto como la mayoría de los hombres. Después de un rato, suspiró y empezó a murmurar otra vez, inventando nuevos insultos para los normandos.

Isabella miró por la ventana de su habitación. Observando la posición de la luna llena, calculó la hora. Debía darse prisa. No había mucho tiempo.

Llenó de nuevo la copa de Rosalie,

-Brindemos por Alice.

-Pobre Alice,- se lamentó.- te digo, Bella, si ese degenerado alguna vez le levanta la mano... te juro... te juro...

-Juremos juntas entonces.- Isabella levantó su copa.

-Lo mataremos- completó la idea. Bebió un generoso trago y golpeó la copa en el baúl al pie de la cama.

Isabella hizo una pausa, y tomó un pequeño trago. Edward nunca tocaría a Alice.

Isabella nunca le daría la oportunidad.

-Oh,- exclamó, Rose, presionando la mano entre sus piernas, posiblemente porque necesitaba orinar. -Mejor me voy.

Ella se rió y se levantó de la cama,

Se tambaleó por un momento hasta que pudo estabilizarse, y caminó en zigzag hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Y no te olvides, Isabella. Vos también lo juraste.

Lo último que Isabella vio de Rosalie, fue que ella se tambaleaba a lo largo del pasillo a su propia habitación, dónde con suerte encontraría el orinal a tiempo. Después de eso caería en rendo en su cama y dormiría hasta bien avanzada la mañana.

Ahora Isabella se ocuparía de su hermana menor.

Separar a Alice de la sirvienta entrometida sería difícil.

La extraña doncella la seguía a todos lados. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Isabella buscó una pequeña bolsa con sus provisiones y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alice. Debía engañar a su hermana menor. Por su propio bien.

Parada ante la puerta con su mano levantada, vacilaba. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Tal vez Alice estaría contenta con Edward como esposo.

Tal vez su propia dulzura haría surgir la decencia en él. Tal vez llegase a encariñarse con él, y Edward se rendiría a su naturaleza gentil. Entonces Isabella recordó la sonrisa maliciosa que Edward le había enviado a ella durante la cena, la sonrisa con la amenaza implícita.

No, el hombre era demasiado inteligente, demasiado astuto para siquiera comprender esa clase de inocencia. Si a él se le permitía casarse con Alice, le rompería el corazón despiadadamente.

Con Resolución, golpeó la puerta.

Alice todavía no estaba vestida para dormir, pero Sue Li estaba extendiendo el camisón que ella siempre insistía en que Alice usara para dormir.

-Isabella, entra.- Alice abrió un poco más la puerta para entrar.

Isabella estaba tentada de agarra a su hermana de la mano y salir corriendo. Sería igual o más directo y honesto que toda esa trampa. Pero Sue Li, a pesar de su buena educación, era capaz de armar un griterío peor que un gallinero amenazando por un zorro, y la última cosa que Isabella necesitaba era un batallón de sirvientes cayendo sobre ellas.

-Traigo un mensaje de tu... de Sir Edward, - mintió- Requiere tu compañía.

-¿Ahora?- dijo perpleja.

Isabella podía sentir la mirada desconfiada de Sue Li.

Ella Nunca había sido muy buena mintiendo.

-Debo llevarte con él.

Alice tragó con dificultad, obviamente reticente, reforzando así la determinación de Isabella de llevar a cabo su plan. La pobre muchacha estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada por el administrador. Era un noble servicio lo que estaba haciendo.

Isabella le dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su hermana.

-Está todo muy bien. No hará nada malo. Tal vez solo desee conocerte un poco mejor antes de la boda.

Alice asintió. Entonces arriesgó una mirada hacia Sue Li, casi esperando que la mujer lanzara una intensa protesta. Pero la sierva curiosamente estaba silenciosa, bajando sus ojos y pasando su mano cariñosamente sobre la tela del camisón de Alice.

-Sue Li, ¿vienes?

Antes que Isabella pudiera intervenir, la sierva sacudió la cabeza.

-Demasiado ocupada. Demasiado ocupada. Mucho que hacer para la boda. Anda vos.

Era muy raro que Sue Li dejara a Alice ir sin su compañía. Isabella entrecerró sus ojos y miro a la doncella. Quizás la vieja fuese lo suficientemente astuta para reconocer que la obediencia de Alice ahora era básicamente hacia su novio y futuro marido. Con algo de suerte, la vieja no iba a cuestionar el hecho que Alice no volviese a su habitación esa noche.

En todo el camino por la escalera, Alice hablaba nerviosamente, haciendo la tarea de Isabella mucho más fácil, dado que no notó hacia dónde la estaba llevando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la torre, el corazón de Isabella se paralizó, por lo que estaba por hacer, extrajo la llave de hierro y abrió la puerta. Sólo entonces Alice frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Te quería encontrar aquí.

Sin esperar la respuesta, Isabella la empujó gentilmente pero firmemente dentro de la habitación vacía de la torre, un recinto con ventanas muy estrechas.

-¿Pero dónde está?- preguntó - ¿Dónde está?

Antes que la culpa borrase su determinación, Isabella tomó su bolsa del cuarto y comenzó cerrar la puerta que ahora se interponía entre ellas.

-¿Isabella?

No podía darse el lujo de sentir piedad, no en ese momento.

**¿Qué pretenderá Bella, encerrando a Alice?... Rosalie se quedará tan tranquila o intentará alguna locura… pueesssss lo veremos en el prox. Cap. no soy mala y esta tarde podrán leerlo... creo que mi ritmo de actualizaciones es un pelín exagerado, pero odio profundamente dejarles con la intriga ;p **

**Respecto a sus RW... contestar algunos... sobre Jasper... tranquilas amores aparecera y pronto. y con respecto a la gran Boda... son las Guerreras de Swan, creen por un momento que se quedarán de brazos cruzados¿? jejejejeje. esta tarde... esta tarde, paciencia... jejejeje.**

** Nos leemos guapas… besotes.**


	5. La Boda

**La boda**

Edward estaba soñando con mujeres bellas, mujeres desnudas bañándose en una laguna, sonriendo e invitándolo a unirse a ellas. El les sonrió, se quitó su ropa, y se metió en el agua tibia. Una de las muchachas le acarició el hombro, y él se dio vuelta para encontrar a una diosa alta con ojos chocolates y largos cabellos castaños, suspirando y abriendo su dulce boca para él.

El pesado golpe en el vientre lo dobló por la mitad, arrancándolo instantáneamente de un sueño luminoso a la oscura medianoche. Gimió con dolor e instintivamente tomó su espada, siempre lista a su lado.

Le llevó un momento orientarse. Sabía que había estado durmiendo en una habitación de Swan, pero con la luz mortecina del fuego, no podía ver lo que le quitaba la respiración. Edward no podía propinarle ningún golpe ni quitarse de encima el peso que lo aplastaba. El fuerte olor a vino súbitamente asaltó sus fosas nasales.

-¡Te lo dije, Edward! - la voz de Emmett emergió desde el pie de la cama mientras luchaba para contener la bestia que se retorcía encima de la falda de Edward. -No confíe en ella desde el momento en que la vi.

¿Ella? Edward oyó un ahogado grito de furia femenina mientras Emmett finalmente sacó a la intrusa de encima de él, llevándose la manta de piel junto con ella.

-Vamos a ver que travesura te traes entre manos, muchacha malcriada - dijo, su amigo entre dientes -Atiza el fuego, por favor, Edward.

Edward, se tambaleó hacia la chimenea, desnudo, y con la espada en su mano y removió las brasas, que cobraron vida.

La vista habría sido cómica si las circunstancias hubieran sido menos serias. Emmett se aferraba tenazmente a lo que parecía ser una gran bestia femenina pateando y retorciéndose. El ahogó su gritos de furia con la manta, pero no pudo disminuir el fuego de puro odio emanando de sus ojos.

-shhhh, shhhh- la retó Emmett, le llevaba mucha de su fuerza mantenerla contenida. -Has sido una muchacha traviesa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?

Con la luz, ahora más fuerte Edward vio a Rosalie, la hija del medio del lord, borracha como una cuba. Como Emmett había sospechado, su súbita quietud en la cena después del anuncio del matrimonio le había parecido extrañamente sospechosa, como la calma antes de una violenta tempestad. Afortunadamente, Emmett, esperaba algún tipo de trampa, y había insistió en compartir el cuarto con Edward esa noche.

-Vamos,- Emmett forcejeó con la doncella, la presión que le aplicaba a su antebrazo, se hizo más grande. -No me importaría romperte la muñeca, jovencita.

Después de un largo momento, ella se dobló evidentemente con dolor, gritó fuerte y algo cayó sonoramente al piso. Emmett susurró un insulto.

La daga brilló con la luz del fuego. ¡Jesús! La diabla tenía intención de apuñalarlo.

Ante semejante idea, el buen humor de Emmett desapareció completamente.

-¡Maldita idiota! - murmuró - ¿Hubieras asesinado a un hombre del rey?- la sacudió para castigarla. - ¡Eso es traición! ¡Por Cristo! Podrían colgarte por eso. Deberías ser colgada por eso.

Su fuerza disminuyó a medida que la posibilidad de ser ejecutada lentamente le entró en la cabeza.

Edward sabía, por supuesto, que Emmett ladraba peor no mordía.

Ejecutar a la hermana de su novia, la hija de un viejo lord escocés, era un modo seguro de asegurarse una revuelta en Escocia.

Permaneció quieto por un buen rato para hacerle entender a la mujer que no podía cometer un crimen tan monstruoso y salir indemne de la situación. Sería mejor instigarle el miedo a Dios.

Emmett debió haber leído sus pensamientos. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y resopló.

-Me ocuparé de esto- le dijo a Edward con severidad.

Rosalie gritó en protesta y forcejeó dentro de los brazos de Emmett, pero la tenía agarrada firmemente y no sería fácil librarse de él por un buen tiempo.

Edward asintió. -Pero no esta noche. Es mejor que la mantengas confinada hasta que mi matrimonio sea completado. Después, podrás lidiar con ella como te parezca.

-Será un placer para mí - murmuró - ¿Qué hay con la otra hermana?

Sabía que Emmett se refería a Isabella. Era obvio que si una hermana tenía planes para matarlo, la otra posiblemente también los tuviera.

-¿La puedes manejar? -preguntó, mirando como Emmett apenas podía contener a su cautiva mientras ella luchaba contra él.

-No se parece en nada a su hermana, - dijo, entrecerrando su mirada iracunda en Rosalie.

-Si Isabella viene a matarme, no me encontrará dormido. Tendrá que mirarme a los ojos para hacerlo.

Emmett dirigió su atención hacia Rosalie.

-Ahora, pequeña diablilla, ¿qué debería hacer con vos?

Ella se puso rígida.

-Encerrarte, tal vez,- consideró, - donde nadie pueda escuchar tus gritos. Quitarte esos modales de salvaje con el látigo. Mantenerte encadenada para asegurarme que no se te ocurra ninguna otra idea genial como esta.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos, y él sonrió pícaramente. -Ah, muchacha, si supieras la revolución que estás causándome en la partes bajas...

Eso la frenó.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Edward se aceleraban.

-Enciérrala en las celdas debajo de la fortaleza.

A pesar de las siniestras amenazas de Emmett, Edward confiaba en que su hombre manejaría a la doncella rebelde con sabiduría y paciencia. Emmett la vigilaría, y ella estaría segura bajo su cuidado.

-Si alguien preguntase por ella en la boda, les diremos que está sufriendo de los efectos del exceso de vino.

Pero aún había un detalle preocupando a Edward, algo que él necesitaba clarificar antes de que Emmett se llevara a la dama. Rosalie tenía intención de matarlo, si, pero Edward había visto bastante lealtad en la gente de Swan para reconocer las motivaciones de ella. Ella estaba tratando de proteger a Alice.

-Escúchame bien,- le dijo suavemente. -No necesitas temer por tu hermana. Yo soy un hombre de honor, un caballero que ha hecho votos para proteger a las mujeres. Nunca he lastimado a una mujer en mi vida. Te doy mi promesa formal de que nada malo le sucederá a ella, ni me impondré a ella por la fuerza.

Si Rosalie le creyó o no, él no podía decirlo. Pero al menos le había dado su palabra de honor.

Edward la despidió con un leve cabeceo, y Emmett se llevó a su prisionera renuente, con manta y todo, la sacó de la habitación, pasó por el salón, para luego descender las escaleras.

Edward miró la brillante hoguera, donde las brasas ya se habían convertido en cenizas. Pero sabía que no dormirías más esa noche.

Mañana estaría casado. Absolutamente, completamente e irrevocablemente casado. Y aunque fuera con la doncella de su elección, no fue a Alice a quien se imaginó cuando pensó en su cama matrimonial.

Tiró la espada sobre las mantas, y el movimiento le tironeó el vendaje sobre su pecho. Si, pensó, como la cicatriz que por siempre marcaría su cuerpo, Isabella de Swan había grabado su marca en su alma.

.

.

.

.

-¡Basta, muchacha!- su captor murmuró entre dientes, tropezándose con un escalón en la oscuridad. -¡Maldición, nos mataras a los dos!

Ella habría forcejado aún más fuerte, pero su rodilla derecha de repente se aflojó. Por lo tanto, si el Normando no la hubiese sujetado contra su pecho ancho, se habría caído por los escalones de piedra.

-¡Carajo! - murmuró contra su oído, con sus brazos apretándose al cuerpo de ella.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando un mareo la invadió. Si sólo sus músculos cooperasen, pensó, podría soltarse y empujar a ese maldito bastardo por las escaleras.

Pero también estaba realmente ebria.

No se había dado cuenta lo borracha que estaba hasta que se encontró a sí misma en la habitación del novio de su hermana, Edward Masen, con una daga en su mano, lista para matarlo.

Si no hubiese estado ebria, si no hubiese tropezado en la oscuridad con el hombre de Edward, cayéndose al pie de la cama como un maldito perro, podría haber tenido éxito.

Jesús, era un pensamiento coherente: Rosalie, la hija del Lord, y una honorable Guerrera de Swan, casi había matado a un hombre de una manera bastante deshonesta: estando dormido.

De hecho, había estado atónita al descubrir la daga en su mano.

Sir Emmett Macarthy, el temerario teniente con quien ella se había tropezado, el hombre que en ese mismo momento la arrastraba escaleras abajo, la había detenido.

Una vez más, se había convertido en víctima de su propia impulsividad. Pero nadie se debía meter con las Doncellas guerreras de Swan.

Esta vez, ella temía había llegado muy lejos.

El hombre de Edward gruñó mientras la cargaba hasta el último escalón. ¡Maldito Edward! a pesar de su inferior sangre Normanda, él había probado ser tan fuerte y determinado como un toro. Con un suspiro final, la depositó en el umbral del gran salón.

Rosalie forcejeó de nuevo, esperando despertar algun sirviente. Eran sus sirvientes, después de todo. Cualquiera viendo a la lady del castillo siendo secuestrada por un Normando daría la alarma.

-Quieta, muchacha,- Sir Emmett murmuró- O tendré que atarte y colgarte como un jamón.

Seguramente era una amenaza vacía de su parte. Ese Normando no podía colgarla. No en su propio castillo. No cuando su único crimen había sido proteger a su hermana. Además, no había matado a Edward, solamente había intentado matarlo.

Aún así, sentía el amargo sabor de la duda.

Esos Normandos eran vasallos del rey de Escocia, y el rey había ordenado que Edward se casara con una de las hijas de Swan. Si Rosalie hubiese logrado matar al hombre del rey, hubiera sido considerado alta traición, y como resultado la habrían ahorcado.

Esa idea la hizo moverse en los brazos de Emmett.

-Uh. Quieta, Diablita.- susurro él contra su oído y le envió un desagradable estremecimiento a lo largo de su espina dorsal. -No te me desmayes aquí, diablita.

Ella frunció el ceño y eructó. ¡Diablita! Él no sabía ni la mitad de todo lo que significaba esa palabra. ¿Y cómo se atrevía a sugerir que ella podría desmayarse? Las Doncella guerreras no se desmayaban. Eran sólo sus pies enredándose en la manta mientras caminaban por la paja que cubrían el piso del gran salón.

Luego, mientras se acercaban a las escaleras del sótano, una diferente, pero muy familiar sensación instantáneamente la puso en alerta.

¡Madre de Dios! Iba a vomitar.

Una mirada a la frente cubierta de sudor de la doncella y de su rostro pálido le dijo a Emmett por qué ella se había detenido abruptamente.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró entre dientes.

Su cuerpo se arqueó otra vez, y él logró arrancarle la mordaza de su boca, La inclinó hacia delante justo a tiempo.

Sosteniendo su nuca mientras ella vomitaba la cena, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por esa miserable asesina. Obviamente no habría intentado matar a Edward dormido si no hubiese estado tan borracha.

Y él no tenía intención de hacerla colgar por el crimen de traición, sin importar lo que le había hecho creer. Ejecutar a la hermana de la futura esposa de Edward destruiría la alianza que ellos habían logrado formar con los escoceses. Ella obviamente había hecho lo que había hecho para proteger a su hermana menor.

Además, ¿quién podría poner una soga alrededor de un cuello tan bonito como el de ella?

Aún así, no podía permitir que la doncella pensara que podía atacar a un hombre del Rey sin consecuencias.

Lo que Emmett no podía comprender era por qué las tres hermanas de Swan odiaban tanto a su comandante. Sir Edward Masen era un guerrero feroz, si, un hombre que lideraba una incomparable ejército. Pero él era amable y gentil con las damas. De hecho, las muchachas se enamoraban fácilmente del rostro guapo y del formidable cuerpo del capitán. Cualquier mujer con un poco de cerebro estaría encantada de tener a Edward como marido. Emmett había esperado que las hermanas, encerradas por tanto tiempo en esa área salvaje de Escocia, recibieran agradecidas el privilegio de casarse con un ilustre noble como Edward Masen.

En cambio, ellas se peleaban por quien sería la que tendría que cargan con él. Era increíble.

La pobre Rosalie había dejado de vomitar, y ahora la bella doncella temblaba debilitada, como un gatito azotado encerrado en un establo. Pero Emmett no se atrevía a dejar que su compasión dominara su cautela. Esa gatita había mostrado sus garras. La ayudó a incorporarse, e instantáneamente dirigió su daga, colocándola sobre su cuello.

-No te pondré la mordaza, muchacha - le dijo en un murmullo - pero te lo advierto, no grites, o me veré forzado a cortar tu garganta.

Por supuesto, si ella hubiese conocido a Emmett mejor, se habría reído en su cara. Era verdad, podía matar un hombre sin un momento de vacilación y deshacerse de un caballero enemigo con un solo y experto golpe. Era fuerte y rápido con la espada, y tenía un indefinible instinto para discernir el punto de mayor vulnerabilidad en un oponente. Pero en lo que se refería a bellas mujeres, Emmett Macarthy era tan salvaje como un garañón sin domar.

Felizmente, la doncella creyó su amenaza. O quizás, simplemente estaba demasiado débil para pelear. De cualquier manera, se tambaleó contra él, estremeciéndose mientras le envolvía la manta de piel alrededor de sus hombros y la guió hacia adelante.

Al lado de la entrada había una fuente para lavarse. La guió allí, apoyándola contra la pared para que no se cayera. Sus ojos aún ardían con una furia silenciosa mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, pero su patético hipo arruinaba completamente el efecto. Y, afortunadamente, ella no tenía la fuerza para poner en acción su furia.

-Abre tu boca,- murmuró, usando su mano libre para levantar la jarra de agua.

Ella comprimió sus labios, caprichosa como un niño. Aún ahora, con fuego en sus ojos y su boca tensa, ella era realmente la más exquisita criatura que jamás había visto. Sus trenzas caían sobre sus hombros como una bella cascada dorada, y sus curvas eran más seductoras que la sinuosa silueta de una copa llena de vino.

Ella lo miró con duda, como si sospechara que él usaría el agua para ahogarla en ese mismo momento y lugar.

- Escucha- le confió, bajando la jarra- he dicho que te castigaría hasta que el matrimonio sea concretado. Soy un hombre de palabra. Siempre y cuando no me provoques, no te haré daño esta noche.

Lentamente, ella abrió sus labios. El cuidadosamente volcó una pequeña cantidad de agua en su boca. Emmett tuvo la clara impresión de que ella deseaba escupírsela en su cara. Pero con su espada aún contra su garganta, no se atrevió. Inclinándose hacia delante, escupió en la paja que cubría el piso.

-Bien. Ven conmigo.

La prometida de Edward los había guiado en una visita por el castillo de Swan, que sería su nuevo hogar. Swan era un fortaleza impresionante, probablemente magnífica en su tiempo, un poco derruida, pero reparable.

Era hacia una de las celdas de almacenaje debajo la fortaleza donde lleva a su cautiva.

Colocando a Rosalie delante de él, descendió los toscos escalones de piedra iluminado por la luz de una vela. A sus pies, pequeñas criaturas corrían en sus escapadas nocturnas. Emmett sintió una puntada de remordimiento, preguntándose si los sótanos estarían infestados de ratas, si era cruel encerrar a Rosalie allí, si ella tenía miedo de esos animales. Rápidamente, decidió que una muchacha blandiendo un cuchillo que irrumpe en la habitación de un hombre, preparada para acuchillarlo en su sueño, probablemente tuviera miedo de muy pocas cosas.

Casi habían alcanzado el final de las escaleras cuando la doncella ahogó un gemido y, como si sus huesos se hubieran derretido, repentinamente se desmayó en sus brazos.

Perdiendo el equilibrio por el súbito peso contra su pecho, él golpeó la pared de piedra con un hombro, enlazó su brazo alrededor su cintura para que ella no se cayera. Para prevenir un desagradable accidente, lanzó su cuchillo lejos, y éste rodó por los escalones.

Luego ella se cayó hacia delante, y fue arrastrado con ella. Sólo por casualidad Emmett fue capaz de impedir que ambos cayeran de cabeza en los escalones de piedras a sus pies. Aún así, mientras él forcejeaba para subir los últimos escalones, la manta de piel se enganchó en su pie haciéndolo resbalar. Él perdió su asimiento de la cintura de ella e hizo otro desesperado intento de agarrarla mientras las rodillas de ella cedían.

Su mano tocó algo suave mientras su pie finalmente alcanzó lo alto de las escaleras.

Emmett había acariciado suficientes pechos como para reconocer esa suave carne comprimida dulcemente contra su palma. Pero no se atrevió a soltarla por miedo a que ella se cayera al el suelo.

En el instante siguiente, ella se despertó nuevamente, lanzando un gemido de ultraje, y Emmett supo que se encontraba en problemas. Por suerte, como ya había recibido una gran cuota de cachetazos por haber tocado mujeres anteriormente, estaba preparado.

Cuando el brazo de ella vino, no con la palma abierta, sino en forma de un puño de furia potente, él la soltó y esquivó el golpe. El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que golpeó el aire vacío, y dio una vuelta.

-¡Por Dios! - murmuró. Si la doncella no hubiese estado borracha, el golpe por cierto lo hubiera derrumbado.

-Vos... hijo de puta- ella arrastró las palabras. Ella pestañeó, tratando de enfocar en él, sus puños apretados delante de ella mientras planeaba su próximo ataque. - Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo. Te patearé tu maldito trasero Normando. Juro que lo haré.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajarse, y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras ella se tambaleaba a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha, dando un paso atrás. Emmett se levantó y la agarró justo antes que ella se derrumbara en el suelo.

Sujeta contra su costado, con toda la furia desaparecida, no le parecía tanto una guerrera y le parecía más, la inocente Rosalie, que había espiado bañándose en la laguna de Swan, una adorable sirena de piel clara y rebelde cabello rubio, la mujer que nadaba seductoramente en sus sueños.

Y pensar que eso había sucedido esa mañana... Tantas cosas habían sucedido en esas últimas semanas.

A pesar del decreto del rey, Edward había procedido con cautela. Había viajado con Emmett antes que todos sus caballeros tomaran a Swan como su nueva casa. Los Normandos podían ser aliados de los escoceses, pero Edward dudaba que ellos fuesen a tener una cálida recepción si llegaban con todo el ejército, como un ejército de conquista, a tomar a una de las hijas del lord como esposa.

De acuerdo a como habían resultado las cosas, Edward había tenido razón en ser cauto. La recepción de los escoceses, al menos la de las hijas, había sido mucho menos que cálida. Pero con la gracia de Dios, al mediodía del día siguiente, después que la alianza fuese sellada con el matrimonio, la paz reinaría. Y los escoceses, una vez que estuvieran disfrutando de la bebida y de la celebración, seguramente darían una buena bienvenida a los Caballeros de Masen a Swan.

Rosalie roncó en su sueño, y Emmett le sonrió maliciosamente. Ella no le había ofrecido ni una palabra de bienvenida. De hecho, probablemente hubiese preferido cortarle la garganta.

Se inclinó para deslizar un brazo detrás de las rodillas de ella y la levantó fácilmente.

Emmett extendió la manta de piel encima de una improvisada cama hecha con trapos. Ella podía ser una asesina, pero también era una mujer. Merecía al menos algo de comodidad.

Después de colocar la manta sobre sus hombros, no pudo resistirse a quitarle un mechón de cabello dorado de la frente para depositar un breve beso sobre su frente.

-Duerme bien, pequeña Diablita.

Él cerró y puso el candado en la puerta detrás de él, luego se sentó contra ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos. Quizás podría tener una hora de sueño antes de la mañana.

Si todo iba bien, por la tarde el matrimonio estaría sellado, y el resto de la compañía Masen llegaría. Una vez que Edward estuviera casado, sería seguro liberar a Rosalie.

Se maravilló nuevamente con la curiosa Doncella escocesa. Era muy distinta de cualquier mujer que jamás había conocido: temeraria y arrogante, y aún así innegablemente femenina. Durante la cena, ella fanfarronamente había proclamado ser experta con la espadas, una afirmación que ninguno de los hombres del clan le había discutido. Y los había entretenido con una historia de un bandido local, tratando de impresionarlo con horribles detalles que habrían inquietado a cualquier mujer. Había exhibido un temperamento explosivo cuando su padre anunció el matrimonio de Alice, maldiciendo y golpeando su puño sobre la mesa, su estallido sólo fue controlado por el reto de su hermana mayor. ¿Y su apetito? sonrió mientras recordaba mirarla chuparse la grasa de sus dedos. La doncella había comido lo suficiente como para satisfacer a dos hombres adultos.

Y sin embrago las formas de su cuerpo eran muy femeninas. Su miembro se hinchó con el recuerdo de ella desnuda en la laguna, su trasero redondeado mientras se sumergía debajo del agua, el suave bamboleo de sus pechos llenos mientras ella jugaba con sus hermanas, sus bien delineados muslos, su estrecha cintura, sus dientes blancos y su cabello suelto bañado por la luz del sol.

Suspiró. Era inútil mojar sus pantalones por una doncella que, en ese mismo momento dormía borracha del otro lado de la puerta.

Aún así, no podía parar de pensar en ella. Rosalie era única. Intrigante. Vibrante. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan obcecada, tan salvaje. Tan fresca y tan salvaje como Escocia misma. Y tan impredecible.

De hecho, era afortunado que Edward hubiera elegido a la silenciosa, dulce, dócil Alice como futura esposa, y no a Rosalie. Esa muchacha hubiera sido un peligro.

Más que un peligro, consideró con una sonrisa pícara, recordando la caricia accidental que había disfrutado momentos atrás. ¡Jesús!, tenía un cuerpo adorable. Tal vez, eventualmente, podría seducir a la doncella para que le permitiera tomarse más libertades. Su miembro se tensó ante esa idea.

Más temprano, cuando había abortados los planes de asesinato de ella, y cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos, y, en un ataque de furia, la había amenazado con azotarla, ella lo había observado con una mirada letal tan caliente como un hierro ardiente. Pero ella estaba borracha, desesperada y fuera de sí.

Para el momento en que ella se despertase por la mañana y reconociera lo que había hecho estado de borrachera, probablemente se ruborizaría con vergüenza y llorase con arrepentimiento. Y cuando se diera cuenta de la piedad, la paciencia, la compasión y la bondad que Emmett había tenido hacia ella, se sentiría más dispuesta a aceptar sus avances.

De hecho, decidió, con su boca curvándose en una sonrisa feliz mientras se dormía, tal vez entonces aceptaría sus caricias.

.

.

.

.

Isabella miró por la ventana a las nubes grises del amanecer, cargaban pesadamente lluvias de verano. Es el clima perfecto, ella pensó, para un evento tan triste. Aún los cielos están de luto este día.

Se estremeció a pesar de la pesada capa marrón que vestía sobre ella su túnica celeste. Era apenas un toque de vida para la novia, aunque este no fuese un evento precisamente feliz.

Además, no tenía intención de sacarse la capa para nada.

Observó a la gente del castillo reunida en el, algunas de las niñas esparciendo pétalos en los escalones de la pequeña capilla de piedra de Swan.

Ya casi era la hora. Respiró profundamente y murmuró una oración para que sus hermanas la perdonaran.

Ella sólo haría lo que debía ser hecho, se recordó a sí misma. Era mejor vivir con la culpa de haberlas engañado que con un arrepentimiento eterno por no haber Intervenido a tiempo. Era para el bien de todos. En una hora, la ceremonia habría acabado, y tendría su vida entera para pedir perdón por su perfidia.

Sólo rezaba para que pudiera completar el engaño.

Isabella era bastante más alta que Alice, y su hombros eran más anchos. Tendría que encorvarse para parecer más pequeña. Con suerte la gran capa la ayudaría a disimular su porte.

Dudaba que su padre notara la diferencia. ¡Por todos los Santos!, la mitad del tiempo él la llamaba por el nombre de su esposa.

Era una bendición que el matrimonio se hubiera organizado con tantas prisas y que se llevara a cabo tan temprano. El caos de las preparaciones de la boda serían la excusa perfecta para un montón de cosas: la tardanza de Alice, la falta de un vestido apropiado para la novia, y el error de Edward de notar que se estaba casando con la hermana equivocada. Pero Isabella tenía intención de sumar una nota más de credibilidad a su engaño Sue Li. Sería bastante fácil asegurarse la cooperación de la mujer.

Pero ella tendría que darse prisa. Sin dudas la sirvienta dentro de poco estaría recorriendo la fortaleza como una gallina indignada, demandando saber qué había pasado con su pollito.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alice, esperó encontrar a una Sue Li al borde del pánico. Pero la vieja estaba parada con calma al lado de la cama, las manos cruzadas, mirando fijamente y estoicamente, como si ella hubiera estado esperándola.

-¿Qué hiciste con Alice?

Extrañada con la quietud de la mujer, Isabella le dijo, -Está segura.

Cerró la puerta, y avanzó con determinación hacia la sirvienta hasta que se inclinó sobre ella amenazando.

-Y permanecerá segura siempre y cuando hagas exactamente lo que te digo.

Sin atemorizarse Sue Li cruzó sus brazos y chasqueó su lengua.

-Si nos quedamos hablando, llegarás tarde a la boda

Isabella estalló ante la impertinencia de la doncella

-Escucha, me voy a casar con el normando, y vos vendrás conmigo. Vas a hacerles creer a todos que soy Alice. Y si vos le decía una apalabra a otra persona o te atreves a contradecir mi plan, te arranco la cabeza.

La doncella giró su cabeza lentamente y la miró de arriba a abajo, e Isabella habría jurado que había diversión en sus ojos.

-No podrías.

Isabella levantó las cejas.

-Apúrate - Sue Li la urgió- La verdadera Alice nunca llegaría tarde

Isabella miró a la vieja con comprensión. Por supuesto. La mujer era inteligente y tenía intención de ayudarla. Sue Li no quería que Alice sufriese ese indeseable matrimonio mas que lo que Isabella quería.

-Y ella va conmigo a todos lados.

Isabella asintió con un leve cabeceo.

Entonces respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la puerta, encorvándose y haciéndose más pequeña.

Con el tiempo, su familia la perdonaría, lo sabía. Y finalmente aceptaría que Isabella había actuado así para el bien de todos.

¿Pero Edward? No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría él. Su ira podía estallar contra ella. O quizás se encogiese de hombros y lo considerase algo inconsecuente. También podría castigarla con una vida miserable. O podía tratarla con indiferencia.

Ese no saber cuales serían las consecuencias de sus actos hizo que el corazón de Isabella tambalease mientras se cerraba la capucha y trataba de taparse la cara. Se preparó para encontrar a su futuro esposo.

El cielo retumbó con truenos como para anunciar su llegada y el tono de su humor, y un torrente de agua súbitamente descendió de los cielos, mojándola con gruesas gotas de lluvia. Isabella se permitió una secreta sonrisa de aprobación. La tormenta era bienvenida. Si los presentes a la boda debían esforzar la vista para poder ver en medio de esa cortina de lluvia, su engaño sería aún más fácil. Nadie cuestionaría por qué la novia escondía su cara dentro de la capucha de su capa empapada.

-Pasos cortos - Sue Li le recordó.

Isabella espió a través de los dobleces de la tela de lana se forzó a sí misma a caminar hasta la capilla en cien pasitos en vez de cincuenta pasos.

Edward ya había llegado. Él y Emmett estaban parados justo debajo del escalón más alto de las escaleras del pequeño santuario, hablando con el sacerdote.

Edward no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa. Tal vez era un caballero errante y pobre que no poseía otras prendas.

De hecho, no parecía haber traído efectos personales con él. No era sorprendente, que estuviera apurado por casarse. Estaba, sin duda, interesado en la dote.

Podía ver que sus piernas eran gruesas y musculosas. Se tambaleó, imaginándose esas piernas fuertes alrededor de ella esa noche, atrapándola, demandando su rendición.

Apretando su mandíbula con determinación, continuó la marcha, forzándose a imitar los pasos de Alice.

A medida que se acercaba, la cabeza de Edward fue la primera en girar, casi como si él hubiese sentido su aproximación. Se metió dentro de la capucha como una tortuga, espiándolo a través de una estrecha brecha. ¡Por Jesucristo!, La visión de la cara masculina le cortó la respiración. Todo de ese hombre exudaba seguridad. Estaba parado con una gallardía asombrosa, su cabeza estaba descubierta, como si fuera inmune a la lluvia, que había empapado su cabello cobrizo oscureciéndolo un poco, lo que lo hacía parecer más salvaje.

Una por una, la gente de Swan giró su cabeza hacia ella, sonriendo para animarla y parpadeando para poder ver a pesar de la lluvia, aunque sin duda, ellos deseaban que todo ese asunto terminase pronto para poder volver al lado sus chimeneas.

Su padre estaba parado al lado de Edward con la dote, la bolsa con monedas de plata que Alice había contado cuidadosamente la noche anterior. Su cara era una mascara vacía de contentamiento, y miraba al cielo como si se preguntara de donde caían todas esas gotas.

Hubo un momento espantoso cuando Isabella temió que su trampa fuese descubierta, cuando Edward agudizó su mirada, y le pareció como si su mirada estuviera quemando la capa y revelara su corazón engañoso. Pero bajó su cabeza, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier novia tímida. Sue Li la auxilió, palmeando su mano para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, y el momento pasó.

Cuando finalmente Edward extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir los escalones, no había duda de la gentileza en la sonrisa en sus labios.

Las costumbres dictaban que la primer parte de los votos matrimoniales debían ser pronunciados fuera de la capilla.

El mal tiempo aseguraba una breve ceremonia, lo cual era genial para Isabella. Cuanto más rápido se acabara el engaño, mejor. Quieta, apenas oyó las palabras del sacerdote, su sangre corría tan veloz que podía oírla en sus oídos.

Estaba atenta a estar con las rodillas dobladas para no parecer muy alta, y habló con un susurro humilde. Cuando el sacerdote pidió su mano, ella le ofreció la punta de sus dedos y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo como era el hábito de Alice.

Afortunadamente, no había habido tiempo para que Edward mandase a hacer un anillo apropiado para una boda, y deslizó su propio anillo de sello en el dedo de ella, por supuesto que le bailaba alrededor del nudillo.

Y todos se metieron dentro de la capilla, parados hombro con hombro para presenciar la santificación del matrimonio. Oración tras oración fueron proclamadas mientras Isabella y Edward estaban arrodillados ante el altar, y con cada plegaria ella se sintió más y más culpable.

El engaño en si mismo la ponía bastante incómoda, y encima tenía que decir y jurar falsedades en la casa de Dios.

Cuando se aproximaba el final Isabella pensó que nunca había asistido a una misa tan breve. La ceremonia estaba por terminar. El padre bendijo su unión, les brindó una sonrisa jovial, y los instó a compartir un beso de amor.

Isabella contuvo su respiración. Era como si nunca hubiera sido besada. Pero la mayoría de los hombres lo suficientemente incautos para atreverse a tanta lujuria se había ganado un ojo morado por parte de ella.

¡Por Dios!, Nunca había deseado tanto tener su espada. Qué gratificante sería si pudiese abrirse la capa y sacar de allí su espada mientras su esposo retrocedía en shock.

Pero sabiamente se contuvo. Sabía que este momento llegaría, y sabía que debía enfrentarlo con valentía. Enderezándose hasta recobrar su altura completa, se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Edward.

Él levantó ambas manos hacia la capucha y lentamente le bajó la tela húmeda. A medida que su rostro era revelado, todos contuvieron la respiración atónitos, incluyendo al sacerdote.

Pero mientras murmuraban sus especulaciones, para el horror de Isabella, las facciones de Edward curiosamente no demostraron ni una gota de sorpresa. En cambio, una parte de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de superioridad. Una sonrisa que ella estaba comenzando a detestar, mientras él posaba su dedo debajo del mentón de ella, levantándolo para besarla.

Su primer instinto absurdo fue buscar una vía de escape. Un golpe fuerte al estomago, seguido de un golpe en la cabeza cuando se doblase de dolor. O un rodillazo a la entrepierna.

Ella apretó sus ojos para hacer desaparecer la avasallante urgencia de pelearlo. Supo del engaño todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de eso. El diablo la había hecho caer en su trampa. Y sin embargo él no dijo nada para detener la boda.

Quizás no le importaba con que hermana se había casado, siempre y cuando Swan fuese de él.

-¿Con miedo?- fue su provocador murmullo, tan bajo que aún el sacerdote no pudo oírlo, y sin embargo fue un sutil desafío al que ella debía responder.

Ella forzó a sus ojos a abrirse otra vez y mirarlo directamente a la cara. No, ella no tenía miedo.

Sin embargo era desconcertante tener que levantar los ojos para mirar la cara de un hombre. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a intimidar a los hombres con su estatura.

A ese hombre nunca lo intimidaría. Su mirada era firme, no pestañeaba, a pesar que el color de sus ojos variaba como las nubes de tormenta cruzando el cielo, de claro verde a verde oscuro. Sus ojos enfocaron a su boca, y a ella súbitamente le fue difícil respirar.

Relámpagos se encendieron a través los vidrios pintados de las ventanas de la capilla, unas gotas de lluvia cayeron de su pelo y fueron a posarse sobre las pestañas oscuras de él para luego rodar por sus mejillas como lagrimas a medida que Edward se le aproximaba.

En el instante en que sus labios tocaron los suyos, un trueno retumbó en el aire. Pero Isabella, se sintió avasallada por un torrente de sensaciones extrañas, y apenas notó el empeoramiento de la tormenta. Su boca estaba húmeda con gotas de lluvia, pero caliente, y su beso fue inesperadamente tierno. Su aroma, una intrigante mezcla de madera, humo y especias, la envolvieron, jugueteando con sus fosas nasales como un recuerdo difícil de evocar.

No fue tan terrible, pensó. Su beso era placentero, su contacto gentil. Sus modales eran suaves, y sintió que él no se imponía sobre ella.

Si, podría tolerar un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre así. Al menos fue lo que pensó, hasta que él profundizó el beso. Los dedos debajo de su mentón se extendieron para agarrar su mandíbula, ladeando su cabeza para satisfacer mejor el placer de él, mientras su otra mano se deslizó alrededor de su espalda para atraerla mas cerca. Ella levantó sus manos defensivamente, y estas contactaron la barrera de su pecho.

El estimuló los labios con su lengua, e Isabella abrió su boca en shock ante esa sensación, empujándolo inútilmente con sus puños. Y entonces su lengua estaba dentro su boca, saboreándola, devorándola, y aunque una pequeña voz dentro de ella le advirtió que ella debía pelearlo, Bella encontraba imposible resistirse. Su cabeza nadó en una sensual torrente de lluvia y fuego, y su cuerpo se excitó como si una misteriosa mujer dentro de ella se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Edward gimió entonces, un sonido suave que reverberó en su propia boca, y una corriente como un relámpago la recorrió, acelerando su corazón y dejando su piel en llamas.

Su mano se movió para capturar sus nalgas, y la levantó levemente contra él, contra esa parte de él que se abultaba ahora con obvia lujuria, presionando deliberadamente contra el pubis femenino. Como si estuviera reclamando su posesión. Como si fanfarroneara con este reclamo.

Fue darse cuenta de eso lo que le dio a Isabella la fuerza para forzar su camino a la superficie del río de deseo que amenazaba con ahogarla y emerger para poder respirar un poco de aire. Ella retorció su boca apartándola de la de él y le empujó el pecho para alejarlo. Sin resultados exitosos.

Inconsciente de los testigos alrededor de ellos, furiosa con su propio descontrol, ella cerró su puño, determinada a borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara.

Pero él atrapó su puño, sus grandes dedos de alguna manera envolvieron toda su mano, y él chasqueó su lengua y murmuró,

-¿Todo está bien, esposa?

**Jajajajaja, creo que Edward consiguio lo que queria, y Bella en el fondo también. Jejeje. **

**Que les pareció Emmett y Rosalie... ¿? tremenda es esta Rosalie eh¿? jejeje.**

**esta historia esta teniendo mucho exito. grácias por tooooooodddddoooooooosss sus fav. y alertas. y sus RW. porsupuesto. nos leemos mañana un besote bien grande.  
**


	6. Sonrie esposa Mía

**Sonríe Esposa mía **

Isabella se tragó un grito de furia. Habría pisoteado el pie de Edward o le habría dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna para lograr liberarse, pero en el instante siguiente, la colocó debajo de su brazo. Y antes de que ella pudiera desprenderse, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la alegre congregación.

-Sonríe, esposa,- dijo entre dientes, saludando a la multitud. -Se supone que este es un momento feliz.

-Estoy muy lejos de sentirme feliz,- replicó.

-Pero vas a sonreír,- le ordenó sonriendo entre dientes, -O terminaré lo que empecé aquí y ahora sobre el altar.

Ella se puso rígida.

-No te atreverías.

Edward continuaba sonriendo. -Que Curioso. Ese fue mi pensamiento ayer cuando vos me amenazaste con tu espada.- cuando la miró, una promesa ardía en sus ojos. -¡Cómo me equivoqué! ¿Y vos? ¿Te atreverías a dudar de mis amenazas?

Ella frunció el ceño. No era que le creyera. Seguramente un caballero respetuoso de Dios nunca cometería un acto de semejante blasfemia. Pero la lujuria salvaje en su mirada era innegable, y una cierta duda hizo que su corazón se sobresaltase. Isabella desvió la mirada y forzó una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

Después de todo, razonó, no era como si ella sonriese para él. Era para su clan, para asegurarles que estaba aún en una posición de poder, y era aún la lady de la fortaleza.

-Dame tu mano,- susurró.

-No,- dijo, saludando a la multitud.

Él se inclinó mas cerca.

-Dame tu mano, ahora.

Ella lo ignoró. Pero él podía ser capaz de coaccionarla para que montara un falso espectáculo de felicidad.

Edward deslizó su mano por debajo de la capa de Bella, descansando la palma de su mano en su espalda, entre sus hombros. Entonces su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, siguiendo el rastro de su espina dorsal.

Estaban a apenas a dos metros del sacerdote, y mientras Isabella asentía y sonreía a la gente, el descarado dejó que su mano vagara mas abajo hasta asentarse en su trasero. Entonces le dio un apretón.

Girando su cabeza con una sonrisa brillante, buscó darle la mano a Edward.

El tomó su mano y la enlazó con la suya y posó un leve beso los nudillos. Entonces empezó la marcha fuera de la capilla.

Pálida y llena de frustración, apretó los dientes y toleró la larga caminata entre la multitud, su mano atrapada en la de él como un ratón en las garras de un halcón.

Pero en el momento en que estuvieron fuera, rápidamente cerró la puerta de la capilla detrás de ellos, mas específicamente en la cara de Emmett y Sue Li y de todos los otros que los seguían. Desprendió su mano de la de él y se volvió para hablarle.

-Escúchame bien,- le dijo entre dientes. -No soy un perro para ser atado y paseado como a vos te plazca. Y ni se te ocurra azotarme para que me someta, porque me niego a estar a tu merced.

Edward la miró mientras la lluvia goteaba de su cabello a su capa, estático y silencioso, su cara era imposible de descifrar.

Isabella pensó por un momento que efectivamente lo había dejado atónito, eso ocurría con los hombres que subestimaban la seguridad en sí misma de la muchacha.

Pero se equivocaba.

En el instante siguiente, Edward agarró un puñado de su ropa y la levantó levemente hasta estar nariz con nariz.

-Ahora escúchame, mi dulce esposa. - habló suavemente, y una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios, pero sus palabras eran tan amenazadoras como los truenos distantes.

-Yo soy tu esposo, tu lord, y tu amo. Vos aceptaste eso cuando decidiste tomar el lugar de tu hermana. Está dentro de mis derechos hacer con vos, o hacerte a vos, lo que se me plazca.- guiñó el ojo, y la soltó súbitamente, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, mortificada.

Nunca un hombre la había tratado tan salvajemente. Los hombres o retrocedían en su presencia o se postraban para adorarla. Pero ese hombre, la había manoseado como si fuera su dueño.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Casarse con el normando le había parecido lo correcto, la única cosa que podía hacer. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera conocía al hombre que había tomado como esposo. El parecía un monstruo, un demonio. Y que Dios la ayudase, ella había jurado obediencia. ¡Maldición!, ¿qué forma insidiosa de esclavitud era el matrimonio?

La congregación abrió la puerta de la capilla. Emmett, Sue Li y el resto salieron, con Lord Charlie mas atrás, sonriendo ampliamente. Isabella vislumbró brevemente una oportunidad de escapar del novio. Corriendo hacia su padre, enlazó su brazo con el de él y le lanzó a Edward una sonrisa provocadora, como diciéndole, "aquí está mi lord y mi amo".

La victoria no duró mucho. Edward era un oponente formidable.

-Si me permite, mi lord- dijo con una leve reverencia al padre. -Cree que trae buena suerte que el novio cargue a la novia por la puerta de casa.

-¡No!- dijo Isabella abruptamente. Ante las murmuraciones de sorpresa de la multitud, suavizó su tono. -No, esposo, yo no podría pedirte que me cargues atravesando todo ese barro.- Se colgó de su padre con más fuerza.

-Mi querida, esposa - dijo suavemente, recorriendo cariñosamente el puente de su nariz, -¿Qué es un poco de barro? Yo te cargaría a través de corrientes tempestuosas y a través del fuego.

Ella odió su gesto condescendiente casi tanto como los " OOOh!" de todas las mujeres en la multitud, quienes supieron apreciar su caballerosidad y creyeron en su exagerada declaración. Pero cuando su padre desenganchó su brazo y la empujó hacia él, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Edward la levantó y la acomodó en sus brazos. Ella se mantuvo rígida, determinada a hacer su tarea tan difícil como fuera posible. Deseó ser muy pesada. Deseó que él se resbalara en el barro. Deseó que los cielos se abriesen y llovieran baldazos de agua.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Edward la cargó como si ella estuviese hecha de plumas. Sus pasos fueron firmes como los de un viejo buey. Y para su irritación, la lluvia paró momentáneamente, y el sol eligió ese momento para asomarse por entre las nubes, dibujando un vívido arco iris en el cielo.

-Es una señal, mi lady,- dijo alguien. -Este matrimonio debe estar verdaderamente bendecido.

Isabella miró perpleja a través del jardín. ¿Bendecido? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan afectada por una maldición.

.

.

.

Edward respiró profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales con el aire puro de la lluvia, cargaba a su nueva esposa a través del suelo blando. Olía a fresias y rosas, era una esencia que lo excitaba. Su cuerpo se sentía fuerte y lleno de vida en sus brazos, como una presa rebelde, y eso, también, llenó sus venas con un ardor excitante. Edward le temía a la feroz inflamación entre sus piernas que era una evidencia pública de su lujuria.

¡Por Dios!, ¿qué andaba mal en él? había estado temiendo este momento la mitad de la noche y toda la mañana, le asustaba pensar en la fiesta de la boda con Alice a su lado, en la situación en que el clan sin duda haría bromas acerca del esposo y de la renuente novia, y en la cama matrimonial, dónde sabía que iba a enfrentar los temores de una virgen y las lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

Pero en el instante en que él había visto una figura espiándolo a través de la capucha empapada, fue suficiente para sospechar que había un plan para perjudicarlo. Y cuando su ojo captó el suave brillo de un colgante de plata debajo de la capa, supo quien había venido para ser su esposa. Entonces, para su sorpresa, su aprensión se disolvió, y su corazón comenzó a martillar con la adrenalina que le generaban las batallas.

Si ella pensaba que su engaño lo avergonzaría, estaba equivocada. Edward nunca admitiría haber notado la diferencia entre una hermana y la otra. Y tampoco eso importaba. Si ella pensaba que eso invalidaría el contrato matrimonio, estaba equivocada en eso, también. Él estaba comprometido a casarse con una de las hijas del Lord de Swan, ni más, ni menos.

Y si pensaba que una vez que revelara su identidad, él la rechazaría, estaba muy, muy equivocada.

A lo largo de la ceremonia, había estado distraído con deliciosas visiones de lujuria y venganza. Por ahora, debido a su propio engaño, Isabella sería de él.

De todas las maneras.

Por supuesto.

Su entrepierna se tensó mientras se la imaginaba suplicando por piedad mientras la seducía, aprisionando sus manos y despojándola de su ropa; vio el dulce horror en sus ojos mientras le susurraba en el oído; vio la hambrienta anticipación de ella mientras dejaba que sus dedos vagaran sobre sus curvas, acariciando, atormentando, invadiendo.

¡Por Dios! Tal vez estaba equivocado respecto a su propia capacidad de control. Su corazón latía furiosamente. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Su cuerpo le dolía de deseo. Quería a Isabella. La quería, ahora.

Tan pronto como cruzaron la entrada que daba al gran salón, Edward se encaminó hacia los escalones que conducían a su habitación, sopesando las consecuencias morales de omitir la fiesta y reclamar sus derechos maritales de una vez.

Fue Emmett quien lo salvó de su pasión desenfrenada.

-¡Edward!- gritó jovialmente, palmeándolo dos veces en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de un estado de coma - Deja que la novia vaya y se prepare para la fiesta. Ven a tomar una copa conmigo al lado del fuego, y brindaremos por tu matrimonio.

Esa idea aparentemente les resultó atractiva a todos. Se oyeron gritos de aprobación y comenzaron a dirigirse al gran salón, e Isabella luchó por librarse de él. Pero Edward vacilaba, renuente a dejarla escapar de sus brazos o de su vista.

-Ella no causará problemas,- murmuró Emmett para darle seguridad, entonces levantó sus cejas hacia Isabella. -No causarás problemas, ¿verdad? Después de todo, sólo estarán vos y Edward en la habitación esta noche. Vos y Edward. Solos.

Otra vez, ella asombró a Edward. En vez de temblar de miedo, le lanzó a Emmett una sonrisa temeraria.

-Entonces será mejor que Edward se cuide la espalda.

Emmett sonrió sorprendido.

-¡Bien dicho! Pero pienso que sois demasiado inteligente para esa clase de sabotaje. Seguramente sabes que matar a tu esposo sólo atraerá la ira del Rey hacia tu clan.

-No lo mataré,- dijo.- Sólo lo dañaré.

Edward podía fácilmente adivinar que parte de su cuerpo intentaría dañar.

-Tal vez tienes razón, Emmett,- consideró, cabeceando pensativamente. -No debería estar a solas con ella. Pienso que nosotros dos deberíamos compartir con ella la cama esta noche.

Eso fue suficiente para asombrarla. Los miró con duda y Emmett acordó con placer.

-Oh, si, eso sería un privilegio para mí, mi lord,- dijo, paseando su mirada lujuriosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-¡Qué! ¡No! - gritó, sin estar segura si hablaban en serio o no.-No lo harían,- dijo, buscando en los ojos de ambos la verdad.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-No me das otra elección. Has proferido amenazas contra la vida de mi lord. He jurado protegerlo.

La exasperación de ella era muy divertida.

-No lo mataré. Lo juro.

-¿Ni lo lastimarás?- preguntó.

Sospechando ahora que ellos la estaban provocando, suspiró pesadamente.

-Ni lo lastimaré.

-Muy bien.- Emmett tomó dos copas de una sirvienta que pasaba, y agregó. -Entonces tendré que buscar algún lugar para dormir esta noche.

Y siguió a la ruborizada muchacha hacia la chimenea.

Con renuencia, Edward dejó que Isabella saliera de sus brazos. Pero antes que ella pudiese escapar, la atrapó por el brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar, esposa.

Había oído hablar de las novias que elegían suicidarse antes que enfrentar los terrores de la cama matrimonial.

-¿Escapar?- Se enderezó orgullosamente. -Este es mi castillo, señor. Y no soy una cobarde.

Sus palabras le dieron un curioso alivio.

-Además,- agregó desafiante,- Alguien te tiene que enseñar como administrar el castillo.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio su espalda antes que pudiera digerir el insulto.

Pero, Edward, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, observando sus caderas moverse provocativamente mientras subía la escalera, seguida por la criada de Alice.

¡Demonios!, su nueva esposa sería un verdadero desafío. Y sin embargo, tenía que admitir que preferiría estar casado con esta muchacha llena de fuego que con la tímida doncella.

.

.

.

Isabella sentía la mirada caliente de Edward siguiendola, y por una vez, semejante atención la perturbó. Su cara se ruborizó, y se habría tropezado en los últimos escalone, si Sue Li no la hubiese atajado.

-Aquel que quiere caer, es quien se cae peor- La doncella, mas fuerte de lo que parecía la ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante su comentario críptico.

La mayor parte del tiempo no entendía a Sue Li aún cuando no estuviese hablando en chino. Aún así, la mujer había sido de gran ayuda ese día, y tenía con ella una deuda de gratitud.

-Aquí- metió los dedos en la pequeña bolsa colgando de su cinturón, extrajo la llave de la torre junto con una moneda de plata, y las puso en la mano de la doncella. -Alice está en la torre sur. Libérala y hazle entender todo esto.

Los labios de Sue Li se tensaron. Se quedó con la llave, pero devolvió la moneda.

-Mi lealtad no está a la venta.- con orgullo, irguió su mentón, y se dio vuelta para alejarse.

Isabella entró en su habitación rápidamente. Una vez segura dentro, golpeó la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la sólida barrera entre ella y su nuevo esposo.

¡Dios!, se sintió tan desesperada como un ratón solitario en una habitación llena de gatos hambrientos.

Estaba acostumbra a dominar las situaciones. Por años había intimidado a los hombres con su imponente estatura y con su status de noble como la hija del lord. Los hombres del clan seguían sus ordenes sin cuestionarlas. Y rápidamente habían aprendido a tratarla con el debido respeto. Este Normando no le mostraba deferencia alguna. No como una heredera de la nobleza. No como la administradora de Swan. Ni siquiera como una mujer. Cómo haría para retener el control de su castillo, de sus tierras, o de su gente, ¿Y si no podía controlar a ese hombre?

Isabella colgó la capa y cruzó el cuarto para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana.

La lluvia torrencial había vuelto, y tembló, pero no a causa del frío.

Miró el paisaje de Swan, frustrada.

Era la cautiva de Edward. Desde el momento en que el sacerdote los declaró marido y esposa, sutilmente la había esclavizado de una manera o de otra, enredando sus dedos en su cabello para besarla, aprisionando su mano mientras salían de la capilla, rodeando su cuerpo con feroz apropiación mientras la cargaba hasta la fortaleza.

Y esa noche, la reclamaría en el más íntimo acto de posesión.

Tragó con dificultad. No era que estuviera verdaderamente asustada. Había atrapado suficientes sirvientes "haciéndolo" como para saber que esa exhibición de movimientos y jadeos duraba solo algunos minutos. Y sin embargo sentía por el modo en que su corazón latía cuando Edward la besó, por el modo en que su sangre se subía a sus mejillas, por el modo en que su mente se metía en un mar de confusión, que el apareamiento con el normando sería de alguna manera peligroso.

¿Pero, cómo podía evitarlo? Había jurado no dañarlo, aunque esa nunca había sido su intención. Suponía que podía alegar estar enferma o fatigada, pero no lo engañaría tan fácilmente. Además, eso sólo postergaría lo inevitable. Pero... ¿Y si ella lo drogara todas las noches?

Parpadeo y de pronto una luz en las colinas más alejadas la distrajo. Agudizó la mirada. ¿Qué era eso? Otro parpadeo. Levantó su cabeza y estudió el origen del reflejo, una brecha entre dos pinos en lo alto de la Colina.

Otra vez, un brillo breve.

Súbitamente los flashes aumentaron, y el corazón de Isabella golpeó contra sus costillas.

Caballeros. Cuatro, cinco, seis, tal vez más. Sus yelmos brillaban. Mientras los observaba con la respiración contenida, una insignia flotó al pasar, estaba demasiado lejos como para identificarla.

-Mierda,- maldijo entre dientes.

Siete, ocho, nueve...

Apretó los puños contra la ventana. Ahora podía verlos, descendiendo la colina.

¡Por Dios! Debían ser los ingleses. Y venían hacia Swan.

**Me da que estos dos no van a tener una noche de bodas muy .**

**Les ha gustado... me encanta este Edward (un pelín machista), pero estamos hablando de la época de las cruzadas... estoy seguro que entre los de su "especie" en aquella época... era de lo más normal. Jejejeje.**

**Bueno quienes serán el ejercito que se aproxima alguna idea¿? Aro, quizás¿?...**

**Un bestote bien grande y nos leemos.**


	7. Ingleses a la vista?

**¿****Ingleses a la vista?**

No había tiempo que perder.

Los guardias en los parapetos habían divisado a los caballeros, y habían empezado a pasar el mensaje de invasión.

Su corazón martillando como los cascos de un caballo de guerra, Isabella cerró los postigos. Miró el baúl con su armadura. Luego. Luego se vestiría. Primero debía preparar la fortaleza para la batalla.

Nunca lo había hecho antes. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Pero a causa de ataques recientes en la zona de la frontera, había estudiado esa posibilidad varias veces mentalmente, y los hombres habían practicado las maniobras defensivas con Rosalie.

¡Rosalie! ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaría borracha aún?

No había tiempo de despertarla. Las paredes del castillo tenían que ser fortificadas primero. Mandaría a alguien a buscar a Rosalie cuando la fortaleza estuviese fuera de peligro.

Su pulso se aceleró, corrió hacia la puerta, levanto el borde de sus faldas, y voló por la escalera hacia el gran salón, donde la fiesta de la boda ya había empezado.

-¡Hombres del clan!- gritó, su voz fuerte a pesar de la urgencia corriendo en sus venas. -¡Presten atención!

El recinto gradualmente se silenció.

-Un ejército se aproxima a Swan- anunció. Comenzaron los murmullos y levantó su mano para acallarlos.

-No es necesario alarmarse. Han sido entrenados para esto. Todos saben que deben hacer.

Para su satisfacción, a pesar de que ellos charlaban con preocupación, la gente del castillo comenzó a moverse con determinación hacia la tarea que se le había sido asignada en caso de un ataque.

Pero Edward súbitamente caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, bloqueando su visión con su imponente pecho.

-¡Esperen!- gruñó sobre su hombro.

Para la consternación de Isabella, ellos obedecieron.

-¿Cómo de grande es el ejército?- le preguntó.

Bella trabó su mandíbula.

-No lo sé,- murmuró impacientemente. -Eran caballeros a caballo. ¿Una docena? Tal vez más.

-¡Ustedes, muchachos! ¡Rápido! Reúnan el ganado dentro de las murallas! –bramo tratando de eludir a Edward, pero bloqueaba su camino otra vez.

-¿Des de qué dirección vienen?- volvió a preguntar

-¿Por qué no te mueves? -gruñó- ¡Vos, vos, y vos! - ordenó, señalando a sus mejores arqueros.- ¡A las murallas!

Sobre su hombro, él gritó, -¡Disparen sólo si yo lo ordeno!

Isabella casi se ahogó de furia.

-¿Tus ordenes? ¡Este es mi castillo, señor! ¿No te parece?

-¿Desde qué dirección vienen?- preguntó otra vez.

-Del sur,- susurró.- ¡Cómo te atreves a usurpar mi autoridad! He defendido esta fortaleza por años. Vos has estado aquí sólo un día. ¡No toleraré que sabotees mis ordenes! - Para probar lo que decía, lanzó otra orden. -¡Quil! ¡Cuando los animales estén dentro, baja las rejas del portal de entrada!- al menos la boda había servido un propósito útil: la gente ya estaba congregada dentro las paredes del castillo.

-¿Son los ingleses?

Isabella trató de eludir al bruto, pero él era tan inamovible como un árbol con metros de raíces.

La sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Son los Ingleses?- preguntó, como si estuviese hablándole a un idiota.

-Si -escupió la palabra, sin importarle un comino si los invasores eran ingleses o no, sólo quería que el Normando entrometido se aprtara de su camino- Si, son Ingleses.

-¿Estás segura?

Ahora su paciencia se acababa. Esta era la razón por la cual no se debía mandar a un normando a defender la fortaleza de un escocés. Si Edward había pasado algún tiempo en la zona de la frontera, debería saber que los Montañeses peleaban de pie, no montados a caballo y con armaduras. Se encogió de hombros.

-Si vos os apartáis de mi camino en este instante, juro por Dios que...

-¿Cuántas batallas han peleado tus hombres, mi lady?"

-¿Qué? ¡No tengo tiempo para tus críticas! ¡Déjame pasar! - trató de apartarlo de su camino otra vez, sin éxito. Si sólo hubiese traído la daga para clavársela.

-Respóndeme.

Hizo que sus ojos fuesen dagas.

-Mis hombres se entrenan todos los días.

-¿Cuántas batallas reales han peleado?

La pregunta provocó una pausa. Comprimió sus labios, renuente a responder.

-¿Eso no importa? -quería mentirle, decirle que ellos había peleado en docenas de guerras, pero no podía.

-¿Cuántas?

-Ninguna pero...

-¿Y cuántas veces han estado sitiados?

-Nunca,- admitió. -Pero mi gente ha sido bien entrenada. Saben que deben hacer.

-He comandado docenas de batallas, -mostraba una arrogancia insufrible. -Y sobreviví a estar sitiado durante medio año. Yo sé que hay que hacer.

Por qué debía creerle, no lo sabía. Aún sospechaba que era un Caballero errante sin tierras. Sin embargo la fría seguridad en sus ojos, y su arrogancia, eran tranquilizadores. Edward no permitiría que Swan cayera.

Pero lo que había dicho era verdad. Edward sólo había estado un día en ese lugar. Ella conocía el castillo, conocía la tierra, conocía a la gente. Podía manejarlos mejor que él.

Antes de que pudiera explicárselo, Emmett hizo notar su presencia, aclarando su garganta.

-Mi lady,- preguntó, levantándolo sus cejas, -¿Por casualidad no habrá visto el emblema de ese ejército?

-Estaba muy lejos.

El asintió. -Humm.

-¿Por qué?

El se rascó el mentón. -Me Subí a los parapetos para echar una mirada. Algo acerca de los colores me pareció vagamente familiar.- Emmett intercambió una curiosa mirada con Edward.

Pero Isabella no tenía paciencia para las adivinanzas de Emmett. Habría tiempo para descubrir exactamente quienes eran esos caballeros mas tarde, después de que la fortaleza estuviese segura.

Entre Emmett y la chimenea, vio a una sirvienta sin hacer nada

-¡Vos! ¡Busca a Lady Rosalie! Ella está en su habitación. Dile que...

-¡No!- gritó Emmett -No. Yo lo haré. Estoy seguro que la doncella tiene tareas más importantes. Además, eso me hará sentir más útil.

-Entonces dile que es urgente,- ordenó. -Dile que los hombres esperan sus órdenes.

Emmett se asombró.

-¿Ella comanda a los hombres?

Isabella soltó un suspiro agitado. -¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?

Sin una palabra, Emmett hizo una reverencia y cruzó el gran hall.

-¡Espera! - bramó. -¿A Dónde vas? Su habitación no queda por ese lado.

Emmett la miró confuso por un momento, entonces balbuceó,

-Estoy... estoy yendo a... buscar su desayuno... primero. No se puede comandar soldado con el estomago vacío.

Frunció el ceño, y volvió su atención a Edward. Él la estaba mirando extrañamente ahora, como si estuviese sopesando su peso o adivinando su futuro.

-Tus arqueros,- dijo,- ¿Ellos tienen experiencia? ¿No dispararán antes de tiempo?

-No,- le aseguró. -Sólo disparan con mi comando. -para su satisfacción, esta vez no le discutió la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Edward deseó que tuviese razón. Después de todo, sería muy desafortunado si un arquero de Swan le disparara a uno de sus caballeros.

Supuso que debía contarle que Emmett había reconocido al ejército que se aproximaba como los caballeros de Masen. Pero tenía curiosidad por ver cuan bien ella manejaba la fortaleza y cuan organizadas las defensas de Swan estaban.

Por supuesto, si hubiera sido un asalto real, nunca la habría dejado hacerse cargo. La habría mandado a unirse con el resto de las mujeres y los niños de Swan en las habitaciones mas resguardadas de la fortaleza.

Se dio la vuelta para observar la masa de gente yendo y viniendo a través del gran salón. Cada uno parecía saber su propósito, y ninguno estaba en estado de pánico. Pero en el medio de un caos ordenado, el lord de Swan estaba como hipnotizado, como si estuviese perdido en el mar de hombres del clan.

Volviéndose hacia Isabella, dijo,

-Tu padre está confundido, ve con él. Asegúrale que estará seguro. Reuniremos a los Soldados mientras Emmett busca a tu hermana.

Visiblemente se puso furiosa con su tono de comando. Estaba claro que su esposa ansiaba tener el control. No podía decidir si ese rasgo era agraviante o divertido. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la cama matrimonial que compartirían esa noche, y se preguntó si insistiría en tener el control ahí, también. Era una intrigante posibilidad.

El ceño fruncido de Isabella se borró mientras observaba a su padre, y Edward vislumbró brevemente el peso de la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros. Sin dudas era muy difícil cuidar de un pariente enfermo. Edward no lo sabía. Sus padres habían muerto súbitamente años atrás.

-Muy bien,- concedió

La observó ir hasta el lord, guiándolo con un cuidado amoroso hacia su habitación. Era un enigma su nueva esposa, en un segundo una salvaje y al siguiente tan gentil como una monja.

Edward enderezó sus hombros y fue hacia la armería, dónde estarían los caballeros. Era tiempo de ver que tipo de soldados tenía Swan.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como Isabella se aseguró que su padre estaba confortable, e instalado en su habitación con un escudero como compañía, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente otra vez.

Si, era una cosa menos por la que preocuparse, pero habían otras cien cosas de las cuales ocuparse. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, estaba casi agradecida de la ayuda de Edward. Al menos tenía experiencia en cuestiones de guerra, algo que ninguno de sus hombres podía decir.

Lo que más la preocupaba, sin embargo, era el hecho que las murallas de Swan nunca habían sido puestas a prueba. Por supuesto, la tarea de Rosalie era mantener las defensas, buscar las debilidades e inspeccionar cualquier daño en ellas...

Sacudió la cabeza, dispensando esos pensamientos. Había muchas otras preocupaciones por el momento.

Llamó a un escudero en el pasillo para que la ayudase a ponerse la armadura. Cuanto más rápido lo hiciese, mas rápido podría ver como sus hombres estaban defendiendo la fortaleza.

Mientras el escudero le colocaba las partes de la armadura, Isabella abrió apenas el postigo de la ventana, por una pequeña brecha espió al ejército que llegaba .Eran aún figuras distantes, pero estaba claro ahora que había una buena cantidad de caballeros montados y, detrás de ellos, varios a pie.

Había también un buen número de carros pesados. Se imaginó que estaban llenos de armas, provisiones, y materiales para armar grandes carpas, si decidían sitiar el castillo.

Mientras el escudero deslizaba la cota de malla, sobre ella, el viento hizo flamear la insignia de uno de los soldados, y vislumbró brevemente el escudo de armas, algún tipo de animal, sobre un fondo negro. Como Emmett había mencionado, había algo familiar en el diseño...

-Alec, mira la banderola- le dijo al escudero. -¿Dónde lo viste antes?

El forzó su vista, y se mordió el labio.

-¿No es el mismo que tenía la túnica de ese juglar...?

-¡Maldición!- Se dio cuenta de la situación. -¡Maldición!

Miró su anillo de bodas. Un unicornio sobre un fondo negro. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Esos eran los hombres de Edward!

-Ese hijo de...- golpeó el postigo.

Entonces no era un mero caballero errante después de todo. Tenía su propio ejército. Edward debió haber mandado a Seth, el juglar como espía, y había ordenado a sus caballeros que avanzaran en caso que la orden de casarse fuese rechazada. Era una estrategia brillante. Pero eso no disminuía su furia por su engaño. ¿Por qué Edward no había revelado la identidad de sus hombres?¿Tenía intención de hacerla quedar como una idiota?

Nevaría en el infierno antes que se saliera con la suya. Podía ser inexperta, pero también era alguien bien preparada. Y tenía más cerebro del que él se imaginaba.

¿Edward deseaba humillarla?, ¿Ponerla en su lugar? Le enseñaría cómo se jugaba al juego.

.

.

.

Edward trató de no parecer decepcionado mientras inspeccionaba las filas de los soldados escoceses.

Aunque estaban admirablemente disciplinados y parecían ser hombres valientes, no eran más que un grupo caballeros muy dispares. Podían ser los mejores caballeros de Escocia, pero no eran aptos para formar parte del ejército de los Caballeros de Masen. Las pocas armaduras que había parecían del siglo pasado. Las armas eran muy limitadas. Los tres arqueros, ya habían sido despachados a patrullar los parapetos, parecía ser los únicos hombres que practicaban la arquería en Swan. Y el resto era un grupo extraño de hombres de barba blanca, muchachitos delgaditos, y un niño que apenas podía defender un panal de abejas de una invasión de hormigas.

Indudablemente era algo bueno que el rey lo hubiese mandado para ser el guardián y el administrador de Swan.

Con la valiosa presencia de los Caballeros de Masen, esos escoceses simples podrían volver a su rutina diaria: a cuidar de las ovejas, a pescar y cultivar, mientras sus hombres defendían la fortaleza.

Pero, sabía que no debía insultarlos con sus opiniones. El comandante tenía que ser diplomático.

-¿Quién es el mejor jinete aquí?- preguntó.

No había dudas al respecto. Uno de los hombres con armadura se adelantó.

-¿Y el mejor espadachín?

Esta vez hubo un murmullo de voces. Finalmente un hombre preguntó,

-¿Se refiere a la fuerza o a la velocidad?

-Ambas.

-Por fuerza, sería este hombre- dijo, señalando a un caballero a su lado.

-¿Y por velocidad?

-Esa sería Rosalie,- una voz femenina se interpuso.

Edward levantó la mirada para ver qué mujer había entrado en la armería sin ser invitada. Era Isabella, pero una transformada. Ya no era la hermosa diosa con vestido de seda con quien él se había casado, ahora era un guerrero de pies a cabeza armada con una espada.

Mientras la miraba sorprendido, ella pasó a su lado y se dirigió al hombre que decía ser el mejor jinete.

-¿Los caballos están ensillados?

-Si, mi lady.

-¿Las espadas están afiladas?

-Si.

Completamente atónito, encontró que la diplomacia se le había acabado.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Rosalie no ha llegado todavía?- preguntó a los hombres. Ellos sacudieron sus cabezas, y giró para encararlo y acusarlo. -¿Qué es lo que está reteniendo a tu hombre?

Edward no estaba de humor para ser cuestionado, especialmente no por una mujer que era una burla a la figura de un caballero con su presencia en la armería.

-Tienes mi permiso para ir a ver que lo está demorando,- dijo arrastrándola del brazo, -y déjame a mí las órdenes.

-Vos ya has servido tu propósito - contraatacó -Yo me hago cargo ahora.

-¿Cómo? -dijo, arqueando una ceja. -¿Y vas a montar para entrar en batalla con los hombres también?

-Si es necesario.

"Sobre mi cadáver", pensó, pero contuvo su lengua. Si hubiese sido una amenaza, real, le habría quitado la armadura y se la habría dado a algún hombre, quien posiblemente mataría uno o dos enemigos antes de caer. Su esposa sería encerrada en la celda con su hermana, si fuera necesario. Pero como era sólo una práctica, decidió ver hasta donde avanzaba y cuando su naturaleza femenina afloraría e Isabella saliera corriendo y llorando de miedo, para esconderse detrás de guerreros mucho más capaces.

Mientras tanto, necesitaba estar seguro que los escoceses no dispararían flechas prematuras, porque la venganza de los caballeros de Masen sería rápida y letal. Y trágica.

-Voy a subir a los parapetos,- le dijo, - voy a ver como van las cosas allí.

Aunque ella notó que no llevaba armadura, no dijo nada. Sin duda, deseaba que él fuese herido.

Edward le dio una ultima mirada mientras dejaba la armería. Era extraño de admitir, pero encontró a Isabella encantadora, con armadura y todo. Había algo en el modo en que la cota de malla se ajustaba a sus pechos y la espada le colgaba de la cadera, algo curiosamente seductor.

Para el momento en el que había subido a la muralla, sus hombres se habían acercado lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiese ver que no era un ejército, sino un conjunto de familias. Sus caballeros llevaban armaduras y estaban armados, pero sólo por precaución. Detrás de ellos, las mujeres cabalgaban en palafrenes, y las sirvientas iban de a pie mientras los niños corrían con incansable energía. Soldados y escuderos venían mas atrás, custodiando media docena de carros de provisiones y armas.

Edward decidió conversar con el arquero de la torre mas alejada.

-¿Se ven bastante amenazantes, verdad?

-No, mi lord. Parecen viajeros más que un ejército.

El arquero mantuvo su arco listo para disparar. Obviamente no era fácil disuadirlo de su lealtad a su lady, sin importar su propia opinión sobre los extraños que se acercaban. Era una cualidad admirable.

Edward caminó hasta el segundo arquero.

- Creo que son amigos, no enemigos pues se aproximan al castillo muy abiertamente.

-Disculpe, mi lord, - murmuró - Preferiría no conversar mientras tengo que mantener mis sentidos alertas.

Edward asintió. Eran hombres bien disciplinados pero mal equipados, tenía que admitir que esos escoceses parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Se retiró y se aproximó a un tercer arquero, un joven muchacho cuyo labio superior estaba empapado de sudor y cuyos brazos temblaban mientras trataba de mantener firme el arco. A éste Edward tendría que observarlo.

-Tranquilo, muchacho,- susurró.

-¡Madre de Dios! - gritó, tan asustado que casi disparó la flecha en ese momento.

Con el corazón saltándole en la garganta, Edward agarró la mano del muchacho para prevenir un accidente.

-Calma. ¿No le dispararías a esos niños, verdad?

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Nunca has disparado con un arco antes?- preguntó.

-Si. Soy el mejor cazador del clan, pero... - el joven tragó.

-Nunca le disparaste a un hombre.

El joven se mordió el labio.

Edward no se atrevía a liberar su agarre del arco.

-¿Quisieras que yo tome tu posición?

-¡No! dijo vehementemente- ¡No! Este puesto me ha sido confiado, y no lo abandonaré.- parecía sacar fuerzas de sus propias palabras.

Edward tuvo que admirar el coraje del muchacho y sentido del deber, aunque se sentiría mucho mas tranquilo si el joven le entregase el arma.

-Muy bien- cuidadosamente, Edward aflojó su agarre -Pero ten cuidado de no disparar hasta que se te ordene hacerlo

-¡Preparados para disparar!

Se oyó un grito proveniente de atrás de él.

**Jajajajaj, esta Bella es capaz de matar a un ejercito amigo, solo por demostrarle, quien es ella, a Edward. Jejejejeje. **

**Que "majo" este Edward ocultandole la verdad a Bella…me da que se va arrepentir, su hermosa esposa es de armas tomar. jejejeje.  
**

**Nos leemos guapas****, besotes.**


	8. Aborten esa orden!

**¡****Aborten esa orden! **

El corazón de Edward golpeó contra sus costillas.

-¡No! -bramó.

Isabella, en toda su gloria y esplendor, estaba parada con su espada levantada, lista para dar la orden de disparar. Al unísono, los arqueros cargaron sus flechas y apuntaron al blanco.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!- dijo, deseando que su voz permaneciese calmada, pero dando enormes pasos hacia ella. -Detén la orden.

-¿Es que tienes que contradecir todas mis ordenes, señor?- replicó, con su espada aún en alto. -¿O es este el modo en que los soldados Normandos pelean?

Edward apenas pudo respirar mientras observaba las flechas de los arqueros apuntadas a su gente.

-¿No lo ves?- preguntó -No son soldados. Son mujeres y niños inocentes.

-Ahí hay uno con un hacha de guerra -dijo, señalando a los caballeros, -él no es inocente. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debemos dispararle a él primero?

-¡No!- los ojos Edward se agrandaron. ¡Por Dios!, Sir Jasper de Hall era uno de sus mejore caballeros.

-¿Y el hombre con el estandarte? -consideró - ¿le disparamos a él?

-No.- El portador del estandarte, Riley, era un muchacho casado y con un bebé de dos años. - ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabes quien es esa gente.

-Sé que ellos están en mis tierras,- dijo fríamente.

- No tienen intención de dañarte.

-Soy renuente a correr ese riesgo,- dijo decisivamente, levantando su espada otra vez.

-¡Espera! - esta vez le atrapó la muñeca y la atrajo contra él. Edward miró su hermosa cara, su piel suave, sus mejillas rosadas, su boca determina. Entonces frunció el ceño. Algo había en esos ojos marrones, algo malvado, algo peligroso, cierta chispa de travesura.

-Tal vez debería hacer que los arqueros le apuntasen a esa pelirroja bonita con la capa azul- murmuró pensativamente.

La sombra de una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

-¡Dispararle a una mujer seguramente causaría una revuelta en ese ejército!

Entonces vio la verdad. La maldita muchacha estaba fanfarroneando. Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

-Vos lo sabes,- la acusó.

Los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Oh, si.

La respiración salió de golpe, pero no liberó la muñeca de ella.

-¿Y hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Siempre lo supe.

-Emmett - El traidor debió haberle dicho. Siempre se ponía del lado del sexo débil.

-No. Ella sacudió el dedo con el anillo.

-Ah.- Muchacha. Inteligente. Inteligente e irritante. -Bien, muy astuta, ¿puedes detener a tus arqueros ahora?

-Eso depende.

Por qué esa mujer creía estar al control de todo, no podía imaginárselo. Sus hombres podrían haber disparado, y si lo hubieran hecho, los caballeros de Masen hubieran convertido a Swan en una masacre en poco tiempo.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De tu razón por no haberme dicho que tus hombres vendrían.

Un pedido justo.

-Para a los arqueros, y te lo diré.

-Suéltame, y lo haré.

Los dos se quedaron parados en un impasse, Edward con su espada bajo control e Isabella con sus arqueros listos para disparar. Uno de ellos tenía que ceder. Edward le soltó la muñeca y ella bajó su espada.

-Arqueros, descansen - ordenó. Ellos bajaron sus arcos.-¿Bien?

-Quería ver cuan preparados para una batalla estaban tus hombres - admitió abiertamente.

-¿Y?

-Necesitan mucho mas entrenamiento y práctica. Son pocos hombres, y sus armas están muy deterioradas…

-Yo te lo habría hecho saber.

-…pero, están organizados y bien comandados, tienen disciplina y valor, y otra cosa que no puede obtenerse con entrenamiento: una feroz lealtad.

Su comentario pareció suavizar su orgullo herido. Una curiosa calidez fluyó a través de las venas de él al ver cuan orgullosa estaba de los hombres del clan. Era una pena que fuese una mujer. Se imaginó que sería un estupendo segundo comandante.

-Bien, ahora que ya has medido el valor de mi gente. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán con nosotros?

Edward se enfureció. ¿No se daba cuenta? El rey no solo lo había enviado a buscar esposa. Edward había venido también para ser el amo del castillo. Los caballeros y las familias del castillo ahora eran de él.

-Swan será su hogar de aquí en adelante.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿Qué?¿Toda esa gente? Son demasiados. Swan no puede mantenerlos.

-No te preocupes. Tengo expertos cazadores, cocineros y mujeres que saben fabricar cervezas. Ya he planeado hacer agrandar el castillo, agregar una celda mas, duplicar las cocinas y aumentar el tamaño de las mesas.

Algo de lo que dijo enfureció a Isabella, aunque no podía imaginarse qué. Después de todo, se había ofrecido a mejorar el castillo. Pero ella dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro y giró sobre sus talones, marchando escaleras abajo.

La observó irse, tratando de decidir si sería mejor seguirla. No la dejaría abrir los portones de Swan, para recibir a su gente vestida con una armadura.

.

.

.

Isabella comió el último pedazo de carne. Toda esa gente a su alrededor eran extraños comiendo y riéndose, estaban infiltrando las filas de Swan, como zorros ladinos en un gallinero.

-Isabella,- susurró Alice.

-¿Qué? replicó. La cara de Alice se entristeció, e instantáneamente se arrepintió de su brusquedad. -Perdón.

-Los almacenes de vino se están agotando- dijo entre dientes.

Isabella apretó sus dientes y murmuró, -Entonces hagamos que beban agua.

Alice suspiró, hablando suavemente para que Edward, que estaba sentado del otro lado de Isabella, no oyese

-Oh, Isabella, deberías haberme dejado casarme con él. No te sentirías tan mal.

-No, no.- agarró la mano de su hermana -Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Forzó una sonrisa de falsa de alegría en su cara y le dio una palmadita a Alice.

-Es solo que estoy abrumada.

-Y yo he venido a preocuparte con lo del vino. Mañana, Mandaré a un muchacho al monasterio por mas. Mientras tanto…

Pensativamente se rascó la barbilla.

-Buscaré el hippocras (_bebida derivada del vino y la canela)_ de la celda.

-¿Qué?

Alice sólo le guiñó el ojo y se fue para llevar a cabo un pequeño milagro.

**N**o pudo evitar sonreír. Alice era brillante e inventiva cuando era cuestión de racionalizar las provisiones y ahorrarse una moneda. Pero a pesar de que ella habría solucionado el tema del vino, Isabella se lamentó por el pobre cocinero, quien enfrentaba la tarea imposible de estirar una sola boa asada en una comida para más de cien personas.

Según los números de Isabella, la compañía consistía en no menos que dos docenas de caballeros montados, un número considerable. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo estaba impresionada. El rey no la había casado con un aventurero empobrecido después de todo. Edward era el comandante de una fuerza de combate bastante importante. Pero acompañando a esos caballeros estaban las esposas y los niños, así como también un buen número de escuderos, sirvientes, y perros de caza.

Y ahora el salón y las mesas de Swan estaban repletos.

-No te preocupes,- murmuró, Edward, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. -Los almacenes de Swan serán vueltos a completar. Mandaré a mis hombres a cazar mañana, y los más viejos pueden pescar en el lago.

-Estarán demasiado borrachos como para mantenerse de pie.

Maldición con el Normando entrometido. Swan era su responsabilidad. ¿Qué sabía él de las cosechas o de la tierra o del lago? Probablemente nunca había pasado un invierno en Escocia.

Ella miró el plato que suponía debía compartir con su nuevo marido. Apenas había tocado la comida, y su copa todavía estaba llena. Aparentemente Edward estaba haciendo su parte para no vaciar las provisiones de Swan.

Lo mismo no podía decirse de sus caballeros. Uno de ellos, Sir Jasper de Hall, obviamente borracho, se puso de pie y levantó su copa.

-A la salud del premio de Lord Edward- arrastró las palabras - la más bella novia de Escocia.

Gritos y felicitaciones se oyeron alrededor de ella, Pero Isabella suspiró ante ese piropo tan superficial. Por todos los Santos, ¿qué importaba la belleza? Además, era una tontería. Ella no era tan bonita como Alice, y Rosalie era mucho mas voluptuosa.

Rosalie.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Rosalie? ¿Y dónde estaba Emmett? Había ido a buscarla horas atrás. Empezó a levantarse del banco, pero Edward atrapó su brazo, en una pregunta silenciosa.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-¿Alice?

-Rosalie

La soltó. -Ella está bien. Siéntate.

Algo de culpa en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se apretase con desconfianza.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está?

-Está con Emmett. Siéntate.

-¿Y dónde está Emmett?- demandó en voz mas alta, asombrando a los comensales al lado de ella.

-Ah, si, Emmett- alguien hizo eco de sus palabras. -¿Dónde está Emmett?

-¡Por Dios!, ¿dónde está ese Don Juan?

Todos los caballeros de Edward estaban preguntando por Emmett.

-¿Emmett?- Edward sonrió.-Ah, Emmett ha ido a buscar más cerveza.

Los caballeros brindaron y bebieron, con más entusiasmo aún. Isabella se irritó. Edward no era mejor que ella mintiendo. Apretó los puños y sus dientes, finalmente tomó asiento.

-Maldición, ¿dónde está?

-La última vez que la vi, fue algo después de la medianoche,- murmuró Edward, -Estaba tan bebida, que apenas podía caminar.

Isabella sintió que su cara ardía de culpa. Notando su cara roja, Edward se inclinó más cerca y murmuró,

-¿Qué es eso, esposa? Tu rubor te traiciona.

Su agarre se tensó en su brazo. -¿Sabes algo de la conducta de Rosalie de anoche?

Isabella se negó a mirarlo. ¿Conducta? ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué había hecho su impulsiva hermana?

Edward maldijo suavemente, su respiración jadeante contra la mejilla de ella.

-¡Maldición!, ¿vos la mandaste?

Los pensamientos de Isabella se aceleraron demasiado como para responder.

-¿Vos la mandaste a matarme?

Ella pestañeó. ¿Matarlo? ¡Por Dios!

Los dedos de Edward se clavaron penosamente en su brazo.

-Vos la mandaste.- susurró contra su cabello. Cualquiera que los mirase pensaría que le susurraba promesas de amor en el oído. -Víbora. Pensé que tenías más honor.

Eso la sacudió de sus devaneos mentales y lo enfrentó directamente.

-Lo Juro. No la envié. Pero dime. No la has herido, ¿verdad?- Sus ojos se entrecerraron, con miedo y con una amenaza implícita. -¿La has herido?

Parecía insultado por la pregunta, aunque la soltó abruptamente, como si súbitamente fuera consciente de su propia fuerza.

-No. No es típico de un caballero Normando atacar a las criaturas más débiles creadas por Dios.

¿Criaturas más débiles? Ahora la había insultado a ella, pero estaba demasiado aliviada como para discutir con él.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-Ella está segura por el momento.

-No la lastimes. Yo misma me ocuparé de castigarla.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué castigo le administraras a tu hermana por asesinato y traición? ¿Le vas a dar una palmadita en la muñeca a esa niña traviesa?

Isabella se ruborizó. Estaba comenzando a odiar la lengua aguda de Edward. Mayormente porque, en esta instancia, era merecida. Edward levantó su copa y sorbió el vino.

-Haré un trato con vos,- dijo Bella. - Fue culpa mía. Sospechaba que Rosalie haría algo impulsivo para detener la boda y la hice beber mucho, esperaba mantenerla borracha para prevenir justamente esta clase de episodios.

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa irónica. Aparentemente, consideraba el ataque de Rosalie como algo mucho mas serio que un "episodio". Isabella se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Castígame. Castígame a mí en vez de a ella.

Eso sería lo mejor. Era más fuerte que Rosalie. Y podía tolerar el dolor sin emitir una sola palabra. Rosalie se ganaría un castigo mas severo si le lanzaba a Edward los insultos que usualmente usaba.

-¿Pagarías por los pecados de tu hermana?- preguntó suavemente.

-Es mi hermana. Vos sabes que su intención no era traicionarte. Sólo pensó en salvar a Alice de...

-De casarse conmigo.- Su voz era neutra. -Pero vos lograste salvarla finalmente.

Había un tono acido en sus palabras mientras levantaba la copa.

-Aplaudo tu noble sacrificio.- completó, y soltó un suspiro. -Sabes, en mi casa, las muchachas hermosas acostumbraban a competir por mis favores. Llego a Swan, y todos me consideran un demonio. -sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Me han crecido cuernos y no me dí cuenta?

Isabella odiaba admitirlo, pero aún con cuernos, sería el hombre más guapo que jamás hubiese visto. Pero, ella le explicó, -Lo que pasa es que sois Normando.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Sabes que los Normandos son aliados de los escoceses contra los ingleses, ¿lo sabes?

-No estamos en guerra con Inglaterra.

-No aún, pero ahora no tienes nada que temer. Los caballeros que ves aquí, son los mejores guerreros de la Tierra. Tan pronto como ellos entrenen a tus hombres en los aspectos más sutiles del arte de la guerra...

-¿Entrenar a mis hombres?- dijo, sintiéndose insultada. - Mis hombres no necesitan entrenamiento de tus… de tus...

-¡Lord Edward! -alguien gritó.- ¿Qué promesas le susurras al oído a tu esposa para hacerla ruborizar tanto?

-¡Sin duda debe estar fanfarroneando acerca del largo de su espada! - alguien mas gritó.

-¿Para qué gastarte en palabras, mi lord?- otro provocó.

-Ah, ¡muéstrale a la muchacha de que está hecha tu espada!

Súbitamente el gran salón se llenó con el clamor de las copas golpeándose en las mesas y los cantos de "¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!"

Isabella se sintió súbitamente al borde del desmayo. ¡Por Dios!, su padre se había unido a los gritos lujuriosos y obscenos. Otra vez tuvo que ahogar el deseo de sacar su espada en respuesta a esa escena barbárica. Pero Edward, tal vez sintiendo su incomodidad, se levantó, y con una mano silenció a sus hombres.

-Basta, van a asustar a mi esposa. Dejen que las mujeres la lleven arriba y que la preparen. Yo me quedaré con ustedes bebiendo otra copa.

Antes que pudiera protestar, una docena de doncellas Normandas y de Swan la rodearon.

Con una serie de risitas tontas, la levantaron sobre sus hombros para llevarla a su habitación.

Es una estupidez, pensó mientras la desvestían, esparcían pétalos de rosas en las sabanas de la cama, ponían gotas de aceite de lavanda en su cuello y su pecho y encendían las velas que alguien había puesto por toda la habitación.

Era un gasto estúpido de dinero y energía. Edward le había dicho que las hermosas muchachas estaban acostumbras a rogarle por sus favores. ¿Qué sentido tenía tratar de embellecer a una muchacha guerrera como Isabella?

Sin embargo, su pulso se aceleró absurdamente mientras dejaba que las mujeres la llevarán a la cama, casi como en anticipación. La pusieron dentro de la cama, deshicieron su trenza y arreglaron su largo y ondulado cabello castaño sobre su pecho, pero se negó a dejar que le quitarán el martillo de Thor que colgaba de su cuello.

Los sonidos de hombres borrachos aproximándose, hizo que las doncellas se rieran nerviosamente, y su excitación le hizo tener un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Un súbito golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, y frunció el ceño a su propia falta de coraje.

¡Era ridículo! No era una persona débil que temblaba de terror. Con una sacudida desafiante de su cabeza, corrió la manta y se sentó orgullosamente para enfrentar a la horda invasora.

Estaba preparada para una serie de bromas obscenas. Estaba preparada para ver gestos crudos y risotadas infames, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Pero Ella no estaba preparada para el súbito silencio que se instaló en el lugar.

**Bueno bueno …. Les dejo la miel en los labios… jejeje. Lo sé, lo sé… prometo subir pronto y no ser mala… espero sus RW. Un besote. Nos leemos.**


	9. Es el momento de tu castigo

**Es el momento de tu castigo**

La mandíbula de Edward cayó al suelo. Sin desearlo, su mirada recorrió los contornos del cuerpo de la novia, siguiendo las graciosas ondas de su cabello que iban mas abajo de sus hombros, sólo para cubrir parcialmente sus pechos elegantes, y dejando ver su estomago plano con un pubis invitante.

No podía respirar.

Sabía que Isabella era bella. La había visto desnuda de lejos mientras se bañaba en la laguna. Y la había visto vestida con una prenda fina de seda y con la cota de malla adhiriéndose a su cuerpo. Pero nunca había esperado la perfección que tenía ante él ahora.

Otra, habría contenido la respiración y se hubiese protegido su desnudez. Pero Isabella no hizo ningún movimiento para esconderse de él, y semejante seguridad en sí misma lo excitó tremendamente. La Sangre súbitamente se acumuló en su entrepierna, sacudiéndolo profundamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta que sus hombres, forcejeaban entre ellos detrás de él para captar una ojeada, se habían quedado enmudecidos ante la imagen de la belleza de Isabella.

Su lujuria rápidamente tomó un giro posesivo y amenazante, solo él tenía derecho a admirar semejante belleza, quería que todos se fueran. Todos y en ese mismo instante. Pero a pesar de su propio deseo cegador, cuando encontró la mirada desafiante de Isabella, detectó un sutil matiz de miedo en sus ojos. Como un conejo acorralado, ella parecía defenderse poniendo una cara valiente y desafiante cuando posiblemente desearía refugiarse en alguna madriguera segura.

Y ese coraje lo hacía sentir algo más, algo completamente extraño para él. Era una especie de admiración y sentido de apropiación, un extraño respeto, pero también el deseo de protegerla.

De alguna manera encontró su voz. De alguna manera encontró la paciencia para resistir dar una orden inmediata y brusca de que todos se alejaran de su esposa.

-Gente de... - pensó que había encontrado su voz. Pero se ahogó en su propio tono ronco y empezó otra vez.

-Gente de Swan y Caballeros de Masen, les agradezco por estar aquí para ser testigos de nuestra santa unión.- miró a Isabella. Aunque mantenía una apariencia serena, su manos estaban cerradas en puños sobre su falda.

Sintió la poderosa urgencia de abrir las manos por ella.

-Pero les informo que sólo Dios será testigo de esta santa unión.

Como era costumbre, los hombres lanzaron una fuerte protesta, pero rápidamente se retiraron. Las mujeres, también, abandonaron a Isabella con susurrados deseos de buena suerte.

Sólo Sir Jasper estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para gritar,

-Vendremos por las sabanas ensangrentadas por la mañana, Edward. ¡No nos decepciones!

Los otros se le unieron en divertidas amenazas, pero Edward les cerró la puerta en la cara. Tomó una respiración profunda y giró para encarar a su esposa.

Ella no se había movido de su lugar. Sentada en el medio de su cama cubierta de pieles, iluminada por un montón de velas, lucía como una santa a punto ser martirizada. Sus ojos brillaban con coraje, su vientre subía y bajaba con cada respiración superficial, y sus dedos se apretaban firmemente a las mantas de la cama. Casi sintió lastima por ella.

Hasta que Isabella habló.

-Tócame, y será tu sangre la que manche las sabanas.

Sus palabras extinguieron su lujuria como un balde de agua fría. Si Isabella fuese un animal salvaje, decididamente sería uno con garras. Y Edward ya había tolerado uno de sus dolorosos arañazos. Y no los toleraría otra vez.

Necesitaba un momento para pensar, para considerar mejor como acercarse a este peligroso animal.

Mientras mantenía una mirada fija en él, Edward estudió la habitación. Estaba amueblada de un modo impropio para una dama, No habían perfumes, ni cintas, ni lazos sobre la única mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, sólo una pluma, unos pergamino, y botellita de tinta. Un pesado escritorio de madera dominaba una pared, y un baúl de madera de pino yacía debajo de una de las ventanas. Una silla usada, al lado la chimenea, donde un fuego modesto ardía.

Un gancho en una pared sostenía su capa, y debajo había un par zapatos de cuero. Los colgantes de terciopelo azul de la cama suavizaban el ambiente despojado, pero le otorgaban poca feminidad al recinto. Ninguna pintura en las paredes, y en vez de tapices, allí estaban colgados un par de escudos, un hacha de batalla y media docena espadas y dagas. Era la despojada habitación de un guerrero.

Como mi habitación, pensó, Isabella era simple y directa.

Exhibía lo suyo a todos los que lo quisieran ver, no tenía falsas pretensiones, y no gastaba el espacio del lugar en frivolidades. Debía ser igual de directo con ella.

Se aproximó la cama, desabrochando su cinturón con deliberada parsimonia y enrolló el cinto de cuero alrededor de su puño. Y aunque dejó que su mano cayera a un costado, ella le lanzó una fugaz mirada, claramente preguntándose cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Edward la dejó imaginarse la respuesta. Era mejor dejar al adversario adivinando.

-Quizás no me escuchaste la primera vez, muchacha. Tal vez me escuches mejor ahora. Sois mi esposa. Te casaste conmigo por tu propia voluntad. Llevas mi anillo, y tus labios sellaron con palabras esta unión -vio las manos de ella moverse incansablemente sobre las sabanas.

-No me será negado lo que es mi derecho.

Iba a continuar diciéndole que a pesar de ese derecho marital, le había hecho una promesa a su hermana, y sin lugar a dudas, iba a mantenerla con su honor de caballero. No tomaría a Isabella contra su voluntad. A pesar de la lujuria rugiendo dentro de él.

Pero ella nunca le dio la oportunidad de decir una palabra. Veloz como un zorro, sacó algo de debajo de la cama y exhibió su daga.

Afortunadamente, sólo blandió el arma, su mirada era una tácita amenaza tan fría como el metal de una espada.

Atónito como estaba por su violenta respuesta, rápidamente disfrazó sus movimientos de una casual despreocupación, como si ella blandiera una pluma, y cuidadosamente desenrolló y enrolló el cinto de cuero alrededor de su puño.

-Me parece recordar que en el salón, vos propusiste un acuerdo para que tu hermana fuese castigada por vos misma.

Estaba silenciosa, pero Edward notó un cierto parpadeo en sus ojos.

-Sin embargo pareces muy renuente a tolerar un castigo ahora. -dejó caer su mirada brevemente hacia la espada brillante. -Estás muy lejos de parecer la humilde doncella que hizo un pacto conmigo antes, quien me rogó para que yo aceptara su sacrificio, quien estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su propio cuerpo por el de su hermana para que ella no sufriese. ¿Es eso así? ¿Deseas retirar tu oferta? ¿Debo ser yo quien castigue el cuerpo de Rosalie?

-¡No! ¡No! -Una arruga de confusión se instaló entre sus cejas, y cambió el asimiento de la daga. -¿Pero por qué vos buscarías castigarme aquí, ahora, en nuestra cama matrimonial?

Él levantó una ceja. -Es muy obvio que no deseas que nada mas pase aquí. - El miró la daga.

Muy, muy lentamente, Isabella bajó la daga, pero Edward pudo ver la lucha interna en sus ojos. Como la frustraba sucumbir ante él. Había caído por sus propias palabras, y finalmente tuvo que concederse derrotada.

Edward extendió su mano para recibir la daga. Con reticencia, Isabella apoyó la espada en su mano.

-Confío en que no tendrás otra a mano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Edward tomó la daga, y con un rápido giro de su muñeca, la envió volando a través del cuarto. Cayó en el baúl de madera.

De reojo, la vio sobresaltarse, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que no había bajado la guardia completamente.

Isabella lanzó una mirada furtiva al cinturón en su mano, y supo que ella esperaba que él usara sus puños contra ella.

Emmett se habría reído de solo imaginar una cosa semejante. Edward nunca había golpeado a un hombre en su vida. Nunca había necesitado hacerlo. Sus miradas fulminantes hacían obedecer a los sirvientes y hacían que los soldados temblasen en sus botas. Pero Isabella no sabía eso. Y Tal vez era mejor que mantuviese esa duda.

A pesar de sus temores, permaneció quieta, no perdió su dignidad, sólo le ofreció un consejo simple y directo:

-Haz como te plazca. Pero ten cuidado, no te descontroles y no olvides la capacidad de tu fuerza. No sería bueno que termines matando a tu esposa.

Enfrentado con su brutal honestidad y su coraje sorprendente, no podía seguir manteniendo la pretendida amenaza. Su nueva esposa era muy valiente, y el corazón de Edward se llenó de un curioso orgullo. Y otra vez, consideró que sería un muy buen soldado.

Pero cuando su mirada se deslizó hacia el lugar dónde su achocolatado cabello se separaba para revelar los delicados pezones de sus pechos, todos los pensamientos relacionados con las batallas desaparecieron. Lentamente desenrolló el cinturón y lo apoyó en la mesa al lado de la cama.

No, él tenía una clase diferente de castigos en mente, un castigo que había empezado a imaginar mientras le vendaban el corte que ella le había infligido con su espada, y mas tarde había perfeccionado en la capilla, cuando presionó sus labios con los de ellas en un acto de posesión.

El único sufrimiento que ella toleraría en esa habitación nacería de su propia pasión.

-Oh, mi lady, No es la muerte. Te perdono esa noche,- le dijo crípticamente.

Mientras lo miraba con desconfianza, desabrochó el plaid sujetado en su

hombro y lo lanzó hacia la silla. Notó que los nudillos de ella estaban blancos donde estaba aferraba a la manta, y Edward frunció el ceño.

-Me temes,- provocó.

-No. Sólo es que no me gustas.

-Mentirosa.

-No hagamos un juego de esto. Hazlo rápido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿No vas a resistirte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza una vez.

-¿No gritaras por ayuda?

-Yo no grito.

La sombra de una sonrisa tocó los labios de Edward. Él podría hacerla gritar.

-¿No tiemblas de miedo?

-Te lo dije. No estoy asustada.

-Y sin embargo estás estrangulando a la pobre manta con tus puños.

Inmediatamente soltó la manta.

Edward plantó una bota sobre el extremo de la cama para desatar los cordones, y sonrió mientras ella rápidamente desvió sus ojos. Aún no acostumbrado a la falta de ropa interior, encontraba ciertos aspectos de la vestimenta de los escoceses muy divertidos.

Una vez que sus botas cayeron al piso, se quitó la túnica por la cabeza y aflojó los lazos de la larga camisa que llevaba debajo. Mientras él hacía esto, Isabella lanzó varias miradas de reojo, miradas que pensó que Edward no podría detectar, y eso lo alivió inmensamente. Ella no estaba tan paralizada por el miedo y podían permitirse satisfacer su propia curiosidad acerca del hombre con quien se había casado, lo que era bueno. Decidido a que mantuviera su curiosidad, se dejó la camisa puesta y llevó una vela alta cerca de la cama. Quería una luz cálida para lo que estaba planeado.

.

.

.

Isabella deseaba que terminara de una vez con el asunto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué era lo planeaba ese hombre? Era una tortura esperar un sufrimiento y sin embargo ignorar la naturaleza de ese sufrimiento. Podía tolerar el dolor físico, pero esa anticipación la estaba enloqueciendo.

Lo peor de todo, era tener que tolerar voluntariamente ese tipo de abuso. Estaba acostumbrada a pelear, no a rendirse.

Ahora se había quitado su camisa y había traído la vela mas cerca. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tipo de perversión era esa? ¿Planeaba torturarla con cera caliente? ¿O la vela era para que pudiera admirar mejor los moretones que le infligiría? ¡Madre de Dios!, Deseó no haberle entregado la daga.

-Tus manos están apretadas otra vez,- murmuró, curvándose cerca de ella.

Esta vez no pudo liberarlas. Cada nervio estaba tensado tan firmemente como un arco listo a lanzar su flecha. Su voz, a pesar de sus palabras valientes estaba cargada de tensión.

-Cualquier cosa vil que pretendes hacer,-balbuceó- hazla pronto. Me estás reteniendo aquí y yo tengo mis obligaciones.

Él se rió con ganas, y aunque el sonido era placentero, la puso más nerviosa.

-Tu única obligación esta noche es conmigo.

¡Dios, odiaba el guiñó de su ojo!, el modo en que sus labios curvaban en una sonrisa cómplice y el hecho que estuviera parado al lado de ella. Cerró sus ojos firmemente y se preparó para el primer golpe.

Casi instantáneamente, su palma atrapó su mejilla, pero no era con una trompada. Su pulgar acarició un ángulo de su boca, y pasó la punta del dedo sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Abre los ojos,- le pidió. -Me gustaría que sepas quien es que te está haciendo sentir así.

¡Por Dios!, forzó sus ojos a abrirse, ganando fuerza de la determinación de no darle ninguna satisfacción. Pasaría pronto, después de todo, y sólo necesitaba recordarse a sí misma que era por la integridad de su hermana que toleraba ese infierno.

Edward deslizó su mano por su mejilla.

-Creo que... - Entonces fue hacia el pie de la cama. - que comenzaré con tus pies.

A pesar de su determinación permanecer en calma, imágenes de una docena de horribles torturas invadieron sus pensamientos. ¿Le quemaría las plantas de los pies? ¿Le quebraría los dedos?

Lentamente él retiró la manta. Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda, tan vulnerable.

-Acuéstate.- dijo con voz ronca.

Le costó cada gramo de su disciplina. Poder obedecer la orden. Comprimió sus labios, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detener sus gritos.

Su mano tomó su talón, y lo levantó levemente.

-Hermoso,- dijo, él.

Acariciándolo con su mano.

Su palma estaba tibia sobre su piel, su caricia la calmó.

-Pero tan frío, -murmuró, encerrando su pie entre sus manos.

Ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que estrujara sus huesos hasta que se rompieran o para darle a su tobillo un violento giró. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

En cambio, presionó sus pulgares en los arcos del pie. La extraña fricción produjo un calor que le subió por la pierna. Edward repitió el movimiento, esta vez recorriendo los dedos de los pies.

-Respira,- dijo suavemente. -No voy a lastimarte.

No era tan ingenua como para creerle, y casi deseó desmayarse por la falta de aire.

Dejó de masajear su pie.

-Isabella, respira. No te haré ningún daño. Lo juro por mi honor de caballero.

Tal vez decía la verdad. Confiaba en que un caballero del rey no tomaría sus votos livianamente. Ella soltó una bocanada de aire y absorbió.

Pero... ¿y el castigo de Rosalie? ¿No había dicho que pagaría con su propio cuerpo por los pecados de Rosalie?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, murmuró, -Tengo intención de hacerlo con vos esta noche, como cualquier hombre lo haría con su nueva esposa. Y vos, querida esposa, has prometido no resistirte. Respecto al castigo, apostaría a que esto es para vos mucho más que cualquier golpiza que pudiera propinarte.

Las Emociones se sucedían tan rápidamente que apenas tuvo tiempo sentirlas. Alivio. Sorpresa. Temor. Shock. Humillación. Furia.

¡Maldición con el normando bastardo! Tenía razón. Le horrorizaba admitirlo, pero estaba en lo correcto. Tolerar sus caricias, su ternura, su seducción, sin protestar era pura agonía. Nada era más importante para ella que el control, sobre ella, sobre su castillo, sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus emociones. Los jueguitos de Edward amenazaban ese control. Y encima le había prometido permitirlos. ¡Maldito!, la había atrapado en la red de su propia promesa.

Cuando miró a Edward, vio otra vez una sonrisa de satisfacción, una mirada experta en sus ojos, y deseó borrar esa expresión de su cara de una vez y para siempre. Pero le había dado su palabra de no pelear.

No le iba a hacerle tener una victoria fácil. Si podía ser estoica ante el dolor… ¡Por todos los Santos!, podía ser estoica ante el placer.

-Con el tiempo, llegarás a darle la bienvenida a mi contacto.

Nunca, pensó, ignorándolo y fijando su vista en el techo, determinada a pensar en algo mas, algo que no fuese ese calvario. Mentalmente, ella comenzó a recitar el alfabeto.

Las manos de Edward rodeaban tiernamente su tobillo.

Apretó sus dientes contra la sensación…. B… de bastardo, pensó. Y B de Bestia. Y B de... Bálsamo.

Era el turno de la C , C de Callosas, pero sus manos eran increíblemente gentiles y le aliviaron la tensión de los músculos entre los dedos de sus pies.

Ella perdió su determinación por un momento, entonces frunció el ceño para seguir concentrada. D de Demonio. Demonio. Déspota. Deseo.

No, no deseo

E de escapar y eludirlo.

F de... de...

-No forcejees, Isabella. No luches contra tu propio placer.- sus dedos hábiles parecieron masajearle hasta su alma.

Fuerza.

Fallar

Cerró los ojos.

G... No podía pensar en nada con G. No podía pensar en nada. Nadie nunca la había tocado de ese modo, de una manera que le generaba oleadas de calidez a lo largo de toda su pierna.

Sus manos se movieron por la pantorrilla y apretando los músculos doloridos ahí. Pero su contacto parecía quitarle el dolor.

-¿Eso te duele?- preguntó.

Ella gruñó. No. Era GRANDIOSO. G de Grandioso. Pero no le dijo eso a Edward.

Era asombroso como podía ejercer el exacto monto de fuerza, el suficiente para producir chispas a lo largo su piel, pero insuficiente para causar dolor.

Cuando terminó con sus pantorrillas, se dirigió a sus muslos, presionando las palmas de sus manos lentamente a lo largo de los músculos hasta que estos parecieron derretirse bajo su presión continua. Otra vez y otra vez, y aunque su contacto la dejó completamente relajada, era también extrañamente energizante.

Sólo cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban semicerrados. Los abrió de par en par.

Él atrapó una de sus manos y ella empezó a retirarla defensivamente.

-No me resistas,- le recordó.

Con reticencia le dejó tomarla otra vez, centrando su mirada una vez más en el techo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿G? ¿H? ¿I?

Ah. De alguna manera sus dedos lograron aflojar sus nudillos.

-Muestras tus emociones aquí, tu tensión,- le dijo. -Tus puños te delatan.-

Una pavada, pensó ella. Llevaba años practicando el arte de esconder sus emociones.

Pero cuando presionó la parte carnosa de su mano entre el pulgar y el índice, ella tomó una rápida respiración mientras el dolor le subía por el brazo. Suavizó el contacto, haciendo círculos en el área gentilmente hasta que el dolor cedió.

-¿Ves?

No quería ver. Mientras lentamente trabajaba en sus brazos y sus hombros, sentía que estaba haciendo algo más que meramente aflojar sus músculos. Estaba debilitando su armadura. Y tan glorioso como se sentía, tan placentero como su contacto era, no se atrevía a dejarlo derrumbar sus defensas, no se atrevía a dejarlo quitarle el control. Era una escocesa, se recordó a sí misma, dura y fuerte.

No, un Normando malcriado con un caballo perfumado. Poniéndose rígida contra esa sensación divina, preguntó,

-¿Ya terminaste?

**Cochinas! **** que pensabais que iba hacer Edward para castigarla?….jejejeje…. siempre pensando en sexo eh¿?jejejeje… pues me temo que todavía no… pero yo mató por un masaje de esa envergadura… no estáis de acuerdo¿?**

**Jajajaja, madre mía si que es brutita Bella****, mira que pensar que le quemaria los pies con la vela… terca como una mula como de costumbre. Jejejeje… y que tierno en la intimidad Edward… veremos como acaba el masaje erótico… ;p**

**Por cierto, se ve que era una costumbre en la época, que la gente del castillo entrara a asegurarse que la da****ma recibía a su esposo como era debido. Lo que no era tan normal ;) era que la dama no se cubriera. Jejejeje. Pero para ovarios los de Bella. Bueno no me enrollo un besote y nos leemos, prometo actualizar muy pronto como siempre… **

**Mis disculpas con el retraso son las 22.25H y regreso ahora mismo del curro... es lo que tiene el pluriempleo... sorry pero esta semana va a ser una locura... aunque... sea tarde... no voy a dejar de subir 2 capítulos... lo que no puedo hacer es contestar a todos los RW. mis disculpas... aunque los leo todo y los agradezco . **

**bueno como no quiero ser responsable de que alguna se quede sin uñas... jejeje. les cuento que quedan 2 capis más y el Epílogo... snif snif... pero no se preocupen... tengo una nueva historia... en mente para adaptar... que les parece la hermosa Agente Especial Isabella Swan y el "delincuente" inteligente y atractivo Edward Masen...como ven cada historia es diferente... escenarios personajes... me gusta la variedad jejejeje. promete no¿? les aseguro que es divertida y apasionante jejejeje. un juego del gato y el ratón si todo va bien y tengo un respiro el miercoles (que és cuando calculo terminar Amazanas)... la empizo... jejejeje.**

**un Besazo a todas y en especial a Neny W. Cullen... nos leemos**


	10. Noche de Éxtasi

**¿Noche de Éxtasis? **

Edward hizo una pausa en sus labores. Cualquier otro hombre se habría sentido herido por su pregunta brusca. ¿Terminado?

Pero sabía que no debía caer en los intentos de engaño de ella. Las mujeres amaban sus caricias, gemían con su fuerza y suspiraban con su contacto gentil. Isabella no podía sino disfrutar lo que le estaba haciendo.

Pero no era como cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Isabella era una guerrera. Una combatiente. Era dudoso que algún hombre pudiera presumir de haberle puesto un dedo encima, de manera tierna o de cualquier otra manera…

-¿Ya terminaste?

-No,- le aseguró, determinado a que su paciencia le durase todo el día. - Sólo he empezado.

Por supuesto, mantener la paciencia implicaba que tendría que mantener bajo estricto control su propio deseo.

No era una tarea fácil, debido al creciente dolor en su entrepierna. Estaba realmente asombrado con la profundidad de su deseo. Desde su debut sexual no se había sentido tan peligrosamente cerca de perder el control. La mera imagen de su esposa lo excitaba. Tocar su sedosa piel había calentado su pasión hasta hacerla hervir en sus venas. Y ahora, estando tan cerca de ese cuerpo perfecto..., un cuerpo que por derecho le pertenecía a solo a él... ¡Por Dios!, era suficiente volverlo loco de ansiedad.

Pero si su deseo era fuerte, él era más fuerte. Era un amante experto y ella era una novicia en estas lides.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, tomándola por la nuca y girándola para que estuviese forzada a mirarlo. La verdad residía en sus ojos. El humo del deseo velaba su mirada, no importaba que sus palabras lo negasen.

-Bésame,- le susurró Edward.

-N…

Ella no terminó la palabra y el pánico brilló en sus ojos. Sabía de sus propias vulnerabilidades. Había disfrutado el último beso. Y había una amenaza concreta de hacerla disfrutar el siguiente.

Bajando la mirada hacia su boca, se acercó lentamente, poniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración sobre su cara.

-Bésame.- repitió con voz ronca.

No respondía al principio, pero ya había probado el fruto de sus labios en la capilla y Edward ya conocía su capacidad para la pasión.

No le llevó mucho tiempo. Apoyando su boca sobre la de ella y estimulándola con su lengua, logró abrir sus labios para acceder al delicioso recinto. La mantuvo quieta para que sintiera su gentil intrusión, con lánguidas envestidas de su lengua imitó el acto sexual que estaba por venir. Pero a pesar de que ella se rindió lo suficiente para él, relajando su mandíbula, cerrando sus ojos, gimiendo suavemente, aún una parte lo resistía. Sus puños presionaban contra sus hombros mientras trataba en vano escapar.

Con calma, cuidadosamente, sin detener sus besos, atrapó una de sus muñecas y llevó su brazo hasta encima de su cabeza. Mientras intentaba protestar, él llevó el otro brazo para que se uniera al otro, asegurando ambos con una de sus manos.

Con su mano libre, alisó la ceja fruncida de ella y acarició su aterciopelada mejilla.

Edward aferró su angosto cuello, sintiendo la aceleración en el pulso debajo de su pulgar, y dejó que su mano viajara hacia abajo, haciendo una pausa sobre el colgante de plata. El pecho de ella subió y bajó más rápidamente ya que presentía las intenciones de él.

Con reticencia, Edward apartó sus labios y anidó su cara hacia un lado para susurrar en su oído.

-Vos sabes que deseas esto. Sabes que deseas que te toque. Tu cuerpo ansia ser tocado por mi mano.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, mientras Edward respiraba suavemente contra su oído, bordeó con su dedo las clavículas de ella y dejó que su palma se apoyara sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos en su pezón. Este se puso rígido en respuesta, alimentando su propia lujuria. Era perfecto, color rosa dorado a la luz de las velas. ¡Madre de Dios!, ¿había algo mas seductor como el perfil del pezón erecto de una mujer? Ah si, pensó, el saber que había sido él quien lo había estimulado.

.

.

.

Aunque lo intentaba, el cuerpo de Isabella la estaba traicionando. La respiración cálida de Edward y las promesas de lo que le haría ganaron su camino en su oído, produciéndole escalofríos de horror y placer al mismo tiempo. Mientras su mano paseaba por su pecho, ella se arqueó por reflejo. Y cuando atrapó su pezón sensitivo entre sus dedos, tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no emitir un sonido.

-Oh, si, mi lady,- murmuró contra su mejilla, -¿ves como respondes?

No, quería gritar, pero hubiera sido una mentira. Y cuando su mano fue hacia el otro pecho, ella apenas podía respirar por la anticipación de ese contacto.

-Mira,- susurró Edward.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Ya era una humillación que su propio cuerpo la traicionara. No quería ver como su mano cubría su pecho como si fuese una posesión.

-Mira,- la animó.

No necesitaba recordarle que le había dado su palabra de no resistirlo. Era una persona honorable y podía recordar eso sin ayuda. Pero abrir los ojos y ver a su propio cuerpo traicionándola fue la cosa mas difícil que nunca hubiera hecho, y su cara se ruborizó de vergüenza.

Sus dedos parecían enormes, oscuros y toscos contra su piel pálida. Era un milagro que no la hubiese dañado con sus grandes garras. Pero observó que el pulgar de Edward hacía círculos en su pezón tan tiernamente como una nodriza estimulaba a un bebé para que succione.

Ella contuvo la respiración, y por un instante terrorífico, sus ojos se encontraron e Isabella enterró su cabeza contra su hombro, demasiado indignada y mortificada para mirarlo.

-Si, dulce, ves lo que puedo hacer,- dijo roncamente - Ahora siente lo que me has hecho a mí.- y presionó su entrepierna contra su muslo. A través de la tela de lino, ella sintió la ardiente extensión de su pene, lleno, duro y amenazador.

Instintivamente, trató de desprenderse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero Edward la mantenía firmemente sujeta a la cama.

-Admítelo. Estás desvalida contra tu propio deseo.

Sus palabras incitaron su ira. Nadie había llamado a Isabella "desvalida" y había vivido para contarlo. Era su propio honor lo que la retenía en esa cama, no el deseo.

Como para testear su determinación, dijo,

- Me resististes. ¿Deseas retirar tu oferta? ¿Es un precio demasiado caro para la libertad de tu hermana?

Se dio la vuelta con una mirada fulminante, una mirada que hacía que la mayoría de los hombres corrieran para buscar algún lugar donde esconderse.

-No.

Una extraña, casi piadosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Edward y la soltó recostándose al lado de ella, lanzado una pierna firme sobre las de ella.

La tela de lino se sentía peligrosamente delgada entre ellos, e Isabella podía sentir los contornos musculosos de su pecho y de sus muslos y ese pedazo de carne obsceno con el cual pretendía penetrarla.

Pero no todavía. Aparentemente tenía otras aberraciones en mente primero. Edward llevó un dedo lentamente al centro de su garganta, dentro del hueco donde su pulso latía, y bajó hasta el lugar entre sus pechos. Pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Continuó hasta el vientre, y luego mas abajo, hasta que sus dedos tocaron el lugar donde el vello de una mujer comenzaba a crecer.

Susurró en su oído otra vez, con la voz contenida por el deseó. -¿Hay un ansia entre tus muslos, verdad?

-No,- mintió.

-Oh, si, la hay- le aseguró, sus dedos juguetearon con el vello de su pubis.

Silenciosamente lo maldijo por saber lo que le estaba provocando. Entonces se movió para capturar su boca. Esta vez el beso fue dulce y tierno, como al principio del beso en la capilla, y a pesar de la determinación de Isabella de permanecer impasible, se encontró a sí misma respondiendo al beso.

Mientras la apaciguaba con besos, su mano avanzaba en sus partes más intimas. No fue hasta que sus dedos separaron los labios vaginales que ella se dio cuenta de cuan atrevido Edward se había vuelto. Pero estaba preparado para su rebelión. Atrapó el grito de protesta entre sus labios…

Su pesada pierna la mantuvo inmóvil mientras continuaba con sus perversiones, acariciando y estimulando el centro entre sus muslos. Y entonces la tocó donde ella más deseaba, e hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia arriba involuntariamente, descontroladamente.

-Ahí,- murmuró, Edward, contra su boca. - Si, ahí.

Una vez encontrado el punto de máximo placer, Edward no lo dejaría en paz. Mientras el cuerpo de ella se agitaba en un tormento agridulce, él acarició ese punto una y otra vez, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos calientes y húmedos entre los pliegues de su lugar mas secreto.

-Y aquí,- respiraba entrecortadamente mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella mientras su pulgar continuaba atormentando el centro femenino del deseo.

Mientras, se agitaba con el tratamiento que Edward le proveía, una corriente pareció nublarle la mente, una nube oscurecía su visión y sus pensamientos y debilitaba su resistencia.

Se dejó perder en esa niebla vaga.

-Si, mi lady. Eso es. Si.

Su voz perforó la niebla en la que se encontraba y la hizo volver a la realidad. Pero era demasiado tarde. Isabella había caído en la trampa. Estaba perdida. Para su horror, ya no podía resistir más. Como si algún demonio la hubiera alzado y lanzado a través del aire, estaba volando hacia los cielos.

Una oleada tras otra de éxtasis la arrasaron, privándola de sus sentidos y de su control. Ella tembló y se arqueó violentamente en la cama.

.

.

.

Una necesidad primitiva invadió las venas de Edward mientras observaba a Isabella arquearse sobre la cama. ¡Dios!, La quería ahí y ahora. Mientras ella se contraía en su clímax. Mientras ella gritaba de placer, era crucial esperar que ella bajase a la Tierra otra vez.

Pero si había que esperar, él esperaría. Era un hombre de palabra y languideció con su lujuria contenida mientras ella yacía jadeando el final de su odisea.

Después de un tiempo que a él le pareció una eternidad, aclaró su garganta y dijo -No os resististeis. Mantuviste tu palabra. Me parece muy honorable de tu parte.

El sudor se acumuló sobre su ceja mientras decía las palabras que debía decir.

-Ahora yo mantendré la mía -alcanzó un rulo húmedo detrás de la oreja de ella.

-Le juré a tu hermana que no te tomaría contra tu voluntad.- Edward apoyó la parte posterior de sus nudillos a lo largo del cuello de ella, dónde su pulso latía acelerado. -Si verdaderamente en tu corazón, no deseas esta unión, dilo ahora porque te advierto, mi lady, nada más disminuirá las llamas de mi deseo.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba mortificada. Completamente mortificada. Y avergonzada. Y ultrajada. Y horrorizada. Y un millón de otros matices de humillación que nunca antes había vivenciado.

Si, había sido vencida en el pasado, en el campo de batalla, pero no en su propia habitación y nunca por sus propias maquinaciones. Derrotada por su más formidable enemigo, su propio cuerpo la había traicionado completamente.

Había perdido el control de manera humillante. Lo peor era que aún sentía una feroz e inexplicable hambre por ese bruto que era su esposo. Maldijo a su cuerpo aún tembloroso por el deseo y la necesidad. Sus pechos ansiaban su contacto. Y sus labios se sentían absurdamente desnudos, sin sus besos.

Aún cuando lo detestaba, su cuerpo ardía deseando sus caricias. Pero ella no podía rendirse ante ese deseo. Isabella de Swan nunca se rendía. Era la lección que había aprendido de manera dura en el campo de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Edward, con sus últimas palabras, había puesto fin al enfrentamiento entre ellos, ofreciendo su propia rendición. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Que ella la aceptara! Su corazón golpeaba más fuerte que el martillo de un herrero.

-Quiero que sepas esto.- Su voz comenzó. -No me resistí porque había dado mi palabra. Y no me acostaré voluntariamente con vos esta noche ni ninguna otra noche.

La mirada de él se congeló. Pero su mirada glacial era engañosa, porque en su mentón un músculo se tensó y luego se aflojó, y detrás de sus ojos, una violenta tormenta de verano se formaba.

-Como quieras,- replicó con calma.

Entonces la soltó y retrocedió. Debería haberse sentido aliviada Pero no confiaba en la furia silencia de Edward. Cuidadosamente, buscó las sabanas y las mantas y las subió hasta cubrirse el mentón, sintiéndose incómoda con su propia desnudez por primera vez en su vida.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia el fuego, dónde las brasas rojas brillaban en la chimenea, reflejando su peligroso humor. Vio por el subir y bajar de sus hombros que luchaba para restablecer el control de su respiración. Y tal vez de su estado de ánimo.

Después de un silencio incómodo, se dio la vuelta para encararla otra vez, su expresión era inescrutable. Buscó la camisa y se la puso.

Por un espantoso instante, pensó que había cambiado de parecer y que tenía la intención de romper su juramento, y que la forzaría al acto sexual. Pero era resignación, no venganza, lo que habitaba en sus ojos.

Y en el instante siguiente, encontró su mirada vagando involuntariamente por los magníficos contornos de su cuerpo desnudo. El brillo dorado de la velas acentuaba cada uno de sus formidables músculos, e Isabella vio que Edward poseía un cuerpo mas poderoso que cualquiera de los caballeros de Swan. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus brazos gruesos, y su pecho, masivo. No era sorprendente que hubiera sido capaz de someterla tan fácilmente.

Y mas abajo, antes de desviar la mirada, vislumbró brevemente el miembro, aún erguido, emergiendo de una mata de vello cobrizo.

Su piel se acaloró, y la respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. ¡Por Dios!, era el hombre mas guapo que jamás hubiese visto. Contra sus deseos, un ardor comenzó a crecer otra vez entre sus piernas. ¡Maldición! A pesar del poder de la razón, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, ¡Que Dios la ayudase!, ¡Estaba siendo excitada por la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Edward! ¡No podía ser!

Tal vez había hecho algún tipo de hechicería. O quizás era sólo una aflicción temporal que desaparecería en unos minutos. Pero en este momento, ella quería estar con él otra vez.

Bruscamente dejó la camisa a un lado. Como si ella no estuviese allí y arrancó las sabanas de la cama. Isabella levantó sus rodillas defensivamente. Y entonces hizo algo muy extraño. Con un gruñido y un tirón violento, se arrancó el vendaje de su pecho, exponiendo y volviendo a abrir la herida que ella le había infligido. Sangre fresca manó del corte.

Edward dejó que la sangre corriera por unos segundos y entonces con las sabanas se limpió la herida.

Sangre de Virgen. Por supuesto. Debía hacer parecer como si ellos hubiesen consumado el matrimonio.

Sintió una puntada de culpa mientras veía a Edward volver a abrirse la herida. Era algo caballeroso lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no la volvió a tocar ni le volvió a hablar otra vez.

Recorrió la habitación soplando todas las velas, y se metió en la cama al lado de ella, se tapó con la manta, dándole la espalda.

Debería sentirse satisfecha. Había ganado esa primera batalla. Su orgullo estaba mal herido, ya que Edward había vuelto su propio cuerpo contra ella. Pero, finalmente, había hecho prevalecer su postura, ¿o no? Después de todo, había logrado que no consumara el matrimonio. Ese día había ganado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Porque, se dio cuenta que no había sido ella quien lo había frenado en su intención de consumar el matrimonio. Había sido el honor de Edward. Y por mucho que le doliera confesarlo, hubiera deseado que el concretara sus intenciones. Si no hubiera sido por su propia caballerosidad, ella estaría debajo de ese cuerpo musculoso ahora.

¡Maldición! La realidad era tan amarga como un vino en mal estado. Aunque Edward parecía arrogante, medio bruto y cruel, tenía que enfrentar la verdad. Su nuevo marido era un hombre de un honor indiscutible.

.

.

.

Edward golpeó la almohada para acomodar la cabeza que parecía estallar de dolor. Maldijo su honor, por primera vez en su vida deseó no ser un caballero. ¡Que Dios lo ayudase!, quería poseer a su esposa, voluntariamente o por la fuerza, y enterrar su miembro dentro de su aterciopelada carne. No era justo. Ella debía ser de él. Tenía derecho a reclamarla esa noche, en cuerpo y alma.

Preferiría haberse mordido la lengua que haber divulgado esa maldita promesa.

Pero había estado tan seguro de que Isabella sucumbiría a sus encantos. Las mujeres siempre se rendían a su seducción. Él era muy, muy bueno en el arte de seducir mujeres.

De alguna manera la terca muchacha había logrado permanecer inconmovible.

Era inimaginable.

El había tenido la esperanza de que el dolor de abrir su herida disminuyera su lujuria. Pero su miembro latía descontroladamente, recordándole que no se había atrevido a hacer valer sus derechos entre los muslos de su mujer esa noche. Ni siquiera podía salir de ese cuarto a buscar alivio en otra parte. No, él era el esposo de la señora de la fortaleza, y la gente de Swan no vería con buenos ojos que el nuevo administrador abandonara la cama matrimonial en su noche de bodas.

Mañana quizás, si Isabella aún seguía con el jueguito de resistirse, buscaría a alguna muchacha escocesa para calentar su cama.

Edward frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, preguntándose si eso sería posible. No había visto en la fortaleza ninguna doncella que pudiera compararse con Isabella. No sólo era hermosa, sino que también estaba llena de vida y tenía una mente aguda.

Pese a todo, tenía que admirarla por su fuerza de voluntad, aún contra sus propios deseos. No era algo común en una mujer, al menos entre las mujeres que conocía. Si ella alguna vez se decidía a acostarse voluntariamente con él, estaba seguro que probaría ser una amante excelente. Si, sería una noche de máximo éxtasis. Pero su noche de bodas no era precisamente una noche de éxtasis. Esa noche iba a ser larga, dolorosa, vacía y miserable.

**Si, ya lo sé. Yo también quiero matar a Bella. Jejejejeje. Pero todo a su tiempo… todo a su tiempo. ¡Dios que hombre! Jejejjejeje**

**respecto que dije que quedaban 2 cap. en esta historia... perdon... quedan muchos más... quedan 2 cap. de la otra historia Amazonas... pero con las prisas hice un corta y pega... jejeje. nos leemos esta tarde/noche... cuando llegue a casa... un besote. **

**Nos leemos guapas… besotes**


	11. Lucha de Titanes

**Lucha de titanes**

Horas más tarde, Isabella se movía con irritación en la cama, tironeando una y otra vez la manta para taparse Edward se había apropiado de la manta. Era imposible dormir con alguien más en la cama. Especialmente cuando ese alguien mas era un maldito invasor.

En realidad, Él podría haber sido mucho más invasor, se recordó a sí misma. Y aunque no quería pensar en eso, una noche lo sería. No era tan estúpida como para creer que la consumación nunca ocurriría, no podría mantener a su esposo a una distancia prudente para siempre.

Después de todo, su deber como mujer era producir herederos para Swan. Pero por el momento, su habitación era otro campo de batalla donde Edward todavía no podía reclamar una victoria. Ella sentía que su control se le escapaba de las manos a medida que Edward se entrometía en la administración de la fortaleza, se imponía con su gente, daba ordenes a los sirvientes y planeaba cambios. Al menos en la cama, había logrado mantener el control. Hasta ahora. Pero se preguntaba hasta cuando toleraría su negativa. Peor aún, se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo lograría negarse.

El egoísmo de Edward respecto a la manta no era la única cosa que la mantenía despierta. No podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, en su cabello cayendo descuidadamente y su mirada penetrante. Recordó con vívidos detalles como sus manos se sentían en su piel, acariciantes y excitantes, recordó como sus labios la habían desbastado en un beso. Aún ahora, sus sensuales susurros todavía hacían eco en sus pensamientos. Toda la noche, ella revivió las intensas sensaciones que le había provocado: su pulgar estimulando su pezón, su lengua cálida llenando su boca, sus dedos penetrándola en sus partes más privadas.

Toda la noche, sin importar cuanto rechazara su mente la horrenda idea de rendirse, su cuerpo dolía con el hambre con el que él la había dejado. Era una tortura de las peores, se preguntaba que clase de placeres se había perdido por su negativa a consumar el matrimonio.

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro cuando Isabella decidió que ya no podía estar más en la cama.

Aunque no la tocaba, el calor del cuerpo dormido de Edward era una cosa palpable que hacía que su piel se erizara de un modo anormal, manteniéndola despierta y tan tensa como un gato en una tormenta. Sólo había un modo, y ella lo sabía, de hacer desaparecer esa sensación.

Con calma, salió de la cama. Se puso la ropa interior a oscuras y la cota de malla que guardaba en un baúl. Sostuvo la daga en la mano, y por un instante, pensó que Edward era un tonto por haberla dejado su alcance.

Lanzando una última mirada a su esposo dormido, y salió del cuarto, pasó por al lado de los invasores roncando en el gran salón, y fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

El amanecer estaba comenzando a empalidecer el cielo. Nada cortaba el aire tranquilo, ni siquiera el canto de un pájaro. Era la clase de mañana que le gustaban a Isabella, con nada que la distrajese de sus ejercicios.

Se sujetó el cabello en una trenza floja, e hizo una serie de movimientos de calentamiento para aflojar sus músculos. Aunque odiara admitirlo, sus músculos no estaban tan tensos como siempre, probablemente debido al trabajo de las manos de Edward.

Había elegido su espada favorita esa mañana, la que su padre le había mandado a hacer cuando ella tenía doce años. Le había tallado su nombre en la empuñadura para distinguirla de la de Rosalie.

Una vez que tuvo el arma en su mano, una vez que comenzó practicar envestidas, una vez que su sangre se calentó con los movimientos y sus pensamientos se centraron sólo en el asalto y la defensa, ella se olvidó de la noche en blanco y de su esposo normando y de su rendición ante él. Atacó y retrocedió, una y otra vez, desafiando a sus oponentes invisibles.

Para el momento en que el gallo comenzó a cantar, el sudor le caía por la cara, y sus pulmones ardían, pero se sentía bien, maravillosamente. La sensación de poder era intoxicante. La espada silbó a través del aire y atrapó los primeros rayos del sol naciente.

.

.

.

Edward se despertó con el sol. Se decepcionó al encontrar que Isabella se había ido, pero no estaba realmente sorprendido. El mismo habría abandonado la cama de algunas mujeres antes de que amaneciera. Pero en este caso no se trataba de indiscreción de medianoche, e Isabella no era una doncella que él podía usar y tirar para que luego fuese usada por otro hombre. Ella era su esposa, ¡Por Dios! Sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a despertar en la cama con su esposo.

Frunció el ceño cuando miró las sabanas manchadas con sangre, su propia sangre. Había hecho ese sacrificio para proteger el honor de ella. ¿Y cómo le devolvía el favor ella? Abandonándolo. ¿Qué sucedería cuando sus hombres preparados para felicitar a la novia y al novio y para venir a buscar las sabanas, encontraran al novio solo? Jesús, ni quería pensarlo.

Tenía que encontrar a Isabella. Antes que ellos lo hicieran. Se vistió rápidamente, preguntándose donde estaría. Tal vez visitando a su hermana en la celda. O en la cocina desayunando. O en la capilla rezando.

Edward sonrió. Tenía que rezar para pedir fuerzas para mantenerse inmune a su seducción.

Miró el baúl donde había metido su daga. El arma yo no estaba ahí. Abrió la tapa. Dentro estaba la ropa interior que Isabella les había robado a Emmett y a él, las cuales recuperó. El resto eran cosas de caballero yelmo, espuelas, guantes de cuero pero la cota de malla no estaba.

El sacudió la cabeza. A menos que estuviera equivocado, su esposa guerrera se había puesto una armadura ligera para entrenar.

Para el momento en que cruzó el jardín, completamente armado, unos pocos sirvientes habían comenzado a moverse para hacer sus tareas. Los Perros de caza levantaron sus cabezas cuando pasó. Mientras se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento, una nube de polvo reveló la presencia de un luchador solitario.

Isabella

Se escondió en las sombra de los establos para observarla sin ser visto.

Estaba furioso con ella. Después de todo, ella lo había insultado abandonándolo sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento. Edward se había puesto la armadura pesada, quizás porque buscaba una pelea, o quizás esperando al menos tener que disciplinarla. Pero ahora, observándola desde las sombras, encontró que su ira se disolvía y se convertía en fascinación.

Manejar la espada no era un juego para ella después de todo. Pudo verlo inmediatamente. La fuerza con la cual hacía el ejercicio era genuina. Sabía las posiciones correctas, y los movimientos correctos. Su padre obviamente le había enseñado bien.

A pesar de que era una mujer, o tal vez a causa de eso sus movimientos eran rápidos y con gracia. Casi parecía que danzaba con un equilibrio y una precisión asombrosa.

Por supuesto, era anormal. Combatir no era una prerrogativa de una mujer. Isabella podía practicar, pero las mujeres no estaban hechas para cuestiones de guerra.

Sin embargo había algo extraordinario, algo innegablemente correcto acerca del modo en que se movía, como si hubiera nacido para manejar una espada.

Mientras continuaba su batalla con los enemigos invisibles, él se dio cuenta que cuanto más la observaba más lo deslumbraba. ¡Por Dios!, ¡lo excitaba!

Las mujeres nobles rara vez hacía ejercicios más allá de lanzar un halcón al aire o sacudir el brazo para decirle adiós a sus esposos o estirarse para alcanzar una vasija de un estante. Era por eso que prefería mujeres comunes en su cama. Las mujeres de la nobleza eran demasiado frágiles para los rigores demandantes del sexo.

Pudo ver que Isabella no era precisamente una flor frágil. Y no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para vislumbrar el ardor que exhibía en la esgrima trasladado a la cama.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí espiándome todo el día?

¿Cómo había sabido Isabella que estaba ahí? No podía imaginárselo. Había estado absolutamente silencioso. Y ella nunca había mirado en esa dirección.

Incluso ahora, mientras ella hablaba, no lo miraba y no interrumpía su práctica.

-¿O qué?- Su espada giró a la izquierda y a la derecha, haciendo una gran X en el aire antes de que se diera vuelta para encararlo

-¿O planeas desafiarme?

Él se rió en voz alta. Si, quería desafiarla. Algo acerca de la seguridad en los movimientos de ella lo excitaba. Ella era una bruja tentadora, y Edward sospechaba que lo sabía.

Había una chispa en sus ojos.

-¿Piensas que bromeo?

Edward inspiró profundamente. Dios, estaba hermosa esa mañana. Bucles cayendo descuidadamente, parte de su pelo escapando de la trenza, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración. ¡Madre de Dios!

.

.

.

.

Isabella apenas podía creer que le estaba hablando a Edward, y mucho menos que lo estaba desafiando.

Nunca había pensado que sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez por vergüenza.

Pero algo que tenía que ver con lucir una cota de malla y manejar su espada le había restaurado su sensación de poder y control. Y con esa sensación, sentía que podía conquistar cualquier cosa, incluso la desgracia.

Encontraba divertido que Edward no se diera cuenta de como lo había descubierto. Conocía todos los sonidos de Swan pájaros, perros, caballos, siervos. Y reconocía los ruidos no familiares instantáneamente.

Si alguna vez sería el momento y el lugar de hacerle pagar a Edward por su conquista impiadosa de la noche anterior, era aquí y ahora. Era en la arena de combate donde podría superarlo, donde podía confiar en que su cuerpo no la traicionaría, donde podría reparar su orgullo herido.

-¿Asustado?- preguntó, haciendo eco de su desafío del día anterior.

Edward se alejó de la pared y caminó hasta que perezosamente se apoyó sobre el portón de entrada del área de entretenimiento.

-Sólo porque puedo dañarte

Por un momento, su rabia vaciló. ¡Dios!, era tan grande, o sólo se lo parecía porque usaba su armadura.

Isabella se forzó a sonreír orgullosamente. No se atrevía a mostrar su duda. La mitad de una victoria era el fanfarronear.

- No podrás llegar lo suficientemente cerca para dañarme.

-¿Planeas salir corriendo?

-¡Bah! Yo nunca me escapo.

-Te escapaste de mi cama esa mañana.

-Quizás ya descansé lo suficiente.

- ¿Descansar? vamos, mi lady, debiste haberte levantado antes del amanecer.

- ¿Y los Normandos se quedan en la cama hasta el mediodía?

-Si- Lanzó una sonrisa pícara. -Si tenemos mujeres bien dispuestas en nuestras camas.

Su suave sugestión trajo calor a sus mejillas, como si le hubiese susurrado las palabras contra su cabello, del modo en que lo había hecho en la noche. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Si iba a pelear con él, necesitaba concentrarse en la batalla.

-Estás desviando el tema. ¿Aceptas mi desafío o no?

El abrió el portón y entró en el campo.

-¿Por qué no?- Pasó a su lado y susurró, -Ya que no deseas unirte en nuestra cama, mi lady, supongo que unirnos en el campo de entrenamiento es una alternativa razonable.- Edward le sostuvo la mirada y desenvainó su espada con sugestiva languidez.

Isabella tragó con dificultad. El hombre era incorregible. Aún en el campo de batalla, intentaba seducirla. Y que Dios la ayudase, porque estaba logrando ciertos efectos. Sus ojos ardían con la promesa de placer. Y su boca, con una sonrisa vencedora... recordaba demasiado bien como, su boca, se sentía sobre la suya, cálida, dulce y demandante.

¡No! No debía pensar en eso. Tenía que pelear con él. Esta vez debía ganar.

Con un movimiento preparatorio de su espada a través del aire, flexionó sus rodillas y se preparó para el ataque.

Edward la estudió lentamente de la cabeza a los pies, entonces la llamó con sus dedos.

-Ven

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Isabella apenas supo que la retenía. En un momento, avanzaba hacia el brazo derecho de Edward. Pero su espada siguió de largo fallando el golpe. Al instante siguiente, él le había agarrado el brazo de la espada, la había hecho girar y apretaba su espalda contra su pecho, reteniéndola como un amante contra su corazón. Bella forcejeó contra su abrazo no deseado, clavándole los codos, pero Edward sólo sonrió apoyándose en su cabello.

-Mis disculpas,- murmuró con falso arrepentimiento.

Desorientada, pataleaba… Disculpas, si. No estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, preparando para un segundo ataque. Todo lo que podía decir era que Edward era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus hombres. Tal vez los Caballeros de Masen eran una fuerza de elite después de todo. Si era así, ganarle sería un desafío mayor de lo que había anticipado.

Flexionó las rodillas, levantó su espada y apuntó a su pecho. Esta vez lo sorprendió. Edward la esquivó yendo hacia atrás apenas escapando a un golpe dirigido a su vientre. Su seguridad se incrementó, presionó otro ataque, Edward retrocedió ante una serie de envestidas hasta que casi estuvo arrinconado contra la cerca.

Pero entonces cruzó su espada. El impacto de acero contra acero le produjo un estremecimiento de dolor a lo largo del brazo. Había perdido su ventaja, y se tambaleó.

-Perdóname,- susurró, con un guiñó de ojo.

-Otra vez.- Isabella ignoró su burla. No iba a ceder a la ira. No

Edward podía ser enorme y fuerte y, ahora lo sabía, pero no era infalible. Incluso los más poderosos podía caer. Y cuando lo hacían, el estrépito de la caída era poderoso.

Esta vez cuando avanzó, ella hizo un movimiento que había inventado cuando había atrapado a un hombre robando ovejas. Dio un inesperado paso hacia adelante, pasó por debajo de su brazo y apareció detrás de él. Mientras giraba confundido, rápidamente lo atacó en el trasero, lanzándolo al suelo.

Mientras yacía atónito en el suelo, ella se inclinó y le susurró,

-Mis disculpas

Se apartó y él se puso de pie. La expresión en su cara llena de polvo era una especie de confusa irritación, una dulce recompensa. Sin duda.

Pero su victoria no estaba asegurada todavía.

Por un buen rato, hicieron círculos buscándose el uno al otro, con sus miradas firmes en su oponente. Finalmente, se enfrentaron, sus espadas intercambiaron golpes con inusitada violencia.

Cada vez que ella ganaba cierto control, lo hacía por una cuestión de segundos antes que él lo recuperase. Nunca había peleado por tanto tiempo contra un oponente tan duro, a no ser por Rosalie, sin tener la ventaja.

Ya sin respiración y desesperada, Isabella encontró su oportunidad. Se lanzó hacia adelante con una envestida mortal, directa al corazón de Edward. Pero tan rápido como un látigo, se movió hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, bloqueándola con tal fuerza que la hizo tambalear. Él la atrapó contra su muslo impidiendo que se cayera.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó, haciendo referencia a la frase de ella en la noche. Para su consternación, Edward no respiraba con dificultad.

-No.- forcejeó para liberarse. -A menos que desees rendirte.

-¿Rendirme?- sonrió. -Un caballero de Masen no se rinde.

-Entonces continuemos.

Se enderezó. ¿Cuál era su debilidad? ¿Dónde estaba la falla en su armadura? Agarrando la espada con sus dos manos, la levantó como si estuviera dispuesta a partirlo dos.

Predeciblemente, él levantó su espada para bloquearla. Cuando lo hizo, se balanceó y levantó el pie alrededor para patearlo en el vientre.

Edward se dobló en dos. Mientras se recomponía, ella puso la punta de su espada en su mentón.

Pero no estaba tan incapacitado como esperaba. Con su mano libre, apartó la espada a un lado y subió su propia espada para acercarla a su garganta.

-Interesante,- dijo, comentando el innovador movimiento -¿Estás segura que no deseas rendirte? Después de todo, Yo todavía estoy fresco como una lechuga. Y hemos estado combatiendo la mitad de la mañana.

-Esto es sólo el precalentamiento,- fanfarroneó, aunque ambos podían oír su respiración jadeante.

Chasqueando su lengua, Edward quitó su espalda de su garganta. Jadeando, se enjuagó el sudor de su cara con el dorso de su mano y estudió a su oponente.

Él era un buen luchador. No había argumento contra eso. Era fuerte, rápido e inteligente. Pero ella había logrado sorprenderlo dos veces. Con unos pocos trucos del repertorio de las Doncellas Guerreras de Swan, Edward caería a sus pies. Estaba segura de eso.

Su determinación se renovó, intercambiaron unos golpes, y entonces, tomando prestado un truco de su hermana se lanzó hacia delante rodando por el suelo, planeaba levantarse y llevar su espada a su garganta.

Pero para su sorpresa, Edward, resistiendo el instinto natural de retroceder de un ataque, caminó hacia ella. Cuando saltó para ponerse de pie, chocaron.

Su cara se estrelló contra su pecho sólido, Edward le cogió el brazo de la espada y la aprisionó. Bella trató de soltarse, pero su brazo la aferraba con una fuerza letal.

-¿Ahora te rindes?- preguntó suavemente.

Trató de gritar -¡Nunca!- Pero las palabras salieron en un tono ahogado y siguió forcejeando.

Aún había un modo más de soltarse. Ella y Rosalie habían inventado una serie de tretas para tales situaciones en las que la fuerza de una mujer no podía superar a la de un hombre. En tales casos la mujer debía ser veloz y astuta.

Con su siguiente respiración, llevó su rodilla derecha a su entrepierna y golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Y pudo hacerlo con mucha fuerza.

Pero Edward debió haber intuido su intención porque en el último instante se apartó lo suficiente para hacerle errar el blanco del rodillazo.

Pero, no falló del todo una parte de su rodilla alcanzó sus genitales no protegidos por la armadura.

Esperaba liberarse de una vez. Pero su asimiento no se aflojó en lo más mínimo, aunque se dobló hacia adelante, gimiendo de dolor, y la arrastró al suelo.

-Déjame… ir - dijo entre dientes, tratando de soltarse de su abrazo de oso

-No- jadeó, apretándola mas fuerte aún.

Lucharon tenazmente hasta que la puso de espaldas contra el suelo y la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Y ahora yacía debajo de él como una prostituta libidinosa.

**Una lucha, entretenida eh¿? ****Me parece que una jovencita necesitaba sacarse la frustración de madrugada…jejejje. No más comentarios mañana más… jejjeje .**

**Informarles que he subido nueva historia como comente... me adelante un dia, (soy una impaciente)jejeje. se titula "El juego del Gato y el Raton", ya saben... Bella Swan (Agente Secreta, inteligente y hermosa), Edward Masen (con negocios en robos de antiguedades, inteligente, sexy... vamos de esos delincuentes irresistibles, jejeje) jugaran a ese juego... quien ganará¿?**

** nos .**


	12. Donde esta Rosalie?

**¿Dónde esta Rosalie?**

Por un momento, mientras el polvo se levantaba alrededor de ellos, Edward estuvo en silencio. Pero tan pronto como logró recuperar la respiración, Isabella luchó contra su oponente. De pronto se oyó una risa, tan genuina y encantadora que asombró a Bella.

-Muchacha inteligente,- dijo con una sonrisa aprobadora. -¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa.

-Mi hermana y yo lo inventamos.- Edward lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-Lo hicimos.- Su duda renovó su irritación, y trató de desprenderse otra vez -Inventamos mas trucos.- dijo, maldiciendo el agarre poderoso de Edward, parecía que estaba luchando con un oso.

Podía sentir su mirada evaluadora, como si estuviese midiendo su honestidad su valor como luchadora. Cuando ella se atrevió a encontrar sus ojos, lo que encontró era algo más que una evaluación.

Había un peligroso brillo de orgullo o de admiración o de respeto que ella no esperaba. Y mientras ella trataba de absorber esa emoción, otra distinta surgió, una mucho más peligrosa.

Él la deseaba.

La posición en la que se encontraba era humillante, Indicaba no sólo su dominancia sino también la sumisión de Bella, e imitaba el encuentro sexual de una pareja en una cama matrimonial

Él era pesado, a pesar de estar apoyado sobre sus codos. Mientras peleaba para librarse de esa situación ultrajante, se sentía avergonzada ya que una parte de ella ansiaba sentir su peso y su fuerza, estar en la intimidad con él otra vez. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Quítate de encima mío -susurró furiosamente, ruborizándose completamente

-No

-Esto es vergonzoso

-Nadie nos ve

-Todavía

Él bajó su mirada hacia su boca, mirándola fijamente como si planeara devorarla.

-No hay nada de lo que estar avergonzado. Estamos recién casados.- dijo con voz ronca.

Isabella y su hermana habían inventado métodos de escape de todo tipo de trampas. Pero no de esa. Sólo podría defenderse con palabras.

-No toleraré esto

-Ah, pero lo harás esposa,- dijo con seguridad.

Tragó con dificultad. Él no tenía intención de tomarla aquí en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

Seguramente no estaba tan loco y además aún estaba su promesa de por medio.

-¿Romperás la promesa que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa pícara.

-Quizás

Podría no tener intención de romper el juramento, pero Isabella sabía que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aún a través de la cota de malla, pudo sentirlo endurecerlo contra su muslo.

-Sólo deseaba hablar con vos,- continuó secamente -en una posición donde vos no puedas tirarme al suelo o hacerme perder mi masculinidad con una patada.

Isabella gruñó, y sólo interesada en desprenderse lo más rápido posible, dejó de forcejear y bajó sus brazos.

-Habla

-Tienes algo de talento.- El cumplido la sorprendió, pero no quería lo supiera.

-Como vos

Edward sonrió, y su estomago chocaba con el de ella con cada suave carcajada.

-Así dicen -Aparentemente, no había ni un gramo de humildad en él. -¿Hace cuanto que entrenas?

-Mi padre dice que nací con la espada en la mano,- le dijo orgullosamente.

-¿Entonces?- La risa bailó en sus ojos. -¿Acuchillaste a tu niñera?

-A los doce años, le corté los dedos a un hombre que trató de sobrepasarse con mi hermana en los establos.

Edward frunció el ceño, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Estuvo en silencio un rato mientras, la estudiaba pensativamente, y ella casi deseó no haberle contado ese episodio. Después de todo, el hombre era sólo el primero de una larga fila de hombres que había encontrado desgracia y dolor con la punta de su espada.

Finalmente habló. -Tal vez tu padre fue sabio al enseñarte a pelear.

Estaba otra vez perpleja. Nadie nunca antes le había dicho eso. Su madre, los sirvientes, aún sus propios caballeros, eran de la opinión que las hermanas nunca debían haber tomado las armas. Era sólo por su padre que los entrenamientos habían sido permitidos.

Quizás, Isabella se atrevió a tener fe en eso, Edward lo entendería. Quizás reconocería la sabiduría de permitir que estuviese bien entrenada para pelear… Quizás no sería del todo malo que comandara el ejército de Swan después de todo. Al instante siguiente, sin embargo, sus esperanzas desaparecieron.

-Pero ahora, mi lady,-dijo, su mirada era magnánima y paternalista, -Vos y tus hermanas no necesitan preocupar a sus preciosas cabezas en este tipo de cosas. Los Caballeros de Masen están aquí para protegerlas. Nunca más necesitaras usar la cota de malla, nunca más necesitaras empuñar una espada, nunca más sufrirás las heridas de una batalla. Desde este día en adelante,- juró, -Seré tu campeón y tu protector.

.

.

.

Edward sonreía tiernamente, Isabella estaría agradecida por sus palabras, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. Sería un gran alivio no tener que confiar en ese grupo dispar que ella llamaba "ejército de Swan" para la defensa de la fortaleza. Ahora que él y sus hombres habían llegado, podía volver a las tareas de costura a cuidar de las flores o a cualquier tipo de tarea femenina.

Y ahora que la tenía donde él quería: dócil, tierna y agradecida, quizás aceptaría un beso.

-¡Isabella!- alguien la llamó de pronto.

Se puso rígida debajo de él. Él levantó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Maldición, era Alice, buscando a su hermana.

-¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás?

Con Pánico, Isabella forcejeó para sacarse a Edward de encima.

-Sé que estás aquí, Isabella,- la retó, mientras se acercaba. -Oí las espadas. No podrías... ¡ooh!- Los ojos de Alice se redondearon como huevos fritos mientras miraba por la cerca.

Pero Edward se negó a saltar como si fuera un adultero atrapado con su amante. Isabella era su esposa. Este era su campo de entrenamiento. Y si él quería poseer a su esposa en su campo de entrenamiento, era su problema.

Isabella aparentemente no coincidía con su posición. Sus dedos se metieron por debajo de los protectores y la ropa, y le dio un fuerte pellizcó. Con un gruñido de dolor y con reticencia se movió de encima. Y con una mirada de desaprobación, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Alice estaba paralizada, su mandíbula caída. Su extraña sirvienta gruñó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, Edward. Sería mejor que fuera importante, o las colgaría a ambas de sus trenzas.

-Oh... Oh...- Alice balbuceaba, como si no entendiese la situación.

La sirvienta caminó hacia adelante, plantó sus puños en sus caderas y demandó,

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Rosalie?

Edward miró a la vieja, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de enfrentamiento con una sirvienta.

Alice pareció salir de su parálisis. Colocó una mano aplacadora en el brazo de su doncella.

-La busqué por todos lados,- le explicó a Edward. -No puedo encontrarla y no puedo encontrar a tu hombre tampoco.

-¿Qué?- Isabella explotó. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo. -¿Dónde están ellos? Que Dios lo ayude, si le ha tocado un solo pelo de su cabeza

-¡Espera!- dijo, tratando de dominar el pánico de ellas. -No hay nada de que preocuparse. Emmett es confiable. Le dije que la encerrara en la celda. Sin duda la está cuidado ahí.

Casi antes de que terminara de decir esas palabras, Isabella cruzó apresuradamente el campo de entrenamiento. Edward la siguió de vuelta a la fortaleza, rezando para que Emmett, por cierto, hubiera pasado la noche cuidando de Rosalie, y para que no hubiese hecho nada incorrecto o indeseable.

Pero cuando llegaron a la celda, sus peores miedos se confirmaron. Estaba completamente vacía.

.

.

.

-Jasper y Garrett, tomen el camino del este,- ordenó Edward mientras el muchacho de los establos ensillaba varios caballos y los llevaba al jardín. -Benjamin y Nahuel, al oeste. Isabella, ya has...

-Paul,- lo interrumpió siempre un paso delante de él, -manda hombres de Swan al norte y al sur. Y vos Alice, haz que todos los siervos revisen la fortaleza otra vez. No dejes ni un rincón sin revisar.

-Bien,- decidió Edward.

Nunca había estado tan furioso con Emmett. El caballero temerariamente había desaparecido con una mujer noble, poniendo el honor de Edward en cuestionamiento. Aún ahora, la gente de Swan lo miraba con una hostilidad apenas disfrazada. Si Edward no podía cuidar de la hija del Lord, ¿cómo podría defender toda la fortaleza?

Si, en el instante en que Emmett asomase un pelo, volviendo de su escapada romántica, Edward tenía la intención de bajarle unos cuantos dientes. Isabella sin duda gozaría con su error. Era merecido. Pero por el momento, estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana, y no lo retó ni lo condenó.

Isabella dio la orden, y los portones de Swan se abrieron para permitir el paso de los primeros jinetes. Pero antes que los hombres partiesen, Sir Garrett divisó a un monje aproximándose al castillo, agitando un pergamino enrollado en su mano.

-Mi lord, un mensajero

-Esperen - Edward rápidamente montó su propio caballo.

-Llévame con vos.- Las palabras de Isabella era más una orden que una petición, pero bajo las circunstancias, él la obedeció. Bajó su brazo y permitió que se subiese a la montura detrás de él.

Tan pronto como estuvo acomodada espoleó el caballo y salieron al galope hasta el portón para encontrar al monje.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Una m...misiva, mi lord.

-¿De quién?

-Me dijeron que la entregue a una mujer llamada Isabella.

Isabella se deslizó fácilmente de la montura y recibió el pergamino.

- Soy Isabella.

Edward desmontó. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la misiva de las manos. Después de todo, seguramente podía leer mucho más rápido que una mujer. Pero esperó impacientemente. Mientras ella estudiaba el contenido del mensaje.

Cuando sus hombros se hundieron, él temió lo peor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió, sólo dejó caer su mano, y él atrapó el pergamino antes que se resbalase de sus dedos.

-"_Isabella_" - Edward leyó en voz alta, _**-**__He tomado al normando como rehén_ -Eso no podía ser.

Lo leyó otra vez, mas despacio -_He tomado al normando como rehén. No lo devolveré hasta que el matrimonio sea anulado. Rosalie._

Por un momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar atónito a la escritura infantil.

-Mierda,- murmuró Bella, asombrando al monje, quien, decidiendo que era tiempo de continuar su viaje, fue hacia el camino.

Entonces una verdad acerca de Emmett golpeó a Edward como un ladrillo en la cabeza. El encantador y astuto caballero había encontrado una mujer que podía equipararse a él.

Una risa burbujeante subió por el pecho de Edward y sacudió sus hombros.

Isabella gruñó y le arrancó el pergamino de su mano, lo enrolló y lo golpeó en el brazo

-No es un tema para reírse.

-Oh, si, lo es,- dijo riéndose -Todavía no conoces a Emmett.

-Y vos no conoces a Rosalie.

-Es una muchacha,- dijo quitándole importancia.

-Sin embargo de alguna manera logró tomarlo como rehén por sus propios medios,- señaló.

El gruñó -Sin duda lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Edward no tenía ninguna prisa en ir al rescate de su hombre.

Edward entrecerró su mirada. - Ella esta... esta… medio loca

-Ella es impulsiva.

-Qué implica "¿impulsiva?"

-Deberías saberlo. Trató de matarte.

-Estaba muy bebida.

-Si,- admitió, -pero también estaba desesperada por salvar a Alice.

-Pero eso ya lo hicisteis vos,- dijo amargamente. La idea de las tres hermanas peleando para ver quien asumía la desgracia de convertirse en su esposa aún le dolía.

-Pero ella no lo sabe. Ella supone que te casaste con Alice.

-Emmett le dirá la verdad.

-No si lo tiene atado y con una mordaza.

La imagen de Emmett atado lo divertía.

-Creo que sé donde lo llevó. Hay una cabaña abandonada cerca de...

-Déjalos.

-¿Qué?

-Déjalos. Si Emmett dejó que una mujer lo atrapase, deja que el tonto encuentre el modo de liberarse.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

-¿No estás preocupado por tu hombre?

-Emmett puede cuidarse solo.- Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. -Yo estaría mas preocupado por tu hermana que está en compañía de un caballero experto en palabras dulces.

Un brillo peligroso se vio en los ojos de Isabella. -Confía en mí. Rosalie es muy fuerte respecto a la seducción masculina.

-¿Si?- él dibujó una sonrisa pícara. -Entonces estoy agradecido que no sea un rasgo de toda la familia.

Se dio vuelta y se marchó hacia la fortaleza,.

-Qué le diremos a ellos - dijo, señalando a la gente del castillo reunida en los portones.

Isabella lo pensó por un momento.

-Diremos que ella lo llevó para robar ganado.

-¿Robar ganado?

-Ella lo hace siempre.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Una secuestradora, una asesina y una ladrona de ganado.

-Ella sólo roba el ganado que los demás nos roban a nosotros.

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. ¡Madre de Dios!, Emmett estaba hasta el cuello. Estos escoceses eran sin duda criaturas extrañas.

.

.

.

Mientras Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo de esa sucia cabaña, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de la Boda de Sir Edward, aún se preguntaba como había sido tan tonto….

-Buenos día, Diablita. ¿Estás despierta?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Lady Rosalie?

Ella de repente se lanzó contra la puerta con gran impulso. Atónito, retrocedió.

-Ayuda,- gritó a través de la rendija en la puerta. -¡Ayuda ! ¡Por favor! No puedo resp... respirar...

Alarmado, dejó caer el pan en el suelo, y luego avanzó, corriendo el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta. Con su corazón invadido de un temor mortal, rápidamente revisó el recinto mal iluminado.

Ella se había presionado contra la pared, y cuando entró, aún antes que tuviera tiempo de lamentar su falta de cautela, cargó hacia él, empujándolo contra la pared con un cuchillo puesto en su garganta.

-Haz un ruido, y te corto,- murmuró entre dientes. -Mueve un músculo, y te corto. Si piensas en resistirte, te juro que derramaré tu asquerosa sangre Normanda en el suelo de este sótano.

Todavía en shock, murmuró- De dónde sacaste...-

Sintió un pinchazo en su carne y se estremeció. ¡Jesús!, la muchacha era asunto serio, tan serio como su hermana, quien había marcado a Edward con su espada el día anterior.

- Es tu propia daga, idiota,- se burló.

La daga que se le había caído en las escaleras la noche anterior... de alguna manera la había encontrado.

Con su mano libre, ella irreverentemente lo palpó en la zona de la cintura y los muslos, encontrando y descartando su cuchillo de comer, dejándole la moneda que le había ganado su padre la noche anterior. Bajo circunstancias diferentes, Emmett podría haber disfrutado semejante trato agresivo por parte de una mujer.

Pero no había nada seductor o afectivo en su contacto, y para su ira, comenzó a sentir que estaba a la merced de la muchacha.

**Jajajajaja, que les pareció Rosalie, es mi idolo ahora...jejejejejeje. pobre Emmett. **

**Nos leemos guapas,, bsotes.**


	13. Campo de Entrenamiento

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Cuando Isabella volvió a la fortaleza, descubrió que su padre estaba teniendo uno de sus malos días. Lo encontró vagando por las escaleras, llorando desconsoladamente, buscando a su esposa Renne. Su congoja era casi intolerable. Isabella no tuvo el corazón para decirle que una de sus hijas también se había ido, y que estaba en algún lugar del bosque con un Normando. Su padre no lo hubiera entendido.

Ese día ni siquiera reconocía a Isabella.

Sabía que tenía que pasar el día con él en la habitación, protegiéndolo de las miradas y de los oídos de los sirvientes chismosos. Ofrecerle compañía y privacidad era lo menos que ella podía hacer para preservar su dignidad. Normalmente no era algo malo. Sus días malos eran infrecuentes y tanto Rosalie como Alice podían manejar el castillo en su ausencia. Pero sin Rosalie y Alice sobrecargada de trabajo, no había nadie para controlar las tareas diarias de Swan. Isabella maldijo a los normandos por su invasión y a Rosalie por su impetuosa escapada.

Estaba sentada en la habitación cerca de la hoguera, cuando su padre comenzó a llamar a su esposa. Isabella se arrodilló a su lado, él lloraba y le cogió su mano entre las suyas, hablándole para calmarlo. Las hierbas que había colocado en el vino tendrían efecto pronto. Dormido, ella rogaba, su padre podría encontrar alivio para los recuerdos que lo acechaban con ese sueño.

Ajustando la manta sobre su falda, Isabella reflexionó sobre su propio matrimonio y sobre su esposo normando.

Quizás era mejor que no sentir gran afecto por Edward. Sólo necesitaba mirar a su padre para convencerse de que el amor era un cruel amante: demandante, celoso y debilitante. Sus padres habían disfrutado tiempos felices. Se acordaba de los dos cantando juntos y riendo como niños, abrazados al lado de la chimenea y enviándose sonrisas secretas durante las cenas. Pero finalmente, el amor les había pagado con tristeza. Se había cobrado a un guerrero que alguna vez sostenía su cabeza con orgullo en las batallas y lo había reducido a un viejo enfermo. No, era bueno que no amara a su esposo.

Ella miró las llamas hipnotizada durante un rato y finalmente los sollozos del lord aminoraron, y se durmió. Cuidadosamente desprendió sus manos de las de él, se levantó y agregó un leño al fuego de la chimenea.

El cielo oscurecido afuera le recordaba que el día terminaría pronto, y que la noche implicaba volver a su propia habitación. Se preguntó lo feroz sería la batalla que Edward plantearía en unas horas.

Sus defensas estaban debilitadas. Temía no poder luchar contra él otra vez. Pero no iba a ceder.

Isabella era consciente que una mujer podía emplear la pasión de un hombre para dominarlo completamente. La Lujuria era una fuerza potente. Había sido el talón de Aquiles de los hombres desde los tiempos de Sansón. Siempre y cuando le ofreciera su cuerpo a Edward, podría ejercer control sobre muchas cosas. Gobernar a su propia gente. Un perdón sin castigo para su hermana y comandar su ejército.

Pero si sospechaba lo frágil que era su furia, lo frágil que era su control sobre sus propios deseos, sería su perdición.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y anunció la cena, despertando al lord de su sueño.

-¿Isabella?- Lord Charlie pestañeó y se levantó hasta sentarse. Súbitamente, se estaba transformando en un padre orgulloso, fuerte, capaz y sabio. Sus ojos estaban claros, su mirada atenta.

-Isabella,- dijo cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello. -¿Qué estás haciendo mirándome mientras duermo? ¿No deberías estar en brazos de tu marido?

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa. Al menos recordaba algo de lo que había pasado

-¿Vamos a cenar, Padre?

-La cena. Si.

Se puso de pie y se estiró. Una lágrima indeseada asomó en los ojos de Isabella mientras vislumbraba brevemente al orgulloso guerrero que fue su padre alguna vez.

-Y después, un buen juego de dados,- dijo con guiñó de ojo. -Tengo que recuperar el dinero que me ganaron esos normandos.

Isabella no tuvo el corazón de retarlo. Si, su padre apostaba enormes sumas. Rara vez una noche pasaba sin que no jugara a los dados y perdiera. Por suerte, Alice hacia tiempo había persuadido a los hombres de Swan de devolver el dinero ganado a la cuenta del castillo. Ahora el único dinero que el lord perdía era con extraños que paraban en el castillo durante sus viajes. Pero con la casa llena de Normandos, debían arreglar ese punto.

Por el momento, Isabella tenía intención de disfrutar de la compañía de su amado padre esa noche antes de deslizarse de nuevo a la locura.

Sus planes para una comida placentera fueron arruinados. Aparentemente, mientras estuvo confinada en la habitación de su padre, Edward había hecho estragos en el castillo.

-¿Hiciste qué?- demandó, casi atragantándose con un trago de cerveza

-Derribé los viejos corrales,- dijo, mordisqueando una trucha que los normandos habían atrapado en el lago.

Para su consternación, su padre asintió su aprobación.

-Bien. Se estaban derrumbando.

Ella gruñó. -¿Y qué hiciste con los halcones?

La boca de Edward se curvó hacia arriba.

-Tendrás que preguntarle al cocinero.- Su mandíbula cayó.

Al lado de ella, Alice se rió.

-Está bromeando, Isabella.

No encontró la broma de Edward divertida en lo mas mínimo. Había estado ausente solo medio día, y él había reordenado todo en el castillo, y aparentemente con la bendición de su padre.

- La trucha está deliciosa, Paul. Es una pena que no pueda mandar a mis hombres a pescar todos los días.

Isabella hervía de rabia. Era sólo otro ejemplo de su ignorancia.

- Ni se te ocurra. Si pescan todos los días, vaciarán el lago. No Tendremos nada que comer en el invierno, y no dejarán ninguna trucha para reproducirse.

-Si,- concordó. - Así me lo advirtió Alice.

Isabella se llenó la boca con comida. No le importaba el modo en que Edward se adueñaba de la casa. Ya llamaba a la gente del castillo por su nombre. Ya se había apropiado de los recursos de Swan. Y se ganaba la aprobación de su padre. Esto no era un buen presagio.

-Edward me dice que ha traído un armero muy inteligente con él,- dijo, su padre.

-Stefan,- agregó Edward, terminando su cerveza y llamando a la sirvienta para que le trajera otra.

-Ya tenemos armas- señaló Isabella

-No de este tipo,- dijo, su padre, con sus ojos brillando.

-Todas de acero, -dijo su marido. -Liviano. Fuerte. Bien equilibrado.

A pesar del atractivo de tener nuevas armas, sintió su humor a punto de estallar.

-¿Y tienes planes de reconstruir Swan, piedra por piedra, también?- preguntó

Sarcásticamente.

-Bien, ya que lo mencionas...

-¡Isabella!- dijo, su padre, secamente. -Para.

Se ruborizó. Hacia meses desde la última vez que su padre la había retado injustamente. Que hiciera eso ante un grupo de extraños, particularmente después de que había pasado todo el día cuidando de su melancolía y preservando su dignidad, era completamente humillante.

Curiosamente, fue Edward quien intervino para aliviar su orgullo herido.

-Desearía hablar con vos y con tu padre sobre ciertos cambios en el castillo. Son bienvenidas las sugestiones.

Estaba tentada preguntarle por qué hacía eso, no parecía necesitar su permiso para nada.

Mientras tanto, Tanya Denaly, una de las sirvientas de Swan, se puso entre ellos para llenar la jarra de Edward, claramente exhibiendo sus enormes pechos. Un agravio obvio para Isabella.

Buscando distracción, se dio vuelta hacia Alice.

-¿Empezaste con las cuentas?

-Empecé y terminé,- respondió con una sonrisa. - Un hombre de Sir Edward, Jasper,-dijo con un brillo en los ojos, poco familiar- ya había traía hecho el balance de los Masen. Solo tuvimos que sumar los dos balances.

Isabella se preguntó la extraña reacción, y la alegría de Alice respecto a los balances. No entendía el brillo en los ojos de su hermana, pero no quiso darle más importancia.

El Caos abundaba, en el gran salón. El junquillo del piso había sido cambiado otra vez, y aunque Alice había hecho que los sirvientes pusieran junquillos frescos el mes pasado. Las banderas de las paredes habían sido arregladas para dar lugar a varias insignias que los caballeros de Masen habían traído con ellos. Un par de muchachitos Normandos malcriaban a los perros en un rincón, dándoles pedazos de carne de venado. Y ahora los muchachos de la cocina traían un plato que no le era familiar para completar la comida, un plato Normando.

¡Maldición con todos! Esta era su fortaleza, su tierra. Estos eran sus sirvientes. La interferencia de Edward era como una invasión. Tan intrusiva como su presencia en la cama.

Pero a medida que revisaba sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones, se dio cuenta de lo irracional estaba siendo. No importaba que manos colocaban más piedras en las murallas del castillo, sólo importaba que la fortaleza fuese más fuerte por esa acción. Debería estar agradecida por la ayuda de Edward.

Pero no lo estaba. Entre su nuevo matrimonio, el secuestro de Rosalie, cuidar de su padre durante todo el día, llegaba la noche para que ella encontrara que su mundo había sido puesto patas para arriba, Isabella estaba demasiado irritada para sentirse agradecida por nada.

Se excusó de la cena, dándole a Edward una mirada significativa que le comunicaba tácitamente que no conseguiría lo que quería esa noche y se retiró a dormir.

.

.

.

Edward tomó hasta la última gota de su copa y miró a la muchacha que le servía cerveza a Jasper. Era una muchacha atractiva con mejillas rosadas y un pecho grande que asomaba por el escote como dos hogazas de panes. Su cabello era rubio con matices rojizos, sus ojos juguetones, sus labios, llamativos.

Golpeó su jarra vacía en la mesa y la muchacha bonita se le aproximó y le sirvió por decimoctava vez, prácticamente presionando su pecho contra su mejilla. Ella se rió y preguntó si había algo mas que pudiera hacer por él.

Edward tenía intención de decirle que si .Tenía ganas de susurrarle sus intenciones lujuriosas en el oído hasta que un rubor subiese a sus mejillas. Quería decirle que la encontraría en la despensa y que le daría algo venido de sus propias provisiones.

Pero cada vez que consideraba la idea de manosear a la muchacha, la imagen de Isabella se cruzaba en sus pensamientos. No era la culpa lo que lo detenía. La Culpa habría sido fácil de dejar de lado. Después de todo, no había sido él quien se negaba a consumar el matrimonio. No, y por eso tenía derecho de acostarse con quien eligiese. Pero no podía elegir. O mejor dicho, si pudiera elegir, elegiría a la muchacha morena que dormía en su cama en ese momento. Suave, cálida y desnuda.

Soltó un suspiro y bebió toda la cerveza de una vez. La sirvienta se rió otra vez y preguntó si quería más. El sacudió la cabeza y miró los escalones que subían hacia su habitación. Podía ir arriba y reclamar sus derechos maritales en ese momento. Tenía derecho. Nadie lo cuestionaría. Seguramente Isabella no esperaba que cumpliera la promesa hecha a su hermana ahora. No cuando Rosalie había roto todas las reglas y había secuestrado a su hombre de confianza.

-¡Edward, muchacho!- el lord de Swan lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Siéntate conmigo y comparte mi suerte!

Trató de no gruñir ante semejante interrupción. Después de todo, sus amenazas eran vacías. No tenía intención de forzar a Isabella, con promesa o sin ella. Para mejor o para peor, era un caballero honorable.

Podría jugar a los dados con el padre. El viejo lord parecía estar bastante lúcido esa noche. Además, eso lo haría dejar de pensar en la tentadora e intocable diosa durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

.

.

.

Alice dirigió a Sir Jasper de Hall, una mirada soñadora desde el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que ese caballero de Masen era su destino.

Desde que lo vio entrar en el castillo, se había quedado prendada de él. Era alto, con porte de guerrero, su pelo rubio ceniza le caía en ligeros bucles a la altura de su nuca; y tenía unos ojos azules que igualaban cualquier cielo despejado de verano. Su mirada era profunda, penetrante y tranquilizadora. Alice recordaba perfectamente las pocas palabras que habían tenido.

"Se detuvo frente a ella y con una ligera reverencia tomando su mano, se inclinó y acarició con sus templados labios sus nudillos. Pero no fue un beso puramente de cortesía, ella noto que era algo más. Sir Jasper no aparto la mirada de sus ojos, y su mirada tenía un brillo intenso, una promesa de algo… De pronto Alice sin saber muy bien porque, le dijo…

-Ha tardado mucho caballero.

Y Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras lentamente ascendía de su mano. Le contestó:

-Mis disculpas, Mi lady. Sir Jasper de Hall a sus servicios.

-Lady Alice de Swan.- le dijo con una sonrisa brillante.- valiente Caballero."

Y lo de valiente lo decía, enserio. Sus hermanas la protegían como una leona a su cachorro. No había hombre en todo Swan que se pudiera acercar a la dulce, tierna e indefensa Alice…. Oh almenos dulce, tierna e indefensa, es lo que todo el mundo creía de ella.

Eso había cambiado 5 años atrás, desde que conoció a Sue Li… Sue Li había insistido en ser comprada. "Es el Destino", la campesina oriental había proclamado sabiamente. Y cuando Alice tenía trece años de edad no había estado en condiciones de discutir con "el Destino".

Su padre, Lord Charlie, no había aprobado la compra, tampoco, sus hermanas mayores, Isabella y Rosalie. Durante mucho tiempo, los habitantes escoceses de Swan habían lanzado miradas de desprecio a la menuda extranjera, con ojos extraños y lengua impertinente.

Pero ahora ya estaban acostumbrados a Sue Li, y nadie cuestionaba la presencia de esa criada que no dejaba a Alice ni a sol ni a sombra.

Por supuesto, ellos creían que la criada era una anciana devota Alice. Si supieran que Sue Li compartía la mayor parte de sus horas con Alice enseñándole artes marciales orientales, y si hubieran sospechado que bajo su tutela, Alice había dejado de ser una niña tímida para convertirse en una luchadora feroz capaz de rivalizar con sus hermanas guerreras, habrían echado a patadas a la criada de Swan.

Pero como Sue Li solía decir, la mayor arma es la que nadie sabe que posees. Y en Swan nadie sospechaba que la inocente y dócil Alice, poseía las habilidades físicas como para matar a un hombre.

.

.

.

La luz del amanecer despertó a Isabella en la segunda mañana de su matrimonio. La paz fue rota por un abrupto ronquido. Edward roncaba su lado, su cara aplastada contra la sabana, su cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Había venido a la cama muy tarde, parecía recordar que había sido cuidadoso de no despertarla.

Isabella no sería tan cuidadosa. Después de todo, era de día. Si Edward quería ser un buen administrador del castillo, sería mejor que empezara a levantarse temprano. Ella giró en la cama. Bostezó sonoramente. Sacudió la almohada. Le quitó todas las sabanas que monopolizaba, y, ruborizándose ante lo que había revelado al sacar las sabanas, lo cubrió nuevamente.

¡Mi Dios! se preguntó si ese hombre seguiría dormido si le derribasen la puerta del cuarto. Muy bien, si Edward era demasiado perezoso como para levantarse temprano, estaría feliz de desempeñar sus tareas habituales sin su interferencia.

Ni el ruido de la cota de malla siendo sacada del baúl perturbó a Edward. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y juntó sus cosas, se deslizó fuera del cuarto, resistiendo las ganas de dar un portazo cuando se fue.

Caminó a través de docenas de Normandos roncando desparramados en el gran salón hasta que encontró al escudero de Swan.

Quería que la ayudase a armar a sus hombres. Sus caballeros dormían en la armería, y logró despertar a cinco, los cinco que no estaban tan bebidos como para lograr ponerse de pie. Eran obvias sus miradas furiosas, no estaban muy felices de ser levantados tan temprano. Pero contrargumentó sus quejas, diciéndoles que era culpa suya el haber bebido demasiado y haberse quedado despiertos hasta tan tarde.

Era esencial para los hombres de Swan estar preparados para una batalla en cualquier momento, particularmente desde que noticias de que nuevos ataques Ingleses circulaban en los alrededores.

Pronto estaba entrenando, cruzando espadas con sus hombres, inventando nuevas maniobras, gritando victoria mientras arrinconaba a Jacob contra la cerca.

Con su espíritu alegre, temerariamente los invitó a que la ataquen todos a la vez.

Por supuesto, por una cuestión de cortesía, avanzaron uno por vez. Ni aún el más capaz de los guerreros podía efectivamente batallar con cinco oponentes al mismo tiempo. Pero era un desafío para ella, y su brazo pronto le dolía de tanto sacudir la espada de acero. La lucha la electrizaba, y la victoria era el éxtasis.

Para Isabella, no había diversión más grande que combatir con la espada. Tan perdida estaba en su alegría que fue tarde cuando notó a los brutos que venían a interrumpir su entretenimiento y a estropear su buen humor.

.

.

.

.

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!

Edward murmuró algo y se frotó los ojos. ¡Jesús! ¿Quién estaba golpeando la puerta? No fue hasta que se sentó que recordó dónde estaba. Una Pálida luz solar bañaba la habitación, pero sintió como si no hubiese dormido nada. Miró al lado en la cama. Se había ido otra vez. ¡Maldición!

Bang, bang, bang, bang!

-¡Maldición!- gruñó

Bang, bang, bang!

-Un moment..,- Corrió las sabanas de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta. ¡Bang, bang!

Antes de que otro golpe se oyese, abrió la puerta abruptamente

- ¿¡Qué!

Era Alice. Y ella casi cayó dentro del cuarto cuando su puño golpeó en el vacío. Su mirada atónita se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuerpo desnudo, y Edward rápidamente puso la sabana sobre los genitales.

-Yo... yo... - parecía tratar de recomponerse y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su cara adoptó una expresión seria. - Creo que es mejor que vengas.

El aspecto sombrío de sus ojos lo sacudió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me quieren escuchar. No escuchan a nadie.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién no escucha?

-¡Apúrate!- Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, obviamente esperando que se vistiera. - ¡Apúrate o alguien acabará muerto!

¡Maldición! ¿De qué estaba hablando? No se atrevió a perder tiempo haciendo preguntas. En cambio, se puso la camisa, y se tiró el plaid sobre el hombro, y ajustó el cinto de su espada.

-¿Dónde están?

-En el Campo de entrenamiento,- dijo.

Edward la pasó cuando descendían las escaleras, con el corazón en la boca. Hubiera llamado a sus hombres, pero curiosamente, ninguno de ellos estaba en el salón. Todas las que quedaban eran mujeres, sirvientes y niños. Incluso la armería estaba vacía.

Corrió hacia el jardín y cruzó la extensión de pasto hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó, sólo pudo mirar en éxtasis. Lo que vio era demasiado increíble para ser comprendido.

**Jajajaja, que vería Edward, no se lo imaginan¿?**

**Como ven a Alice y Jasper… promete no¿? Jejeje. Y Alice experta en artes marciales… claro con lo pequeñita que es le viene bien el papel verdad¿? Estas guerreras son tremendas…. jejejejeje**

**Nos leemos guapas bstes**


	14. No vas a luchar!

**No vas a luchar!**

Media docena de hombres de Swan, en sus cotas de malla, yacían en el suelo como si estuviesen muertos, sus escudos a un lado, sus espadas silenciosas.

Los caballeros de Masen, a medio vestir, y ninguno de ellos armado, estaban parados en un semicírculo en el campo. Y contra la cerca, Sir Jasper y Sir Garrett furiosos, miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a Isabella. Ella estaba vestida con la armadura completa excepto por el yelmo. Mientras soltaba su trenza y sacudía su espada. Sus ojos centellaban con un brillo asesino.

Edward no podía empezar a adivinar qué había sucedido. Y no podía si quiera articular las palabras para preguntar.

Afortunadamente, Sir Jasper acercó una explicación.

-Mi lord,- farfulló, mientras luchaba por contener a su resbaladiza cautiva. -Hemos rescatado a su esposa.

¿Rescatado? Ella parecía cualquier cosa menos una agradecida doncella rescatada de una situación peligrosa.

-¡Rescatada!- gritó. -¡Estúpido…!- Jasper diplomáticamente le tapó la boca con su mano antes que pudiese terminar de insultar.

Pero Edward estaba mas preocupado por los caballeros Escoceses tirados en el campo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Están...?-

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Jasper- Sólo les dimos un pequeño golpecito, en las bolas, porque no estábamos armados. Ellos sólo... - soltó un súbito grito y retiró su mano abruptamente. Isabella no sólo tenía garras, también tenía dientes. Y los usaba.

Sir Garrett continuó. -Estaban atacándola, mi lord. Sus propios caballeros.

Sacudió la cabeza con descreimiento.

-Cinco de ellos contra la muchacha.

Isabella forcejeaba contra su asimiento.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Idiotas!

Los hombres comenzaron a comentar entre ellos. Claramente no esperaban insultos, sino gratitud, de la beneficiaria del rescate.

Edward levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Todos menos Isabella obedecieron.

-¡Suéltenme, idiota!- gritaba.

Edward asintió a Jasper, y la soltaron.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, ella sacudió su cabeza y los empujó a un lado para abrirse camino hacia los caballeros caídos. Edward la habría dejado pasar, pero cuando estuvo a su lado le lanzó una mirada de odio como si de alguna manera fuese culpable de lo ocurrido. Airado, Edward la atrapó por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Explícate. ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Dime ¿Qué clase de bárbaros has formado, Normando?

Le dolía la cabeza, y ya había oído suficiente de sus insultos.

Su agarre se tensó. -No difames a mis caballeros, muchacha.

-¿Caballeros? ¡Cómo pueden llamarse caballeros cuando han hecho esto! - señaló a los escoceses en el suelo.

-Entonces dime. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tus caballeros atacaron a los míos,- replicó -Asquerosamente. Y sin la menor provocación.

-¿Qué?- Jasper gritó con descreimiento.- Eso no fue así para nada, mi lord.

Garrett agregó, -La salvamos, mi lord. La salvamos porque estaba en peligro.

-¡Idiotas!- disparó. -Nunca estuve en peligro. Mis hombres saben perfectamente como...

-¡Basta! Todos- demandó. Estaba empezando a entender qué había sucedido, y ya veía el comienzo de su primera gran pelea con su nueva esposa. Soltó un esforzado suspiro - ¿Estabas entrenando con ellos?

Ella levantó orgullosamente su mentón.

-Por supuesto que estaba entrenando con ellos. ¿Crees que mis propios hombres me atacarían?

-¿Entrenando?- preguntó Garrett, asombrado

Jasper dejó caer su mandíbula. -¿Qué? Oh, no, no, mi lord.- sacudió la cabeza vehementemente -Fue un asalto, un ataque. Cinco contra ella. Completamente armados. Con espadas afiladas. No era un entrenamiento.

-¿Oh?- Isabella lo desdeñó. -¿Y con qué entrenan los Normandos? ¿Con plumas?

Jasper escupió en el polvo.

-Te diré con qué no entrenamos los Normandos. No entrenamos con muchachas.

Los ojos de Isabella se entrecerraron, y Edward vio un brillo peligroso en ellos.

-Tal vez le gustaría intentarlo- desafió.

-¿Qué?- Jasper la miró horrorizado, como si hubiese sugerido comerse gatitos vivos.

Edward tenía que parar ese intercambio sin sentido.

-¡Escuchen! El próximo hombre que saque la espada tendrá que responder ante mí.

Swan y Masen son aliados ahora, y por orden del rey era Edward quien debía unificar a los escoceses y a los normandos en una fuerza cohesiva. No tenía tiempo para peleas infantiles. Tampoco tenía paciencia para una esposa que deseaba jugar juegos peligros con hombres dos veces más grandes que ella.

Además, estaba irritado por el rechazo de Isabella en la segunda noche de su matrimonio.

Si la muchacha quería un poco de ataque y envestida, estaría encantado de dárselas en la cama.

-Jasper, ayuda a esos hombres a levantarse. Déjenlos descansar. Entrenaremos a la tarde con los Escoceses, cuando estén mas frescos.- chasqueó su lengua, y murmuró, -Sin duda será un desafío ponerlos en forma, considerando que aún completamente armados, no pueden defenderse de hombres semidesnudos.

Isabella rara vez perdía su equilibrio. Era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. A diferencia de Rosalie, mantenía el control de sus emociones, basándose en el uso de la razón antes que el corazón. Pero esa mañana, su capacidad de control estaba siendo seriamente puesta a prueba.

Con el insulto de Edward, lentamente se dio vuelta para encararlo, y levantó su espada. Y si tenía que responder ante él por eso, lo haría con gusto. Con mucho gusto.

Sus hombres inmediatamente se congelaron, algunos de ellos retrocedieron, confirmándole que eran un puñado de cobardes.

- Los Escoceses no necesitamos ningún entrenamiento de tu parte - miró a sus caballeros, quienes ya estaban de pie con la boca abierta por la perplejidad

-Ni de tus hombres

Un pequeño músculo se movió en la mandíbula de Edward, su expresión era indescifrable. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una lenta sonrisa de desdén. Ella se dio cuenta que Edward no tenía el coraje de pelear con ella delante de sus hombres.

Pero justo cuando sospechaba que retrocedería, Edward la sorprendió desenvainando su espada.

-¡Despejen el campo!- ordenó

Todos a su alrededor, se apresuraron a obedecer, algunos de ellos transportando a los hombres de Swan aún inconscientes.

Era una pena que Edward hubiera hecho ir a sus hombres. Ella deseaba probarle, no sólo a Edward, sino a todos sus caballeros, que los Escoceses estaban hechos de buena madera, de una madera fuerte y resistente.

Mientras los caballeros de Masen se apresuraban a vaciar el campo, Edward fijó una mirada sombría en ella. Ella encontró su mirada, y se la sostuvo. Pero el coraje indiscutible y la cruda determinación en sus ojos eran inquietantes y Bella recurrió a distraerlo con palabras.

-Mis caballeros jamás huirían así- dijo, mirando a sus hombres vaciando el campo de entrenamiento. -Pelean hasta el final.

-Posiblemente te temen, mi lady,- dijo con calma.

Ella sonrió. Era fanfarronería infantil.

-Bien, no necesitan hacerlo ¿Vos y yo, somos bastante hábiles con la espada, verdad normando?

Sus cejas se levantaron. -No te referirás a mí de esa manera. Puedes llamarme 'mi lord' o llamarme por mi nombre. Pero no usarás ese término despectivo otra vez.

-Cuando te hayas ganado mi respeto entonces lo haré.

Su espada se dirigió a su garganta con tal velocidad que silbó en el aire, haciéndola contener la respiración involuntariamente. ¡Mi Dios! Nunca había visto algo moverse tan rápidamente.

-Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de respeto,- dijo. - No se trata de quien es el más veloz o el más fuerte o quien ha derrotado más hombres en batalla. Está relacionado con el honor.

Isabella tragó en seco. Su corazón latía contra sus costillas.

Aún no podía comprender como su espada había ido a parar a su garganta tan rápidamente.

-Ahora,- dijo -Ellos se fueron. ¿Quieres retirar tu desafío?

Ella le gruñó. –No

-He hecho que se vayan todos los testigos,- dijo, -para ahorrarte la vergüenza de la rendición.

-¿Rendición?- no le creía ni por un momento. Nadie podía ser tan caballero. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Finalmente había prevalecido sobre ella ayer, pero no había sido una victoria fácil.

-No, creo que me temes. Tienes miedo de perder ante una mujer en presencia de tus hombres.

Pero Edward no se rió de ella, sólo un gesto de ironía cruzó su cara. Con una sutil sacudida de su cabeza, le sacó su espada de la garganta.

-Bien…

-Esperaré mientras te pones la armadura

El sacudió la cabeza y Bella frunció el ceño.

-No toleraré que después digas que nuestra pelea fue injusta.

-Oh, No me interesa hacer comentarios sobre nuestra pelea para nada -murmuró- Gracias por tu cortesía.

.

.

.

Ella carraspeó. No era nada menos de lo que un caballero haría. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se plantó en el terreno, levantó su arma, y comenzó la pelea más corta de su vida.

Edward estaba ansioso de poner un punto final a esa estupidez y más ansioso aún de volver a la cama para dormir unas horas más.

Tenía que aprender que una mujer de su tamaño nunca podría ganar a hombres como los caballeros de Masen. Ella era una persona determinada, si, incansable si, y tenía una serie de trucos astutos en su haber, pero su entusiasmo excedía por mucho sus habilidades y su fuerza. Había jugado con ella en su primera pelea. Era una cuestión de cortesía el no sobrepasar el nivel de un oponente en un combate amistoso. Probablemente todos los rivales de Isabella hicieran eso, haciéndola tener una seguridad en sí misma que finalmente podría resultar mortal para ella.

Trabó su mirada con su hermosa y terca esposa. No sería una tarea placentera, pero debía desarmar a esa la muchacha antes que resultase herida.

No iba a cruzar su espada con ella. En cambio, la atrapó por el brazo con que manejaba la espada, a la altura de la muñeca obligándola a arrojar el arma con una fuerza brutal. Entonces la empujó contra la pared del establo, presionándola hasta que se miraron a los ojos. Edward pudo ver su pulso acelerado en la vena hinchada de su cuello. Su respiración era superficial y errática, su boca a medio abrir por el shock. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no había una gota de miedo en sus ojos. Edward no podía decir por qué, pero de alguna manera eso lo alivió.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que venía de su cuerpo, lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración se entremezclara con la suya, lo suficientemente cerca para sentirse tentado de acortar la distancia entre ellos y demostrarle su opinión sobre el asunto con un beso triunfante. Había que arreglar las cosas de una vez y para siempre.

-¿Ahora sigues creyendo que tenía miedo de perder con vos?

Ella tragó, aún obviamente conmovida.

-Estarías de acuerdo en afirmar,- dijo, - ¿que yo soy el mas capaz de proteger la fortaleza?

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

-¿Y después del incidente de esta mañana, no confías en que mis hombres cuidarán tu hogar con sus propias vidas?

Después de un gran rato, ella asintió con reticencia.

-Entonces déjame hacer eso para lo que vine aquí - dijo. -Soy la mejor defensa que tienes en este lugar.

-Puedes ser más grande,- murmuró. -Y más fuerte. Y más experto. Pero yo conozco este castillo. Conozco estas tierras. Y conozco a la gente de aquí. No puedes despreciar mi experiencia. Sé como comandar a mis caballeros.

Edward sabía que debía discutir ese argumento, pero se estaba comenzando a sentir como un perro tratando de llegar a un hueso que estaba fuera de su alcance. Su entrepierna no pudo evitar responder ya que Isabella estaba tan tentadoramente cerca y tan suave y seductora. El sentir su cuerpo tan vivo contra su pecho, le generó un erizamiento erótico en su piel. Le estaba volviéndolo loco de deseo.

-Sabes, mi lady,- susurró, bajando su mirada hacia sus labios invitantes -Estaría dispuesto a permitirte jugar a ser un soldado, si vos estuvieras dispuesta a jugar a ser mi esposa.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Apretó los dientes.

-Mis afectos no se negocian.

-Es una lastima,- dijo, dándole sonrisa cargada de maldad -Descubrirías que tus afectos tienen mucho valor en una negociación conmigo.

Su mirada bajó entonces hasta su boca, y casi podía sentir que estaba reconsiderando la oferta.

Pero súbitamente Edward se dio cuenta que no quería a Isabella de esa manera. Podía haber pagado a una mujer por sus favores en el pasado, pero Isabella era su esposa. Quería que viniese a él por su propia voluntad, y no porque le prometía el permiso de comandar un ejército.

Antes que la lujuria superase su razón, Edward la soltó y retrocedió.

-Peleas admirablemente para ser una mujer, Isabella,- se permitió decir -pero no pelearás más.

Isabella respondió con un gruñido. Entonces lo empujó para sacarlo de su camino, recogió su espada, y la envainó. Por un momento, Edward pensó que iba a hablar.

Frunció su ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, y sus labios formaron una línea expresando su enojo. Pero, sin una palabra, se alejó tan enojada como una prostituta rechazada.

Edward la observó irse. Abrió el portón de la cerca y lo golpeó al cerrarlo, haciendo temblar toda la cerca. ¡Por todos los Santos!, Era mucho más complicada que cualquier mujer que jamás hubiese conocido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía tener un talento genuino para combatir. Si, era demasiado delgada para una batalla verdadera, pero tenía habilidades únicas y una mente astuta. Con un poco de entrenamiento...

Guardó la espada en la vaina, por suerte no estaba manchada con la sangre de Isabella. Esa idea lo estremeció. No, el campo de batalla no era lugar para una mujer.

No le importaba si ella había entrenado con los campesinos cuando era pequeña, era una profesión demasiado peligrosa para una doncella. Edward tenía suficiente cosas para preocuparse, tratando de poner en forma para el combate a los caballeros de Swan, para encima tener que ocuparse de una muchacha que se creía invencible. Había visto muchas guerras, había visto lo que las batallas le hacían a los cuerpos más saludables y a los espíritus más indomables. Y no quería que nada de eso le sucediese a su esposa. No, la vería caer bajo el filo de una espada, ni a ella ni a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

Un grito de furia creció en su garganta mientras golpeaba el portón detrás de ella. Un grito que temía se le pudiera escapar si no mataba a alguien antes.

Afortunadamente, pudo controlar su furia antes de que alguien se cruzara en su camino. Pero el mero hecho de que sintiese tal furia significaba que estaba perdiendo el control, lo que la ponía más furiosa todavía.

Debía recomponerse. Recuperar el equilibrio de su temperamento. De su cuerpo. Y de su castillo.

"¡No pelearás mas!" ¿Cómo se atrevía a determinar lo que ella haría o dejaría de hacer? ¡Maldito! Ella no necesitaba que ningún hombre la protegiera. No importaba si él era capaz. O valiente. O guapo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué se pensaba que ella había hecho antes de que él llegara? ¿Cómo creía que había sobrevivido sin él? ¡Jesús!, su arrogancia era insufrible.

Debía haberle dicho eso. Pero teniéndolo tan cerca, fascinada con la fuerza de su mirada, consumida por el poder de su deseo, abrumada por la esencia masculina que destilaba su cuerpo, había sido incapaz de razonar.

Isabella llegó a un corral abandonado y entró, deseosa de estar muy lejos de los ojos de la gente del castillo quienes podrían divulgar rumores acerca del estado de perturbación en que se hallaba. El olor a moho era intenso, y aunque sus ojos no veían bien en la oscuridad, oyó ratones corriendo en el recinto.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, comenzó a caminar de una punta a la otra del lugar.

¡Maldito normando! Él no era otra cosa que un invasor igual que lo eran los ingleses. Pateó un fardo de paja.

Edward podía afirmar que le estaba haciendo un honor a ella siendo su... qué había dicho él ayer... su campeón. Pero podía ver la trama detrás de ese engaño. El muy zorro tenía la intención de minar su poder.

Pateó otra vez el suelo mugriento, haciendo que el polvo se elevase. ¡Dios!, aún en ese corral frío, se sentía intolerablemente caliente. Posiblemente la sangre hervía en sus venas.

Dejó de caminar y suspiró, tratando de calmarse. La furia no le serviría de nada. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza para considerar sus opciones.

No tenía intención de someterse a los deseos del normando. Este era su hogar. Era la señora de esa fortaleza. Si quería comandar a sus caballeros o mandar sobre todo el maldito castillo, entonces por Dios, que lo haría.

Golpeó su puño contra la pared para dar énfasis a su determinación y súbitamente un grupo de palomas levantó vuelo creando un remolino de polvo y plumas sobre su cabeza. Gritó sorprendida, asustándolas aún más.

¡Maldición! Los normandos habían traído sus palomas con ellos. Ni siquiera ese corral estaba libre de su invasión.

-Shhhh.- extendió sus manos hacia las palomas, como si con ese gesto pudiera calmar a las aves. Hubiera sido más fácil volver una flor cortada a su planta que sosegar a esas palomas o que restaurar a Swan al estado anterior a la llegada de los normandos.

Con mandíbula firmemente determinada, se deslizó cuidadosamente por la puerta para que ninguna de las palomas histéricas pudiera escaparse. Estaba comenzando a pensar que hubiera sido más sabio adoptar la idea de Rosalie desde el principio. Las hermanas deberían haber emboscado a los malditos normandos en el bosque antes que llegaran aquí.

**Bueno Edward ha dejado de darle miel a Bella, para darle Cal…. Que les pareció¿? **

**Por cierto, aunque me encanta esta Rosalie y este Emmett... esta historia se centra en Edward y Bella... hasta el final no volveré con el grandullon y la fiera...jejejeje.**

**Nos leemos guapas. besotes...  
**


	15. Una Espada Rota

**Una Espada Rota**

-¡Otra vez!- Isabella ordenó, cerrando el visor contra el sol ardiente de la tarde, sus pies bien abiertos, y levantando su espada contra Sir Garrett.

Sir Garrett bajó su escudo. -Mi lady, no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero...

-Avance.- agitó la espada hacia abajo, levantando una nube de polvo cuando la punta de la espada tocó el suelo.

-¿Mi lady?

-¡Ven hacia mi, cobarde!- flexionó sus rodillas, sacudió su cabeza, y levantó la espada una vez más.

Edward se lo pierde, pensó, si eligió hacer una recorrida por el castillo con el constructor, discutiendo cambios para la fortificación de Swan, antes que pasar el tiempo entrenando con sus caballeros. Ella se moriría antes de dejar que los soldados de Swan soldados se volvieran perezosos, simplemente porque "el nuevo señor" tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Los hombres de Edward eran predecibles, vacilantes y reticentes para pelear con ella al principio. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. Los hombres temían lastimarla. Pero sabía que una vez que entraban en combate, una vez que probaba ser una oponente de peso, una vez que se ganaba su respeto, los Caballeros de Masen aceptarían entrenar con ella voluntariamente, al igual que sus propios hombres hacían. Mientras tanto, ponía todo de sí cuando los atacaba y se defendía con uñas y dientes cuando ellos lo hacían. Con suerte, ella les propinaría uno o dos arañazos con la espada que ellos podrían mostrarle a Edward en la cena.

.

.

.

Edward pensativamente caminó el perímetro de la fortaleza, asintiendo a los bocetos y complacido con las ideas de su constructor. La adición de una muralla interna encerrando a la fortaleza mejoraría enormemente las defensas del castillo. Los granos podrían ser guardados dentro de una de la seis nuevas torres, y nuevas celdas podía ser cavadas por debajo para tener mas provisiones de queso, pescado seco, carne conservada en sal para los inviernos duros o en caso de ser sitiados.

Lo mejor de todo era que podían empezar de una vez, ya que la construcción no requería derrumbes en la muralla externa, se podía hacer con completa seguridad. Si el clima de verano se mantenía, y si podían acarrear suficientes piedras, la construcción podría estar bien avanzada antes invierno.

Había sólo una cosa que Edward quería discutir con Sir Jasper, y eso eran los beneficios de cavar una fosa alrededor el castillo. Eso requeriría una fortificación extra de la muralla existente y agregar un puente levadizo. Era un trabajo considerable y caro, y Edward no estaba completamente convencido de su utilidad.

Volviendo a los bocetos del constructor, le dijo que tendría una decisión tomada al día siguiente. Entonces lo dejó para encontrarse con Jasper.

Mientras Edward se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento, oyó un violento intercambio de acero con acero, gritos de dolor, de furia y de victoria. Él vio a Sir Jasper fuera del campo, apoyado contra la cerca, observando los diferentes combates batallas con intenso escrutinio. Tan concentrado estaba su hombre que le llevó una tercer mirada antes que Jasper se diera cuenta de quien se aproximaba. Una vez que reconoció a Edward, se alejó de la cerca y giró hacia él y lo miró con incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. - ¿Ya embarazaste a una muchacha?- El hombre sólo gruñó, mirando ausentemente a través de campo.

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?- Edward dijo, conocedor de los humores negros de su hombre. -Habla- Jasper escupió en el polvo y golpeó un puño en la palma de su mano.

-No quiero interferir. Lo sabes.- comenzó sin mirarlo a los ojos. -Sé que las costumbres escocesas no son..., bien, son diferentes a las nuestras.- Edward pestañeó.

Jasper forcejeó con las palabras.

-No dudo de las buenas intenciones de ella, lo que trato de decir...

-¿Ella?

-Tu esposa.- Jasper cambió su peso hacia su otro pie y comenzó hablar más rápidamente, como si se preparara para el golpe que vendría al final de su discurso. -Tiene determinación. Eso es verdad. Y espíritu. Pero, los escoceses no tienen ese feroz tipo de...

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?- se puso ansioso

Jasper presionó sus labios, renuente a continuar, entonces giró y sacudió su cabeza señalando el campo de entrenamiento.

Sir Embry le Push entrenaba allí, sus rodillas flexionadas, su escudo hacia adelante, su espada se movía sólo infrecuentemente y como si se defendiera a sí mismo de las garras de un gatito.

Entonces Edward vio al gatito. Ella sacudió su espada con ambas manos, lanzando golpes a la izquierda y a la derecha, provocando, eludiendo, envistiendo... Su corazón saltó.

-¡Madre de Dios! - dijo entre dientes, cerrando la mano en el puño de su espada envainada y avanzando.

Pero Jasper lo detuvo, poniendo su propio cuerpo entre Edward y el campo de entrenamiento. Ignorando la mirada asesina de Edward dijo.

-No me importa si ella empuña o no una espada. Por lo que los hombres de Swan dicen, lo ha hecho desde que era una niña. Pero los caballeros temen por su seguridad, y...

-Hazte a un lado. No hay nada más de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- Para su gran asombro, estaba temblando, y su voz salió como una débil brisa.

Jasper lo miraba extrañado, y Edward supo que debía controlarse antes de confrontar a Isabella. Rápidamente reprimió todas sus emociones menos la furia.

Entonces, empujó a Jasper, le quitó la maza que tenía colgada en el cinturón y pasó a su lado yendo hacia su blanco.

-¡Isabella de Swan!

Su grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para detener aún al hombre más distante en el campo de práctica. El gritó asombró a Isabella, aunque no tanto como a Sir Embry, quien saltó en el aire.

Edward cruzó el campo con pasos largos, la maza firmemente agarrada en su puño.

-Perdóneme, mi lord. Yo...

Edward ignoró a su hombre y marchó directo hacia Isabella.

-Dame esa espada.- pidiéndole a Dios que no pudiese oír el temblor en su voz.

¡Virgen María!, su voz le había servido en el campo de batalla para dar órdenes a muchos hombres. ¿Qué diablos la hacía temblar ahora?

Isabella tiró su escudo. Se quitó el yelmo, y su cabello se esparció suelto como una cascada de chocolate.

-¿Por qué debo dar...?

-¡Ahora!- bramó como un loco.

Ella comprimió sus labios y tensó el agarre de su espada.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- demandó -No tienes derecho a...

Pero él no estaba escuchando. Apuntando a la espada de Isabella levantó la maza y con un poderoso golpe, dirigió el arma hacia abajo. El refinado acero no podía competir con la maza brutal, y la espada se quebró secamente.

Los dos pedazos cayeron al suelo como huesos secos.

.

.

.

Isabella sintió un nudo en su estomago. Por un momento, no pudo respirar. Su espada. La espada que su padre le había regalado. La espada que llevaba su nombre en el mango. La espada que había empuñado con gran esfuerzo en cada victoria… y para su completa mortificación, sus ojos se llenaron lagrimas mientras miraba fijamente la espada rota.

Se mordió el labio para detener el llanto. Isabella, la Doncella Guerrera de Swan no lloraba. Ni por dolor. Ni por miedo. Y seguramente no por algo tan insignificante como la perdida de una espada. No lloraría. No le daría a Edward esa satisfacción.

Pero para su horror, en el terrible silencio que siguió, un sollozo apareció en su garganta, y sabía que debía huir de una vez, escapar antes que pasar esa vergüenza delante de los caballeros.

No confiaba en sí misma para hablar. Enderezando su espalda, giró y avanzó. Los caballeros se hicieron a un lado mientras caminaba dignamente hacia el portón y cruzó el jardín hacia la fortaleza. Si pudiera mantener esa farsa de compostura hasta llegar a su habitación, podría encerrarse y llorar en su almohada.

Mas tarde lidiaría con la traición de Edward. Mas tarde sería capaz de pensar claramente para planear una retribución adecuada a esa humillación. Pero por ahora, todo lo que quería era llegar a su habitación sin derrumbarse delante de la gente.

.

.

.

Edward la observó dejar el campo, y giró para encontrarse con varios pares de ojos que le comunicaban el juicio de Swan respecto a su conducta. Miró la espada rota y maldijo.

-¡Ella es una mujer!- bramó, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyesen -¡Por Dios! ¿Ustedes pondrían en riesgo la vida de la lady de la fortaleza? ¿No quieren herederos para Swan?- sacudió su cabeza y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, y les lanzó una mirada letal -Nadie va a entrenar con ella otra vez. ¿Lo entienden?

Los hombres de Swan movieron sus pies y murmuraron una gruñona aceptación. Les ordenó volver a sus tareas y volvió hacia donde estaba Sir Jasper.

-Ella no te causará mas problemas,- le dijo a su hombre, devolviéndole la maza. Jasper gruñó.

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, justo en el punto donde su corazón se sentía latir extrañamente descompasado. Por alguna impensable razón, súbitamente necesitaba darse explicaciones a sí mismo.

-La muchacha verdaderamente no tiene nada que hacer en el campo de batalla, Jasper,- murmuró. -No me importa lo que su padre le permite hacer. La insistencia de manejar su propia arma demuestra una falla en mi deber de protegerla. Es el deber de un hombre proteger a su esposa, así como establecer las reglas para que obedezca.

Las cejas rubias de Jasper se levantaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Edward trató de convocar una sonrisa de auto satisfacción pero falló. ¡Maldición!, debería sentirme satisfecho. Tal vez debería dejarle claro a ella que todo esto no era culpa suya.

-El lugar de una mujer es en la fortaleza,- Jasper continuaba con el ceño fruncido - Las Mujeres fueron hechas para coser, bordar y tener bebés, no para manejar armas de guerra. Ella tiene cosas que hacer y que supervisar en el castillo.

-Si.- Jasper aún lo miraba escépticamente.

-¡Mi Dios! Ella no tiene nada que hacer mezclándose con temerarios caballeros quien podrían herirla sin querer- Vislumbró una clara imagen de Isabella cayendo muerta y eso lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Mi lord?- Jasper lo aferró por el hombro.

Edward miró a su hombre ausentemente. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Él no buscaba establecer reglas para Isabella. Aún en el breve tiempo en que la había conocido, sabía bien que eso era imposible.

Era diferente a cualquier mujer que jamás hubiese conocido: de gran voluntad, inteligente e independiente y él respetaba esas cualidades. ¡Por todos los Santos!, ¡Las admiraba!

No, la verdad era que él estaba aterrorizado por su seguridad. ¡Que Dios lo ayudase! cuando había visto a su hermosa esposa peleando con un hombre dos veces mas grande que ella, arriesgando su cuello contra un experto caballero, su corazón se había sentido acuchillado tan violentamente que había temido haber recibido una envestida a través de su pecho. Lo que sólo significaba una cosa.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró.

Estaba desarrollando una debilidad por su esposa.

Sacudió la cabeza, entonces tomó una respiración profunda antes de ir hacia la fortaleza. Si estuviese en su poder detener a Isabella para que nunca mas levantase una espada otra vez, lo haría, aunque tuviese que romper cada espada de la armería.

.

.

.

Sir Jasper, se quedo observando a Edward mientras enfurruñado abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento. Se preguntaba, si realmente esa hermosa doncella era la hermana de la dulce, hermosa y encantadora Lady Alice… oh.. Lady Alice… ella jamás seria un guerrero como su hermana, era una dulce flor de jardín que le había dejado prendado… era muy inteligente… Llevaba las cuentas del castillo con gran esmero y que decir de su belleza. Su belleza era inigualable.

Cuando la vio la primera vez, perdió la respiración por un segundo, esa mirada azul penetrante, ese cabello negro como la noche más oscura, su pequeño cuerpo con las curvas perfectas… parecía… parecía un hada del bosque, dispuesta a hipnotizarlo y vaya que lo había hipnotizado.

Jasper se preguntaba si ella había sentido el mismo escalofrío que él al verlo. No, seguramente el no sería más que un caballero como cualquier otro para esa bella dama. Indudablemente, era la más dulce y dócil de las hermanas de Swan. Aunque no hubiera conocido a Rosalie, solo pensar que había "secuestrado" a Sir Emmett de Macarthy, hablaba suficiente de la dama. Y que decir de Isabella, era magnifica con la espada. Tenía que reconocer que la dama tenía mucho talento pero comprendía a Sir Edward completamente. Si él viera a su dulce Alice en una situación de peligro como Edward vio a Isabella, no sabía si se hubiera contenido de alzar su espada a Sir Embry, y no precisamente con fines de entrenamiento.

Tenía que saber más de la dulce Alice. Tenía que saber si tendría alguna oportunidad de cortejarla. En otro momento, se dijo, hablaría con Sir Edward sobre el tema. Por el momento seguiría como hasta ahora, soñando con esa hada del bosque, esa ninfa de sus anhelos, esa dama que había calado profundamente en él.

.

.

.

-Isabella- se levantó de la cama, frenéticamente enjuagándose las odiosas lagrimas de su cara, y miró a la puerta trabada. No iba a abrirla.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó

La manija se movió en respuesta mientras Edward trataba de abrir la puerta. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas. Sacudió la manija con mas fuerza, sin éxito.

-Isabella.- Su tono era mas calmo, pero su tono agudo. -Déjame entrar

-No

Un largo silencio siguió.

-Abre la puerta, Isabella.- Su voz era mas suave esta vez, pero aún más peligrosa.

-No

No había respuesta, ni movimiento. Ni sonido de nada intrusivo viniendo más allá de la puerta.

Isabella escuchó sin respirar y en silencio hasta estar segura que él se había rendido y se había ido. Y entonces la paz fue quebrada con un estallido.

La puerta de madera explotó hacia adentro. Las astillas y los pedazos de madera volaron por todos lados. La barra de hierro retorció bajo el impacto y los sostenes de cuero se salieron de la pared. Lo que quedaba de la puerta se cayó al piso como una bestia derrotada. Y desde el umbral, a través de una nube de polvo, con la gran hacha de su padre colgando de una mano, avanzó Edward, mirándola como el más feroz de los Vikingos.

**Vivan los Vikingos!, jajajaja. Que les pareció¿?, la verdad, se paso un poquitin con lo de la espada, pero me resulta tierno que no quiera que le pase nada… jejeje. **

**Y que me dicen de Jasper, tan tierno con su Alice como siempre y tan feroz en la batalla para no variar… jejeje. Si el supiera que Alice… en fin ya lo verán... pero casí al final recuerden que es una historia ExB jejeje**

**Mis disculpas por no subir doble ayer... tenía cena de navidad en el curro, no me dio tiempo.. y cuando regresé... bueno esta mañana cuando he vuelto solo podia pensar en cama ;) jejejeje.**

**Igualmente... estoy viendo que no puedo seguir el ritmo de dos act. diarias... así que para compensar... subiré otra historia y actualizaré todas una vez al dia... **

**sobre la nueva historia... va de... bueno no se si lo comente... Bella es una salvaje... que se ha criado entre piratas y marineros... Edward se cruza en su camino y por honor... y por un sentimiento de protección que ni él mismo se explica... decide llevarla con su madre a Londres y por el camino enseñar a esa belleza salvaje a ser una dama... ya que Renée es una distinguida dama que no aceptaría una salvaje... como hija... bueno no se si lo he resumido muy bien, pero les aseguro que engancha...**

**Nos leemos guapas, espero que les haya gustado. Bsotes**


	16. Solo un Beso

**Un beso**

Edward estaba fuera de sí. Estaba parado allí, como un bárbaro con el hacha en la mano. Había sido forzado a romper la puerta de su propia habitación y lo había forzado su propia esposa. Cómo se atrevía Isabella a ... Isabella.

Ella se encogió hacia atrás, mirándolo con ojos húmedos e hinchados, tan a la defensiva, y tan nerviosa como un lobo herido. Supuso que el hecho de haber entrado al cuarto usando un hacha no ayudaba a la situación.

-¡Déjame sola!- gritó.

Tenía manchas rojizas y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inflamados. Y aunque trataba de disfrazar la angustia, un hipo en su pecho la traicionaba. ¡Diablos! Su fuerte y temeraria esposa guerrera había estado llorando.

El agarre del hacha se aflojó. Sus hombros cayeron. La tensión en su frente se relajó. Nada disolvía mejor y más rápido la furia de Edward que las lágrimas. Algo acerca de las suaves y dulce líneas en la cara de una mujer transfiguradas por el dolor le apretaba el corazón. Y sabiendo que él era el origen de ese dolor... La Culpa lo invadió.

-Isabella.- habló con una gentileza que lo sorprendió incluso a él. Cuidadosamente dejó el hacha a un lado y caminó a través de la pila de desechos que los separaba.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, retrocedió, chocando contra el borde de la cama. Antes que pudiera tomar una respiración, ella se deslizó debajo de la manta y extrajo algo largo de acero, una daga larga y afilada. Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Madre de Dios, esa muchacha tenía armas escondidas en todos lados?

-Siento mucho lo de tu espada, pero no tenía otra opción.

-¡Lo siento!- replicó, levantándolo la daga hacia su garganta. Las lágrimas en sus ojos parecieron congelarse en hielo. -Mi padre me regaló esa espada, bastardo.

Retrocedió ante la daga contra su mentón y se arrepintió de haber descartado el hacha.

-Bien,- dijo secamente, -parece que armas no te faltan.

-Y sin embargo vos persistís en considerarme inadecuada para luchar.- Ella tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me devuelvas el poder de comandar.

-No.

Edward vio su temperamento hervir en las profundidades de sus ojos marrones. Pero lo tenía bajo control como una llama encendida en una lámpara cerrada.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?- levantó su mentón con orgullo y lo miró con su nariz altiva. -Soy Isabella, Doncella guerrera de Swan. He atrapado ladrones, herido a cuatreros, y he matado bandidos. He nacido con una espada en mi mano. Y vos no tenéis derecho a quitarme el poder de mandar en este lugar.

-Tengo todo el derecho. Soy tu esposo y el administrador de este castillo, por orden del rey.

Ella bajó sus ojos a la punta de su daga, apoyada precariamente contra la vena en su cuello.

-Hablas valientemente considerando que sois un hombre cuya vida cuelga de un hilo.

-No me matarás. Mi muerte despertaría el odio de mis hombres y empezaría una batalla sangrienta entre nuestra gente.

-Tal vez sólo te dañaré

Edward no le creyó ni por un momento. Era feroz y temeraria, y lo había cortado con su espada una vez. Pero no era una salvaje de sangre fría.

Se encogió de hombros, tanto como pudo sin clavarse la punta de daga en su garganta.

- Serás vos, querida esposa, quien deba despertarse cada mañana al lado de mi cuerpo herido.

.

.

.

Isabella tenía que admirar el coraje de Edward. Sólo que hubiera tomado un pequeño giro de su muñeca para cortarle la garganta. Pero tenía razón. No tenía intención de herirlo.

Estuvieron quietos por un rato. Y a ella le quedaba poco de su furia. Se miraron y se estudiaron el uno al otro.

Finalmente, después de una larga, y pesada respiración, Edward habló.

-Muy bien. Quizás lamente esto de por vida pero tengo una propuesta para vos.

-Continua.

-Sería más fácil hablar si no tuviera una daga en mi garganta.

Isabella dejó la punta de la daga donde estaba.

El suspiró. -Muy bien. Quiero que sepas esto, Isabella. Nunca te daré el comando de mis caballeros. Los he guiado a la victoria demasiadas veces para ponerlos a cargo de una jovencita sin experiencia en guerras.- Edward miró la daga. -No importa cuantas espadas poseas. Debido a que necesitamos combinar nuestras fuerzas, no puedo permitirte que continúes entrenando con los hombres de Swan.

-¡Qué!- dijo, rozándolo accidentalmente con la daga.

-¡Ah!

-Perdón,- murmuró.

El la miró como si no le creyera.

-Un ejército no puede seguir dos líderes. Sabes eso. Y creo también que sería sabio no dejar que el orgullo interfiera con el sentido común. La simple verdad es que yo tengo más experiencia. Soy el mejor comandante.

La indignación creció en ella, y sus puños se tensaron alrededor del mango de la daga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a asumir eso? Cómo te atreves a asumir eso sólo porque soy escocesa y porque soy una mujer unos pocos centímetros mas baja que vos. Yo puedo manejar un ejército tan bien como vos. Esto es un insulto, señor.

-No es un insulto,- dijo suavemente - Es un hecho y vos sabéis que es así.

Ella gruñó. Maldición con el Normando.

-¿Nunca has visto una batalla, verdad?- Ella comprimió sus labios.

-¿La has visto?- insistió.

-No,- admitió.

-Y tampoco la mayoría de tus hombres.

Ella levantó su mentón con orgullo.

-Mi padre pasó su juventud siendo soldado en la frontera.

-Eso es el pasado. Nuevas armas han sido desarrolladas y también debido nuevas defensas y nuevas estrategias.

Ella sonrió. - Y Supongo que vos las conoces a todas.

El le dio una sonrisa. -En los últimos siete años no hecho otra cosa que comandar un ejército.

Maldito, Edward tenía razón. A veces su propia lógica infalible y su obcecado pragmatismo eran una frustración para ella.

Quieto aún, Edward no le ofreció nada. Sólo le comunicó lo que le quitaría.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta entonces?- preguntó amargamente. - ¿Que me arrastre a un rincón y desaparezca, dejándote a vos el comando de los hombres?

-No.- frunció el ceño mientras la punta de la daga lo pinchaba otra vez. -¡Maldición, Isabella! ¿Podéis apartar la daga?

Ella apartó la daga medio milímetro.

-Habla.

-Mi propuesta es esta. Ya he ordenado a los hombres que no entrenen con vos, y no retiraré esa orden. Pero haré una excepción en el acuerdo por algo que yo quiero para mí.

-Continua.

-Permitiré que pelees- dijo. -Pero sólo conmigo.

-¿Con vos?

-Sólo conmigo.

Isabella estaba perpleja. Había notado cuan arrogante era respecto a sus propias habilidades, ¿por qué Edward quería perder su tiempo con alguien que consideraba un luchador inferior? Por otro lado, si entrenaba con él, podría llegar a conocer debilidades, lo que sería útil algún día.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

¿El inmediato retorno de Emmett quizás? ¿Una gran suma de dinero para la nueva construcción? ¿Poder absoluto sobre el castillo?...

-Un beso cada día.

Tal vez había oído mal.

-¿Un beso?

-Si,- dijo, completamente serio - Un beso cada día. En el momento y en el lugar que yo elija.

Sonrió. Debía estar enloqueciendo. Un beso no era nada. Había temido que pidiera mucho mas siendo su esposo. ¿En el momento y en lugar de su elección? ¡bah! ¿Qué podía importar eso? Ya la había besado en la capilla delante de toda la gente de Swan. ¿En el establo? ¿En la cocina? ¿En el gran salón? No le importaba realmente.

Pero su parte escéptica tuvo un momento de duda. Seguramente tal exhibición de afecto tan simple no podía significar mucho para él.

-¿Eso es un hecho?

-Si.

Ella estrechó sus ojos. Podría arrepentirse de eso mas tarde, pero su oferta era demasiado tentadora para ser ignorada.

-Hecho.- bajó la daga.

-Comenzando esta noche- dijo él.

-Comenzando esta noche.

Entonces le envió una sonrisa pícara que le produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y la hizo preguntarse si no estaba entrando en la cueva del lobo.

-Estaré contando las horas, mi lady.

Ella silenciosamente se preguntó si sabría contar. La mayoría de los hombres de guerra tenían más coraje que cerebro. Sin embargo ya había visto a Edward leyendo. Y era mucho más que músculos y valor.

Con una reverencia se despidió, y empezó a marchar hacia la puerta. Viendo el desastre que había hecho, dijo,

-Mandaré a un hombre para repararla.

-Espera - odiaba que Edward la hubiese visto llorando. -Si le dices a alguien que yo... que yo estaba...

El sonrió. -Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Con una condición.- Edward levantó el hacha y la puso sobre su hombro -Nunca. Nunca me trabes la puerta otra vez.

Isabella sospechaba que estaba hablando de algo mas que la puerta de la habitación, la madera, el hierro y el cuero, él los podía demoler con un solo golpe. No, él hablaba de la puerta de su corazón también.

Ella se dio cuenta de que podía derrumbar esa puerta tan fácilmente como la de madera. La angustia residual en su pecho le recordaba que por segunda vez, Edward había presenciado su perdida de control. Maldición, con sus emociones femeninas, probablemente ya le había dado la llave de esa maldita puerta.

Por el momento Edward se había ido y había mandado al carpintero con planchas de madera, Isabella se había quitado su armadura y se había puesto una suave túnica, y su compostura estaba recobrada. Dejó al hombre trabajando y fue en busca de Alice. Había cosas que hacer, se dijo a sí misma, además de las defensas del castillo. Algo tenía que ser hecho respecto a las apuestas de su padre. De acuerdo con Alice, la noche anterior su padre había perdido mucho dinero con los caballeros de Masen.

Pero cuando Isabella confrontó a Alice, descubrió que su hermana, un parangón de eficiencia, ya había hablado con los hombres. Alice opinaba quizás que los normandos no eran tan bárbaros como Isabella imaginaba, porque los caballeros parecían bastante comprensivos respecto a todo el asunto, y habían devuelto sus ganancias de buen grado, todos menos Alec, quien se había aventurado en el bosque y había sido robado por La Sombra. Sin embargo, Isabella sospechaba que su cooperación tenía más que ver con la dulzura de Alice que con la decencia de los caballeros.

Finalmente, y a pesar su determinación de mantenerse ocupada con otras cosas, Isabella se encontró a sí misma llevada por la curiosidad, de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Logró evitar ser vista, parándose en la sombra de las perreras. De reojo, observó a Edward poner a sus hombres bajo rigurosas rutinas, lanzándoles bolsas de arena hasta que ellos apenas podían levantar sus armas. Entonces las sentadillas, no unas docenas, como Isabella les pedía, sino cien. Con la armadura completa.

Frunció sus cejas en desaprobación. Sus hombres odiarían a Edward al final del día, estaba segura.

El próximo abuso de Edward fue un desafío a los caballeros de Swan de pulsear con él. Uno a uno aceptaron su desafío, y uno a uno eran derrotados por su fuerza bruta.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Al atardecer, la espalda de Edward tendría un cuchillo clavada en ella.

Mientras observaba a Edward vencer al joven Collin, el más joven de los caballeros, luchando con él en el suelo, los instintos de ella pasaron a gobernar su conducta.

Salió de su escondite, determinada a reparar el daño causado por Edward. Pero incluso antes que emergiese de las sombras, quedó en el suelo, atónita por la imagen ante ella. Edward, riendo triunfante, saltó para ponerse de pie. Ayudó al derrotado Collin a levantarse y agitó el cabello del muchacho. Y para el shock de Isabella, Collin estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En realidad, todos sus hombres estaban sonriendo. A pesar de las narices sangrientas y los ojos con moretones, sus caras mostraban sonrisas.

¿Dónde estaba su furia? ¿Dónde estaba su vergüenza? Habían pasado horas siendo abusados, golpeados, heridos. Todos habían sido vencidos exclusivamente por el Normando. ¿Por qué no hervían de indignación?

Se inclinó de nuevo contra la pared, alucinada. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo Edward había logrado maltratarlos tan solapadamente y sin embargo se había ganado, no sólo su respeto, sino su obvia adoración? Era eso lo que brillaba en los ojos de Collin. El joven claramente Adoraba a Edward. Y parecía que todos los hombres lo hacían.

Suspiró asombrada. Tal vez nunca entendería a los hombres. Era como si conquistando sus cuerpos, Edward de alguna manera se hubiera ganado sus corazones.

Miró pensativamente el suelo, incorporando la idea en su mente. Entonces miró al guapo Normando con sus hombros amplios y su cabello despeinado, sus chispeantes ojos y sus dientes brillantes. Quizás, pensó con un escalofrío, era la misma táctica que él planeaba usar con ella.

Toda la tarde, se sintió nerviosa como un ratón esperando que el gato atacara, especulando acerca de cuando Edward reclamaría su beso. Mientras él estaba sentado al lado de ella en la cena, bromeando con sus hombres, ella se preguntaba si elegiría hacerlo en ese lugar público. Pero no fue así.

Edward no se le aproximó cuando Seth empezó a recitar una canción acerca de un hombre con tres esposas. Cuando su padre empezó a jugar a los dados con Sir Benjamin, quien le envió a Alice un guiñó de ojo conspiratorio antes de comenzar a apostar, Edward no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarla a sus brazos y reclamar su beso entonces.

Se debió haber olvidado de ella, decidió. Era completamente probable, dado lo atentas que estaban las sirvientas con él esa noche, llenando su copa cada vez que bebía un trago y alimentando su tremendo apetito. Sus atenciones posiblemente lo hacían endurecer su entrepierna y ablandar su cerebro.

Pero cuando una sirvienta normanda salpicó con Cerveza la falda de Edward, y ella se arrodilló entre las piernas de su marido para limpiarla minuciosamente, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa y se excusó. Edward podía elegir actuar como un adultero reblandecido en el cerebro, pero ella no tenía intención de presenciar su idiotez.

Subió furiosa la escalera, maldiciendo en silencio a los hombres por imbéciles mujeriegos.

Nunca se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, abrió la puerta reparada de la habitación, y cuando se dio la vuelta para cerrarla, una mano grande la atrapó.

Edward. Ella contuvo la respiración, alarmada. Abrió la puerta más ampliamente y entró en el recinto.

-Tienes los Reflejos de un gato,- provocó Edward.

Con su corazón en su garganta, ella logró decir, - No te olvides que los gatos tienen garras, no como las sirvientas que se arrodillan ante su amo para frotarles la entrepierna.

-No te olvides,- dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él,- que sé cómo hacer que los gatos ronroneen y que las sirvientas pueden besar el suelo por donde su amo pisa, pero si su amo tiene dueña, no conseguirán levantar la vista.

Un rubor surgió en la cara de ella.

-¿Te olvidaste de nuestro trato?- preguntó, avanzando hacia ella, levantando su mano para despejar un mechón de su mejilla.

Él estudió su cara. -Te fuiste apurada, ¿quizás estabas celosa de las atenciones que recibía?

-¿Te pareció?- dijo - estabas distraído.

-¿Si?- Un brillo de buen humor había en sus ojos.

A pesar de su irritación sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras Edward la miraba. Toda la tarde había ansiado y temido este momento, como si fuese la lectura de una sentencia o una competencia.

Toda la tarde se había recordado a sí misma que era sólo un beso, después de todo. Podía soportar estoicamente un beso. Simplemente pensaría en algo más: en un combate o en su caballo o la lealtad de los caballeros de Swan, mientras Edward recibía su recompensa en el trato.

Tragó con dificultad. Estaban separados por una corta distancia. Sus ojos brillaban, con calma y superioridad. Un ángulo de su boca se curvó hacia arriba con picardía. Y ahora ella recordaba su poder de hacerla tentar. O al menos a su cuerpo. Su corazón volaba como una mariposa encerrada, su respiración se hizo rápida, y el rubor calentó sus mejillas.

¡Malditos ojos verdes! No podía dejar que la hipnotizaran. Ella necesitaba parecer indiferente, desapasionada. Tenía que recordar que esa transacción no era más que un simple arreglo, no muy diferente de lo que su matrimonio era en sí mismo. Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su voz salió como un susurro.

-¿Este es el lugar que elegiste? ¿Nuestra habitación?

Edward sólo sonrió, con una sonrisa maliciosa y dejó que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo de ella.

Entonces alcanzó el escote de su vestido, y antes de que pudiese protestar, lo bajó sobre su hombro y más abajo todavía, desnudando un pecho.

-Este,- murmuró -es el lugar de mi elección.

**Ahhhhhh, dijo un beso, no en que parte de su cuerpo sería… jejejeje. Esto se va poniendo interesante verdad¿? **

**Bella celosilla, quizás¿? Jejejeje. Estas sirvientas son unas arrastradas,,, arrrrrrh**

**se que algunas no me perdonan que suba solo uno al dia, lo siento de verdad, no puedo con el ritmo... jejejeje. gracias por sus comentarios... sobre la espada rota... prometo que Edward sabrá compensarlo...jejejejej. no és tan cruel solo piensa en su seguridad... un poco rudo quizás pero situense en la epoca. jejejeje.  
**

**Nos leemos guapas. Bsotes.**


	17. Deseo, Fustración y Lucha

**Deseo, F****ustración y lucha**

Los ojos de Isabella se ensancharon, y su boca se abrió de perplejidad. El libertino la había engañado.

-No

Sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo. -Oh, si,- dijo roncamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. -No.

-Diste tu palabra,- le advirtió.

Ella cerró su boca otra vez. Tenía razón el muy maldito. El normando había sido diabólicamente inteligente haciendo un truco con las palabras, pero ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para acordar ese trato.

-Un beso,- susurró, estirando su pulgar audazmente, para capturar su pecho.

Cerró los ojos mientras una oleada de deseo la invadió.

-Tan suave,- suspiró, acariciando su piel desnuda con el anverso de sus nudillos. - Tan cálida.

Contra sus deseos, su cuerpo respondió, derritiéndose, tensándose, ansiando.

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente.

Mientras él abarcaba su pecho, midiendo su peso en su palma, Edward acarició su mejilla y le habló suavemente al oído

-Tan hermosa. Tan dulce como un durazno maduro.

Se mordió el labio como si sus palabras quisieran abrirse camino hasta sus pensamientos, para hacerla caer en un estado de encantamiento.

Con una mano en su espalda, Edward empujó su cadera contra la suya, presionando su miembro erecto, cruda manifestación de su lujuria, contra su vientre.

-Sientes cuanto te deseo - murmuró.

Su cálida respiración le hizo cosquillear la piel del cuello, y cuando sus dedos rozaron la sensitiva carne de su pecho, ella sintió que sus rodillas temblaron.

-¿Puedo tomar mi parte del trato ahora?

Ella cerró sus ojos mas fuerte todavía y balbuceó, -Si

Pero estaba insatisfecho con su respuesta.

-¿Estás asustada?- preguntó con esa voz ronca por el deseo.

-No.- Pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. No quería ver la cruda lujuria en su mirada, la curva de su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Entonces mírame.

Tomó una profunda inspiración y se forzó a abrir sus ojos. Estaba perpleja.

Edward no estaba sonriendo. Ni su mirada era de superioridad como esperaba. Edward la miraba casi como indefenso, como si él, también, estuviese atrapado en esa corriente entre ellos contra su voluntad.

Vio el músculo tenso en su mentón, como si estuviese sufriendo la más poderosa de las represiones. Entonces murmuró, como recordándose a sí mismo, -Un beso. No más.

Bajó su cabeza, hasta que ella sintió que el aire húmedo de su boca le erizó la piel. El pezón se tensó en anticipación, y contuvo su respiración, temiendo, pero deseando lo que vendría.

La tensión era intolerable.

Y entonces su boca se cerró, caliente, húmeda y tierna, sobre ella. Contuvo la respiración ante la sensación. Su beso era suave al principio, sus labios gentilmente rodearon su pezón, bañando su pecho con su lengua. Peleaba contra el poderoso placer, atragantando un gemido que subía por su garganta. Entonces aumentó la presión, metiéndoselo mas profundamente entre sus labios. ¡Madre de Dios!, era como si un relámpago le hubiera caído en la cabeza, encendiendo sus venas. Y aunque su beso se centró en ese punto, ella sintió los ecos de éxtasis a través de todo su cuerpo, dentro de sus oídos, en el otro pecho y entre sus piernas.

Edward gimió. Era el sonido de un animal lujurioso, si, pero también de adoración y entrega. Era un sonido erótico que la empujó al borde de la rendición. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, revelando su glorioso tormento, nunca dándose cuenta de que sus dedos, por iniciativa propia, se habían dirigido hacia delante para entrelazarse con el cabello de su esposo.

.

.

.

.

Edward sintió como si girara en un torbellino, completamente fuera de control, ese río de deseo lo arrastraba temerariamente más y más lejos de la costa. Y sin embargo era capaz de nadar libremente.

No era que no hubiese besado un pecho antes, de hecho había besado el pecho de mujeres mucho mas exuberantes que Isabella. Los Pechos femeninos eran una de las creaciones más bellas de Dios y los adoraba como cualquier otro hombre. Pero nunca había sentido esa adoración tan intensa y dramática.

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta mientras sufría una agonía creada por él mismo. ¡Dios!, la quería, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Su lengua nunca había probado algo tan dulce, y se había deleitado en su carne como un hombre hambriento sentado a una mesa servida para un rey. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la lujuria apenas contenida, y su pene latía insistentemente, demandando alivio.

¡Dios! La quería. No, la necesitaba.

¡Mierda con su promesa! ¡Al diablo con su honor! ¡Debía tomarla! ¡Ahora!

Isabella jadeo con dulzura. El sonido suave, tan lleno de deseo femenino, era una señal de que seguramente esta vez no lo rechazaría.

Y sin embargo aún desde las profundidades de su deseo, maldijo a esa muchacha que de alguna manera había logrado desafiar sus propios instintos con su naturaleza obcecada.

-¡No!- contuvo la respiración -¡Para!

Incredulidad y desaliento lo invadieron. ¿Para? Seguramente no quiso decir eso. Lo deseaba. Sabía que era así. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Pero cuando sus dedos comenzaron a tironear de sus cabellos, separándolo de ella, estaba claro que Isabella tenía intención de frustrarlo, otra vez. Su pecho se deslizó liberándose de su boca, dejando su apetito insatisfecho.

Tambaleándose dio un paso atrás, incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarla, sus ojos semicerrados, su boca abierta, su respiración viniendo en bocanadas. Ella, también, parecía atormentada por el deseo, temblando se subió el vestido sobre su hombro otra vez.

Por un momento, no hubo sonidos en el lugar mas que las respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era seca y temblorosa.

-He pagado mi precio. Mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento al amanecer

Edward lentamente apretó su mentón hasta que sus dientes se juntaron con fuerza. Cómo se atrevía a reducir ese momento de pasión compartida a un mero intercambio mercantil. Seguramente se había dado cuenta que era mucho mas que eso. ¿La muchacha no tenía corazón? ¿Le corría hielo por las venas?

Desafiando el impulso de traspasar la pared con su puño, replicó, -Si.

Ella asintió, le dio la espalda, y lentamente comenzó a extender las mantas, como queriendo prescindir de él tan fácilmente como una mosca molesta.

Hirvió con furia impotente, resistiendo el avasallante deseo de arrebatarla por el brazo, hacerla girar, y besarla tan ferozmente en la boca que sus labios le arderían por días. Pero ya lo había dicho. Un beso. No más.

Edward giró y salió del cuarto, pegando un portazo en puerta nueva. Las armas colgando de las paredes de la habitación temblaron y amenazaron con caer al suelo.

"Me acuesto con la primer muchacha que vea", se prometió a sí mismo mientras bajaba la escalera. Su miembro no podía soportar tanta frustración. ¡Maldición! No era saludable acumular tanta lujuria.

Cuando entró al gran salón, vislumbró brevemente a la doncella que había servido la cena. Ella le envió una sonrisa tímida. Él levantó una ceja e hizo señas hacia la despensa. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

En su estado actual, debería llevarle unos minutos aliviar su necesidad. A través de salón, el padre de Isabella reunía a los hombres alrededor de él para jugar a los dados. Edward sería discreto, y nadie se entraría.

Observó a la muchacha meterse en la despensa, y esperó un momento, entonces se dirigió hacia donde había desaparecido.

La despensa estaba oscura y fresca y olía a queso. Edward habría preferido un lugar más confortable para tener sexo, pero su necesidad era urgente.

Su risa suave lo condujo al rincón más oscuro de la celda. Él estaba urgido, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso brusco en sus labios ansiosos. Mientras ella se levantaba las faldas, Edward deslizó un dedo dentro de su escote, liberando uno de sus generosos pechos. Apretó la carne de sus senos en su palma. "Será en otro momento que me dedicaré al pecho", pensó.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ella. No hacía martillar su corazón como lo hacía Isabella. Ella no le cortaba la respiración. Ninguna oleada de deseo lo invadió. Su boca no era tan dulce como la de Isabella. Aún sus gemidos parecían fingidos y superficiales en contraste con los jadeos sensuales de Isabella.

Edward la empujó alejándola y sintió que su erección caía.

-¡Por todos los diablos! - murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró la doncella.

-¡Vete!- gruñó. -¡Vete ya!

Murmurando insultos de decepción y rabia, ella corrió al salón.

Cuando se había ido, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante contra la pared y golpeando su cabeza contra el material frío con exasperación. Nunca su cuerpo le había jugado en contra de esa manera traicionera. Todo era tan ridículo.

Mañana, se juró, voy a agotar a Isabella en el campo de entrenamiento, la haré trabajar hasta que sus piernas colapsen de fatiga. Tal vez así no tendrá la fuerza para resistirme.

.

.

.

-¡Levántate, muchacha perezosa! Es el amanecer.- Edward le gritó Isabella, despertándola con un sobresalto.

Aún antes que ella abriese los ojos, su mano instintivamente se dirigió hacia debajo de la almohada buscando un arma, pero volvió vacía.

-¿Dónde está mi daga?- murmuró.

Edward abrió los postigos, permitiendo que la luz del sol naciente entrase.

-Dormiste con un Caballero de Masen custodiándote,- dijo. -No necesitas una daga.

Frunció el ceño, pero estaba muy dormida para discutir. Se sentó, sus ojos sólo a medio abrir, sus cabello eran una masa desordenada, y sus hombros deliciosamente desnudos.

Edward descendió su mirada. Había tenido una larga noche observando a su tentadora esposa durmiendo mientras yacía a unos pocos centímetros, insomne y frustrado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo se torturaba a sí mismo deseándola. Aparentemente, por su conducta la noche anterior Isabella no estaba tan atormentada. Podía experimentar una cierta medida de deseo femenino, podía sentir cosquilleos de lujuria, pero lograba negarse al deseo con la resolución de un monje castrado.

Muy bien, decidió. Si Isabella quería negar su femineidad, si quería ser tratada como un hombre, si no quería nada de él mas que una alianza política, entonces, maldita muchacha, eso sería lo que él haría. Edward ignoraría los límites del cuerpo femenino. Olvidaría que era su esposa. No sería diferente que sus otros caballeros. No importaba cuan difícil fuera hacerlo.

-Estaré en el campo de entrenamiento,- dijo. -No tardes. Tengo un día muy ocupado.

Antes que abriese la puerta para irse, Isabella estaba fuera de la cama y con entusiasmo buscaba los protectores de la armadura para el pecho. Edward no se atrevió a girarse para mirar. Sabía que estaba gloriosamente desnuda. Si miraba, nunca llegarían al campo de entrenamiento.

Estaba aún terminando su desayuno de galletas y ale en el campo de entrenamiento, jugueteando con la lanza en su mano, cuando Isabella llegó apresuradamente hasta el portón.

Cómo lograba la muchacha hacer que la cota de malla pareciera femenina, no lo sabía, pero lucía tan deseable como la diosa de Atenas, corriendo hacia él.

La mañana se fue pasando con la práctica de ejercicios militares. Edward creía que nunca había trabajado con un soldado mas dedicado o mas ávido de aprender que Isabella. Entrenaron juntos por más de una hora, y no tuvo piedad de ella, la hizo hacer lo mismo que hacía con sus escuderos. La hizo levantar baldes de agua para aumentar la fuerza de sus brazos. Le enseñó como lanzar su cuerpo hacia delante en los saltos para lograr mas fuerza. Y le enseñó unos trucos de defensa con el escudo que ella no conocía.

Pero Edward aprendió de ella, también. Isabella poseía una velocidad y una astucia que él nunca había visto en un hombre. Peleaba con un instinto sobrenatural, y compartió con él un par de trucos que ella había perfeccionado enfrentado a muchos oponentes.

Por ser un hombre acostumbrado a hacer sólo una cosa con una mujer, Edward estaba sorprendido de encontrar que disfrutaba de la compañía de Isabella.

Finalmente una pequeña multitud se reunió fuera de la cerca. Caballeros con armaduras esperando para entrar al campo, observando el curioso combate. Pero aunque los brazos de Isabella temblaban y sus piernas querían colapsar, se negó a detenerse.

-¡Ven!- le dijo Isabella conteniendo la respiración -Avanza hacia mi. Otra vez.

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. La doncella guerrera estaba más concentrada que un sacerdote en un cuarto lleno de prostitutas. Dudaba que hubiese notado la audiencia que los observaba.

-Una vez mas, pero esta será el último round.

Por encima de su hombro, Edward vislumbró brevemente a los hombres de Swan, los hombres de Isabella, observando la pelea con genuino interés. Por cortesía, no avergonzaría a la muchacha derrotándola delante de sus hombres. Y sin embargo tampoco quería ser visto caer debajo de su espada, no quería que los hombres perdieran fe en él. De alguna manera debía mantener el honor de todos intacto.

Con una pícara sonrisa, se quitó el yelmo, lo tiró a un lado. Naturalmente, por cortesía, ella hizo lo mismo. Su pulso se aceleró cuando miró su cara, sonrojada con una fina capa de sudor y sus labios abiertos con una respiración agitada. Su expresión era una reminiscencia de una mujer excitada. Era imposible imaginarla como un soldado mas, era cien por cien una mujer.

Endureciendo su determinación, hizo el saludo inicial y se posicionó para comenzar.

Combatieron avanzando y retrocediendo. Edward fue muy cuidadoso de no sacar ventaja. Sabía que Isabella finalmente recurriría a un de sus trucos. Aún cuando sabía lo que vendría, no pudo evitar ser víctima de una zancadilla que ella deslizó detrás de su talón. Se tropezó y cayó pesadamente de espaldas. Del otro lado de la cerca, podía oír respuestas diversas de los hombres, chillidos de aprobación de los de Swan, y expresiones de disgusto de sus propios caballeros. Yació allí, tosiendo por el polvo, mientras Isabella apoyaba un pie sobre su cuerpo en señal de triunfo.

Entonces cometió el error de bajar su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con calculado propósito, le atrapó la muñeca y la empujó encima de él, trabó su cabeza con un brazo y le plantó un gran y húmedo beso en su boca atónita. Todos se rieron entonces.

Edward habría terminado ahí. Pero después de su shock inicial, Isabella, inflamada por la batalla o por el deseo o por la intención de empatar su audacia, respondió con otro beso con una pasión tan veloz y feroz como su capacidad para combatir. Apretó su cabeza contra el suelo y abrió sus labios para apoyarlos contra los de Edward, buscando con su lengua la profundidad de su boca.

Esto no era broma. La sangre de Edward, caliente por el combate, irrigó la zona de su entrepierna de un modo infernal. La multitud desapareció de su consciencia mientras la más pura lujuria lo dominó.

Isabella, también, pareció no darse cuenta del resto del mundo rodeándolos. Gemidos nacidos de su garganta despertaron a la bestia dentro de él.

Una gota del sudor de ella rodó hacia su cara mientras sus bocas unidas hablaban un lenguaje común, el lenguaje del deseo. Y ese deseo, ahí en el duro suelo del campo de práctica, fue tan furioso y violento como un combate entre caballeros.

El agudo chirrido del portón trajo a Edward de vuelta a la realidad. Separó su boca de la de ella. Por un instante, pensó haber vislumbrado una breve decepción en sus ojos.

¡Jesús!, ¿era posible? ¿Ella estaba decepcionada? ¿Verdaderamente lo deseaba? Una Dulce esperanza llenó su corazón.

Entonces ella, quien también oyó a los intrusos, lanzó un suave gritito de asombro. Edward la soltó, y se puso de pie, ruborizándose furiosamente.

Antes que pudiera susurrarle un adiós, Ella rápidamente juntó sus armas y salió corriendo del campo.

-¡Buen combate, señor!- alguien aprobó.

-¡Bien hecho, mi lord!- dijo otro.

Edward se puso de pie y lanzó una última y larga mirada hacia su esposa. No era mera lujuria lo que él sintió al observarla, se dio cuenta de eso. No, era un sentimiento mas profundo que eso. ¡Por todos los Santos!, ¡La admiraba! Antes que ella estuviera demasiado lejos como para no oír, anunció,

-Si vosotros caballeros tuvieran tanta devoción por las prácticas como mi esposa, ningún ejército se atrevería a acercarse a Swan.

Afortunadamente ella había desaparecido para el momento en que Sir Garrett bromeó, -Si nos diera un beso, mi lord, Tal vez nos gustarían más las largas horas de práctica.

-Cincuenta levantamientos de baldes, para todos,- Edward ordenó.

Los hombres gimieron.

-Cien si se quejan.

* * *

**_Alguien más tiene ganas de una lucha con Edward que acabe en el suelo de esa manera¿? yo me apunto con los ojos cerrados! jejeje_**

**Yo no se como se resiste… esta fuera de mi alcance entenderlo… ¿alguien lo sabe? Jejejjejeje. A ver si en el prox. Cap. Puede resistirse.**

**Por cierto odio el momento en que el va a buscar a otra… arrrrrrrr!**


	18. Dos Pelirojos en problemas

**Dos Pelirrojos en problemas**

Los dedos de Isabella sobrevolaron su boca mientras se apresuraba hacia la fortaleza. Sus labios aún estaban húmedos aún estaban cálidos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había sucedido? En un momento estaba combatiendo con Edward con toda su ferocidad, y al siguiente, se había encontrado a sí misma reaccionando a su beso con el mismo fervor.

Y ahora había oído a Edward alabándola ante sus hombres. Para su consternación, un rubor de placer creció en sus mejillas.

¡Era absurdo! Nunca había necesitado que un hombre le dijese que era capaz como guerrera.

Además, era un libertino que haría cualquier cosa para robarle un beso, que el diablo maldijese su habilidad, un beso que dejaba un sabor placentero en sus labios.

Pero mientras peleaba con él, se había dado cuenta de algo que no había notado en el cuarto, algo que le quería negar al invasor Normando, algo que ya no podía ocultarse.

Respetaba a Edward. Tanto como la enfurecía con su petulancia, su cruel seducción y sus impiadosas humillaciones, lo respetaba. Era un hombre de fuerza, un guerrero incomparable, por supuesto. Pero era también un hombre de honor y justicia. Diplomático y dedicado. Un modelo de caballerosidad.

Curiosamente, deseaba impresionarlo. Que un hombre así la alabase públicamente era un gran honor sin dudas. Que un hombre así la amase...

¡No! Tenía que pensar que era sólo un beso. Uno robado por diversión. Cualquiera que creyese que eso era afecto sería un tonto. Además, era un hombre tan dedicado a las cuestiones de guerra que no tenía tiempo para el amor. Para la Lujuria, si, pero no para el amor. No importaba que hubiese vislumbrado brevemente algo sospechosamente cercano al afecto en su mirada.

Esas emociones podían ser fingidas. Era suficiente con que él le expresase cierto nivel de respeto. Con respeto mutuo, podrían tener un buen matrimonio. Pero había muchos hombres que ella respetaba. Ninguno de ellos nunca había hecho que su corazón latiese tan temerariamente.

Era peligroso ese afecto. Había perdido el control en el campo de entrenamiento, todo a causa de ese beso. Si se derretía con el mero contacto de sus labios, ¿cómo iba a endurecerse y protegerse contra contactos más íntimos? Debía por supuesto, pelear con él, cada vez, en cada situación.

Aunque había cedido el comando del ejército a Edward, no le cedería el control de Swan. No. Nunca.

Como testimonio de esa promesa, Isabella tenía la intención de dedicar el resto del día a ayudar a Alice resolver asuntos de la casa. Con el agregado de tantos normandos a Swan, estaban permanentemente había provisiones que comprar y nuevos sirvientes que dirigir, además de los conflictos usuales que ocurrían entre la gente del castillo y los granjeros que necesitaban ser resueltos.

Pero para la exasperación de Isabella, cuando se disponía a dar ordenes, descubrió que Edward ya había clavado sus garras en las tareas de Swan. Cuando ordenó a un par de sirvientes escoceses sacudir el polvo de los tapices, ellos le dijeron que Edward ya les había dado esa orden. Cuando trató de que tres doncellas normandas se pusieran a remendar ropa, ellas protestaron diciendo que Edward les había ordenado lavar las sabanas. Los ayudantes de la cocina, habían sido mandados al lago para pescar. Por orden de Edward.

El hombre parecía dar la orden contraria a cada uno de sus órdenes. Había reasignado a los sirvientes de modo caprichoso, cambiado los muebles de manera antojadiza, y para su horror, ya había derribado varias paredes. Pensó que ya había visto lo peor de su interferencia cuando descubrió la cabaña del herrero demolida.

Pero nada la podía preparar para el espectáculo que tenía lugar en el jardín. Una pequeña multitud circundaba el poste de castigo del castillo. Frunció el ceño. Ese poste rara vez era usado. En Swan, la desobediencia era castigada asignando tareas displacentes para los ofensores o poniendo multas muy altas.

Tratando de mirar entre la gente, Isabella vio a dos jóvenes atados en el poste para ser azotados. Sus camisas colgaban abiertas, desnudando sus espaldas, todavía sin marcar. Temblaban de miedo mientras el verdugo agitaba el látigo a través del aire.

Isabella no podía ver las caras de los muchachos, pero su corazón se oprimió cuando inmediatamente reconoció los cabellos rojos. ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

.

Edward agitó el azote una vez mas en el aire, preparándose para llevar a cabo el castigo del primer joven. Pero su mano fue detenida por un chillido femenino.

-¡No!-

Edward suspiró. Ya era una tarea suficientemente odiosa tener que lastimar a esos muchachos cuyas espaldas probablemente nunca habían sentido un azote antes.

-¡Detente!- gritó.

Se dio vuelta hacia el sonido con un desaprobador gruñido, entonces maldijo entre dientes. Era Isabella, abriéndose camino a través de la asombrada multitud con toda la furia de un Vikingo.

Sus puños se tensaron en el látigo. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que desafiarlo a cada instante?

-¡Retírate!- replicó.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- reclamó.

-¡Esposa!- ordenó. -Fuera de mi camino.

La audaz muchacha ignoró su advertencia. Lanzándose hacia adelante, puso sus brazos alrededor del más joven de los muchachos, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-No,- dijo por encima de su hombro.

Un hombre con menos piedad habría dejado que el primer latigazo recayese en la espalda de la rebelde para enseñarle una lección acerca de la insubordinación. Pero la caballerosidad de Edward salvó a Isabella. En cambio, agitó el látigo en el aire una vez mas, pasando muy cerca de ella, asombrosamente fue el muchacho, el que comenzó a sollozar dentro de los brazos de ella.

-Este no es problema tuyo, mi lady,- le advirtió. -Ya he pasado mi sentencia acerca de estos ladrones. Ahora asumiré sus castigos. Si tu estomago es demasiado débil para tolerar la escena, entonces hazte a un lado y cierra tus ojos. Déjame a mí la tarea.

Edward observó a su espalda ponerse rígida, y le gritó por sobre su hombro.

-Nunca.

Por un momento, nadie en el lugar se atrevió a hablar o a moverse.

Edward, cuya paciencia había sido estirada hasta el límite, finalmente rompió el silencio. Sus palabras sonaron con una amenaza disfrazada.

-Hay lugar para tres en el poste de castigo, mi lady.

Le dio, una perversa satisfacción las respiraciones contenidas en la multitud.

Pero esa satisfacción fue muy corta. Mientras la gente del castillo creyó en su amenaza, Isabella, obviamente, no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta hasta encararlo directamente, levantó su mentón y lo desafió.

-Haz lo que te parezca.

Los testigos contuvieron la respiración otra vez, y Edward estrechó sus ojos. Por un desgraciado momento, mientras estudiaba a su hermosa esposa, se arrepintió de no haberse acostado con ella en el primero momento en que la había visto. Seguramente la posesión por parte de Edward de su cuerpo la habría ubicado en el mundo más rápidamente.

Pero mientras su mirada se demoraba en su cara vibrante y determinada, se dio cuenta que Isabella no era como cualquier muchacha que podía ser domada en la cama. Era su esposa. Y era una mujer extraordinaria. Una mujer acostumbrada al poder y al control. Una mujer que no se asustaba de empuñar una espada. Una mujer que había servido de administradora de Swan por años. Una mujer que merecía su respeto, merecía el derecho a tener sus propias opiniones.

Diablos.

Ahora se suponía que debía escuchar esas opiniones. Pero no delante de gente con lenguas chismosas.

-¡Déjennos!- ordenó. -Todos, váyanse.

La multitud se dispersó con reticencia, murmurando mientras se alejaban posiblemente preguntándose si su nuevo administrador estaba por golpear a su esposa rebelde.

Cuando se fueron, Edward volvió su atención hacia Isabella, que se mantenía firme, su mirada, fija, pero Edward vislumbró brevemente una incertidumbre en sus manos apretadas. Aparentemente sospechaba que usaría sus puños.

Incapaz de mantener su furia a la vista del miedo de ella, sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces, mi lady, si tu estomago no es débil, ¿cuál es tu objeción?

Sus puños se apretaron de alivio.

-Conozco a estos muchachos. Son los hijos de Eleazar.

No era su estomago entonces. Era su corazón. Pero uno no podía permitirse ser disuadido y ejercer la justicia de acuerdo al corazón.

-No importa de quien son hijos. Ellos son ladrones.

Ella arrugó la frente.

-¿Ladrones?

Edward asintió.

-¿Cuál es su crimen?-

-Robaron posesiones de Swan.

-¿Qué posesiones de Swan?

Edward señaló hacia los establos, dónde había un par de vacas rojizas

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "eso es todo"?

-¿Sólo dos vacas?

Edward frunció el ceño, irritado.

-Si, dos vacas que podría servir de alimento para el castillo en el invierno.

Ella sólo lo miró, como forcejeando internamente para encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Deja que los muchachos se vayan.

-¿Qué?

-Déjalos ir. Tenemos las vacas de vuelta. Déjalos ir…

Es por esto, él pensó, que uno no debía escuchar el consejo de una mujer. Edward sacudió la cabeza con severidad.

-Deben enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones o nunca aprenderán.

-No entiendes.

-Vos no entiendes. Si no azotas al perro que te muerde, te morderá otra vez.

-Ya los has asustado lo suficiente. Mira como tiemblan - hizo un gesto hacia los jóvenes, quienes habían girado sus cuellos para observar el curioso intercambio.

-Tiemblan ahora, pero a mitad de camino para su casa, no recordarán sus miedos. Unos pocos latigazos les servirán para recordar.

.

.

.

Isabella soltó una larga expiración. ¡Maldito Normando entrometido! Si mantuviera su nariz fuera de los asuntos del castillo y dejara los temas de justicia en sus manos, no estaría precariamente atrapada entre los hijos de su vecino de pésimo carácter y el látigo del maldito normando. No estaría perdiendo tiempo explicándole que estaba por castigar a los hijos de un hombre que probablemente los azotaba si los atrapaba robando tartas de la cocina.

Suponía que Edward era el administrador de Swan ahora, y estaba con el látigo en la mano, y había vacilado por un tiempo largo como para escucharla. Mas tarde o mas temprano, tendría que enseñarle cuales eran los modos de manejarse con los escoceses. ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

-Ellos no son ladrones,- dijo. -No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir,"no exactamente"? Fueron atrapados con las sogas alrededor de los cuellos de las vacas, se llevaban a los animales hacia la colina.

Ella suspiró. - No es así de simple.

Golpeó el cabo del látigo impacientemente contra su muslo.

-Entonces Sugiero que te expliques rápido. Tu demora sólo aumenta el tormento de los muchachos.

Ella se mordió el labio. Era difícil explicarle eso a un extranjero.

-Tomaron las vacas en retribución.

-¿Retribución?

-Si

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Por dos que les robamos el año pasado.

-¡Qué!- estalló.

Sabía que Edward no entendería.

-Déjalos ir. Te explicaré todo mas tarde.

-No. Explícalo ahora.

-Mira,- dijo -Si vos los retienes aquí su padre se preocupará.

Y posiblemente el padre demandaría la cabeza de Edward servida en bandeja, pero no le diría eso.

-Eleazar mandará a sus hombres para buscarlos. Si ellos descubren que los tenemos dentro de las paredes de Swan...

Pero Edward pareció fijado a la idea del robo de ganado.

-Robaron vacas

-Era la costumbre escocesa. Ellos roban nuestro ganado. Nosotros robamos el suyo. Ha sido así por generaciones.

Edward pestañeó, como si ella le hubiese dicho que el mundo estaba hecho de queso.

-Robar ganado,- continuó -es una cuestión de amistosa rivalidad entre vecinos.

Edward la miró con dureza, sin duda preguntándose si los escoceses estaban completamente locos.

-Increíble - murmuró.

-Insisto en que los dejes ir.

No respondió. Estaba claro que no creía y desaprobaba su explicación. Pero posiblemente le pesaba la idea de que insistiera con algo. Después de un largo rato pareció haber llegado a una decisión. Con un oscuro gruñido, se enderezó y golpeó el puño del látigo contra la palma de su mano derecha.

Estrechó sus ojos.

-Te he escuchado.- Entonces dio la orden, -Ahora bájate.

**Estos Romanos están locos… perdón quise decir… estos escoceses están locos! Jejejejeje. **** Nos leemos guapis.**


	19. Su Voluntad

**Su Voluntad **

El corazón de Isabella se hundió mientras su ira crecía. No tenía intención de moverse a un lado. No sólo debía proteger a los muchachos de Eleazar, sino que tampoco deseaba enfrentar la ira de su padre cuando descubriese que sus orgullosos hijos habían sido azotados públicamente.

-No me apartaré- le dijo firmemente. -tendrás que azotarme también a mí.

Entonces, para su asombro, un ángulo del labio de Edward lentamente se curvó en una sonrisa torcida que por un momento la dejo sin aire en los pulmones.

-Me malinterpretaste, mi lady. Te has ganado la libertad de ellos.- Edward tiró el látigo al suelo. -Ahora bájate.- Isabella pestañeó, confundida.

Aparentemente, unos pocos valientes de Swan habían permanecido cerca a pesar de las órdenes de Edward, y aplaudían, aumentando su irritación.

Impacientemente los hizo apartarse de su camino. Isabella, atónita por su victoria, se movió a un lado tambaleándose mientras Edward se aproximaba al poste de castigo, extrayendo su daga.

-Escúchenme bien, jóvenes- les dijo mientras cortaba las ataduras. - Es sólo por la piedad de Lady Isabella que son liberados. Tengan cuidado de que no los atrape en el futuro, porque no seré tan generoso otra vez.- Liberados, los muchachos estaban parados uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos delgados y sus rulos naranjas los hacían parecer dos velas mellizas con una llama brillante en sus cabezas. Sus ojos brillaban con perplejidad y solemnidad mientras miraban a Edward. Se cerraron sus camisas, e Isabella lo oyó murmurar,

-Cúbranse las cabezas la próxima vez. El pelo rojo puede ser visto a varias millas de distancia.- Entonces, ellos salieron corriendo hacia el portón.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la visible irritación de Edward no era un hombre peligroso. Súbitamente, ella fue sorprendida por una curiosa emoción. No podía definirla, una sensación que le calentó el corazón y le iluminó el espíritu. La poderosa sensación que sentía la dejaba peligrosamente desprotegida.

Murmurando un rápido "gracias" ella se excusó, retirándose al gran salón.

Allí ayudó a Alice con las preparaciones de la cena y trató de persuadirse a sí misma de que no era amor lo que sentía por su esposo, eso sería tonto. No, era simplemente aprecio por el modo justo con que había manejado a los muchachos de Eleazar. Y la alegría de su propio pequeño triunfo.

Pero cuando la cena comenzaba, y Edward llegó, vestido con la vestimenta normanda, la opinión sobre sus sentimientos fue radicalmente desafiada.

Estaba asombrada de lo verdes que estaban los ojos de él esa noche, como un bosque escocés: bello, salvaje y vibrante. ¡Maldición!, lucía tan guapo como Lucifer.

Estaba de buen humor y bromeaba con sus hombres, pero Isabella sentía cada sonrisa cálida como una caricia ardiente que amenazaba su compostura.

Su rodilla contactó con la suya ya que estaban sentado cerca en el banco, y se dio cuenta que Edward parecía poco inclinado a apartarla. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella con familiaridad mientras cortaba el venado en un plato compartido.

Para el momento en que ella dejó la servilleta y se excusó a sí misma para retirarse a su habitación, aludiendo un dolor de cabeza. Se sentía violenta. Cada centímetro de su piel cosquilleaba con una corriente eléctrica.

Tal vez, con suerte, pensó, corriendo apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, y cerrando la puerta, podría estar dormida para el momento en que viniera a la cama, ciega y sorda a sus encantos.

Pero el libertino debió haberla seguido. Apenas había colgado sus ropas cuando él golpeó la puerta, haciéndola saltar como una niña atrapada mordisqueando una torta.

Miró el lugar completamente sorprendido mientras sus ojos hambrientos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo. Ella contuvo su respiración, soportando su lujuriosa mirada.

Después de un interminable silencio, finalmente preguntó,

-¿Vas a cerrar la puerta, o deseas exhibirme a todos los sirvientes?

Edward sonrió, cerrando la puerta. Entonces bajó sus cejas acusándola.

-Subiste la escalera bastante rápido para una doncella con un... ¿qué era? ¿Un dolor de cabeza?

Levantó su mentón para responder, pero no pudo pensar en nada para decir en su defensa.

Él sonrió otra vez, se apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a quitarse las botas.

-¿Podría tener la esperanza de que estés ansiosa por ir a la cama esta noche?

Sus pechos se tensaron con el aire frío. Al menos, esperaba que fuese el aire frío…

Tan fríamente como pudo, dijo, -Puedes esperar lo que se te antoje, pero yo no lo haré realidad.

Sin afectarse por su comentario, Edward tiró sus botas hacia el pie de la cama, luego lanzó su túnica y su camisa al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Isabella fueron instantáneamente atraídos al corte que ella le había producido. Estaba cicatrizando bien, lo que la alivió. La cicatriz no disminuía la perfección de su cuerpo. Su pecho era suave, cubierto con gruesos músculos, y sus hombros eran lo suficientemente anchos como para empujar un carro. ¡Mi Dios!, aún a esa distancia la vista de él hacía que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

Inspiró con dificultad. Entonces, con falsa imperturbabilidad, ella se metió debajo de la manta, ocupando la mitad de la cama para que a él le fuera posiblemente unirse a ella allí.

-¿Acerca del incidente de hoy?- dijo, ansiosa por hablar de algo más que no fuera la tensión entre ellos.

-¿Incidente?- comenzó a desatar su ropa interior.

Ella aclaró su garganta. -Con los chicos Eleazar.

-¿Si?

-Habrá muchas cosas acerca de Swan que no entenderás.

Edward sonrió. ¡Dios!, su sonrisa era brillante, hipnótica.

-Ustedes los escoceses son de una raza diferente,- acordó.

-No puedes esperar cambiar la forma en la que la gente es. No puedes doblegar a los escoceses a tu voluntad.

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

-Ah, mi lady, estaría contento de poder doblegar sólo a una escocesa a mi voluntad.- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y con su peso atrayéndola del centro de la cama al borde donde él estaba. -¿Quizás con un beso?

La respiración se le quedó atrapada. Era para eso que había venido corriendo tras ella. Edward aún pensaba en cobrarse el beso. Pero debió saberlo. Le había dado su paga en el campo de entrenamiento. Y gracias a Dios que lo había hecho, porque dudaba que pudiera darle otro, no con el modo en que su corazón martillaba cuando la miraba con esos pícaros ojos verdes.

-Tal vez tu memoria te falle -dijo- Ya recibiste tu pago esta mañana

Edward se congeló, sus manos en su cintura aflojando su ropa interior.

-¿Eso?- dijo con desdén -Eso no fue un beso.

-Oh, si, lo fue.

-No. No. Sólo un rápido picotazo, ese tipo de beso no cuenta.

-Rápido picotazo, mi trasero. Ese beso valió.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso un...?

-¿Un beso?

-¡No fue un beso!

-Oh, parecía un beso. Tus labios sobre los míos... si, fue un beso.

-¡Por Lucifer y todos sus demonios!- Arrugó las cejas. -Eso fue un beso robado. El beso que vos me debes será dado cuando yo lo determine.

-Eso no era parte del trato.

Edward saltó para ponerse de pie, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente, y ella vio su pecho subir y bajar profundamente con cada respiración frustrada. Pero ambos sabían que tenía razón.

Edward tiró de los cordones con tanta fuerza que rasgó la prenda, y se dio cuenta de la violencia de la cual él era capaz. Isabella reconoció la profundidad de su furia. Y cuando golpeó la puerta detrás de él, haciendo temblar las armas colgadas en la pared, entendió que había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Un día, él tomaría lo que le pertenecía, con o sin juramento.

.

.

.

Edward pateó la pared del establo, asustando a su caballo. El animal relinchó una vez, y luego volvió a su alimento. Pero su humor no sería fácilmente aplacado. Caminó de una punta a la otra, pateando pedacitos de paja y polvo.

Estaba harto de los trucos astutos de Isabella y con sus provocaciones vacías. No caería víctima de su astucia otra vez, lo provocaba con su cuerpo sensual, sólo para rechazarlo cuando su entrepierna ardía de necesidad. Edward no era tonto. Isabella podía sentir aleteos de deseo, pero a este paso de tortuga, lo frustraría más allá de la locura. Se negaba a pasar otra noche de ese modo al lado de su esposa, deseando lo que ella no le daría.

Todavía.

Tarde o temprano ella sucumbiría.

Lo sabía. Sintió el ardor en su cuerpo cuando le había robado ese beso. No debería ser muy difícil inflamar esa llama en una hoguera feroz. Pero mientras tanto, su férrea determinación y su propio sentido del honor los mantenían en punto muerto en el tema del deseo.

La seducción se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra entre ellos dos. Estaba claro que Isabella estaba determina a elegir el campo de batalla y establecer las reglas del combate. Pero sería mortalmente erróneo darle el control a ella. No, Edward debía llevar las riendas de ese caballo desbocado de deseo y guiarlo hacia donde estaba su dueño.

Sin que ella lo supiese.

¿Pero, cómo lograría eso?

Dejó de caminar para hacerse una cama de paja en un rincón vacío del establo. Sería una noche fría. Había estado tentado de buscar una doncella camino al establo para mantenerlo caliente durante la noche. Pero recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que había tratado de acostarse con una sirvienta.

Entonces, recurrió a enterrarse en la paja para encontrar cierta calidez mientras consideraba la estrategia a seguir.

La primera clave del combate era conocer al enemigo. ¿Qué sabía de Isabella?

Parecía responder mas favorablemente en el campo de entrenamiento cuando la trataba como a un igual, desafiándola, entrenando con ella e irónicamente, una vez que comenzaba a tratarla como a un hombre, se volvía aún mas tentadora. Habían entrenado duramente esa mañana, pensando en exponer su debilidad femenina y lo había asombrado trabajando mas fuerte que sus propios hombres.

Sin embargo debajo su armadura, Isabella poseía las suaves curvas de una mujer. Y el corazón de una doncella. Había vislumbrado brevemente su ternura cuando se había sacrificado a sí misma por su hermana, cuando cuidaba de su padre, cuando había intervenido a favor de los jóvenes de Eleazar. Isabella podía pensar como un hombre, pero sentía las cosas como una mujer. Podía ser ofendida, impresionada, herida o ser complacida tan fácilmente como cualquier otra mujer.

Y allí yacía su dilema.

Un instante, se encontraba a sí mismo palmeandole afablemente la espalda, y al siguiente deseaba arrastrarla al rincón mas cercano, y arrancarle la ropa para poseerla.

Cómo podía un hombre pelear con un oponente que constantemente cambiaba el blanco, cuyas tácticas eran tan impredecibles como la dirección en que soplaba el viento. En un instante envestía en el campo de batalla como una persona enloquecida, y al siguiente, se ruborizaba ante la perspectiva de ser besada. ¿Cómo podía uno derrotar a un enemigo que no podía ser forzado o con quien no se podía razonar o a quien no se podía convencer de rendirse?

Se preguntó a sí mismo esas cuestiones hasta bien entrada la noche y finalmente se durmió, dejando las preguntas planteadas a sus sueños.

Con la luz del amanecer, las respuestas llegaron. Edward abrió sus ojos para encontrar que ya no estaba solo. La extraña sirvienta de Alice, Sue Li, lo miraba fijamente.

Se sentó bruscamente. La expresión de ella era suave, y sus pequeñas manos estaban cruzadas en un gesto de paciencia y espera. Cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba parada allí, observándolo dormir, no lo sabía, pero el hecho que hubiera venido en un momento en que estaba inconsciente era perturbador.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó quitándose paja de su cabello.

Sue li chasqueó su lengua.

-Nunca producirás hijos para Swan de este modo. Durmiendo con los caballos.

Edward estaba atónito.

-Es no es asunto tuyo.

Sin dejarse acobardar, la mujer continuó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Eres un tonto, un hombre tonto.

La ira de Edward creció.

-Cuida tu lengua, muchacha, o...

-Este es tu error. Eres demasiado guerrero siempre respondes con una amenaza.

Edward tenía ganas de pegarle a la sierva

-Escucha o no escuches- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Eso es cuestión tuya. Pero yo tengo la respuesta que buscas.

Edward se puso de pie, imponiéndose sobre ella para que la sierva no olvidase quien era su amo.

-¿Qué respuesta?

-Hay un modo de poseer su cuerpo,- dijo brevemente.

Edward estaba atónito por la percepción de la vieja. ¿Poseía algún tipo de poder mágico, o habría estando hablando dormido? Se rascó la mejilla pensativamente, entonces cruzó sus brazos en desafío.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

Sue Li se enderezó y sabiamente dijo, -Primero debes ir a su corazón.

Edward abrió sus ojos. ¿Ese es el consejo?

-Has estado escuchando demasiado canciones de Seth,- la retó.

Ella ignoró su furia.

-Hay una adivinanza muy vieja en tus tierras. Quizás ya lo has oído. La adivinanza es, ¿Qué es lo que una mujer desea más?

Adivinanzas. Detestaba las adivinanzas. ¿Qué es lo que una mujer desea más? Debía depender de la mujer.

-¿Sabes la respuesta?- Sue Li insistió.

Edward gruñó

-Flores. Dulces. Joyas. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Sue Li le guiñó el ojo.

-No. No es cualquier cosa.- miró alrededor, como para asegurarse que los caballos no estuviesen escuchando, entonces le confió, -Su voluntad. Lo que una mujer desea mas es su voluntad.

Edward estrechó sus ojos. Una respuesta tonta. Demasiado simple. Demasiado vaga.

Y sin embargo, se dio cuenta que... si, podía ser verdad. Había tratado de forzar la voluntad de Isabella. Con seducción. Con amenazas. Con trampas.

Nunca había considerado someterse a su voluntad. Como guerrero, había sido entrenado para no rendirse nunca. Pero Isabella, también creía en la victoria a cualquier precio. Y ese, por lo tanto, era el punto muerto de ambos que trababa todo.

Si Edward dejaba que Isabella ganase, si la dejara hacer su voluntad… Caminó en el pequeño espacio del establo. No debía ser fácil. Estaban los temas de defensa y administración del castillo en los que no se atrevía a rendir, por su experiencia, era simplemente superior a ella. Pero si concedía en otros temas, como había hecho con los muchachos de Eleazar, si la escuchaba y la incluía en sus decisiones, tal vez su corazón se abriría a él.

Y una vez que su corazón fuese receptivo, una discreta seducción haría el resto, siempre y cuando ella creyese que era su voluntad.

-Sue Li, creo que la malinterpreté…

Cuando se dio vuelta hacia la sirvienta, ella había desaparecido en el aire, tan rápidamente como una sombra, sin hacer ruido. Edward se rascó la cabeza. Esa mujer era un enigma inescrutable.

Para el momento en que Edward emergió de los establos, quitándose la paja de sus pantalones, sonreía con su nuevo propósito. Cuando Isabella apareciera esa mañana, Edward tenía la intención de endurecerse, olvidando su natural lujuria y se acomodaría a los deseos de su esposa.

Si tenía éxito, para esa noche, compartirían algo mucho más dulce que el compañerismo de dos guerreros. Sabía exactamente donde le iba dar el beso ese día.

**Bueno, a ver si adivinan algo, ¿ le importara a Bella donde ha pasado la noche Edward y la sonrisa con la que lo vera esa mañana?,,,, que pensará al respecto. Jejejje. El prox. Capi. Esta buenísimo no se lo pierdan…**

**_Bueno amores, os informo que mañana me voy de madrugada a pasar las navidades con la familia a un pueblo perdido en la montaña (me secuestran, jejeje) y eso quiere decir que no tendre Internet... (me llevaré el portatil... por si tengo suerte y si que hay, pero me parece que no :( ) el tema es que volvere despues de navidad el 27... para compensar esta noche subo otro cap. y el lunes dos más... ;)... dejenme sus RW, no sean malas, jejeje._**

**_nos leemos esta noche (hora española) jejeje. un besote a todas. muakis._**


	20. Adulterio

**Adulterio? **

Isabella no podía moverse.

No era que no lo intentara. Su cuerpo de alguna manera se había quedado rígido por la noche, y aún la calidez del amanecer no podía calentar sus articulaciones.

Edward nunca había venido a la cama. No la sorprendía, había visto lo enfadado que estaba.

Pero si él pensaba que eludiría la práctica de hoy, estaba muy equivocado.

Lentamente, giró hacia el otro lado, pero cuando trató de elevar un brazo, un agudo pinchazo le tomó la zona del codo al hombro.

-Mierda,- contuvo la respiración.

Mientras masajeaba el brazo tembloroso, puso sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama. ¡Dios!, le dolían como si un carro le hubiese pasado por encima. Y ahora que estaba sentada, cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó.

Había hecho demasiado. En su ansia por demostrar lo fuerte era, había trabajado demasiado en el entrenamiento de ayer. Hoy sufriría por ello.

Gesticulando y maldiciendo, logró levantarse. Temblando ajustó el cinturón de la espada alrededor de su cadera. Se arrastró hasta la escalera con sus piernas flojas. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para esconder esta desgracia de Edward? No lo sabía. Cada paso era una agonía.

Trató de caminar con tanta normalidad como le fuera posible hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Oyó a Edward antes de verlo.

-Es tarde, mi lady.

Estaba en la sombra, apoyado contra la pared del establo, sus largas piernas estiradas casualmente y sus pies cruzados. Edward sonrió, masticando una pajita. Se preguntó si había dormido en los establos.

Mientras ella caminaba rígidamente hacia él, Edgard ladeó su cabeza, estudiándola con esa sonrisa insoportable y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¡Ven, ven!- provocó. -No te demores, camina más rápido. ¿No deseas entrenarte?

Ella apretó los dientes.

-Quiero. Y yo no cam...

-He visto patos caminar más rápido que vos.

-Tengo frío,- dijo, aferrándose a la primera excusa que encontró. -Me lleva tiempo que los huesos se me calienten.

Edward escupió la paja y se enderezó, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarla. Después de un momento, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y chasqueó su lengua.

-No tienes frío.- adivinó. -Apuesto a que levantaste demasiados baldes ayer.

-No importa. Aún puedo pelear.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Sospecho que te podrían faltar ambos brazos, muchacha, y aún serías capaz de pelear.

-Ambos brazos y ambas piernas.

Su risa la asombró, era de un tono rico, cálido y tan dorado como la luz. Aparentemente, su noche en los establos había calmado su ánimo.

-Si esta es tu voluntad entonces así lo haremos,- dijo, palmeandole el hombro amistosamente.

Inspiró rápidamente entre dientes mientras el dolor le tomaba el brazo.

-Correcto.

Para su asombro, estaba siendo piadoso con ella, considerando la clase de venganza que podría haber ejercido por lo de la noche anterior. Mientras trabajaban juntos en el campo de entrenamiento, Edward pasó mas tiempo discutiendo técnicas que empleándolas, guiándola a hacer estiramientos suaves antes que hacer ejercicios de fuerza. Estaba agradecida por su paciencia y su piedad, porque cuando intentó empuñar la espada, apenas pudo levantarla por encima de su cintura.

Y mientras ocasionalmente sonreía ante la falta de fuerza de ella, nunca fue desagradable, incluso cuando sus rodillas no lograban enderezarse y su escudo caía patéticamente cada vez mas abajo.

Isabella apoyó su espalda contra la cerca por segunda vez cuando finalmente Edward sugirió,

-Terminemos aquí.

Por orgullo, empezó a negarse. -Estoy bien,- contuvo la respiración. -Puedo...

-Vos estás bien pero yo estoy agotado. Dejemos aquí por mi propio bien.

Levantó desconfiada una ceja. Él ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente. Sin embargo, asintió y alivió su espalda contra el poste de la cerca.

- No estás agotado.

Edward sonrió, entonces se apoyó en la cerca al lado de ella, descansando sus antebrazos sobre el portón y mirando hacia la fortaleza. Isabella observó sus brazos musculosos, sus anchos hombros y su cuello grueso. Escasamente había sudado.

-¿Nunca te cansas?- preguntó.

Edward sonrió, e Isabella se sorprendió otra vez por la calidez de su risa.

-Conservo mis fuerzas. Supongo que he aprendido a elegir mis batallas con cuidado.

Mientras él miraba pensativamente a la distancia, Isabella tuvo la impresión que hablaba de algo más que de entrenar. Para un comandante como Edward, elegir las batallas era su modo de vida. Tal vez era por eso que había dejado pasar por alto su enfado hacia ella.

Tal vez había decidido que no era una batalla que valía la pena pelear, que ella no estaba a la altura para ser su oponente.

Debería sentirse aliviada. Después de todo, si dejaba de pelear, si ya no insistiría en consumar el matrimonio, sería una unión perfecta. ¿O no? Edward podría mandar el ejército de Swan por sus grandes habilidades, pero siempre y cuando Isabella supiera que el no intentaría gobernarla a ella.

¿Por qué, entonces, sintió un dolor en su corazón cuando sus hombres comenzaron a llegar al campo de entrenamiento y Edward la despidió con otra casual palmeada en el hombro?

Se sintió aún más vacía cuando, horas mas tarde, mientras iba a la cocina a buscar un pedazo de torta, escuchó a dos doncellas de la cocina chismeando.

-Me buscará esta noche,- una de ellas alardeó. -El lord no fue a su habitación anoche

-Bien, tampoco fue a la tuya,- la otra replicó.

-No. Pero nos encontramos en la despensa dos noches atrás.

-¿Y tuvieron sexo en la despensa, o estaba allí para buscar un pedazo de queso?

-Sois malvada,.. - Dijo la otra ofendida -me subí las faldas para él.

-¿Y te atravesó con su lanza?

Hubo una pausa. Que a Isabella se le hizo interminable.

-No, no exactamente.

La primera doncella se rió con desdén e Isabela soltó el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Pero lo hará,- la otra protestó. -Estoy segura. Después de todo, es un hombre, y no está consiguiendo nada de su esposa.- bajó su voz a un susurro -Se dice que ella nació sin los órganos femeninos.

-¡Vamos, Tanya! ¡Otros dicen que vos naciste sin cerebro!

Isabella se alejó entonces, pero las palabras de las mujeres permanecieron en su mente mientras se deslizaba hacia la despensa. No era que ella estuviese herida por los chismes de Tanya. Se había inmunizado a sí misma a semejantes insultos mucho tiempo atrás. Pero la base de la conversación hizo que Isabella reflexionara mientras estudiaba los estantes de la despensa. Y se enfureció según reflexionaba las palabras de esa arrastrada.

El hecho que Edward fuese adultero, no se le había ocurrido antes. Tomó una horma de queso y lo olió, entonces lo puso de vuelta en el estante.

Tanya tenía razón. Edward era un hombre. Tenía necesidades. Y seguramente no dejaría que su renuente esposa fuese un obstáculo para satisfacer esas necesidades.

Eligió otra horma de queso y sacó su pequeña daga.

Edward no sería el primer esposo en ser adultero. Clavó la daga en el queso lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. Entonces porque le molestaba tanto la traición de Edward.

Isabella no era inocente. A pesar de la censura de la Iglesia, sabía que los hombres se sentían libre de acostarse con quien quisieran, aún con las esposas de otros hombres, siempre y cuando no fuesen atrapados.

Puso el queso de vuelta en el estante y comenzó a extender su porción sobre una galleta. Entonces frunció el ceño mirando en un oscuro rincón de la despensa. ¿Era allí donde Tanya se había levantado las faldas? ¿Ese era el lugar donde Edward había sido tentado a romper los votos de su matrimonio?

Con un insulto, guardó su cuchillo en la vaina. Entonces se metió la galleta entera con el queso en la boca, mordiendo su venganza, y salió de la despensa, no queriendo pasar otro momento en el lugar de la traición de Edward.

Cuando emergió en el gran salón, su boca llena de comida, y casi se chocó con Edward. Sudoroso, polvoriento, y sin respiración, obviamente venía del campo de entrenamiento. ¡Dios la ayudase!, cuando le hizo un guiñó de ojo, aún sabiendo que él había estado al borde de serle infiel no podía evitar que su corazón se agitase.

-Estaba buscándote,- dijo. Entonces, incapaz de pasar por alto las mejillas abultadas de ella, agregó -¿Hambrienta?

Ella no se atrevió a dar una respuesta. Habría escupido la galleta por todos lados. Irritada, lo miró con dureza y continuó masticando, esperando poder tragar sin ahogarse. Cuando pudo le contestestó.

-Seguro que me buscabas a mi y no a Tanya Denaly- dijo con rencor- creo que en la despensa no solo van las mujeres hambrientas. ¿O me equivoco?

Edward, pestañeo sorprendido, y maldiciendo su suerte. Realmente no había hecho nada de lo que sentirse avergonzado. Ni siquiera había consumado el acto con la hueca de Tanya. Y sin embargo las palabras de Isabella se le clavaron como dagas. Se maldijo a si mismo por su idiotez.

-No se de quien habláis- dijo contemplando el dolor en los ojos de su Isabella e intentando cambiar de tema, dijo.

-Necesito discutir ciertas mejoras a las defensas de Swan con vos,- anunció.

Ella lo miró completamente dudosa.

-Estaba considerando construir un foso.

-¿Un foso?- murmuró con la galleta en la boca, perdiendo el hilo de su acusación. Seguramente él bromeaba.

Súbitamente atrapó su mano.

-Ven -dijo, dándole poca elección mientras la arrastraba detrás de él como si fuese una niña. Podría haberse resistido, pero una chispa de espíritu infantil brillaba en sus ojos. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, y pronto el agarre amistoso la hizo olvidar todo acerca de Tanya y la despensa.

Con Isabella siguiéndolo, Edward salió a través del portón de la fortaleza y continuó por el jardín, pasó por la capilla y las huertas, y luego salieron por el portón de entrada de la fortaleza. En su ansiedad, se había olvidado de sus músculos doloridos, e Isabella, mascullaba a cada paso tratando de mantener el ritmo de caminata de él.

Varias yardas fuera de los portones, Edward se detuvo, y giró para mirar el castillo.

-La tronera sería construida aquí,- dijo, soltando su mano para dibujar un cuadrado imaginario, -con un puente levadizo en el medio.

Frunció el ceño, imaginándolo, imaginándose las motivaciones de él. Sumando un foso a un castillo preexistente era una extraña hazaña. Sería difícil, si no imposible.

- Requeriría un montón de excavación,- le dijo ella.

-Si.

- Debería ser bastante ancho para impedir los ataques.

-Si, ancho y hondo.

-Cavar tan profundamente cerca de la muralla podría debilitar los cimientos.

Edward asintió pensativamente.

-El constructor me dice que tendríamos que reforzar la muralla externa.

Ella levantó sus cejas. La muralla externa de Swan se extendía por una considerable distancia alrededor la fortaleza.

-Sería una tarea monumental.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y ella frunció el ceño.

-Aún si fuese posible, debe ser muy caro.

-No importa.- Su voz sonaba con ferviente orgullo y agregó, -No hay monto de dinero que sea demasiado grande cuando se trata de proteger nuestra tierra.

La mirada de ella fue aguda. El genuino brillo en sus ojos le dijo que su sentido de obligación estaba allí. Edward verdaderamente tenía intención de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para proteger la fortaleza. Había llegado a Swan como un usurpador, pero ya estaba fascinado por la fortaleza.

Pero, un foso parecía excesivo.

-Nunca hemos necesitado ese tipo de defensas antes.

-Por eso mismo, no estoy completamente convencido de que necesitemos eso ahora,- acordó.

-¿Has hablado con mi padre sobre esto?

-No. Pensé en preguntarte a vos primero, quiero un consejo.

-¿Mi consejo?- preguntó desconfiada, buscando señales de burla en su cara. Buscó el brillo pícaro en sus ojos, o una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, pero no halló nada.

-Si vos pensar que la idea puede funcionar,- dijo gentilmente -no necesitaremos preocupar a tu padre para nada.

Encontró su mirada solemne, y asintió con un cabeceo de gratitud. Era muy diplomático que no mencionase la enfermedad de su padre. Pero mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella, Isabella se sintió incómodamente calurosa bajo la mirada fija de Edward, y por su súbito interés en su opinión.

-Muy bien. Pienso que no es una buena idea.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente con disgusto.

-¿Por qué?

-La excavación en sí misma dejaría al castillo vulnerable.

-Sólo por un corto tiempo.

-Lo suficientemente largo como para recibir un ataque enemigo.

-Es Verdad.

Lentamente comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Puede ser que tengas razón. No vale la pena el riesgo.

Ella pestañeó. La concesión de él suavizaba su corazón y la dejaba sin habla. Sólo podía mirarlo asombrada. Había honestidad en sus ojos ahora. Esos ojos, ella notó nuevamente, brillaban como un lago en verano. Entonces recordó a Tanya.

Ella rápidamente desvió su mirada, mirando a las torres distantes, endureciendo su corazón contra Edward.

-¿Podría haber otros modos de reforzar la muralla?- dijo, ella.

-Las habría. Ven,- con sus ojos encendidos. -Tengo una idea diferente déjame mostrarte.

La agarró otra vez a través los portones y a través del jardín, espantando a unos pollos a su paso. No, no podía estar enfada con él, no cuando caminaban tomados de la mano, compartían planes de construir una nueva muralla interna, una idea que lo entusiasmaba como a un chico con espada nueva. A pesar de la naturaleza usualmente escéptica de Isabella y su resistencia al cambio, no podía evitar ser arrastrada por su exuberante entusiasmo.

- Sería una muralla concéntrica a la fortaleza,- le explicó, palmeando la piedra de la torre sur -formando una barrera adicional entre la muralla externa y las paredes de la fortaleza en sí mismas. Pero el portón interno sería una desventaja.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería significar.

-Con los portones sin alinear, un ejército tendría dificultad en penetrar ambos.

-Precisamente.

Isabella sonrió. Estaba casada con un hombre ingenioso sin dudas.

- Me parece Brillante.

Edward sonrió e impulsivamente levantó su mano y besó sus nudillos. Para consternación de Isabella, un rubor de placer apareció en sus mejillas.

-Naturalmente,- dijo, demasiado preocupado para notar el rubor, - podríamos poner arqueros en ambas murallas en caso de ataque. Y las torres adicionales podrían ser usadas como depósito de provisiones en caso de ser sitiados. Lo mejor de todo, el castillo permanecería seguro durante la construcción.

Isabella dejó que su mirada vagara por el costado de la torre. Ella estaba completamente impresionada. Edward claramente estaba interesado en la defensa de Swan.

Su plan era ingenioso. Había un solo problema.

-Escucha,- dijo, gentilmente sacando su mano de las de él. -Hay algo que debes saber. Los cofres de Swan están... -dijo entre dientes,- son modestos. Me temo que mi padre ama demasiado apostar y ha debilitado considerablemente nuestra fortuna.- encontró sus ojos con severidad. -Entiende, no voy a prohibirle jugar. Es uno de los pocos placeres que le quedan. Pero sus perdidas nos han dejado con poco dinero.

-No necesitas preocuparte,- dijo con una sonrisa -No he venido ha vaciar los cofres.

-Quizás no. Pero dudo que hayas traído suficiente dinero para semejante empresa.

-Es cierto -un brillo diabólico se instaló en sus ojos mientras miraba pensativamente el jardín. -Es por eso que necesitamos organizar un torneo pronto.

El corazón de Isabella se sobresaltó. Seguramente había oído mal.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó.-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Después de la cosecha, qué piensas?

-¿Un torneo? ¿Hablas en serio?- Swan no ha organizado un torneo verdadero en... doce años. Una vez que los competidores supieron que Isabella y Rosalie tenían permitido tomar parte, menos y menos de ellos aceptaron las invitaciones para competir en Swan por miedo a perder con una mujer.

-Tal vez en la primavera.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto,- dijo, sonriendo- Los hombres vendrán por el honor de combatir contra los caballeros de Masen. Podríamos ganar bastante dinero.

¿Era posible? ¿Podría Edward organizar torneos de nuevo en Swan? El pulso de Isabella corría locamente ahora ante esa posibilidad.

Pero no se atrevía a permitir que una tonta esperanza la hiciese quedar como una tonta. Por años, las Doncellas Guerreras habían tratado de reinstalar los torneos en Swan y habían fallado.

Hizo que su voz fuese indiferente.

-Bien, Todo muy interesante, pero… ¿qué pasaría si perdiesen el torneo?

Una predecible sonrisa fanfarrona iluminó su cara. -Los caballeros de Masen nunca pierden.

Con audacia, él se despidió con una reverencia. Dejándola pasmada. El resto del día, a pesar de sus intenciones de analizar las cosas con una mirada cínica, los planes para un torneo giraron en sus pensamientos. Visiones de insignias coloridas y tiendas con hombres de tierras lejanas, misterios caballeros errantes con extrañas figuras estampadas en sus escudos, y magníficos caballos de guerras poblaron su mente. Casi podía oír los golpes de las lanzas y de las espadas, casi podía oler las comidas exóticas, los perfumes de las mujeres y el sudor de los caballos.

Si Edward podía lograrlo, si pudiera restablecer los torneos dos veces año en Swan, Isabella haría algo más que simplemente respetarlo. Casi podría llegar a sentir un genuino aprecio por su esposo, el suficiente como para perdonarlo por lo de Tanya en la despensa. Casi.

.

.

.

¿Por qué Seth le dedicó unos versos en su honor después de la cena?, Isabella no lo sabía. Pero cuando el recitado finalmente terminó, estuvo sorprendida de encontrar que Edward faltaba del salón.

Una inesperada puntada de pérdida oprimió su corazón, porque acababa de pasar una cena agradable con él, discutiendo algunos de sus temas favoritos: castillo, defensas y futuros torneos, arqueros de Irlanda y el acero de España. Edward había sido galante y diplomático cuando su padre momentáneamente se olvidó de él, hablándole con paciencia hasta que recordó quien era Edward.

Había alabado a los caballeros de Swan por sus progresos en el campo de práctica. Hasta había hablado en chino con Sue Li. Por un tiempo, mientras Isabella y Edward estaban sentados juntos, rodilla con rodilla, hablando despreocupadamente, fue casi posible imaginarse llegar a vieja a su lado.

Pero ahora él la había abandonado. Malos presagios se metieron en sus pensamientos, y sus defensas se elevaron para protegerse. Sin dudas tenía una cita con Tanya en la despensa.

Probablemente había convencido a Seth para que recitase y cantase en su honor para mantenerla ocupada mientras se acostaba con la muchacha bajo sus propias narices.

No se había tomado la molestia de solicitar el beso de hoy. Suponía que se había olvidado. Pero no tenía intención de no hacer la práctica al día siguiente. Si se iba a la cama y se quedaba dormida cuando él viniera a cobrar su parte después de estar con la arrastrada de Tanya… Bien... ella no podía ser culpada.

Entonces, agradeciendo a Seth por el maldito acto se encaminó al piso de arriba.

Al principio, cuando Isabella abrió la puerta y miró dentro, pensó que había entrado en la habitación equivocada. Frunció el ceño con preocupación, su mano instintivamente fue hacia su espada, la cual desafortunadamente no llevaba encima. El recinto brillaba con la luz de las velas. Velas en el antepecho de la ventana, sobre la mesa, sobre los baúles, y una fragancia deliciosa. Un fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea y una tina humeaba en el medio del cuarto. El olor era floral Jazmín. O rosas. No estaba segura, nunca se había tomado la molestia de poner pétalos de flores en el cuarto.

Distraída con ese ambiente poco familiar de su habitación, casi no notó que Edward no había ido a encontrarse con Tanya después de todo. Estaba parado en el rincón más lejano del cuarto y lucía tan guapo como el mismísimo Diablo.

**Menos mal que Bella empieza a reaccionar****, y ella que pensaba que como se dice por mi tierra "le habían comido el mandado" …jejejeje. **

**El porx. Cap. Es ardiente y prometedor…. Se titula "conoce a tu enemigo" sugerente no¿? (NO SE MUERDAN LAS UÑAS HASTA EL LUNES QUE NO LES VA A QUEDAR PARA CUANDO VUELVA, JEJEJE, MEJOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GUAPETONAS)  
**

_**Bueno lo dicho esta mañana... aquí hasta las 23:57h. para subiros otro cap. de cada historia y mañana me DESPIERTO a las 6H, para que vean que no soy tan mala... jejeje. solo desearles una feliz noche buena... navidad y para los que celebren San Esteban tb. jejeje. que lo disfruten de corazón con todos sus seres queridos y no se pasen con los turrones! que luego llega Enero y... jejejeje. mejor atiborrense jejejeje. UN BESAZO Y UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE... NOS LEEMOS A LA VUELTA EL LUNES... MUAKIS**_


	21. Conoce a tu Enemigo

**Conoce a tu Enemigo**

-Ah, bienvenida, mi lady,-la invitó con una reverencia breve.

En la dorada luz, su cabello claro brilló, y sus ojos chispearon suavemente. Estaba vestido en un robe azul oscuro de terciopelo atado a la cintura. Bella sospechó que no tenía nada debajo del robe.

Isabella se tensó, y sus defensas se pusieron alertas. ¿Qué planeaba el libertino?

Súbitamente la habitación olió aún más a flores. Olía sospechosamente a seducción. Si, habían pasado una cena placentera. ¿Pero, realmente pensaba que sus convicciones eran tan débiles que podía cambiadas por unas pocas velas y flores?

Por otro lado, quizás su gesto se debía a que había comenzado a exhibir signos de devoción marital últimamente.

La respiración de Bella aceleró mientras vacilaba en terminar de abrir la puerta.

Sus pensamientos giraban tratando de unificar todas las variaciones de Edward: honorable esposo, Caballero protector, paciente entrenador, libertino seductor. ¿Cuál de ellos sería esta noche?

Parado ahí, se sintió como si estuviera entre dos mundos, uno familiar y confortable y uno fascinante y peligroso. Podía dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta, y su vida continuaría siendo la misma, predeciblemente tranquila. O podía enfrentar un nuevo desafío y correr el riego exponiéndose a sí misma vulnerable al personaje que Edward elegiría para esta noche.

Un rincón de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No estás asustada, verdad, mi lady?

Levantando su mentón, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sin embargo, dejó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, su garganta se tensó.

-¿Esto? Es un baño,- dijo con una sonrisa fácil. -Estoy seguro que has visto uno antes.

-¿Para mí?- miró al agua humeante e invitante. Debería ser un bálsamo celestial para sus músculos doloridos. Pero parte de ella estaba renuente a seguir avanzando.

-Bien, no es para los perros de caza del castillo,- aseguró, moviéndose hacia la cama donde había varios pedazos de tela de lino apilados. -Aunque a los perros les vendría bien un buen baño. Haré que un par de muchachos los llevan al río mañana, si vos estás de acuerdo.

Isabella no sabía que decir. El modo en que Edward cambiaba entre los roles de esposo y administrador capaz del castillo la asombraba.

-Bien.

Edward abrió las sabanas, y sumergió sus dedos en el agua, probando la temperatura.

-¿te gustó el recitado?

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo podía entablar una conversación casual cuando su habitación estaba arreglada como el templo de Venus?

-El recitado de Seth.

-Oh. si.- No podía recordar mucho de las canciones. El acto había sido tan extenso. Edward tomó una botellita de algo y volcó unas pocas gotas en el agua.

- Espero que te guste la lavanda.- dijo devolviendo la botella a la mesa, sin levantar sus ojos, -¿Necesitas ayuda para desvestirte?

Vaciló tanto que finalmente él alzó la mirada y tragó en seco.

-No. Me las puedo arreglar.

Tomando respiración para adquirir valor, empezó la tarea de quitarse la ropa del modo más casual posible. Después de todo, nunca había sido tímida sobre su desnudez. Pero de alguna manera, desnudarse delante de Edward la hacía sentirse completamente vulnerable.

Edward se dio la vuelta para agregar un leño al fuego, removió las brasas. Quizás si se apresuraba, podía meterse rápido dentro de la tina antes que terminara de avivar las llamas.

Tan ansiosa estaba con que terminase esa odisea que cuando entró en la tina y se sentó tan rápido que una enorme cantidad de agua desbordó la bañera, asombrado a Edward.

Él sonrió, poniendo unas pocas sabanas en el suelo para secar el agua.

-¿Estás bien?- Trató de no ruborizarse, pero no tuvo éxito. -¿Cómo está el agua? ¿Demasiado caliente? ¿Demasiada fría?

-Bien.- En realidad, estaba perfecta. Acostumbrada a bañarse en la laguna fría, encontró el baño con agua caliente como un bienvenido placer. Debía confesar que sería fácil acostumbrarse a las indulgencias del Normando. Ya sentía que los músculos doloridos se relajaban a medida que absorbían el calor, y también sintió que sus inhibiciones se aflojaban.

-Dame tu mano,- murmuró con voz ronca.

Lo miró preocupada, pero él levantó sus cejas, era la imagen de la inocencia.

Con reticencia, le dio su mano. Para su sorpresa, sólo colocó un pan de jabón en su palma.

Cuando se dio vuelta otra vez, comenzó a pasarse el jabón por el cuerpo con deliberada languidez, disfrutando de la sedosidad contra su piel, se enjabonó el cabello también. Edward volvió con una jarra con agua limpia, y ella ladeó su cabeza para que él enjuagase el cabello.

Normalmente se bañaba con prisa, sabiendo que sus hermanas y una sirvienta o dos iban a hacer uso del agua del baño. Pero esta noche el agua era toda para ella. Era una vergüenza desperdiciarla. Cerró los ojos inclinó la espalda contra el borde de la tina, oliendo el sensual aroma de la lavanda.

Por debajo de sus pestañas, espió para ver que tramaba Edward, y lo que vislumbró brevemente le quitó la respiración. Estaba sentado al lado del fuego, sus manos debajo de su mentón, un dedo frotando levemente sus labios mientras la miraba.

Había deseo crudo en su mirada, un deseo casi doloroso, y sin embargo estaba cuidadosamente bajo control .Esa restricción, la conmovió, pero también vio lo frágil que era ese control.

Pocas barreras quedaban entre ellos ahora. Sólo su voluntad y el honor de él. Isabella bajó los párpados otra vez, tratando de olvidar el deseo de su cara y la deuda de la consumación que tenía con él. El suave chisporroteo del fuego y la calidez del agua comenzaron a calmar sus ansiedades, llevándola a un estado de languidez. Por un tiempo, estuvo sumergida en ese mar fragante de reposo, flotando cada vez más cerca de la costa del sueño.

Fue el susurro de Edward lo que finalmente la despertó.

-¡Por todos los Santos!, tus dedos están comenzando a arrugarse, mi lady.

Abrió un ojo. Sus dedos no estaban arrugados en lo más mínimo. El cretino solo bromeaba. Lo retó con una mirada dura. Para su alivio, la sonrisa del libertino había vuelto, como si la expresión de tormento de antes hubiese pertenecido a otro hombre.

Edward vino hacia ella con una tela de lino. Se incorporó de la tina, y antes que pudiese empezar a temblar de frío, la envolvió con la sabana. Pero sólo con una fina capa de tela entre ellos, podía sentir la cálida presión de las puntas de sus dedos que le rozaban la espalda, mientras secaba la humedad de su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca para hacer esa tarea, tan cerca que podía oler la esencia de su piel; tan cerca que tembló cuando la respiración sopló unas gotas de agua de su hombro, tan cerca que pícaramente deseó que bajara su boca unos centímetros más para poder lamerlos. Pero aún cuando una ráfaga de deseo la mareó, él retrocedió con una sonrisa evasiva, dejando que se secase a sí misma, y se dio la vuelta para agregar un par de leños al fuego.

Dándole la espalda, dijo,

-Tus piernas te deben doler todavía.

- No es nada,- mintió

-Será peor mañana si dejas que los músculos se pongan rígidos otra vez.- Edward terminó con la chimenea, se sacudió el polvo de sus manos, y la enfrentó, con su mirada decepcionantemente virtuosa.

-¿Quieres que los masajee?

A pesar de la proposición tentadora, estrechó sus ojos desconfiadamente. Estaba definitivamente tratando de seducirla. Frotar sus piernas... claro. Empezó a negarse a su oferta.

-O si prefieres,- agregó, -Puedo llamar a mi escudero. Es muy hábil masajeando a los caballos. Estoy seguro que él...

-No soy un caballo.

El guiñó de ojo lo traicionó. Edward sólo bromeaba. ¿Qué andaba mal con los Normandos? Los escoceses simplemente apretaban sus dientes y toleraban el dolor. No masajeaban sus cuerpos con esencia de lavanda ni tomaban baños calientes de inmersión. Esas cosas eran un lujo que un administrador ocupado no podía permitirse. Si, eran placenteros y casi celestiales, pero...

-No me gustaría que perdieses un día de práctica.- chasqueó su lengua.

Esa perspectiva tentadora. Recordaba bien lo expertos que eran sus dedos, y lo que aliviaba su contacto. Pero, ponerse literalmente en sus manos, cuando se sentía tan vulnerable, tan caliente y receptiva...

-Bien,- dijo antes de que sus pensamientos la convencieran de rechazar la oferta.

Él asintió, tomando la botellita de aceite de lavanda. Puso un poco en sus palmas y se arrodilló de un lado de la cama. Quitando cuidadosamente la sabana, tomó su pierna derecha, puso aceite en su rodilla, y comenzó gentilmente a subir a lo largo su muslo poniéndola al instante rígida.

-¿Muy fuerte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, súbitamente muy consciente de la intimidad de la posición de ambos.

Sintió su respiración sobre su muslo, y con cada masaje, sus dedos se movían mas cerca del húmedo lugar entre su piernas, ese lugar que ya había conocido su contacto antes.

Presionado sus pulgares hacia adelante otra vez, y endureció su pierna, apretando la manta con sus puños.

-Relájate, mi lady. Seré gentil.- tragó con dificultad. ¿Cómo podía relajarse? No estaba en su naturaleza, no lo hacía ni en el campo de batalla ni en su habitación. Ya sentía su control deslizándose, el cual le servía para subir sus defensas.

Después varios tensos minutos, se detuvo abruptamente, atrayendo su mirada. Edward la contempló con un arqueo de ceja y una sonrisa perceptiva.

-Estás asustada.-

-No.

-Estás muy tensa. Si no es miedo...

-No lo es.

La miró, obviamente considerando la respuesta.

-Entonces acuéstate. Relájate.

Ella no podía.

-¿No confías en mí?

Confiaba en él. Pero no confiaba en sí misma. Finalmente, con una suave sonrisa, Edward colocó tres dedos en su frente y empujó su espalda contra la cama.

Cerró sus ojos, y no llevó mucho tiempo antes que la magia de sus dedos comenzara a ablandar su fuerza de voluntad. Suavizados por el baño y la dulce esencia del aceite, sus músculos parecieron derretirse bajo su contacto. El dolor disminuía con cada pasada de sus manos, siendo reemplazado por un placentero cosquilleo que creció hasta que se sentía como si su sangre burbujeara a través de las venas. Cada vez que sus pulgares se aproximaban a la unión de sus muslos, para luego abandonar la zona, un doloroso deseo pulsaba en su bajo vientre. Cada aproximación de sus dedos creaba una sensual frustración. Isabella tuvo el perverso deseo de arrebatarle la mano y colocarla ahí. ¡Si,ahí!

-¿Se siente bien?- murmuró.

Oh, si, se sentía pecaminosamente maravilloso, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo. En cambio, se encogió de hombros.

-Bruja desagradecida,- la reprendió, adivinando su mentira, cogió sus muñecas, sentándola de golpe.

.

.

.

Edward no estaba preparado para ver el crudo deseo en los ojos de Isabella. ¡Jesús!

Era, sin duda, el mayor desafío que jamás hubiese aceptado, pretender indiferencia mientras su esposa se desvestía ante él, yacía desnuda en un baño humeante, acariciarle los muslos desnudos, y que, ahora, estuviese sentada ante él con una tela de lino húmeda pegada a su cuerpo. Su entrepierna pulsaba dolorosamente, y cada instinto le rogaba aprovechar esa oportunidad. Pero no cometería ese error otra vez.

Isabella era como una yegua sin domar. La agresión sólo reforzaba su resistencia. Si actuaba cuidadosamente, pacientemente, finalmente vendría a él por propia voluntad. Y si era inteligente, ella misma creería que había sido su propia idea. Pero, ¡Madre de Dios!, no era una tarea fácil. No cuando lo miraba con esos ardientes ojos marrones.

Llevó su voz a un tono de indiferencia mientras la soltaba y volvía a usar la botella de lavanda.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-¿Mmmmm?

Él pensaba que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa, más excitante, más deseable.

Antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, se levantó y cruzó el cuarto, depositando la botella en la mesa.

-Pensaba que tienes un miedo mortal a los hombres.

-¿Qué?

Se dio la vuelta hacia ella, sonriendo

-Creo que le temes a los hombres.

Ahora la pasión abandonó sus ojos. Y la Indignación tomó su lugar.

-¡Qué!

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, desafiándola a que opinase lo contrario.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- contratacó -Peleo con hombres todo el tiempo. He matado hombres. Vos deberías saber...

-Oh, No hablo de los hombres en las batallas,- dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

¡Dios! Se ponía más hermosa aún cuando sus ojos chispeaban con furia.

-Estás asustada de los hombres en tu cama.

El rubor la traicionó.

-¡Bah! No es miedo. Es...

-Oh, si,- le aseguró -Es miedo. Es muy obvio. Tus manos se aprietan, tu mirada se desvía.

Desafiantemente soltó la manta y levantó su mirada. Sonrió y caminó hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla con el anverso de su dedo. Ella retrocedió un poco.

-Temes mi contacto- Edward se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que era estuvo suficientemente cerca como para susurrar en su oído. -Y absolutamente temes mi beso esta noche.-Le acarició el cabello -¿Verdad?

-No.

-Estás temblando hasta los huesos.

-No te temo.

-Entonces pruébalo.

.

.

.

.

Isabella sintió que estaba siendo manipulada, pero no podía darse cuenta de cómo lo hacía. Sus emociones y su razón, su furia y su deseo, se movían en un torbellino empujándola hacia un lado. Y peleaba por mantener su cabeza fría en medio de la tormenta.

Sabía que debía, como Edward había dicho, elegir sus batallas sabiamente. Esta era una de la que debía definitivamente escapar. Pero Edward había lanzado un desafío que no podía resistir. Su coraje estaba siendo cuestionado. Su orgullo había sido insultado. Debía responder a la acusación.

Antes que la precaución actuara, antes que su consciencia hiciera de ella una cobarde, dijo abruptamente,

-Haz lo que quieras entonces. Tócame donde quieras. Bésame donde quieras. No me importa. No estoy asustada de vos.

En cierto nivel, se dio cuenta que tipo de invitación salvaje estaba haciendo. Pero no era tonta. La rendición podía ser dilatada, pero era inevitable. Un día tendría que someterse a Edward. Era, después de todo, su esposa, y era su deber producir herederos para Swan.

En este momento, sin embargo, estaba en control de esa rendición. Era su propio desafío. El podría vencerla esa noche, si, e infligirle sus perversos actos, pero por Dios que sería por su propia elección.

-¿Es tu voluntad entonces?- preguntó.

Vaciló, y lo miró a los ojos

-Si

Para su asombro, los ojos de Edward eran gentiles cuando le devolvió la mirada, y aunque su labio se curvó hacia arriba, no era la sonrisa fanfarrona que esperaba. En cambio, su sonrisa parecía de casi... de alivio.

Quizás, no debía ser tan terrible. Quizás podía retener cierta dignidad en medio de semejante acto de degradación.

Edward aflojó el cinto de su robe y lo dejó deslizar de sus hombros, mostrando su espléndido cuerpo desnudo. Él estaba incuestionablemente excitado. Su miembro emergía del cobrizo nido de vello como una daga, esperando...

Esperando clavarse en ella.

Tragó su temor. Tenía que dejarlo hacer. No estaba en su naturaleza abstenerse de un combate por miedo a ser herida. Se preparó para su ataque. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue a quitarle violentamente la sabana. No la acosó con besos. No se lanzó hacia adelante para aplastarla contra el colchón. No había ataque. En cambio, caminó a su lado y se sentó con calma en la cama, tan cerca que sintió el calor de su piel.

-Sé por qué me temes,- murmuró.

-No me importa saberlo

-Me temes porque piensas que soy tu enemigo.

Estaba casi en lo cierto. Aún lo consideraba un extranjero, un invasor, una amenaza.

-Conoces la primera regla en cuestiones de guerra, ¿verdad?

Cuando ella no respondió, le dio la respuesta.

-Conoce a tu enemigo.

Con esa revelación, se estiró sobre la cama, y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho, con sus palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto de absoluta rendición.

-Ven,- la invitó. -Conoce a tu enemigo.

Isabella tragó en seco. Hubiera preferido meterse debajo de la manta. Aún así, se dio cuenta del valor de lo que Edward le estaba ofreciendo. Si, ella ya había consentido en acostarse con él, pero ahora dejaba claro que sería en los términos ella eligiera. No necesitaba sentirse sometida o avergonzada, porque él la había dejado ir por su propia voluntad. Ella tendría el control. Era un regalo precioso.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que eso no haría la tarea mas fácil. Era tan ignorante como un caballero novicio respecto a ponerse la cota de malla por primera vez. Se animó a sí misma con una inspiración profunda, entonces lo miró, considerando como y por donde empezar.

Su mirada se dirigió al brazo derecho, había una cicatriz a lo largo de su palma. Se preguntó como se la habría hecho. Con dedos temblorosos, se estiró para recorrer esa marca.

-Usé mi mano como escudo cuando tenía 16 años,- suavemente explicó.

Se tensó ante esa imagen, entonces siguiendo el recorrido de la cicatriz a lo largo de la parte interior de su antebrazo. Lo miró cuestionándolo.

-Se me resbaló el cuchillo tratando de liberar a unas cautivas.- agregó, - Cautivas escocesas.

Luego dirigió su atención a una línea blanca por encima del pecho derecho. Ella la rozó con la punta del dedo.

-Mi primera pelea,- dijo.

Ella sonrió. Se Levantó el cabello del cuello y le mostró una marca.

-Mi primera pelea.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Edward sonrió, e Isabella sintió una súbita y curiosa camaradería con él. Cada cicatriz tenía una historia, y las suyas no eran tan diferentes. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Edward parecía menos Normando y mas un compañero guerrero, menos enemigo y mas esposo.

Envalentonada, hizo correr su pulgar a lo largo de su mentón, sobre la cicatriz que ella había notado cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Su mentón había sido recientemente afeitado, y estaba suave al tacto. Ella podía ver el pulso de su garganta, fuerte y firme, latiendo casi tan rápidamente como la suya propia.

-Casi perdí mi cabeza en una batalla,- le confió.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

El sonrió. -Fue Emmett quien me afeitó.

Por encima de su ceja, cerca del nacimiento de su cabello, había otra marca débil de forma triangular.

-¿Y esta?- preguntó.

- celos de halcón.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Brillaban con humor.

-No le gustó que bese a la señora halcón.

Los Celos acosaron a Isabella por un instante mientras imaginaba a Edward besando a otra mujer. Pero ella se encogió de hombros, permitiendo que su mirada vagara a su hombro derecho. Mientras bajaba por su brazo, hacia el codo, él se retorció. Isabella frunció el ceño y lo tocó otra vez.

-¡Ah!- contuvo la respiración, quitando el brazo.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupada, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su piel otra vez pero con menos presión.

-¡Para, muchacha!- Su brazo le atrapó la mano contra sus costillas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, te dije. Sólo no...

-¿Estás herido?

-No.

-¿Deformado?

-¡No!

-¿Discapacitado?

-¡No, nada de eso!

Se movió y apretó sus dedos gentilmente entre su brazo y el pecho, buscando a lo largo de sus costillas algo que estuviese mal.

-¿Duele...?

-¡No, basta muchacha!- Edward apretó su brazo aún mas contra las costillas.

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-¡Me da cosquillas, maldición!

**

* * *

Jejejeje. Cosquillas le hacia yo a Edward, …. Que les pareció lo de conoce a tu "enemigo" interesante no¿? **

**Esta tarde subo otro para compensar, jejeje. **

**Un besote guapas. Nos leemos guapas. bsotes**


	22. Luchando sobre la Cama

**Luchando sobre la cama**

Una revelación. Isabella pestañeó perpleja.

-¿Estás contenta ahora?- murmuró, su ceja fruncida mostrando irritación, sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas de vergüenza. -Me da cosquillas.

Por un momento no supo qué decir. Entonces la sonrisa asomó en sus labios, y como aconsejada por el demonio movió sus dedos atrapados entre el brazo y las costillas.

-¡Ah!- gritó. -¡Para!

Naturalmente, sus suplicas sólo inspiraron aún mas su espíritu travieso.

-¡Por Dios!, No puedo liberar mi mano,- mintió, moviendo sus dedos aún con más entusiasmo entre sus costillas.

-¡Maldita muchacha!- gruñó.

Muy divertida con su vulnerabilidad, se movió para arrodillarse por encima de Edward y comenzó a usar ambas manos, haciéndole cosquillas con aún más energía...

-Creo que he encontrado la debilidad de mi enemigo,- dijo mientras sus risas y sus insultos calentaban el aire

Exactamente, ¿Cuando se deslizó de su cuerpo la sabana?, no lo sabía. Estaba demasiado ocupada con el infortunio de Edward para darse cuenta. Pero su ventaja no duró mucho. Después de varios minutos de tormento, Edward finalmente encontró una salida. Atrapándole las muñecas, usó su peso para darla vuelta, y cuando se puso triunfal encima de ella, presionado las traviesas manos de ella contra el colchón, sus cuerpos se encontraron, piel sobre piel.

Isabella apenas se dio cuenta al principio. Sonrió jadeante, él también se rió contra ella, sus dientes brillantes, sus ojos, como esmeraldas. ¡Dios!, él era guapo, y hermoso como un ángel caído. Ella se preguntó como se sentiría su risa dentro de su boca.

Se miraron uno al otro, sus respiraciones venían agitadas y sus corazones martillando en contrapunto, el humor del momento gradualmente se desvaneció. La mirada de Edward viajó sobre rasgos de ella como si los viera por primera vez, y su sonrisa se suavizó mientras aflojaba el agarre sobre las muñecas.

Isabella sintió su tierna contemplación.

Pero los ojos de Edward hicieron más que derretirla. Se sintió acalorada, hirviendo, debajo de esa mirada, y se volvió consciente del íntimo contacto entre ellos. Su carne ardía contra la de ella. Su peso se sentía confortable sobre ella. Y pulsando en su bajo vientre, como un invasor no invitado, su pene parecía llamar a los portones de su fortaleza más íntima.

Sin embargo, no estaba asustada. Su cuerpo temblaba como cuando estaba por combatir con un luchador desconocido, con anticipación y excitación.

-Ah, esposa,- murmuró- ¿Puedo tomar mi beso ahora?

Ella no quería otra cosa. -Si lo deseas.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir su boca sobre la de ella. En cambio, lentamente se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Tal vez, pensó vagamente, la besaría en la garganta. Pero no, Edward se deslizó mas abajo, tomando el colgante del martillo de Thor entre sus dientes y moviendo a un lado. Quizás me besara en el pecho otra vez. Isabella contuvo la respiración, anticipando esa exquisita sensación. Pero Edward no se detuvo ahí. Sintió su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre mientras se movía mas abajo aún.

Su manos todavía les sujetaban las muñecas, por eso en el instante en que se dio cuenta de su destino contuvo la respiración con pánico y mortificación, Edward tensó su agarre aún mas, para prevenir los posibles forcejeos que seguirían.

-¡No!- susurró mientras sentía la respiración de él sobre los delicados rulos de vello que custodiaban su pubis.

-Quieta, mi lady,-susurró. - Es el lugar de mi elección.

Isabella sintió su cara enrojecerse. Oh, seguramente Edward no podía estar diciendo que la besaría allí.

-Me prometiste esto,- murmuró, el calor de su respiración parecía quemarse,-por libre voluntad.

Tembló, era verdad. Tócame donde quieras. Bésame donde quieras. Pero nunca se habría imaginado que lo haría.

Y ahora debía obedecer. Era una cuestión de honor. Tan difícil como le resultó, peleó contra su propia naturaleza, forzando a su cuerpo a rendirse. Relajó sus brazos y cesó de forcejear con él. Lanzando un gemido de frustración y horror, cerró sus ojos y esperó.

Cuando Edward soltó sus manos, sus puños inmediatamente se aferraron a la manta debajo de ella. Las palmas de él se deslizaron a lo largo de su cintura y se posaron en los huesos de su cadera, acariciándola con gentil seguridad. Sus pulgares buscaron el lugar mas bajo en su vientre donde comenzaba el vello, bordeando cada vez más cerca de su lugar mas secreto. Para su asombro, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con anticipación, y también con necesidad, como si de alguna manera quisiera esto. El suspense era excitante.

Sus manos bajaron mas abajo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando los pulgares tiernamente abrieron los pétalos entre sus muslos, forzándolos a florecer, y dejando su intimidad completamente expuesta.

Y entonces su boca se cerró sobre su carne. Ella había sentido su contacto allí antes, la calidez de las puntas de sus dedos. Pero esto...

Chispas de un fuego radiante estallaron a través de su cuerpo, incinerando todo, cualquier vulgaridad, culpa o vergüenza. Esto estaba mas allá de la vergüenza y del decoro, era una sensación gloriosa, y le quitó el último vestigio de resistencia La húmeda presión de sus labios, el contacto caliente de su lengua la arrastró a un estado de locura en el que ya no podía pedir ayuda solo gritar y arquear su cuerpo con entusiasmo al recibir su beso.

Había creído que eso era el cielo. Pero cuando él comenzó a bañar la zona, a lamerla y hacer círculos alrededor del centro mismo de su sexo, su cuerpo se encrespó como si la hubiera acertado un rayo. Aunque no conocía la música, respondió a su cadencia, meciéndose, retorciéndose, sollozando de deseo.

Más alto y más alto su pasión crecía y se tensaba, como un arco a punto de disparar una flecha, hasta que finalmente No pudo llegar más alto, había sido disparada como una flecha directo al sol.

Sollozando y gimiendo de alegría, voló hacia arriba, y en ese instante de éxtasis, Edward se movió rápidamente para unirse al cuerpo de ella. Hubo un breve pinchazo agudo, no peor que un arañazo superficial hecho con una daga, y entonces una increíble plenitud cuando la penetró profundamente. Tan profundamente que al principio creyó que la había atravesado. Pero el dolor desapareció tan rápidamente como vino, y quedó sólo con la extraña sensación de invasión y posesión mientras Edward esperaba dentro de su vientre, que los temblores y los espasmos de placer pasaran.

.

.

.

Edward tembló encima de ella, permitiendo que las oleadas de su climax fluyeran sobre su miembro. Demorando su propia satisfacción hasta que aceptara completamente su intrusión.

¡Dulce Santos del Cielo!, era imposible, la quería mas de lo que nunca había querido a una mujer.

¡Dios!, Era hermosa. Su rendición lo hacía rendirse a él. Su piel estaba húmeda con sudor limpio, su ceja se arrugó por el esfuerzo, y la femenina fuerza con la cual ella había respondido a su seducción casi lo había hecho alcanzar el climax ante de tiempo.

Finalmente ella se calmó, aunque su respiración aún venía con jadeos y gemidos.

Edward deseaba tomarse su tiempo. Deseaba hacer el amor lentamente, pacientemente, del modo que ella merecía. Pero las noches de celibato forzado no permitirían ese lujo. Sería gentil con ella, si, pero su necesidad era grande e inminente. No duraría mucho. No del modo en que ella se comprimía alrededor de su miembro.

Tratando de mantener la intensidad de su deseo, se sostuvo sobre sus codos y tomó los costados de su cabeza, acariciando su aterciopelada mejilla con su pulgar.

-No quería lastimarte,- susurró.

Sus ojos brillaron no con lágrimas, sino con coraje.

-El dolor pasará,- dijo, -Lo prometo.

Su mirada recayó sobre su irresistible boca, tan llena y rosada, y él bajó su cabeza para probarla. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves e invitantes.

Gradualmente ella respondió a su beso e inició su propio acto erótico, lamiéndole tímidamente la boca. Se preguntó si a ella le gustaba ese sabor salado y dulce a la vez de su sexo en sus labios.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, extrajo su miembro, tensando su mentón contra esa exquisita fricción, entonces avanzó hacia adentro otra vez. Ella contuvo la respiración asombrada. Era completamente divino, el modo en que su cuerpo envolvía el de él. Se retiró brevemente, para luego envestir hacia adelante una vez más.

Esta vez ella gimió, un sonido bajo de placer que llevó a Edward hasta una nueva altura de pasión. Incapaz de resistir el natural ritmo del deseo, Edward repitió los movimientos de entrada y salida, saboreando los dulces gemidos de ella casi tanto como la euforia de su carne apretándose contra él.

Su sangre bombeaba muy veloz. Su lujuria crecía demasiado rápido. Demasiado pronto sintió su miembro ponerse rígido, ansioso de desparramar su semilla. Y entonces, por algún milagro, Isabella empezó a jadear al unísono con él. Ella levantó sus piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de su cintura, para apretar sus nalgas en una ardiente demanda.

Como un leño seco estallando en el fuego, su cuerpo pareció explotar en cientos de chispas brillantes. El calor era intolerable. En el punto en el que estaban unidos, se sintió como si ambos se hubiesen fundido en uno. Cada espasmo de éxtasis fue compartido, como dos jinetes en un solo caballo. Edward gritó fuerte su alegría, su terror, porque nunca se había unido tan completamente con una mujer. Su miembro encontró su alivio en la dulce descarga, si, pero su rapto de placer corría por ríos mas profundo.

Isabella era suya. Finalmente. Había peleado duramente y la había ganado. Ella tembló debajo de él como un conquistado rival caído en el suelo, sin respiración y subyugada.

Y sin embargo su triunfo era una espada de doble filo. Aún bajo los efectos de la pasión, fue completamente consciente de que su hermosa guerrera, su magnífica esposa, ahora lo poseía a él también.

.

.

.

El primer rayo de sol penetró la mañana neblinosa

Isabella levantó la vista, ya amanecía, ausentemente siguió limpiando su espada, cuando terminó con la tarea volvió a caminar impacientemente en el campo de entrenamiento.

Edward llegaba tarde.

Era suficientemente malo tener que enfrentarlo después de las perturbadoras intimidades que ellos habían compartido la noche anterior. Pero el hecho de que él demorara esa confrontación la ponía aún más ansiosa y la conducía a una peligrosa introspección.

¿Su relación había cambiado?

Agitó su espada a lo largo del suelo, cortando unas flores. ¿Su rendición en la cama probaba la dominancia de él? se mordió el labio.

¿Y si Edward la trataba con la condescendencia hacia el enemigo conquistado?

Miró a su alrededor buscando furtivamente la presencia de testigos.

Lo que mas la preocupaba, lo que aceleraba su pulso y lo que la hacía tensar sus puños, era el darse cuenta que su relación había cambiado, pero de un modo que nunca había previsto. Tan increíble como parecía, cuando había despertado esa mañana y vio los indicios de lo ocurrido: la bañera con agua, las velas derretidas, las sabanas de la cama arrugadas, no sintió arrepentimiento.

De hecho, sus recuerdos se hicieron más placenteros cuando miró a Edward, durmiendo en una engañosa inocencia a su lado. Su corazón aleteó, y disfrutó de la visión de su cabello desordenado, su boca sensual, su mentón firme y las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Su muslo desnudo había rozado el suyo y un cosquilleo caliente le recorrió el cuerpo tan rápido como un fuego salvaje.

Si, conocía a su enemigo ahora, completamente. Lo conocía y lo deseaba.

Era la espantosa realidad, una que la dejaba temerariamente vulnerable. Porque Edward sabía que su debilidad era él. Y si se daba cuenta de lo fácil que podía ser vencida, lo fácil que podía ser controlada...

Isabella soltó un suspiro. No debía dejar que lo descubriese. Debía parecer indiferente por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Debía actuar como si ellos nunca se hubiesen besado tocado. ¡Que Dios la ayudase!, que nunca habían compartido sus cuerpos.

Cortó un girasol por la mitad con su espada, giró, y practicó algunos movimientos en el aire, tratando de focalizarse en algo que no fuera el magnífico normando, quien la había besado tan pecaminosamente y la había llenado con su semilla. Y con su poder. Y con su amor.

-Viniste temprano.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, casi tropezándose con su espada. Ahí estaba de pie, vestido de azul, guapo como el diablo, y tan resplandeciente como el amanecer. ¡Por la cruz de Cristo!, su memoria no le había hecho justicia. ¿Verdaderamente se había rendido a ese Adonis anoche? ¿Había yacido, boca contra boca, pecho contra pecho, carne contra carne, con ese espléndido cuerpo?

Sintiendo que sangre se le subía a la cara, desvió su mirada, examinando la empuñadura de su espada como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

-llegas tarde,- logró decir.

Él rió suavemente, un sonido seductor para los oídos de ella

-Me dormí profundamente anoche.

La mirada de ella fue hacia arriba, logrando ver su sugestiva sonrisa. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón cabalgaba a todo galope. ¡Dios!, era irresistible. Su sonrisa dormilona era encantadora.

El parpadeo en sus ojos la enterneció. Aún sus cabellos rebeldes le causaron un torbellino de lujuria. ¡Dulce Jesús!, ¿cómo lograría esconder la atracción hacia él?

Algo que sacara a ese hombre de su mente. Y la mejor distracción era entrenar.

Había un sólo problema. Obviamente Edward no había venido a pelear.

-No traes armadura.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No tuve tiempo. Pero no importa. Me puedo defender solito bastante bien en un entrenamiento.- Entonces entrecerró sus ojos con fingida reserva. -A menos que tengas la intención de matarme.

Sonriendo débilmente, ella sacudió la cabeza…

-¿Empezamos?

Edward abrió el portón del campo de entrenamiento para ella, y le murmuró cuando pasaba,

-¿Estás dolorida o tensa?

Isabella se ruborizó violentamente. Era típico de un libertino preguntar esa clase de cosa. Si, había un leve dolor entre su piernas, pero...

-¿El masaje te ayudó?

Ella pestañeó. Sus músculos. Por supuesto. Hablaba de sus músculos.

-Si. Gracias.

¡Dios!, sería un desafío mantener la mente concentrada.

Contrariamente a sus expectativas, más que distraerla de sus pensamientos, combatir con Edward le trajo alivio. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo la esgrima se parecía al acto sexual: avanzar, retroceder, envestir, volver a retroceder y tratar de entrar en el cuerpo de otro. Edward peleaba del mismo modo en que hacía el amor, con pasión, habilidad y paciencia. Se movía con gracia, y sin embargo malgastaba su energía. Cada gruñido, cada lance, cada envestida le recordaba la unión apasionada de ellos. Y, a pesar del dolor residual entre sus muslos, a pesar del lugar y del momento, y a pesar de su férrea determinación de ella, lo deseó.

**POR FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN,, JEJEJEJE. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… sobretodo las más impacientes. Jejejeje. **

**El prox. Cap. Se titula… Ataque a dos bandas… y digamos que Edward a despertado a la fierecilla… digamos que… violación seria una buena palabra. Jejejejje. No se lo pierdan esta divertidísimo.**

_**por cierto grácias de corazón por todos sus comentarios y favoritos y alertas... y ... por todo en general son un encanto y como recompensa a esos minutos que dedican a escribir sus comentarios... esta noche subiré dos historias nuevas... apasionantes (como siempre) divertidas (de verdad se reiran hasta llorar) y emocionantes... a alguien le parece sensual la pasión mezclada con la comida¿? jejeje o un poli de nueva york babeante ante la hija de un hombre relacionado con la mafia... jejeje.**_

**Nos leemos guapas…**** besotes**


	23. Ataque a dos bandas

**Ataque a dos bandas **

Todo empezó de manera inocente.

La punta de su espada atrapó su saco y le cortó el hombro dejando la camisa colgando.

-¡Bah!- Edward levantó su manos para fingir disgusto. -Es mi mejor saco, mi lady,- gruñó. Pero a pesar de su ultraje había diversión en sus ojos cuando la miró.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la impulsividad que súbitamente pareció dominarla, y lo atacó otra vez, esta vez desgarrando el otro hombro. Con sólo su cinturón de cuero, el saco cayó de su pecho, exponiendo la camisa de lino que llevaba debajo.

-¡Qué!- explotó él sorprendido, y retrocedió. -Mi lady, ¿qué haces...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, deslizó su espada entre los lazos de su camisa, cortándolos y abriendo la prenda.

La camisa cayó de sus hombros, colgando debajo de sus codos. Entonces, mientras Edward estaba parado con la boca abierta de asombro, ella le arrebató su espada con un golpe, mandándola a golpear contra la cerca.

Sin respiración por su propio atrevimiento aberrante, Isabella apoyó la punta de su espada contra su pecho, su magnífico pecho, y lo hizo retroceder un paso, luego, dos.

Edward frunció el ceño preocupado

-Mi lady, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ve,- dijo, su voz extrañamente ronca. -Dentro del establo.

Como pudo, Edward levantó sus manos en un gesto de concesión, haciéndole recordar su propia rendición después de las exploraciones de anoche.

Paso por paso, lo hizo retroceder hasta llevarlo a través de la puerta del establo, durante el trayecto se cuestionó su propia salud mental.

El dulce olor del heno fresco y la sombra del interior del establo la inspiró. Su corazón comenzó a golpear contra sus costillas, y su sexo pareció latir en anticipación de lo que vendría.

Edward debió haber adivinado sus intenciones, porque soltó un gemido, y suspiro mientras ella lo arrinconaba contra la pared del establo.

La respiración de ella era febril, sostenía su espada en una mano y usó la otra para alcanzar la hebilla de su cinturón. Edward apretó su mentón cuando le desabrocho el cinto de cuero. Los restos del saco cayeron, pero su camisa todavía estaba en sus brazos. Isabella dejó su espada de lado. Atrapó la tela de su camisa con ambos puños y la rasgó.

-Ah, esposa,- suspiró, sus ojos eran fuego líquido.

Pero ella estaba muy lejos de ser tierna. El combate había calentado su sangre. Era imposible domar los salvajes instintos clamando liberación dentro de suyo.

-Ponte de espalda,- contuvo la respiración, empujando su pecho con la palma de mano.

Edward tambaleó y cayó en un montículo de paja. Entonces, apoyándose en sus codos, con su ropa rasgada, su pecho respirando pesadamente, la miró con cruda lujuria.

La respiración la abandonó, y el aire tembló con tensión. Actuando sus instintos, se arrodilló ante él, tanteando sus pantalones y luego rasgándolos para liberar a la bestia dentro de ellos.

Sus propias prendas de vestir la molestaban. No podía desvestirse lo suficientemente rápido.

Con un grito de frustración, forcejeó para aflojar el cinturón de la espada, pero sus desesperados dedos estaban torpes para esa tarea. Las manos de él se hicieron cargo del trabajo, y le quitó el cinturón. Entonces ella trató de quitarse el protector del pecho pero le fue imposible.

-No importa,- Edward le pidió. -Sólo levántalo.- Mientras lo hacía Edward se ocupó de la parte de abajo y rápidamente la liberó de la ropa interior, la última barrera entre ellos.

Isabella no podía esperar más. Su sangre era fuego. Su piel ansiaba su contacto. Su sexo le dolía de tanta necesidad. Lo montó, sentándose sobre su miembro.

-¡Ah!- él gritó fuerte, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera herido mortalmente.

Su boca se abrió con asombro. No había palabras para describir la pasión de su unión, el aire triunfal con el que ella lo mantenía ahí abajo. Isabella inició los movimientos de la cópula, adquiriendo la cadencia y el balanceo, tan antiguos como el mar.

Las hebillas de su cota de malla sonaban con cada envestida, como campanillas acompañando su tempestuosa danza. La sangre de ella, ya enardecida por el combate, hervía ahora como lava en sus venas. La exquisita fricción de su carne dentro de la de ella incrementó su deseo. Un extraño zumbido comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, era la sensual música de la euforia que estaba por llegar.

Edward puso sus palmas sobre sus hombros, tratando de que disminuyera el ritmo.

-No puedo… esperar... - Edward contuvo la respiración.

¿Para qué quería esperar?, ella no lo sabía. Ella lo quería ahora. Isabella atrapó sus muñecas y forzó sus brazos hacia atrás. Eso pareció perturbarlo aún más

-¡Ah, Dios, muchacha!- Sus ojos se oscurecieron de lujuria. -¡Ah, Dios!

Pero a ella no le importaba. Este era su momento. Hoy tendría su deliciosa venganza. Hoy ella era el amo.

Edward apretó sus ojos y torció su cabeza a un lado. Su mentón firmemente tenso, mientras trataba de dominar la marea inevitable. Isabella, sin embargo, mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

Quería ser testigo de su derrota, de su rendición, de su humillación. Una gota de sudor cayó de la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla de él, y súbitamente su cuerpo se congeló. Debajo suyo, Edward tensó los puños, y una expresión de intensa agonía retorció su cara. La dulce imagen catapultó su propia pasión más allá del cielo. Y cuando Edward se arqueó, lo siguió con un violento orgasmo.

Momentos más tarde, agotada, se desparramó sobre él, escuchando como bajaba las pulsaciones del corazón de Edward. Si, se sintió poderosa. Y dominante. Y vencedora. Pero ella no había ganado una venganza, y nunca lo haría, porque había descubierto que el triunfo de hacer el amor no era suyo solamente. Era un triunfo compartido. Era una cosa curiosa.

-Me has matado, mi lady,- murmuró exhausto.

Ella sonrió. -No. Todavía puedo oír tu corazón latiendo.

-Si, mi corazón late por vos. Pero te aseguro, que el resto de mi está muerto.

La sonrisa de ella se agrandó.

-Conozco un modo de resucitar a los muertos.- corrió sus dedos a lo largo de sus costillas.

Edward arrebató su mano de una vez, gimiendo.

-Oh, no. Piedad, te lo ruego.

Isabella tuvo piedad de él acurrucándose inofensivamente contra su pecho. Sus brazos la rodearon, y por un momento de paz, flotaron juntos.

-¿Sabes lo asombrosa que eres?- susurró contra su cabello.

Pero antes de que ella fuera compelida a responder, Edward agarró su nuca gentilmente.

-Estoy verdaderamente complacido. Hice bien en elegir casarme con vos.- Ella levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-No me elegiste,- corrigió.-Yo te elegí a vos.

-¿Seguro?- Sus ojos chispeaban enigmáticamente.

-Si,- aseguró.

Él levantó las cejas.

-Sospecho que fue más un sacrificio que una elección.

Ella siguió el trazo de la cicatriz sobre su pecho.

-No soy infeliz con mi sacrificio.

-¿No sois infeliz?- Su sonrisa hizo que sus palabras sonasen débiles, inadecuadas. Él agregó amargamente, -Me complace oírlo.

Ella se acomodó para escuchar su corazón. Era un sonido confortante, fuerte, rítmico y tranquilizante. Edward acarició su cabello.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Qué- dijo adormecida.

Edward arrugó pensativamente sus cejas.

-Tal vez una sesión de entrenamiento por día no es suficiente

Se incorporó y lo miró juguetonamente, pellizcándolo en el brazo le dijo.

-Libertino Codiciosos, ¿no me digas que ya puedes...?

Su mano abruptamente se movió para cubrir su boca. Edward había oído algo. Ella se calló instantáneamente.

Edward estaba agradecido por los instintos guerrero de Isabella. Sintió el peligro también. Sabía cuando debía quedarse quieta.

Voces Ahogadas venían del campo de entrenamiento. Voces de hombres. Edward se esforzó por oír. Entonces las reconoció. Sus propios caballeros, Jasper y Garrett.

Quitó su mano de la boca de Isabella, dejando un dedo sobre sus labios para que ella se mantuviera en silencio mientras él escuchaba.

-Vamos,- Jasper lo convencía. -Te pagaré en dos semanas. Sabes que lo haré.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo,- Garrett murmuró.

Hubo sonidos de monedas.

-No es mi culpa, vos lo sabes,- dijo Jasper. -El ladrón en el bosque me atrapó, era como... como a un...

-¿Como una sombra? Así es como lo llaman. La Sombra. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?

-Nada.

-Nada,- Garrett repitió. -¿No estabas solo, verdad? ¿Estabas buscando a Lady Alice?

-Solo paseaba y no puedo darme cuenta como me robó.

-Bien, merecías que te roben,- dijo Garrett-después de que la dulce Lady Alice nos rogó que devolviéramos las ganancias del juego y vos no habías dado las tuyas.

-Eso es lo cruel de todo esto. Lo Juro, yo solo quería… devolver las ganancias del juego en un momento más intimo… quiero decir… esto… a solas… y poder hablar con lady Alice.

-Vaya, vaya… el gran Jasper de Hall, ha encontrado su punto débil. ¿eh?

-Lady Alice no es ningún punto débil, Ella es como el sol… es como una luz al final del pasillo, es dulce, hermosa, generosa… yo solo quería verla una vez más así que la seguí al bosque, pero desapareció como si nada.

-¡Lo sabía!- Garrett gritó.

Sus voces se hicieron más fuertes, y Isabella empezó a moverse inquieta.

Edward sabía que si sus caballeros entraban al establo, no habría modo de esconder lo que había ahí. Después de todo, la ropa estaba desparramada por todos lados, el pelo de Isabella tenía restos de paja, y Edward no podía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara. Era inútil entrar en pánico y tratar de esconderse.

Pero, por supuesto, esa sería la intención de Isabella, y fue imposible frenarla. Se paró y recuperó su espada del suelo y para sorpresa de él, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a los intrusos, poniéndose a sí misma entre ellos y él como si pudiese proteger su honor. Fue conmovedor pero innecesario.

-No lo creerías,- Jasper dijo mientras su sombra se vio en la entrada del establo.

-Todo negro como Lucifer era. Se Movía tan veloz como el diablo, también sabía como saltar y patear. Podría haber atrapado al bastardo si no hubiese estado distraído buscando a la dama, para que ese delincuente no le hiciera daño.

-Los espíritus escoceses no pueden ser atrapados,- Garrett dijo.

- Son de otro mundo

-Bien, pero si es de otro mundo, ¿entonces para qué necesita mi dinero?- Jasper llegó el marco de la puerta y, como un confiable Caballero de Masen, tan pronto como vio a Isabella, desenvainó su espada.

Ella comenzó a inventar una historia.

-¡Ve! Busca ropa para Sir Edward. Su... su ... caballo lo ha atacado y ... y... le rasgó el saco... y ...

Edward no sabía que era mas divertido, si el patético intento de Isabella al mentir o la expresión de Jasper de descreimiento, dado que el caballo masticaba plácidamente en el establo. Edward estalló en risas.

La mirada letal que Isabella le lanzó podría haber derretido el acero.

-¿Mi lord?- Jasper preguntó, claramente confundido.

Edward sonrió, tomando un montón de paja para esconder su desnudez mientras se sentaba.

-Búscame unas prendas de vestir. Y pantalones para Lady Isabella. Y ustedes dos ni una palabra acerca de esto o les cortaré las cabezas.

Isabella se puso roja.

-Si, mi lord.- la cara de Jasper era una máscara de decoro mientras envainaba su espada, habiendo, sin duda, pasado muchas situaciones incómodas como estas.

En cuanto a Garrett, la sonrisa de "yo se todo lo que pasó aquí" le costaría tareas extras en la armería mas tarde, juró Edward.

Finalmente, la dignidad de Isabella fue recompuesta, y a pesar de las sospechas de ella de que todo el castillo pronto sabría de su perfidia, Jasper y Garrett cumplieron sus promesas.

No había cuchicheos entre las siervas, ni susurros en la armería. Edward estaba un poco triste porque era altamente probable que ella nunca mas cometiese el error de atacarlo sexualmente en los establos, se consoló con el hecho que a ella no parecía temer atacarlo en otros lados.

En muchos lados.

Repetitivamente.

Exhaustivamente.

Y sexualmente.

Los días pasaban en relativa armonía ahora, con aislados desacuerdos entre ellos.

Edward permanecía firme en lo relativo a la defensa del castillo. Había reportes de que unos lords ingleses se habían unido a las fuerzas, formando un considerable ejército que ahora estaba atacando castillos a lo largo de la frontera. Edward estableció grupos de hombres que preparaban flechas día y noche, y la forja en la herrería jamás dejaba de trabajar.

Pero le había cedido voluntariamente a Isabella la administración de justicia en el castillo.

Tan pacíficos como eran los días, las noches estaban llenas de conflictos. Se peleaban por quien ocuparía la posición de arriba en la cama, no acordaban si debían hacer el amor antes o después de la cena, y no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cual era el lugar elegido para dar el beso de cada día, una discordia que Edward toleraba complacido. Y tras varias noches, se fue convenciendo de que era el caballero mas afortunado del mundo. Cuántos hombres podían decir que se acostaban con su compañero de entrenamiento favorito ¿Y que "este" era también su esposa?

**

* * *

Jajajajaj, les gustó¿? Hemos despertado a la fiera…jajajajaja. Ya lo dije en alguna ocasión. A pesar de ser terca como una mula, Bella era una adelantada a su época…jejejejej. Arriba las mujeres con poder! por cierto Joli Cullen... espero haber aclarado con este capitulo tus dudas sobre la "violación" jejeje, en el fondo Edward se deja, pero no veas, eso en mi tierra se llama atacar con dientes y uñas, jejejeje.  
**

_**Nos leemos mañana guapas… besotes.**_


	24. Un Presente

**Un Presente**

Desde lo alto de la almenada sobre la muralla, Isabella ajustó su capa, envolviéndose aún mas contra la tarde neblinosa y alegremente estudió la conmoción en el jardín de abajo.

Mientras hombres y niños cooperaban con las tareas de construcción, Isabella y Alice se ocupaban del funcionamiento diario del castillo y se aseguraban de que siempre hubiera comida y ale para los trabajadores.

Ella sonrió. Rosalie estaría impresionada.

Se dio vuelta para mirar hacia el bosque, al punto lejano donde ella sabía que estaba la cabaña abandonada, el lugar donde ella sospechaba estaban Rosalie y su rehén Emmett.

Estaba sorprendida de que no hubieran vuelto todavía. Seguramente con el voraz apetito de Rosalie, ya deberían estar quedándose sin comida. Pero Isabella no estaba preocupada. Rosalie era una mujer capaz y autosuficiente. Estaba suficientemente segura en esa cabaña, y, de acuerdo con Edward, suficiente segura en compañía de su hombre de confianza.

Mas allá de los bosques, sobre las distantes colinas, las nubes se elevaban. Ella gruñó, esperando que la lluvia esperase hasta que el techo del nuevo corral para las palomas estuviese terminado.

Se volvió para observar al jardín. Como esperaba, era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que Edward cruzase el césped en medio de sus actividades.

Caminaba con seguridad, llevando un paquete bajo un brazo, saludó a Garrett mientras pasaba, se detuvo a hablar con el constructor.

Isabella suspiró, preguntándose si su corazón alguna vez se aquietaría ante la imagen de Edward.

Su matrimonio había sido transformado en los últimos días.

Se daba cuenta que el lazo entre esposo y esposa podía ser potente. No era sólo la intimidad física que ella y Edward compartían, sino la unión que creaba una fuerza de espíritu que excedía el poder individual de cada uno. Así como en el campo de batalla, dos guerreros podían vencer mas enemigos cuando peleaban juntos, Su unión había creado algo más también, al menos de acuerdo a las profecías de Sue Li. La mujer podía ser extremadamente críptica a veces, pero sus predicciones rara vez estaban equivocadas, y esa mañana le había informado a Isabella que un nuevo heredero de Swan había llegado.

Isabella apoyó su palma en su vientre, maravillándose ante esa posibilidad.

Edward captó la imagen de ella y se detuvo en seco. Por un momento sólo estuvo parado mirándola fijamente.

¡Mi Dios!, su mirada, aún a esa distancia, la calentaba hasta los huesos. Era difícil imaginarse teniendo una conversación racional con él tan pronto.

Pero sabía que debía. Giró hacia las escaleras, y se preparó para bajar y encontrarlo, no para decirle lo del bebé, ya que era demasiado pronto como para crearle expectativas, sino para discutir que harían respecto a su padre.

Tristemente, en medio del caos de la construcción, la demolición y modificación de las paredes y las murallas exteriores, la mente del lord de Swan progresivamente se había debilitado. Ahora no sólo lloraba por su esposa, sino también por el mundo muriendo antes sus ojos. Swan, su fortaleza sólida, ya no le era familiar. Y para un hombre que se perdía constantemente, esos cambios eran directamente incapacitantes para él.

No podía pedirle a Edward que detuviera las mejoras. Eran esenciales. Pero había una cosa que se podía hacer, algo que las tres hermanas habían pospuesto siempre y cuando pudieron. Y eso era remover a Lord Charlie de su posición de poder. Eso, no debería cambiar las cosas visiblemente. El lord, de hecho, ejercía poco poder actualmente. Pero una vez que el poder fuese oficialmente transferido, una vez que la designación de Edward lo convirtiese en lord, eso sería irreversible.

¿Y si Lord Charlie, en un momento de lucidez mental, percibiese la transferencia de poder como una deslealtad?

Tanto como le dolía, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Swan por los sentimientos de su padre. Tenía intención de confrontar a Edward de una vez. Pero cuando vio la expresión en sus ojos, supo que él estaba planeando una travesura. Edward canturreó una canción y ella decidió que quizás el asunto de su padre podía esperar un día más.

.

.

.

-Tengo algo para vos.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Es lo mismo que vislumbré esa mañana debajo de las sabanas?

-Muchacha insaciable. ¿Sólo en eso piensas?

Ella habría continuado con ese pícaro intercambio de palabras, pero notó que el paquete que cargaba, estaba envuelto en una tela de terciopelo muy costosa.

-Ah, ¿eso que tienes ahí?- trató de arrebatar el bulto

Edward lo apartó para impedírselo.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eso es para mí?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué es?

-Qué codiciosa sois- provocó. - en el día de tu cumpleaños.

Asombrada, pestañeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "el día de tu cumpleaños"?- preguntó, yendo tras él. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Era el día de su cumpleaños?

Se paró súbitamente en lo alto de la escalera, y casi chocó con él que se dio la vuelta.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Vos sabes la fecha?

-Sue Li me la dijo. ¿Es verdad? ¿Dos semanas después de Nochebuena?

-Yo... creo que si.- Ella no le prestaba mucha atención a las fechas.

Salieron hacia el camino de la muralla, Edward puso una rodilla en el suelo ante ella.

-Entonces si, mi lady, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.- El sonrió, ofreciéndole le paquete envuelto en terciopelo.

Isabella no sabía que decir. No había recibo un regalo de cumpleaños en años. Su padre no podía recordar su nombre y mucho menos la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Y sus tres hermanas, con el típico pragmatismo escocés compraban sólo lo que era esencial. Sus dedos temblaban mientras tocaba la tela suave.

-Ábrelo,- suavemente la apuró.

Cuidadosamente, abrió los bordes de la tela, conteniendo la respiración ante lo que vio. Anidada en la tela oscura había una brillante espada de acero.

Rápidamente descubrió el resto. Era una espada, una magnífica espada., y grabados en la empuñadura estaban las figuras del Unicornio de Masen y del Dragón de Swan, inseparablemente entrelazados. Ella pasó el pulgar a lo largo del puño, sobre la inscripción. "Amor Vincit Omnia" decía. El Amor Conquista Todo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que era así.

Un nudo en su garganta hizo que sus palabras se ahogaran.

- Es lo mas... la mas bella cosa que jamás he visto.

-Pruébala.

Ella tomó el mango en sus manos temblorosas y la levantó, estudiando el largo de la espada. Era perfecta, nunca había sostenido algo tan perfecto. La agitó a través el aire, y silbó dulcemente.

-Oooh.- Edward sonrió.

-¿Oh?

Ella la movió hacia la izquierda y la derecha y luego dio una envestida hacia adelante. La espada casi no pesaba, era como la extensión de su propia mano. Ese tipo de espada aumentaría su propia velocidad y agilidad de modo que ella casi podría volar hacia sus oponentes.

-¡Por Dios!

-No. Sólo acero de Toledo.

-Esto es - dijo, le faltaban las palabras- Sorprendente

Edward sonrió.

-Oh, si.

-El equilibrio. El puño... Todo...

-¿Perfecto? -Ella asintió.

-Haré que mi armero fabrique más para todos los caballeros de Swan.

Giró y su mirada encontró la él.

-¿Y?

-Ya tiene media docena hechas.

Una alegría inexpresable recorrió su cuerpo y su mente. Y con toda la calma que pudo, colocó la valiosa espada sobre el envoltorio de terciopelo. Entonces fue directamente hacia Edward, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias,- susurró.

-Un placer

Pero mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, ella notó un cambio sutil en su abrazo, como si se pusiese rígido.

Sin mirar, sintió que su atención ya no estaba focalizada en ella, sino en el lejano horizonte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Por todos lo demonios!, Llegó el momento.

**Que momento habrá llegado¿?, que habrá visto Edward en el horizonte¿?, en el prox. Cap. Lo averiguaremos.**** Y no se muerdan las uñas que no es bueno, jejejej. han visto lo tierno que es nuestro Edward… dejen de babear…jejejeje. Por cierto a partir de ahora se termino la calma... todas a las barricadas. **

**_un besote bien grande y un agradecimiento especial a las que aunque no pueda contestar pq no estan registradas, siempre me dejan su comentario y no solo en esta historia sino en todas MUAKIS, mis niñas :. nos leemos mañana, besazos para todas._**


	25. Trebuchet

**Trebuchet**

Fue como el momento en que llegó el mensajero de Rosalie, la llegada de un personaje que trajo un nuevo drama para distraerlos del viejo drama. Pero esta vez, Isabella descubrió que no era una artimaña de su hermana. La urgencia en los ojos de Rosalie mientras hablaba con Edward era evidente. Había problemas en camino. Ella y Emmett habían visto una gran compañía de caballeros ingleses, marchando hacia Swan.

Secuestradora y rehén aparentemente había alcanzado algún tipo de tregua, ya que habían cruzado la colina juntos, Rosalie ayudando a sostener a Emmett, quien había sido víctima de cierta misteriosa herida, aunque él insistía que era sólo un raspón. Isabella se preguntó cual sería la verdad, pero no había tiempo para un interrogatorio.

-¡Nahuel!- Isabella gritó. -Da la alarma. Reúne a los granjeros. Jared y Quil, junten el ganado.

-¡Jasper!- Edward le lanzó la llave de la armería. -Reúne a los hombres en la armería. Garrett, asegúrate que los caballos estén en los establos.

Para no ser menos, Emmett gritó,

-¡Rosalie! Busca a Alice y busca refugio con ella y las otras mujeres dentro de la fortaleza.

Pera su sorpresa, su orden fue recibida con un silencio mortal. La mirada letal de Rosalie lo perforó.

-No me des ordenes, fanfarrón de...

-¡Basta, muchacha!- dijo. -No es momento para juegos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-¿No has aprendido nada? ¿Quién te tomó como rehén a punta de cuchillo? ¿Quién te defendió de los bandidos? ¿Quién salvó tu trasero inútil?

-¡Paren ustedes dos!- Edward levantó sus manos. - No tenemos tiempo para esto. Rosalie, ¿puedes preparar a los arqueros?

-Por supuesto,- respondió con desdén hacia Emmett, entonces agregó entre dientes, -si los encuentro en medio de este lío que han hecho en mi fortaleza.

-Entonces hazlo.

Emmett puso una palma sobre el pecho de Edward.

-¡Espera! No puedes permitir que ella esté sobre la muralla. Ella es... es... una mujer.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente hacia su amigo, palmeándole el hombro.

-Ella es perfectamente capaz. Confía en ella. Las mujeres Swan están echas de otro material, tu más que nadie, lo tendrías que saber ya- dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Estás loco?- gruñó, perplejo. -No puedes permitirle...

Pero Rosalie ya había bajado la escalera.

Edward apretó el hombro de Emmett.

-Estará bien. Fue capaz de secuestrar por si sola a Emmett Mcarthy.

Sin su alegría habitual, Emmett lo miró y asintió.

Emmett Observó el lugar por donde Rosalie había desaparecido. Si Isabella no estaba equivocada podría asegurar que ese pobre hombre estaba enamorado de su secuestradora.

-¿Puedes caminar para encontrar a mi padre?- le preguntó.

Emmett, agradecido por ser útil, cumplió el pedido dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

Mientras tanto, Alice guiaba a las mujeres y a los niños con calma y eficiencia, llevándolos a un lugar seguro dentro de la fortaleza. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, ella se refugió ahí también.

Nahuel llevó los últimos animales dentro del jardín. En medio del caos, nadie notó una pequeña figura deslizándose fuera de los portones. Sam los cerró y bajó las rejas, aislando a Swan del mundo exterior. Sólo entonces Isabella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien, mi lady,- Edward le dijo después de que los caballeros estuvieron reunidos y armados, -¿les parece que veamos a que nos enfrentamos?

Se aventuraron hacia arriba de la muralla externa. Isabella estuvo complacida de ver que los arqueros de Rosalie estaban en su lugar, con sus arcos preparados. Uno de los guardia gritó, -¡Ahí están!

Sobre lo alto de la colina se podía ver una serie de insignias de un ejército extranjero. Fue suficiente para encender el miedo en el corazón de Isabella.

Ella tragó en seco. -Son muchos.

-Si,- dijo, con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa maliciosa, -pero son Ingleses.

Ingleses o no, Isabella contó por lo menos cuatro docenas de caballeros a caballo y un número a pie. Esa tenía que ser la alianza de los lords ingleses que había estado aterrorizando la zona de fronteras.

-Nadie pelea contra los caballeros de Masen voluntariamente, -Edward la tranquilizó. -Una vez que sepan con quien tendrán que lidiar establecerán un sitio antes que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Isabella esperaba que tuviera razón. Parecía creer firmemente en la reputación de sus caballeros. Edward estudió a los soldados aproximándose.

-Creo que sería útil hacerles creer que nosotros somos mas en número.

Isabella pensó por un momento. Entonces una inspiración le llegó.

-Usaremos a todos. Granjeros, gente de las caballerizas, de la cocina y las doncellas. Diles que se tapen las caras. A la distancia, nadie puede diferenciar a un caballero de un sirviente, a un hombre de una mujer.

Edward la miró atónito. Entonces su cara mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Brillante.

Pero mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa, un arquero de Swan gritó,

-¡Qué diablos...!- La cabeza de Edward giró hacia el afligido arquero, y siguió la mirada del hombre hacia el ejército invasor.

-¡Maldición!

Isabella miró, en el horizonte gris, cargado de nubes oscuras nubes, vio la silueta siniestra contra el cielo, una enorme estructura de madera, empujada por un par de bueyes. Parecía una torre gigante o el mascarón de un barco.

-¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Edward se hizo neutra.

-Tienen un trebuchet.

Ella pestañeó y estrechó sus ojos.

-¿Qué es un trebuchet?

Edward estaba demasiado distraído como para responderle; él comenzó a disparar ordenes.

-¡Arqueros! No hay que dejarlos usar esa maquina del demonio.

Pasó por su lado, e Isabella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo mientras bajaba las escaleras a pasos agigantados.

-¿Tienen mas arcos?- le preguntó mientras se apresuraba a través del gran salón.

-Arcos Cruzados.

-Los necesitaremos, todos los que haya. ¿Qué hay de sulfuro para un fuego Griego?

Ella frunció el ceño. Nunca había oído hablar del fuego Griego.

-No hay sulfuro,- murmuró.

-¿Pedazos de tela que podamos humedecer con aceite?

-Si.

-Usaremos eso. Y busca velas, muchas velas.

Quería hacerle preguntas pero... ¡Maldición! Sentía la urgencia de Edward, y confiaba en su juicio. Mientras se dirigía para buscar trapos y velas, lo oyó ordenar a los caballeros de la muralla del oeste, que cada mano libre estuviera armada con un arco. Y otra vez y otra vez, entre los hombres de Masen, ella oyó susurrar la palabra "_trebuchet_"

.

.

.

Mientras Edward iba detrás de los arqueros, lanzó una mirada al cielo. Tormenta. Las nubes cubrían el cielo ahora. Apoyó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada mientras observaba al enemigo acampar.

No había nada más excitante que un enemigo con una espada en su mano.

Si, reconoció los méritos de las otras armas: el hacha, la daga, el machete, los arcos. Pero todos carecían del espíritu de una espada de acero de Toledo. Para un guerrero como Edward, el trebuchet era una abominación, una máquina de guerra que se basaba en la fuerza bruta más que en la sutileza de la esgrima. Era una máquina para cobardes y bárbaros demasiado estúpidos como para emplear el arte de la estrategia. Usar ese tipo de máquinas era deplorable, y para nada caballeroso.

Entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en esa monstruosidad rodando colina abajo, una silenciosa furia comenzó a hervir dentro de él. El hecho de que los ingleses recurriesen a usar ese tipo de arma, una bestia de destrucción que devoraba todo en su camino, significaba que no tenían intención de establecer un bloqueo a la fortaleza, no habría negociaciones, ni compromisos mutuos, y posiblemente no habría prisioneros. Probablemente tenían la intención de hacer un trabajo rápido con la fortaleza, y reclamarla como propia antes que el sol se pusiese y antes que cualquier ayuda pudiese llegar.

Pero lo que mas exasperaba a Edward, y además lo hacía sentir culpable, era el hecho que a causa de que él había estado tan entusiasmado con empezar la construcción de la muralla interna, el césped que rodeaba a Swan estaba cubierto con grandes pedazos de rocas, que serían perfectos y mortales misiles para ser disparado por el trebuchet.

Los escoceses aparentemente nunca habían visto ese tipo de máquina.

Apretando la empuñadura de su ahora espada inútil, nunca la verían en acción. Pero deberían proveer los trapos mojados en aceite a los arqueros rápidamente para que pudieran prender fuego a esa máquina y de ese modo poder deshabilitarla para el combate.

Isabella emergió en la muralla, sus brazos cargados con velas, media docena de muchachos la seguían con trapos y aceite. Edward le agradeció a Dios que ella no fuera una de esas muchachas lloronas que podría distraerlo de la tarea que debía enfrentar. En verdad, era una compañera y una colaboradora excelente.

Su cara mostraba preocupación, pero el oscuro fuego en sus ojos le dijo que ella era tan temeraria y determinada como cualquiera de sus caballeros. El Orgullo le llenó el Pecho cuando la miró, orgullo y veneración... y... si... amor. Amaba a su obcecada esposa escocesa.

Deseó que hubiera tiempo para decírselo. Cuando todo esto terminase, Edward silenciosamente se juró a sí mismo, que agotaría sus oídos con palabras de amor. Pero por ahora, tenían un castillo que defender, su castillo.

Isabella estudió la torre de madera, tratando de adivinar como funcionaría.

-Es como una catapulta.

-Si, sólo que mucho mas poderosa,- dijo. -Un trebuchet puede perforar la muralla de un castillo con un solo...

Isabella empalideció. Edward se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras. Podía ser una administradora capaz y una guerrera valiente, pero nunca había enfrentado a una amenaza tan absoluta a su propia fortaleza.

La tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame, Isabella.- Entonces hizo un juramento, uno que le rogó a Dios que pudiera cumplir. -No dejaré caer a Swan.

Por un momento, una duda moró en sus ojos. Pero ella asintió, deseosa de creer en él.

-Será mejor que no,- le advirtió, su mirada dura, recordándole que debajo de su suave carne había huesos de rígido acero. Entonces sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente. - Si no le dejaremos al bebé una pila de escombros.

Edward pestañeó. Mientras se miraban uno al otro, las palabras de ella fueron comprendidas y él frunció el ceño confundido.

¿Quiso decir "nuestro bebé"? ¿Estaba ella? No, no podía ser. Era demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad existía y eso le causó una secreta excitación que dejó un extraño torbellino en su corazón.

Sería una cuestión de la que hablarían mas tarde, porque ella ya había dejando su abrazo para hacer algo mas útil, distribuir velas a los arqueros. El, también, tenía otros asuntos que atender si quería cumplir su promesa.

-Empapen los trapos con el aceite y fíjenlos en las puntas,- instruyó a los caballeros. -Enciéndalas, y asegúrense que estén ardiendo antes de lanzarlas.

Rosalie asomó su cabeza.

-He puesto centinelas alrededor del perímetro,- le dijo, -en el caso que ellos traten de minar las murallas.

Edward asintió en aprobación. La hermana de Isabella podía ser impulsiva, pero era admirablemente eficiente y capaz. A pesar de ser tan apremiante la situación, a pesar de lo poco preparada que estaba la gente de Swan para la guerra, Edward comenzó a creer que podían tener una oportunidad de vencer a los ingleses, si lograban deshabilitar el trebuchet.

Entonces la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla.

-¡Jesús!- dijo entre dientes.

Cualquier otro día la lluvia sería bienvenida, porque el mal clima era el talón de Aquiles de los sitiadores.

Pero hoy, la lluvia podría apagar las flechas con fuego de Swan. Isabella y Sir Jasper vinieron a su lado, mirando la lluvia.

-¡Mierda! - Isabella murmuró. -Tenemos que disparar ahora.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-La máquina todavía está muy lejos, fuera de nuestro alcance.

Edward se frotó el mentón, sopesando las circunstancias mientras la lluvia comenzó a descargarse.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar. Si no la deshabilitamos pronto...

Isabella forzó su vista hacia las nubes en el horizonte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo les lleva preparar la máquina?

Jasper seguía su mirada.

-No demasiado tiempo.

-¡Mierda!

-Veamos que pueden hacer los arqueros – decidió Edward.

Tenía razón. El trebuchet estaba fuera del alcance de las flechas, aún para los mejores arqueros de Masen. Las flechas de fuego cruzaron el cielo plateado, sólo para caer en el terreno húmedo, varias yardas delante de la línea de frente del ejército enemigo.

Los ingleses parecían inmunes a la lluvia. Continuaron su trabajo, empujando el trebuchet hacia adelante, protegiéndolo con una serie de escudos que formaban lo que parecía una armadura gigante. Aunque entraron dentro del alcance de los arqueros, ninguna flecha pudo penetrar la protección de acero. Aún las flechas que fortuitamente fueron a dar a la parte alta del trebuchet pronto se apagaron debido a la lluvia.

Mirando al cruel cielo, Edward comenzó a preguntarse si Dios sería Inglés.

En una celda subterránea de la fortaleza, Alice hizo callar a los niños y a sus madres, siempre vigilante a los sonidos de batalla. Siempre y cuando las murallas externas resistieran, ella sabía, estarían seguros. Y si Sue Li había logrado salir por el portón de entrada, la ayuda llegaría ese día.

Mientras tanto, haría lo que Sue Li le había aconsejado y estaba atenta a los sonidos de invasión, porque si el asedio se convertía en un ataque a gran escala, si la seguridad de Swan era quebrada, ella sería forzada a revelar uno de los secretas más guardados del castillo.

Si eso fallaba, Alice tenía otra opción. Ella miró a la pequeña colección de armas que había puesto en un rincón de la celda.

Si necesitaba entrar en combate, no dudaría en usarlas. Tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones mas tarde, pero al menos viviría para hacerlo.

En lo alto de la muralla ahora con su armadura, Rosalie pasó al lado de los arqueros que había estacionado a lo largo de la muralla. Hasta el momento, pensó, los ingleses estaban focalizados en el lado oeste del castillo, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Era esencial que los arqueros estuvieran atentos a pequeñas bandas de soldados que podrían atacar por esa zona.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando miró a la fila de centinelas atentos. Al menos estos hombres no contradecían cada una de sus ordenes, como el Normando cabeza dura que ella había tomado cautivo en los últimos días.

Se mordió el labio, imaginándose qué habría sido de Emmett. Esperaba, después de todo, que no hiciera nada estúpido exponiéndose a sí mismo a ser matado.

Emmett era muy audaz, creía que podía ordenarla a ella que se quedara en la fortaleza junto con las otras mujeres. ¿No había aprendido nada sobre ella en esos días?

¿No se había dado cuenta que no era como las otras muchachas, sino una Doncella Guerrera de Swan? ¿No podía aceptar que valía tanto como cualquier guerrero hombre?

Emmett Mcarthy tenía mucho que aprender sobre Rosalie de Swan. Deseó que él viviera lo suficiente para enterarse quien era ella.

.

.

Emmett hizo una mueca cuando un dolor agudo le tomó el muslo. El sudor empapaba sus cejas mientras ascendía los escalones de la muralla externa de la torre oeste, apoyándose pesadamente contra las piedras. Aún no había encontrado al padre de Rosalie, pero a ese paso de tortuga al que estaba forzado, el viejo posiblemente se alejaba de él a cada segundo. Emmett no era el hombre para esa tarea, no con su pierna en ese estado. Pero en ese momento estaba agradecido por esa distracción, porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en Rosalie y su obcecada insistencia de participar en la batalla.

¡Dios! , ella era una muchacha de armas tomar. Una vez que se ponía un objetivo no había peligro, razonamiento y ni siquiera un Dios, que la desviase de él. Así había sido cuando lo secuestró a él. No importaba cuanto hubiera intentado razonar con ella, cuanto le hubiera asegurado que su hermana no sufriría en manos de Edward, ni lo duro que sería el castigo por ese secuestro, ella insistía en su plan de pedir un recate por él. Aún cuando le aseguró que sería perdonada si ellos volvían al castillo, ella no lo escuchaba.

Pero, debía reconocerlo, su tenacidad le había salvado la vida. Ella había sido muy valiente al enfrentar al peligro. En verdad, habría muerto desangrado si no hubiera sido por la férrea determinación de ella de mantenerlo como rehén.

¿Pero, esto? Esto era diferente. Había un ejército entero ahí afuera, y no importa lo invencible ella se creyese, su carne era tan mortal como la del resto de los hombres. Mortal y vulnerable y... tan suave como la seda fina.

Arrugó la ceja, maldiciendo los recuerdos lujuriosos que lo acechaban a cada segundo. No amaba a la muchacha, se dijo a sí mismo, sin importar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella era divertida, si, y atractiva. Deseable. Y fascinante. Pero era problemática. Además, Si ella continuaba viviendo tan peligrosamente, sin cuidado por su propia seguridad, no sobreviviría al asedio de los ingleses.

Se tambaleó contra la pared, otra oleada de dolor lo atacó. Esta, sin embargo, no le perforó la pierna, sino el corazón.

.

.

Directamente por encima de Emmett, en lo alto de la muralla externa del castillo, el Lord de Swan escuchaba a su amada Renée. Ella lo estaba llamando, pidiéndole ayuda. Un sollozo ahogó su garganta, y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, porque no importaba por donde la buscara, no podía encontrarla.

-Renée, mi amor,- llamó, su voz desesperada.

El sonido pareció envolverlo, viniendo de todos lados. Giró lentamente una y otra vez, pero sólo veía piedras grises. Se sintió desamparado, tan desamparado. Se tiró el cabello frustrado, esforzándose por oír, pero ahora sólo parecía que la lluvia murmurando sobre el parapeto de piedra.

Se asomó por el parapeto, un ejército se había reunido. No eran soldados de Swan, ni eran los caballeros del normando. Miró a la extraña compañía con cierta indiferencia, como si observara las preparaciones para la fiesta de Navidad. Tenían una cosa enorme de madera, observó, parecía un juguete gigante. Entonces vio que varios hombres elevaban un gran pedazo de roca sobre la plataforma que sostenía al gigante.

Como llevadas por la mano de Thor, una lluvia de flechas de fuego súbitamente descendieron de los cielos. Pero las llamas instantáneamente se apagaron, ahogadas por un chaparrón.

Entonces, el gigante de madera se estremeció con tanta violencia y velocidad que él apenas vislumbró brevemente el misil catapultado hacia él. La roca dio en la torre, impactando con fuerza, y una ominosa brecha, abrió las piedras debajo de él, dejándolo de rodillas.

Las rocas a su alrededor rugieron y se precipitaron. Ante sus ojos, la mitad de la torre oeste se derrumbó. Un viento húmedo le voló el cabello y golpeó en su cara, mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por abrirse luchando contra un brillo intenso que venía del cielo.

Debió haber disgustado a los dioses. La devastación a su alrededor era seguramente obra del martillo de Thor.

.

.

La mano de Isabella se tensó sobre la piedra húmeda del parapeto mientras observaba el derrumbamiento de la torre oeste. Su corazón se detuvo, y no pudo llevar aire a sus pulmones. Miró el trebuchet que se sacudía con increíble fuerza. Nunca había imaginado la destrucción que podía causar. A su alrededor, los hombres de Swan estaban quietos sumidos en el silencio, apretando sus arcos, sus nudillos estaban blanco por la tensión, aunque tales armas ahora parecían tan inútiles como una pluma enfrentado una espada.

Por primera vez en su vida, miedo y duda la hicieron sudar como nuca. Estos no eran meros mortales con espadas, ellos peleaban con un monstruo forjado por Lucifer. ¿Cómo podían esperar triunfar contra semejante máquina?

Entonces miró hacia Edward, quien observaba al enemigo con ferocidad y apretaba su mandíbula. No estaban vencidos. Muy lejos de eso. Edward de Masen no se rendiría. Nunca rendirse. Aunque ese maldito trebuchet le lanzara una roca directamente a su propio vientre, moriría enfrentando a los ingleses con un puño levantado y una mirada desafiante.

¿Cómo podía ser ella menos valiente?

Inspirada por Edward, Isabella de Swan enderezó su espalda y tensó sus nervios, aflojando su asimiento al borde de la pared y cerrando el puño alrededor de la empuñadura de su nueva espada.

-¡Paren el fuego!- gritó a los arqueros.

Los ingleses se prepararon para atacar otra vez. Los soldados se mantenían en sus posiciones. No necesitaban avanzar a pie, no cuando poseían un arma tan formidable. Isabella estudió su posición y la trayectoria del trebuchet.

-¿Apuntaran a la misma torre?- preguntó bajo la lluvia.

Jasper asintió. -Si, para hacer un punto de entrada.

-Bien... Un solo punto de entrada es fácil de defender. Moveremos los soldados ahí.

- Será fácil,- Edward concordó muy serio, -a menos que ellos muevan el trebuchet.

Ella bajó las cejas. -Entonces matémoslos mientras podamos.

,

,

**Ohh pobre Charlie,**** ¿y que secreto guardará Alice con tanto ahínco? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Rosalie y Emmett?jejeje, todo esto y más en el prox. Cap. Un bsote.**


	26. Tenemos un Prisionero

**Tenemos un prisionero **

Edward frunció el ceño. Él no tenía intención de permitir que Isabella entrase en combate, no importaba cuanto insistiese, no importaba cuanto respetase sus habilidades, no importaba cuanto le rogase. Sería un gran factor de distracción para él tener que preocuparse por su seguridad mientras peleaba con el enemigo.

Además, si era verdad que ella estaba embrazada...

Edward no la miró a los ojos.

-Necesito que comandes a los arqueros.

-Pero los arqueros son inútiles.

-La lluvia podría ceder.

-Entonces ellos sabrán como disparar sin que nadie los guíe.

Edward suspiró.

-Te quiero aquí, Isabella.

Estuvo silenciosa el tiempo suficiente para que se diese cuenta que ella sabía la verdad, que él no la dejaría pelear.

-Oh, si,- dijo amargamente- mientras vos estás ahí abajo arriesgando tu pescuezo, Estaré aquí en el parapeto, esperando que el sol aparezca.- Se sentó en las piedras. -Este es mi castillo, y que el destino me maldiga si dejo que un Normando...

-¡Jesús!- uno de los arqueros gritó - ¡Es el lord!

Edward siguió la mirada del hombre a lo largo de la muralla oeste hacia la distante torre. A través de una nube blanca de polvo, él vio una figura gateando a través del piso agrietado. Era Lord Charlie.

-¡Maldición!

Al lado de él, Isabella contuvo la respiración.

-¡Maldición!- repitió

El lord se arrastraba cerca del borde, dónde las rocas cedían por el impacto recibido. Edward sabía que nunca alcanzarían al lord a tiempo. El camino de esa muralla estaba seriamente dañado. El único acceso a la torre era a través del jardín.

-¡Miren!- Jasper gritó.

Otra figure emergió. Cubierto en su armadura, rengueando a través de las ruinas, era apenas reconocible. Pero Edward conocía a su hombre como conocía sus propias cicatrices.

-Emmett.

Todos observaban, con la respiración contenida, con esperanza. Lentamente, Emmett avanzar a través de las ruinas. Parecía que conversaba con el lord, porque el viejo se daba la vuelta y lo escuchó por un momento. Pero finalmente el lord retomó el curso, yendo inexorablemente hacia el precipicio, y Emmett vaciló en seguirlo.

-¿Qué está haciendo Emmett?- Isabella demandó en un susurro. -¿Por qué se detuvo?

-El peso de ambos podría colapsar la torre.

-Pero... no puede... mi padre...

Edward compartía su frustración, tanto como la culpa. Debería haberse ocupado de la seguridad del lord él mismo antes de enfrentar al enemigo.

Todos observaron al lord arrastrase hacia el borde. Las manos de Emmett estaban alrededor de su boca ahora y gritó, posiblemente tratando de convencer al lord de volver, tal vez intentando hablar mas fuerte que la voz fantasmal que acechaba al hombre.

Por un momento, el lord se detuvo en el borde del precipicio, Edward pensó que finalmente habría entrado en razones, que se retiraría de allí. Pero no, el lord se puso de pies y levantó sus brazos, como si pidiendo que un relámpago los asestara y que los cielos se lo llevaran.

Con los ingleses recargando el trebuchet, Emmett no pudo permanecer sin hacer nada por más tiempo. Dejando de lado toda precaución, se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando al lord por los tobillos. Pero en vez de asegurarlo, el exceso de peso provocó que las piedras del suelo se aflojasen y se volviera inestable.

-¡No!- Isabella gritó, el sonido perforó el corazón de Edward.

El lord se resbaló en el borde, salvado de caer a tierra sólo por el firme agarre de Emmett sobre sus tobillos. Pero Emmett no podía sostenerlo así por largo tiempo. El borde de roca estaba debilitado por el impacto y pedazos de piedra se desprendían bajo el peso de los dos hombres.

-¡Quédate ahí!- le gritó a Isabella. Agarró a Sir Jasper por el frente de su saco y lo arrastró a un lado, lo fusiló con una mirada de acero y dijo las palabras que él no quería que Isabella oyese.

-No importa lo que pase, no rindas esta fortaleza. No negocies rehenes. Ni a mí. Ni a Emmett. Ni a Lord Charlie. Tu lealtad es para con el rey.

Satisfecho por el asentimiento serio de Jasper, Edward soltó las solapas del saco. Entonces corrió hacia la escalera bajando tres escalones a la vez. Se deslizó por el pasto húmedo del jardín. Cuando pasó por la armería, tomó una soga y se la puso al hombro.

El acceso a la torre oeste estaba lleno de escombros y polvos. Sus pulmones se esforzaban por respirar, pateó y sacó piedras del camino hasta que pudo pasar a través de las ruinas y subir al piso siguiente, seguro de que el trebuchet dispararía en cualquier momento. Con sus dedos sangrando, trepó por las piedras hasta que sintió el bienvenido beso de la lluvia sobre su cabeza. Tropezando avanzó unos pasos mas, emergiendo entre los escombros.

Gracias a Dios, Emmett estaba quieto, aún allí, aferrándose al lord con un agarre rígido.

-¡Continua ahí!- gritó.

Pero en el instante siguiente, un ruido como un trueno golpeó la tierra, desprendiendo piedras de la torre como si el suelo debajo de él temblase.

,

,

Isabella gritó. Aunque el impacto ocurrió en un instante, la tragedia se desarrolló con tortuosa lentitud a los ojos de los hombres.

El trebuchet lentamente disparó hacia adelante, lanzando su pesada carga. El pedazo de roca hizo su trayectoria a través el aire, apuntando con oscuros propósitos hacia la muralla de Swan.

Después de un interminable momento, encontró su blanco, besando la piedra gris de la pared, y abrió otra herida mortal en la torre, en el segundo piso. Entonces la ya dañada torre perezosamente colapsó en una pila gigante de rocas y ruina.

Todo sucedió terroríficamente rápido después de eso desde la perspectiva de Isabella. Los hombres parecían piezas de ajedrez volando tras el golpe de un niño enfadado. Edward, derribado por el impacto, se deslizó por las ruinas, sus dedos buscando un sostén. Se había salvado por aferrase fortuitamente a una viga que emergía como una protuberancia en medio de las ruinas.

Emmett fue lazando por el aire y cayó sobre su espalda, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca antes que él también, se deslizase a través del suelo. Cuando finalmente detuvo su caída, yacía silencioso, su cuerpo desparramado en un ángulo antinatural. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que estaba muerto.

El viejo lord yacía desamparado sobre una pila de escombros en la base de la torre destruida, pero aún con una llama de vida.

Pero estaba del lado de la muralla del enemigo. Era sólo una cuestión de minutos antes que los ingleses lo interceptaran. Y descubrirían el rehén valioso que tenían.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

Llamando la atención, ella gritó,

-¡Arqueros! ¡Cuiden mi espalda! ¡Jasper, estás a cargo!

Con esas ordenes, bajó volando la escalera y atravesó el jardín hacia los restos de la torre. Rosalie, habiendo dejado su puesto en la muralla fue sorprendida por el sonido ensordecedor del ataque cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia la torre oeste.

-¿Qué diablos están usando esos bastardos?- preguntó, mientras trotaba hacia Isabella. - ¡Por Thor! - cuando miró, vio lo poco que quedaba de la torre oeste -¡Mierda!- dijo atónita.

-¡Vamos!- Isabella la urgió. -Tenemos que salvar a Papá.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué?

-¡Date prisa!- Isabella atrapó el brazo de Rosalie y la arrastró con ella.

Aunque el segundo impacto había demolido el suelo de la torre y había derrumbado una buena porción de la muralla exterior, y por pura suerte, había también expuesto lo que quedaba de las escaleras, permitiéndoles el acceso a la parte alta. Treparon sobre las ruinas, raspándose las manos con las rocas y tosiendo por el polvo de los escombros.

Rosalie miró a las ruinas, incrédula.

-Santo Dios... ¿Es papá? Es él…

-No está herido,- Isabella avisó sobre su hombro mientras trepaban. -Emmett lo tenía agarrado...

-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett estaba ahí?

-Si, pero...

-¡Maldición!

Rosalie pasó a su lado, como si los demonios la persiguiesen, ascendiendo las escaleras a una peligrosa velocidad. Se encontró con una pila de rocas bloqueando el paso. Antes que Isabella pudiese gritar una advertencia acerca del frágil suelo, Rosalie lanzó un chillido, y se fue hacia adelante cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Emmett.

Pero Emmett no era la preocupación mas urgente de Isabella. Frunció el ceño, mirando la viga, la misma que había salvado la vida de Edward. Aún emergía entre los escombros, pero ninguna mano se aferraba a ella. Su corazón golpeaba en sus costillas, avanzó hacia adelante sin pensar en su propia seguridad, de un modo tan impulsivo como el de su hermana.

Se deslizó, siguiendo el curso que habría tomado su padre para llegar a la base de la torre. De alguna manera logró hacer el trayecto hasta el borde, y una vez ahí, sin respiración por el esfuerzo físico, espió por el borde, aferrando su brazo herido.

El sol se estaba hundiendo bajo el horizonte, detrás de gruesas nubes, haciendo difícil divisar algo. Pero logró ver lo que había debajo, asegurada alrededor de una piedra, una soga colgaba con su peso.

Edward. Dios bendijera al valiente corazón de Edward, estaba rescatando a su padre. No muy lejos, podía ver las oscuras figuras del enemigo aproximándose a paso cauto. Las paredes de Swan estaban quietas pero aún no eran fácilmente escalables, por lo tanto no era su intención hacer un ataque total sobre el castillo todavía. Pero los ingleses seguramente reconocieron a Edward por sus acciones heroicas y sabían que el hombre que había caído de la torre sería un rehén valioso.

-¡Ellos vienen!- le gritó.

Edward miró hacia ella y asintió. Levantando al lord apresuradamente, aseguró la soga alrededor de la cintura del viejo

-¿Lo puedes empujar hacia arriba?

No estaba segura. Se estiró hacia donde estaba la soga sujetada. Era fuerte, si, pero su padre no era un hombre pequeño, y el hombro le latía de dolor.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Ayuda!

Rose vino hasta el borde casi inmediatamente. Parecía perturbada, y sus mejillas estaba húmedas con algo más que lluvia. Pero inmediatamente evaluó la situación, mirando a Edward, el ejército que avanzaba, y la distancia entre ellos. Se puso manos a la obra y juntas izaron a su padre.

Mientras tanto, las flechas de Swan volaban a través de la lluvia, aproximándose al enemigo, pero unos pocos cayeron. Para el momento en que Isabella y Rosalie depositaron al lord sobre una pared y aflojaron la soga de alrededor de él, una docena de caballeros ingleses había alcanzó la base de la torre exterior Isabella miró con desesperación. La soga que ella había planeado lanzarle a Edward yacía a sus pies. Era demasiado tarde. El enemigo ya lo había capturado.

-¡Paren el fuego!- gritó a los arqueros, rezando para que pudieran oírla. -¡Paren el fuego!

Edward no se resistió a sus captores. Era un alma valiente, pero era lo suficientemente sabio como para darse cuenta que ellos lo superaban en números. Isabella sintió lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos, observando con desamparado horror como Edward era capturado.

No era justo. Era una burla de la justicia. Con furia se quitó las lágrimas. ¡Maldito Lucifer! Ella no lo permitiría. No cuando Edward había hecho un noble sacrificio salvando a su padre poniéndose a sí mismo en peligro.

-¡No!- gritó. -¡Déjenlo bastardos!

El se dio la vuelta, para responderle.

-¡No rindas la fortaleza, no importa lo que pase! Un hombre es un pequeño sacrificio. No dejes caer a...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando un caballero lo obligó a silenciarse y lo empujó hacia adelante. Ella parpadeó, como sintiendo el golpe en su propio cuerpo. Entonces lo arrastraron lejos de Swan, dentro del campo enemigo.

-¡Edward!

Su grito se perdió en el viento, enterrado bajo el trueno que se oyó en el cielo. Deseó gritar a los cielos, viles insultos hacia el enemigo, maldecir a los ingleses y al diablo y Dios mismo por permitir esa injusticia.

Pero no alcanzaría. Ninguna palabra podía expresar esa dolorosa furia. Entonces dejó que su cabeza quedara colgando inconsolable. Lagrimas rodaron irrefrenablemente por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre las ruinas de abajo. Isabella apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza como para que el anillo de Edward dejasen una marca sobre la palma.

Nunca había experimentado tanta impotencia. Nunca había conocido semejante desesperación. Nunca se había imaginado que ella podría caer en un dolor tan profundo por el Normando.

.

.

Edward fue despertado por una patada en las costillas. Saltó por reflejo, pero se podía mover muy poco, porque sus brazos y sus piernas estaban amarrados. Parpadeando, trató de orientarse. Yacía sobre una alfombra húmeda dentro de una carpa. Sombras de velas. La Noche había caído.

Era bueno. Los ingleses no intentarían ataques a Swan de noche, lo que le daría a sus hombres tiempo para mejorar la defensa. Estaba rodeado de hombres, si así se podía llamar a esas bestias.

-Edward,- alguien gruñó.

Edward levantó sus ojos. Debía ser uno de los lords Ingleses. Un hombre de barba negra lo miró.

-Así es como la Doncella Guerrera te llamó,- dijo -No es mucho como nombre. Creo que eres un Masen.

El resto de los salvajes lo cercaron con entusiasmo, todos esperando su respuesta.

-Nunca oí hablar de él,- dijo Edward.

-¿Es así?- el segundo hombre preguntó, rascándose el mentón.

-¿Entonces supongo que sólo eres un simple idiota que se arrojó para salvar al viejo loco que se cayó de la torre?

-Correcto.

Los ojos del primero se estrecharon, y pateó a Edward otra vez, esta vez en el vientre. Edward gimió de dolor.

-¡Mientes! -dijo. Se inclinó y se acercó lo suficiente como para que Edward oliese el hedor que salía de su cuerpo y sus dientes podridos. -Eres él. Y has sido muy descortés poniendo una traba a nuestros planes de este modo.

Sin dudas le había arruinado los planes. Los ingleses probablemente asumían que el castillo estaba defendido por tres doncellas escocesas y un puñado de débiles caballeros.

-Pero te aviso... - un tercer hombre habló - Esto es sólo una pequeña traba. Te apuesto a que pedir rescate por vos…

-Pierden el tiempo. Mis hombres no negocian con Ingleses.

El primer hombre tomó a Edward por la garganta.

-Si tus hombres no,- dijo pícaramente, - Entonces tal vez tu amante. Del modo lujurioso que la puta escocesa gritó...

Una furia violenta estalló en Edward. Escupió en la cara del hombre. La venganza fue rápida cuando los guardias ingleses salieron en defensa de sus lords. Puños y patadas por todos lados. Una y Otra vez los soldados lo golpearon hasta que la sangre cubría sus manos y su cuerpo.

-¡Suficiente!- el hombre finalmente gritó.

Edward ya había decidido sacrificar su vida, si fuera necesario, por la seguridad de Swan.

No sólo era su deber como soldado del rey, sino su deseo como el esposo de Isabella. Había arriesgado su vida salvar a su padre, debido a que no hubiese podido tolerar verla herida a ella. Se había dado cuenta en el momento en que bajaba de la torre colgado de una soga que no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir vivo de esa.

Pero sabiendo cuanto Isabella quería al lord, sabiendo que ella rendiría Swan antes de permitir que los ingleses torturasen a su padre, Edward hizo lo que consideró un sacrificio razonable. Sería mucho más fácil para Isabella tolerar las torturas de su nuevo marido que la de su amado padre.

Y parecía que las acciones serían retomadas al día siguiente.

Los ingleses no eran idiotas. Mientras eran capaces de demoler el castillo con el trebuchet, pero una vez que conquistasen Swan, necesitarían usar a sus hombres para controlar la fortaleza. Además si hacían demasiado daño a las murallas del castillo, eso sólo debilitaría su capacidad de defensa cuando estuviesen dentro. El trebuchet, a pesar de ser muy efectivo, era esencialmente un arma de doble filo.

Los ingleses claramente habían pensado que Swan sería una conquista fácil, un castillo remoto, con pocas defensas y gobernado por un lord enfermo. Por eso no habían planeado mucho más allá de asustar a los escoceses para que se sometieran rápidamente. Pero ahora habían visto que no sería tan fácil, sería más prudente tomar el castillo usando la astucia o las negociaciones.

Los ingleses se imaginaban que tenían un rehén valioso en Edward. Estaban equivocados, por supuesto. Los hombres de Edward había sido entrenados para cumplir sus órdenes de modo estricto. Le había ordenado a Jasper no rendir Swan, sin importar lo que sucediese. Edward tenía fe de que haría eso.

.

.

.

-¡Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- dijo secamente a Sir Jasper, quien gruñó dentro de su jarra de ale.

El resto de los caballeros reunidos en el gran salón se silenciaron ante el caliente intercambio de palabras. Lord Charlie, sólo vagamente consciente de lo que había sucedido, estaba sentado al lado del fuego con Tanya y una copa de vino caliente. Alice confortaba a un par de niños que lloraban en un rincón de la fortaleza. Rosalie, se mordía las uñas por Emmett, quien yacía inconsciente cerca de la chimenea en una improvisada cama de paja.

Isabella ardía con una furia apenas contenida.

-El es tu capitán. No puedes dejar que lo... - Su garganta se cerró.

Pero para su asombro, mientras recorría las caras los hombres de Edward en el recinto, y vio el mismo obcecado rechazo en todos sus ojos.

Con un grito de furia, arrebató la jarra de la mano de Jasper, desparramando el vino en el suelo. El oscuro líquido parecía sangre derramada.

Sin una palabra, él se enderezó y se puso de pie. El resto de los Caballeros de Masen seguía sentados. La Tensión se palpaba en el aire.

Rose súbitamente saltó y dijo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes Normandos? ¿Son un puñado de cobardes, temerosos de la oscuridad?

El músculo de la mejilla de Jasper se tensó, e Isabella vio su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Bah! Los escoceses no somos cobardes,- afirmó, pegando codazos para abrirse paso entre los caballeros de Swan. -Nos cargaremos a los ingleses, verdad, muchachos sin la ayuda de esta manga de cobardes

-No dejarás esta fortaleza.- La voz de Jasper era tan seria como su cara.

La mandíbula de Rosalie cayó.

Isabella empujó al insolente caballero.

-Y vos no darás órdenes en mi castillo.

Aunque su mirada se oscureció, él no hizo ningún movimiento para pelear.

-Están no son mis ordenes, mi lady. Son las de Edward.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- Rose repitió.

-Me ordenó cuidar de Swan y no entregarlo por nada.

Isabella estrechó sus ojos.

-Es por eso que lo tomaron como rehén.

-El sabía que intentarían negociar. Por eso me dio órdenes muy claras.

-¿Qué ordenes?

-Ordenes de no negociar.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre negociar?- Rose se metió. -Yo digo que vayamos afuera que peleemos con esos malditos bastardos. ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Ella levantó sus brazos, y los caballeros de Swan gritaron apoyando su idea.

-¡No!- Jasper replicó. -El primer hombre que salga por el portón será blanco de los arqueros de Masen por traición.

Los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon.

El caballero normando se alejó cuidadosamente de los hombres de Swan, creando una clara separación, sus manos siempre tocando sus armas. Los escoceses se congelaron, sus ojos miraban con preocupación. El aire se fue poniendo tenso.

-No puede hablar en serio,- susurró Isabella.

Los labios de Jasper se afinaron, e Isabella vio que el hombre de Edward estaba tan disgustado con las órdenes tanto como lo estaba ella. Pero era un soldado leal, y le había dado su juramento de fidelidad a Edward.

-Es por orden del rey que no rendiremos Swan, esa directiva nos sobrepasa a todos.

Tembló cuando dijo estas palabras, e Isabella súbitamente se dio cuenta que había juzgado a Jasper con demasiada dureza. El, también, probablemente deseaba salir del castillo, y cortarle la cabeza a una docena de ingleses, y rescatar al capitán vivo, y olvidarse de la maldita lealtad al rey.

-Si los agarramos dormidos... - Isabella insistió con desesperación, -en un ataque sorpresa.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-Han puesto guardias alrededor de la muralla del castillo.

-Los podríamos manejar,- Rosalie murmuró -Sé que podríamos.

La fanfarronería de Rosalie, por supuesto, estaba fuera de lugar. Estaban superados en números, en una relación de tres a uno, y eso era sólo si cada luchador disponible dejaba la fortaleza sin custodia y atacaban con toda sus fuerzas, y eso sería un acto irresponsable. Además, los ingleses tenían el trebuchet.

Isabella resistió el impulso de gritar de frustración. Mas ahora que nuca, Edward necesitaba que mantuviese la cabeza fría. Y por el bien de todos, sus hombres la necesitaban para mantenerse aliados con los normandos antes que una pelea estallase ahí en el gran salón.

-¿Qué es lo que Edward espera que hagamos?

Jasper respondió.

-Al amanecer, demandarán su rescate.

La garganta de Isabella se cerró con dolor. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas de desesperación, pero ella se negó a soltarlas.

-¿Y?

-Y nos negaremos.

-¡Espléndido!- Rosalie cruzó sus brazos impacientemente sobre su pecho. -Entonces usarán esa máquina del demonio y destruirán Swan.

-Ellos mas posiblemente establezcan un sitio alrededor del castillo, intentarán matarnos de hambre.- entonces agregó amargamente, -No quieren destruir un castillo que será su premio.

Los pensamientos de Isabella se aceleraron en su cabeza. Si los ingleses tenían intención de establecer un sitio, no dudarían en usar a Edward como objeto de la extorsión, esperando apresurar la rendición de Swan. Podrían quebrarle cada hueso del cuerpo, cortarle los dedos, atarlo a un poste como alimento para los cuervos. Una nausea la invadió.

A través de una neblina, ella oyó Rosalie protestar,

-Aún sostengo que deberíamos atacar su campamento.

Jasper respondió, -Nadie abandonará este castillo. Desafiar las ordenes de Sir Edward y las ordenes del rey, implicará que yo deba tomar acciones contra usted.

Con el gruñido de protesta de Rosalie, los caballeros comenzaron a dispersarse, preparándose para una noche en vela. Pero Isabella, perdida en sus pensamientos, permaneció dónde está parada.

Alice se acercó a ella, inclinándose para recoger la jarra de Jasper. Ella murmuró tímidamente,

-¿Te parece que hay otro camino?

Isabella suspiró. Alice, por supuesto, desaprobaba cualquier cosa que implicara combatir. Ella probablemente esperaba que pudieran de alguna manera llegar a un acuerdo con los ingleses y vivir alegremente por siempre jamás, compartiendo el castillo con ellos.

-¿Las mujeres y los niños están seguros?- preguntó, recorriendo con la mirada el gran salón, donde los tablones de las mesas estaban siendo retirados a un lado para preparar las improvisadas camas y barricas en las puertas en caso que el enemigo entrara a la fortaleza.

Alice tiró insistentemente de su manga.

-Escucha, Isabella.

Isabella estaba tal vez menos tolerante de lo que usualmente era.

-Alice, No me importa y no tengo tiempo para esto. Ya conozco tu opinión acerca de las guerras, y...

-¡No! No entiendes.

-A veces, tenemos que hacer sacrificios que…

-¡Si! Pero a veces no es necesario hacerlos. Si vos...

-¿Qué?- Isabella dijo secamente, perdiendo la paciencia -¿Qué pasa, maldición?

En un acto extraño para ella, la diminutiva Alice atrapó la mandíbula de Isabella, y la miró directamente a los ojos sin pestañear. Isabella estaba en shock y en silencio.

-Mira hermana tirana,- Alice dijo con bravura. Isabella nunca la había oído hablar así antes. -Tengo algo que decirte.

**

* * *

Y aquí viene… super Alice… las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen, ¿verdad? solo puedo decir que alguna ha acertado... jejejejeje. un besote guapas nos leemos mañana , besotes y feliz entrada de año. muakis  
**


	27. Mi héroe

**Mi héroe **

Cuando el momento para la acción llegó, la fortaleza estaba oscura y silenciosa. Los caballeros de Edward, estaban acostumbrados a dormir cuando y donde podían. En cuanto a Isabella, ella no podía dormir.

Alice le había presentado una alternativa asombrosa, y ella planeaba tomarla. Si todo salía bien, para el amanecer, los ingleses despertarían para descubrir que su rehén se había ido.

Sólo ella y Alice conocían el atrevido plan. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sombría. Gracias a Dios no tenía ningún problema en desobedecer las ordenes de Edward. Alice la encontró en su habitación.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto sola?

Isabella asintió. Entonces frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Sue Li?- No había visto a la mujer en todo el día.

-Se fue cuando los ingleses llegaron.

-¿Se fue?

-A buscar a Eleazar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ella dijo que ese era su destino,- respondió. - ¿Estás preparada?

-Si.- Quería saber mas acerca de la auto impuesta misión de Sue Li, pero no quería provocar un nuevo arranque de furia en Alice, no cuando estaban arriesgando tanto.

-Entonces sígueme.

Isabella fue detrás de Alice, cruzaron el salón y, bajaron la escalera, entraron al depósito debajo del castillo. Las cejas de Isabella se levantaron cuando vio el recinto. Estaba repleto pero organizado: barriles de ale, hormas de queso, sacos de granos, carne ahumada en conserva, y frascos con especies, también había un pequeño escritorio y un banco. Isabella no había venido a ese lugar en años, ya que era dominio de Alice. Y ahora apreciaba el meticuloso cuidado con que su hermana menor mantenía las provisiones.

Lo que Alice mostró en el minuto siguiente agregó aún mas aprecio por su hermana y un nuevo respeto.

En la parte de atrás del depósito, detrás de un baúl había un pequeño agujero cuadrado en la base de la pared a través de la cual Isabella sintió una ráfaga de aire frío.

-¡Madre de Dios! - Isabella murmuró -¿Y dónde conduce esto?

-Una vez que estés del otro lado lo sabrás, el túnel es suficientemente grande para que vayas agachada. Se curva levemente a la derecha y continua por cien yardas o mas, entonces saldrás al bosque, dentro del tronco de un árbol muerto. Ahí estarás a doscientas yardas del campamento inglés.

Isabella asintió.

-Escucha.- Alice la agarró por el hombro con fuerza sorprendente. -Si no vuelves en una hora, Mandaré a los caballeros de Swan a través del túnel para buscarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Es un gran riesgo. Si no vuelvo...

Dejó la oración sin terminar, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Alice, y revisó las armas otra vez. Las dagas en sus botas, y su nueva espada de acero de Toledo colgando contra su muslo. Amor vincit omnia, El amor todo lo conquista. Esperaba que fuese verdad.

Pero Alice le dio otra arma, un disco de acero en forma de estrella con puntas afiladas de su colección.

- Esto es para arrojar,- dijo -Apunta a la garganta.

Isabella miró por última vez a Alice, quien estaba llena de sorpresas esa noche. Una docena de preguntas se cruzaron por su mente, pero Isabella no tenía tiempo de hacerlas.

Además, parte del acuerdo de Isabella con Alice para acceder al pasaje secreto había sido no hacer preguntas. Se guardó la estrella en su bolsa, y entonces agarró el antebrazo de Alice.

-Volveré para el desayuno.

Alice le dio una sonrisa triste como si le hubiera dado la llave que abría la caja de Pandora. Entonces Isabella entró en el tunel.

Cuando emergió en el tronco del árbol cerca del borde del bosque, la lluvia había parado, y las estrellas iluminaban la noche sin nubes. El olor a musgo y hongos era fuerte en el aire húmedo, mezclándose con el olor de los fuegos de los ingleses.

Había visto la carpa dónde habían llevado a Edward. Sólo esperaba que no lo hubiesen cambiado de lugar. Deslizándose silenciosamente a través del bosque, se aproximó a la carpa, permaneció cerca del suelo. Tenía que cortar la tela para poder entrar, y esperaba haber adivinado el mejor lugar para hacerlo sin perturbar a los guardias.

Finalmente eligió el lugar, metió la punta de la daga en la pesada tela. Cuando el corte fue lo suficientemente grande, inspiró profundamente y cuidadosamente separó los bordes.

No podría haber hecho peor elección. La gran vela en una repisa alta iluminaba la carpa, y gracias a su luz, Isabella vio a Edward, tirado contra la pared más lejana. Por un instante, estaba paralizada por su imagen, porque aunque estaba despierto y alerta, estaba atado, su mejilla manchada con sangre, y uno de sus ojos tan hinchado que estaba cerrado. Peor aún, cuando Edward la miró, su cara se oscureció con una furia ciega, y por un momento, se preguntó si la mataría antes que los ingleses lo hiciesen.

De reojo, vislumbró un leve movimiento, el guardia esperando mas allá del corte que ella había hecho, observándola como un lobo hambriento preparado para llenarse el estomago con su carne.

Tal vez si hubiera tenido unos pocos elementos mas femeninos en su arsenal, hubiera sido capaz de convencerlo que había venido para darse un revolcón con uno de los hombres del campamento. Pero su primer instinto era siempre pelear. Ella no vaciló, pasando su daga a la mano derecha envistió a través de la tela cortada para atacar la cara, del hombre, le rompió la nariz y cayó al suelo.

Pero su grito despertó al resto de los habitantes de la carpa, y apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada antes de enfrentar a al menos una docena salvaje de enemigos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- uno de ellos preguntó.

Otro aportó. -Oh, es la muchacha de Swan.

El primero apretó obscenamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

-¿Viniste por un pedazo de carne Inglés?

Edward sacudió su cabeza violentamente hacia ella, ordenándole que se retirara. Pero ella se mantuvo firme, sacudiendo su cabeza en un rotundo NO.

Edward le gruñó, mostrándole sus manos atadas, e indicándole que debía liberarlo primero. Pero los caballeros ya avanzaban sobre ella como una manada de lobos. Isabella lanzó su daga en dirección a Edward. Aterrizó a una yarda de él, y ella silenciosamente maldijo porque su brazo derecho herido había fallado el lanzamiento. Sin embargo, Edward inmediatamente comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el arma, esforzándose por alcanzarla antes que alguien mas lo hiciese.

Isabella movió su espada rápidamente, sin dejar dudas de cual era su intención. Apuntó a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, y los hombres saltaron hacia atrás, sus risas eran más nerviosas que antes.

Ella miró a Edward. Sus manos atadas estaban aún a varios centímetros de la daga. La Frustración parecía hervir dentro de él.

Hizo dos pasadas mas a través el aire con la espada, arañando la mano de un hombre. Ahora las sonrisas de los hombres habían desaparecido, y unos pocos sacaron sus cuchillos. Debía entretenerlos, el tiempo suficiente para que Edward se liberase a sí mismo. ¿Pero cómo?

Rose habría usado su lengua afilada. Provocando a sus enemigos, frecuentemente lograba distraerlos lo suficiente para ganar alguna ventaja. Era una jugada peligrosa. Pero también era una situación peligrosa.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza imitando a su hermana.

-¿De qué están asustados?- provocó a los hombres. - ¡Vamos! Un niño escocés tendría más coraje.

El truco funcionó. Dos de los guardias, furiosos por su insulto, avanzaron hacia ella sin mucha defensa y salieron heridos en sus brazos.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con desprecio.

Otro hombre dirigió su daga hacia su vientre, e Isabella retrocedió un paso y luego avanzó con su espada. Lo tomó desprevenido, y lo hizo caer contra un par de sus compañeros.

Inevitablemente, los caballeros ingleses descubrieron sus habilidades con la espada en seguida. Cuando avanzaron contra ella, Isabella sacó una segunda daga de su bota. Con su espada en una mano y la daga en la otra, lanzó ataques hacia la izquierda y la derecha, y logró bloquear los avances enemigos. Provocó cuantas heridas pudo.

-¡Bah! ¡Esto es un juego de niños!- fanfarroneó.

Hundió su daga en el muslo de un hombre, y este gritó, entonces se alejó rengueando, desafortunadamente llevándose la daga clavada en la pierna con él. Empuñando su espada con ambas manos, Isabella logró poner distancia entre ella y sus atacantes por un momento, pero no pudo ganar terreno. Su ventaja estaba perdiéndose rápidamente a medida que más soldados tomaban sus armas.

Ella arriesgó una última mirada de esperanza hacia Edward. Sus dedos, estirados al límite, estaban ahora a unos centímetros de la daga. Pero el guardia, siguiendo su mirada, vio cual era la intención de Edward y se lanzó a rescatar el arma.

¡Por Dios!

Súbitamente ella recordó el disco metálico en su bolsa.

Nunca había usado una cosa así antes. Ni siquiera sabía como usarla debidamente. Los dedos del guardia se cerraron alrededor de la daga. No era momento para vacilaciones.

Subrepticiamente se deslizó la mano dentro de la bolsa, y tomó el disco entre su pulgar y el resto de los dedos, y con un sutil movimiento de su muñeca lo lanzó a través de la carpa.

Dios debió haber guiado su mano. Justo cuando el guardia levantaba la daga, el disco se alojó en su garganta, haciéndole abrir sus ojos como platos e impidiéndole gritar. Se derrumbó silenciosamente hacia adelante sobre la falda de Edward.

De reojo, vio a Edward retirar el ensangrentado disco de la víctima. Y mientras ella distraía a los ingleses con movimientos de espada, Edward usó el disco afilado para cortar sus ataduras.

Pero al instante siguiente, un atrevido guardia apartó el bloqueo de la espada de Isabella a un lado, y envistió hacia adelante con su propia espada. Ella apenas logró retroceder a tiempo, pero cuando saltaba hacia atrás, su pie se enganchó en unas mantas, y cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero, con su espalda contra la pared de la carpa.

Logró mantener su espada en la mano, pero cuando quiso usarla para defenderse a sí misma, media docena de hojas afiladas amenazaban su garganta.

-Suéltala,- dijo su atacante.

Maldiciendo silenciosamente, lentamente bajó su arma.

-Eso es,- se burló, -despacito.- Aún antes que su espada tocara el suelo, uno de los guardias se la arrebató de la mano. Tan pronto como ella estuvo desarmada, el resto de los hombres comenzó a burlarse con renovada arrogancia.

-¿No sois tan altanera ahora, verdad?

-¿la gata perdió sus garras?

-Ahora la putita está donde pertenece.

El líder la provocó con la punta de su arma, la lascivia ardía en sus ojos.

-Sé una buena muchacha, recuéstate y abre las piernas. Tal vez te clave algo que no es precisamente mi espada.

Los otros se rieron.

Ella devolvió su fuego con hielo. Deseaba escupirle la cara. Pero si fingía ser dócil, si dilataba esa situación lo suficiente, tal vez Edward lograría soltarse. Esperaba eso, porque dentro de poco tiempo todo el campamento estaría despierto.

-Quédate quieta,- el líder dijo, acariciando su garganta con la punta de su espada, forzando a su espalda a retroceder aún mas, -y tal vez te deje viva.-

Era casi imposible resistir la tentación de ver como iba el progreso de Edward, pero no se atrevió a desviar la atención de los hombres.

-Eso es, muchacha,- murmuró, lanzando a un lado su espada. -Serás buena conmigo, y yo seré bueno con vos.

Creyendo que su silencio era consentimiento, los guardias bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a dar consejos al violador.

Respirando profundamente y cerrando sus manos en puños, Isabella observó al hombre desatarse los pantalones y se los bajó, sus acciones fueron acompañadas por silbidos de aprobación de los otros caballeros.

Entonces, mas allá del hombre, emergiendo lentamente como un monstruo, Isabella vislumbró brevemente una figura bienvenida. Edward. Ella apretó su mandíbula y tensó sus músculos para saltar.

En el momento en que su atacante descendió sobre ella, Isabella encogió sus piernas, entonces lo catapultó de una patada hacia atrás.

Antes que él pudiera gemir de dolor, Edward se lanzó hacia adelante con la daga de Isabella. Giró el cuerpo del hombre para perforar su corazón.

-Nadie toca a mi mujer excepto yo, inglés.- dijo con furia en la voz y dirigiéndose a Isabella Exclamó -¡Corre!

Edward tenía que estar bromeando. No iba a abandonarlo. En el pandemónium que siguió, se arrastró para recuperar su espada, y Edward consiguió tomar la espada del hombre muerto. Espalda contra espalda, se levantaron para confrontar a los caballeros que quedaban de pie.

-Dejé ordenes claras,- murmuró enfurecido -Debían quedarse en la fortaleza.

Ella sonrió sombríamente.

-Nadie me da ordenes a mí.

Los guardias los rodeaban, como lobos dispuestos a matar.

-No debiste haber venido,- susurró.

-Muchas Gracias.

Aún había diez ingleses que derrotar, y ocho estaban levemente heridos. Eran un desafío, pero posible, ahora que Edward podría ayudar.

Pero justo cuando ella respiró profundamente para empezar la pelea desperada, hubo una serie de estallidos fuera de la Carpa.

-¡Mierda!- susurró.

El resto de los ingleses habían sido alertados. Su corazón se oprimió. Estaban condenados.

**Bella al rescate!, que pasará ahora****¿? Me encanta la frase de Nadie toca a mi mujer excepto yo… amo a ese Edward posesivo… bueno guapetonas nos leemos mañana, el prox. Cap. Esta genial no se lo pierdan. Besotes. **


	28. La Batalla final

**La batalla final**

Una serie de espadas atravesaron la tela de la carpa. Los hombres empuñando las espadas seguían cortando la tela para entrar por las grietas. Pero para el asombro de Isabella, los invasores no eran más soldados Ingleses. Eran sus propios hombres.

Alice le había desobedecido y había mandado a los caballeros de Swan.

El Caos estalló de repente. Le repisa con la vela fue tirada, y una llama comenzó a devorarse la tela de la carpa. Por detrás de Edward, Isabella combatía incansablemente, pero pronto el humo y las sombras oscurecieron su visión mientras los golpes de acero y los gritos crecían a su alrededor. Era un combate temerario, y una pelea deseperanzada, porque aunque los escoceses pudieran despachar a los guardias en lo inmediato, pronto llegarían el resto de los ingleses de campamento. Pronto una horda de Ingleses caerían sobre ellos.

Pero Isabella nunca se había escapado de una pelea. ¡Y maldición! No lo haría ahora. Con su respiración desfalleciente defendió a quienes amaba. Y, que Dios la ayudase, amaba a Edward.

Batalló como si el destino de su alma dependiera de ello, a la par de su marido. Los caballeros Swan prendieron fuego al resto de las carpas, una por una, y el enemigo salió entre las llamas como ratas huyendo de una inundación. Pero como las ratas, parecía haber una enorme cantidad de ellos.

-Vos sabéis que no podemos ganar,- Edward murmuró, eliminando a un atacante con su daga.

-Lo sé- Isabella esquivó una espada.

-Deberías haberme dejado morir,- dijo, golpeando a alguien en la cara con el anverso de su espada.

-Nunca.- tragó un nudo de angustia en su garganta. -Yo... te amo demasiado.

-Si vos me amas,- replicó, -entonces sal de aquí. Corre. Escapa. Antes que te encuentren.

-No haré eso- golpeó a un soldado en la nariz, luego sacudió sus nudillos heridos

-Swan caerá.

-No sin pelear.

Se enderezó soltó una forzada respiración, y se mantuvo donde estaba. Sabía lo que deseaba en ese momento: estar hombro con hombro con su amado esposo. Pelearía a su lado hasta que no tuviera mas fuerzas para levantar su espada.

Hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Hasta que su corazón cesara de latir.

Y cuando el momento de morir llegara, lo haría con coraje, defendiendo al hombre que amaba, sabiendo que había hecho todo para poder salvarlo.

.

.

Desde lo alto de las murallas de Swan, Sir Jasper se esforzaba por divisar algo en la oscuridad. Espadas chocando en el campo enemigo y gritos distantes de hombres súbitamente perforaron el pesado silencio.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-¿Ve?- Temblando en el parapeto al lado de él, Alice notó con satisfacción que los caballeros de Swan había comenzado a sembrar el caos en el campamento de los ingleses, prendiendo fuego a sus carpas y creando un pánico generalizado. - Son los hombres de Swan. ¿Ahora mandará refuerzos?

Pero Jasper estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que los escoceses se hubieran de alguna manera deslizado en las narices de sus guardias. Y a la vez deslumbrado por esa pequeña que se le había acercado en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Imposible! Los portones están cerrados, y tengo hombres apostados todo a lo largo de la pared. ¿Cómo pudieron…?

Ella estampó su pie en el Suelo.

-¡No importa! Tenemos prisa.- esperaba que Sue Li estuviese en lo correcto, que Eleazar y sus hombres llegaran pronto. Pero tenía que convencer al obcecado y hermoso caballero que tenía a su lado de que los ayudara. Lealtad era una cualidad encomiable. Pero lealtad ciega no lo era. Ella tiró de la manga de su camisa. -Edward está ahí. Isabella está ahí.

Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon mientras miraba con severidad hacia la colina.

-No. Tengo ordenes.- Pero su voz estaba coloreada de frustración y agregó, - Fueron unos tontos en desobedecer. Tontos.- Y mientras su ceja se arruga en rechazo del pedido de Alice, su mandíbula mostraba indecisión. Era obvio estaría agradecido a cualquier excusa para poder unirse a la batalla.

Alice se mordió pensativamente el labio. Como Sue Li siempre decía, había más de un modo de mover la montaña.

No había tiempo para sutilezas. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella súbitamente estalló en lágrimas.

Sir Jasper casi saltó fuera de su armadura. Ella soltó un llanto agudo, y varios de los arqueros, a lo largo la pared, se dieron la vuelta para mirar. A Jasper se le rompía el corazón, al ver a su dama tan herida y vulnerable.

-Shhhh!- le pidió, lanzando una mirada incómoda a los arqueros. - Silencio, mi lady.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- sollozaba, hundiendo su cara contra su hombro y golpeándole pecho. -¿Cómo pudiste?

Desconcertado por su estallido emocional, torpemente le palmeaba la espalda, a la vez que sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Ah, no llore, mi lady.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que mi hermana muriese?

Ella sintió sus hombros hundirse.

-Pero no es mi culpa,- dijo en blanco - Sigo ordenes de mi capitán. ¿Su hermana? Su hermana debería haber obedecido también.

Alice se congeló, intrigada por algo que dijo.

-Espera. ¿Son ordenes de tu capitán?

-Si.

-Pero Edward no es el lord aquí. Mi padre es el lord. El comanda al ejército de Swan.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, si, pero... - Él se sentía obviamente incómodo de mencionar el estado mental de su padre.

-Y a los caballeros de Masen.

-Yo... supongo...

-Y si él está despierto- dijo, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza indicando el castillo.

Jasper le devolvió la mirada. Una chispa de comprensión pasó entre ellos, y él maldijo en voz baja porque se dio cuenta de su plan. Sacudió la cabeza haciéndose el indiferente.

-¿Qué haría si su padre estuviese despierto?

La picardía brilló en los ojos de ella. No había tiempo que perder. Arrebató su mano y lo arrastró hacia adentro del castillo.

-Estoy segura que él le ordenaría a los caballeros de Masen que nos echarán una mano.

.

.

.

Isabella enfrentó otra espada enemiga salvando la cabeza de Edward. Ella podía ver que sus múltiples heridas lo tenían exhausto.

-¡Apártense!- bramó, lanzándose contra una docena de caballeros que los rodeaban.

Súbitamente, como por efecto de magia, dos de sus atacantes estaban retrocediendo, y giró para encontrarse con Sir Jasper, sonriendo malévolamente, su hacha de combate en una mano y un jadeante caballero inglés en la otra.

-Jasper, hijo de... - Edward gruñó con desaprobación. -¿Nadie obedece mis ordenes?- Su oponente finalmente cayó al piso, y Edward lo remató.

Jasper usó su cautivo para bloquear la envestida de su atacante. Los dos chocaron con un golpe seco, desmayándose en el suelo.

-Vinimos por orden de Lord Charlie.

Si Isabella detectó alguna evasiva en el modo de ser de Jasper, ahora estaba cambiando su opinión.

Todo lo que importaba era que sus caballeros ya no batallaban solos. Con refuerzos, sus esperanzas crecían, y ahora pelearían con nueva determinación.

-¡Por Swan!- ella gritó.

-¡Por Swan!- Jasper respondió.

-Por amor de Dios,- Edward murmuró, -Espero que hayan dejado a alguien custodiando la fortaleza.

-Oh, si.- Jasper golpeó a un atacante en la nariz con su codo. -Emmett y Rosalie.

Isabella habría sonreído ante esa idea, pero estaba preocupada, esquivando una espada inglesa.

Estaba tan concentrada en el combate que no notó la columna de luces descendiendo por el lado norte de la colina. No fue hasta que desarmó a su atacante, que oyó el grito cerca del campamento.

Estrechó sus ojos ante el desfile de antorchas.

-¡Por Dios! - Edward gimió. -¿Mas Ingleses?

El corazón de Isabella tambaleó mientras estudiaba la procesión de luces entre golpe y golpe.

Entonces sonrió cuando los reconoció.

-No

Era el clan de Eleazar, armados hasta los dientes. Y orgullosamente encabezando el ejército, estaba Sue Li.

-Mas aliados,- le dijo, observando la avanzada de escoceses con asombro.

Swan siempre había tenido una alianza tensa con Eleazar. Por años, se habían robado ganado uno al otro y también las mujeres, sin embargo cuando los inviernos eran feroces, ellos siempre habían compartido sus hogueras y las provisiones.

Aún así, nunca había esperado esto.

Principalmente criadores de ganado, el clan de Eleazar eran bestiales luchadores. Con nada que hacer mas que cuidar y robar ganado, la perspectiva de entrar en una guerra real contra los ingleses debió haber sido muy tentador para ellos. Y Sue Li, Dios bendijera su naturaleza impetuosa, de alguna manera había logrado arrancarlo de sus camas para tomar parte de esta aventura. Ahora la batalla sería mas justa.

La fe de todos se renovó, y los caballeros de Swan pelearon aún con mas valentía.

Muchos estaban heridos, pero gracias a Dios y gracias a la calidad de los guerreros de Edward, había pocos muertos. En los siguientes momentos cruciales de la batalla, fue la maldita sangre inglesa la que manchaba el suelo de Swan.

Después de despachar un par de enemigos, Isabella paró para recuperar la respiración y evaluar el progreso de la pelea a su alrededor. Se secó la frente y su mirada viajó hacia el gigante trebuchet. Como un dragón dormido, observaba en silencio la guerra que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Pero ahora súbitamente despertó, levantándolo su cabeza.

Sus dedos se tensaron en la empuñadura de su espada.

-No,- con horror, apenas notó a los soldados ingleses alrededor de la máquina. -No.

Habían decidido dañar el premio que pretendían tomar después de todo.

El tiempo pareció pasar lentamente mientras giró su cabeza hacia Swan. Con tantos caballeros fuera de la fortaleza, peleando en el campo enemigo, el castillo estaba prácticamente sin defensa. Sólo Emmett, Rosalie, y un puñado de caballeros y arqueros. Refugiado en la fortaleza, confiando en que sus hombres lo protegieran, estaban Lord Charlie, Alice, las mujeres y los niños de Swan.

-¡No!- dijo. Pero su voz se perdió en el clamor de la guerra.

Desesperada, empezó su avance hacia la gran bestia.

Por encima de ella, en la colina, cuatro Ingleses cargaban una gran roca en la catapulta. Un misil para el trebuchet.

Nunca llegaría a tiempo. Sus pulmones ardían mientras subía la cuesta. El enemigo comenzaba a preparar el lanzamiento.

¡Maldición! El trebuchet estaba a una distancia de cincuenta yardas. Demasiado lejos.

Insistió, avanzando, maldiciendo, y avanzando mas.

Y entonces, lo impensable

Se resbaló con una piedra con musgo. Con un grito agudo, cayó al suelo, aterrizando pesadamente sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, lastimando nuevamente su hombro. Lagrimas de frustración llenaron sus ojos y observó el horrible espectáculo que se desarrollaba por encima de ella.

La roca acomodada en la catapulta.

Demasiado tarde. Swan estaba perdido.

Pero entonces, por un truco de sus ojos húmedos o de las llamas.

Pensó estar viendo a La Sombra trepando.

Pestañeó. No era posible. Nadie podía colgarse verticalmente de una pared de esa manera.

Pero cuando estrechó su mirada, vio lo que parecía un ser humano todo vestido de negro, moviéndose como un acróbata sobre las barra del trebuchet.

La Sombra.

No, no podía ser. Se limpió los ojos con su mano. Para el momento en que volvió a mirar al trebuchet, la figura había desaparecido. Pero por donde había estado La Sombra brillaba una curiosa serie de puntos de luz, eran chispas.

.

.

En el medio de la matanza, sobre los gritos de los atacantes y de las víctimas, Edward oyó el desfalleciente grito de Isabella.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Ahí estaba... gracias a Dios, viva. Tratando de subir la colina hacia...

El trebuchet.

¡Maldición!

Estaba cargado y preparado para disparar.

Mientras sus caballeros habían estado ocupados peleando, los malditos Ingleses habían despertado a su monstruo.

Cualquiera que fuese la intención de Isabella, era demasiado tarde. La vio caerse pesadamente.

Murmuró un insulto y corrió hacia la colina, pero cuando se acercaba, su mirada captó una extraña llama cerca de lo alto del trebuchet. Por entre luz, vio una oscura criatura trepando a la estructura. De repente la figura dio un salto audaz, pareciendo desaparecer en la noche.

Entonces la llama comenzó a emitir chispas.

Y Edward sabía que era.

-¡Por Dios!

Avanzó con renovada determinación.

El cielo se iluminó súbitamente de blanco, como si el sol hubiese estallado en la noche, y se lanzó sobre Isabella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Una explosión ensordecedora movió la tierra, aplastándolos contra el suelo. Edward se cubría la cabeza, seguro de que el mundo había estallado. Quejidos y gritos de asombro o horror se levaron alrededor de él.

-¡Diablos!- Isabella murmuró impacientemente debajo de él forcejeando para tener una mejor visión. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso,- le dijo con descreimiento -Es la salvación.

-¿De Dios?- Ella estaba casi sin habla, mirando los sombríos restos de la bestia.

Edward quitó parte de su peso de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.- Ella se dio vuelta sobre su espalda así podía mirarlo. -¿Y vos?

Mirando a la preciosa doncella guerrera, se llenó de emociones.

Nunca se había sentido mas agradecido de verla viva. Y nunca había estado mas furioso por su desobediencia. Nunca había experimentado ese dulce alivio. Ni esa furia ardiente. Estaba herido, ensangrentado y golpeado, su cuerpo era un campo de batalla de cortes y moretones, pero con sólo mirar a los ojos de Isabella, todo pareció sanarse y su enojo, desvanecerse.

-Me pondré bien.

-¿Tenemos ventaja ahora?

Edward recorrió la multitud de caballeros aplaudiendo al pie de la colina.

-Puede ser.

-Entonces déjame terminar esto.

Pero Edward no quería moverse. Hubiese preferido yacer con su hermosa esposa en la fortaleza sosteniéndola en sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Pero ella tenía razón. Había que terminar esa batalla. Pronto los ingleses se reagruparían y lanzarían otro ataque. La guerra todavía no había finalizado.

.

.

Jasper luchaba con un lord ingles cuando la explosión lo sorprendió, al dirigir la vista hacia el trebuchet, pudo distinguir una sombra deslizarse a través de los árboles de alrededor. Sin embargo su pequeña distracción le fue útil a su enemigo, que aprovechándola envistió violentamente sobre el costado derecho de Jasper arrebatándole así su espada y quedando indefenso.

Jasper se maldijo internamente y espero su muerte con honor. Pero en ese mismo instante una pieza diminuta paso a su lado clavándose en el cuello de su enemigo, que lanzó una mirada de sorpresa al horizonte.

Instintivamente Jasper se giró, y contemplo a La Sombra que lo miraba a una distancia de dos metros.

-No se quien eres, amigo, pero gracias por salvarme. Te debo la vida.

-Un placer… pero te equivocas en lo de amigo.

Aquella voz… no podía ser… no podía ser su ángel… no podía…

-¿Lady Alice?

-Guárdame el secreto Sir Jasper de Hall y no me deberás nada.

-¡Madre de dios!, ¿no hay una sola hermana de Swan que no empuñe las armas en lugar de una aguja?

-Hace un momento no te quejabas, Sir Jasper.

-Hace un momento no sabía que mi dulce ángel andaba por ahí degollando hombres con armas infernales.-sus palabras salieron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Tu dulce ángel?- preguntó Alice con esperanza en su voz.

-Si Mi Lady, vos sois como un dulce ángel, aunque no sea mío… aún.

Alice se acerco a él, bajando un trozo de tela negra que le cubría la boca, y fijando su mirada en los ojos azules del caballero le dijo.

-Y a que espera, mi caballero para reclamar lo que por derecho le corresponde.

Perplejo por su atrevimiento e hipnotizado por esos ojos y su boca, Jasper solo supo contestar.

-No sabía que me correspondía dicho derecho.- dijo acercándose a su boca.

-Te corresponde desde el primer "_mi lady_" que me dijiste, mi caballero de Masen.

Y sin más ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un profundo beso que los alejo a los dos de la batalla, de la sangre y las heridas, de todo lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor.

De pronto Alice se separó con reticencia de esos calidos y protectores brazos, esbozo una sonrisa y con varios saltos hacia atrás se alejo rápidamente de él, y se esfumo entre las sombras.

Jasper no podía moverse del lugar, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro y juró por lo más sagrado que mañana mismo le pediría su mano a Lord Charlie. Su dulce ángel sería su esposa, aunque le costara la vida, intentar convencer a sus otras hermanas guerreras de que la protegería y la amaría. Aunque viendo lo sucedido, ella se sabía defender perfectamente sola, es más, le había salvado la vida a él, el gran guerrero de Masen Sir Jasper de Hall.

.

.

.

Si deshabilitando el trebuchet no había destruido completamente la moral de los ingleses, la horda de pelirrojos salvajes cargando contra ellos como ganado salvaje sellaría su destino.

Cuando el último de los soldados ingleses retrocedía colina arriba, Edward envainó su espada, agarró a su esposa y le dio un beso profundo para festejar la dulce victoria que ellos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Gritos de triunfo hicieron eco a lo largo de las colinas y los valles de Swan mientras Rosalie abría los portones del castillo para darles la bienvenida.

La fortaleza nunca había conocido una reunión con tanta gente. El gran salón albergaba al clan Eleazar, a los caballeros de Masen, y a los granjeros de Swan. La cerveza fluía libremente, y mientras las heridas eran curadas.

Los hombres especulaban acerca de la causa de la destrucción del trebuchet.

Algunos dijeron que había sido un relámpago enviado por la mano vengadora de Dios. Otros decían que era obra del Demonio. Pero, a menos que sus propios ojos la hubiesen engañado, Isabella sospechaba que no había sido una intervención divina ni demoníaca, sino la mano de un bandido local que había salvado a Swan.

La gente celebraba su triunfo, Isabella, agotada pero sublimemente contenta, estaba sentada en un banco, y estudiaba casualmente el gran salón mientras Seth se ocupaba de sus heridas.

-Ya tengo las primeras líneas,- le confió Seth. Él aclaró su garganta y cantó suavemente,

-Mas feroz que Ariadna cuando venció al Miniaturo; Más valiente que Athenea cuando envió a sus hombres a la guerra.

Su voz se agudizó exageradamente y colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

-Mas osada que Némesis con su espada vengadora, es Isabella, la Doncella de Swan, la noche que...

Isabella lo atrapó por la garganta, atragantando su canción.

-Si cantas eso,- le advirtió con una peligrosa sonrisa, -me ocuparé de que no tengas cena por quince días.- Rosalie seguramente disfrutaría ese tipo de alabanza, pero para Isabella era avergonzante.

Lo soltó, y Seth gruñó decepcionado y volvió a limpiar sus heridas.

Isabella había peleado bien, pero no era su mano la que había definido la batalla. Ese honor era para La Sombra. Donde fuera que él estuviese.

Tomó un sorbo de ale y miró especulativamente al salón. En un rincón, Alice y Sue Li conversaban con Eleazar y sus pelirrojos hijos. Isabella estudió a los jóvenes. La misteriosa figura trepando al trebuchet había aparecido con la llegada del clan Eleazar. Tal vez uno los traviesos muchachos, sin que su padre lo supiera, tenía una vocación criminal.

Isabella sonrió y bebió el ale. Si era así, entonces lejos de su intenciones estaba el revelar su identidad, a la luz del bien que había hecho.

En otro a rincón del hall, Rosalie y Emmett, quien estaba completamente despierto ahora, discutían vehementemente, aún cuando ella cuidadosamente curaba el corte en su mejilla. Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Un día, si esos dos dejaban de pelear, tal vez podría oír la historia de sus aventuras en el bosque.

Al lado del fuego, el lord de Eleazar y su padre bebían juntos, asintiendo con la cabeza e intercambiando palabras de ánimo que sólo viejos guerreros viudos podían entender. Quizás esa batalla había sido una bendición. Su alianza y su amistad se habían renovado, y eso serviría para curar viejas heridas entre ambos hombres.

Y ahí, en diagonal a ella de hall, estaba, Edward, su magnífico Edward, herido y ensangrentado pero aún guapo, apoyado contra la pared de la despensa, sorbiendo de su copa de ale y alegremente charlando con... Tanya Denaly.

Isabella arqueó una ceja, murmurando,

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Mi lady?- Seth la miró.

Ella no había pasado por un batalló feroz con soldados Ingleses. Sólo para que una doncella se lo arrebate para acostarse con él.

Apoyó su copa de ale pesadamente y se levantó del banco.

Seth protestó. -Pero mi lady, yo no he...

-Mas tarde.- Ella se enderezó y cruzó el hall con grandes pasos, sus dedos descansaban en la empuñadura de su daga y una clara amenaza asomaba en sus ojos.

Cuando alcanzó la despensa, se deslizó entre los dos muchachos y con voz engañosamente dulce, dijo

-Edward, mi amor,- enlazando su brazo posesivamente.

Pero la mirada letal que ella le lanzó a Tanya fue suavizada cuando le pidió a él,

-¿Vendrías arriba conmigo?

Tanya hizo una mueca, sus planes fallaron. Isabella decidió asignarle tarea de vaciar urinales para el día siguiente.

Pero una mirada a la cara de Edward, e Isabella supo que él no tenía la intención de fornicar con la doncella. La Adoración brillaba en sus ojos cuando le sonrió a ella, una adoración que una revolcada con una muchacha no podía disolver.

No era que ella planeara permitírselo.

Isabella tomó la copa de ale de él y se la pasó a Tanya, dispensando a la decepcionada doncella. Entonces con una sonrisa pícara, llevó a Edward a través de la multitud triunfante.

De alguna manera, lograron finalmente subir la escalera hacia su habitación.

Isabella hizo una pausa antes la puerta.

-Edward, antes que el trebuchet explotara... ¿viste algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Algo?

El sonrió.

-Te vi a ti. Sólo a ti.- Sus ojos brillaron con amor mientras le acomodaba un rulo de su cabello y lo besó.

La lujuria en sus ojos casi la hizo olvidarse de la pregunta. Ella tragó, entonces frunció una ceja.

-Quiero decir sobre el trebuchet.

Su mirada vagó hacia sus labios, y casi pudo sentir el deseo de él de un beso.

-Si,- dijo vagamente.

-¿Viste?

-Mmmmm

-¿Una figura oscura?

-Supongo que si.

-Fue La Sombra entonces. Tiene que haber sido,- dijo -Pero desapareció.

Edward se encogió de hombros, su mirada fijada en su boca. Claramente el hombre estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Tu bandido parece preferir la oscuridad.

-Entonces no revelemos su secreto.

-Bien,- dijo, levantándolo su mano, poniendo un beso gentil sobre sus dedos.

- Mientras yo sea el administrador de Swan...

-Lord de Swan,- corrigió. Después de la batalla, Lord Charlie había, por propia voluntad, cedido oficialmente tal autoridad a Edward.

-Mientras yo sea el Lord,- corrigió, posando su mano sobre su corazón, -Nadie tocará a La Sombra. Quien sea que es esa persona.

Entonces le dio una sonrisa pícara

-En cuanto a vos...

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Su sangre ya hervía en anticipación.

-Vamos festejar la victoria,- susurró y abrió la puerta.-A menos que desees pasarla con Tanya Denaly.

-Mi señora, mi dueña, mi amor… jamás podré ver a otra mujer como te veo a ti. Ninguna otra podría despertarme ni una milesima de deseo y amor que vos mi lady. Me has vencido en todos los campos de batalla estoy para y a su servicio, para complacerla en todo.-dijo con voz ronca.

Momentos después, estaban anidado debajo de una gruesa manta de piel, sus cuerpos desnudos enlazados en un tierno abrazo.

-Fue un terrible riesgo el que corriste,- Edward la retó, acariciando su mandíbula, -¿Fuiste a rescatarme?

Ella respiró entre dientes.

-Teníamos que vencer a los ingleses,- explicó con una sonrisa inocente. -¿Y tu rescate? Fue un riesgo que valía la pena correr.

-Oh, esposa,- Edward suspiró, -cuando te vi cortando la tela de la carpa...

Ella contuvo la respiración. Suspirando, ella pasó su palma por su hombro desnudo.

-No podía tolerar dejarte ahí con esos miserable bastardos- Él trató de no demostrarlo, pero ella supo que le dolía.

-Un moretón,- admitió.

-Ooh.- Ella sonrió -Dime donde no tenéis un moretón...

Él pensó por un momento. Entonces un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa libidinosa.

Agotados y heridos, hicieron el amo lentamente, cuidadosamente, murmurando palabras cariñosas. Y cuando se fusionaron en una unión gloriosa, Isabella se dio cuenta que eso, representaba el auténtico vínculo entre ellos.

Antes, había pensado que el matrimonio sería una batalla entre ellos dos, donde uno triunfaba y el otro se rendía, una competición por el control y el poder.

Pero el matrimonio, no era estar en guerra, para nada.

Matrimonio era un hombre y su esposa, lado a lado como estaban ahora, compartiendo las aventuras de la vida, aceptando sus desafíos juntos. Era una alianza forjada con el mas fino acero, atemperada en el fuegos de la adversidad, y por lo tanto dotada de una fuerza invencible.

Pronto, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus murmullos y sus corazones se entremezclaron, e Isabella era menos y menos capaz de pensar claramente. En cambio, se encontró a sí misma envuelta en una neblina de sensual placer y de dulce alivio.

Finalmente, unieron sus cuerpos en uno, y culminaron su pasión, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, corazón contra corazón, sollozando suavemente su éxtasis, justo cuando el sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día.

.

.

Edward nunca había sentido tanta alegría, mirando a su esposa escocesa. Sus ojos brillaban tan puros y hermosos como un cielo, y el color chocolate de su cabello con unos reflejos rojos rivalizaba con la hermosa luz del sol desparramándose a través de la ventana semicerrada.

Acarició sus sedosos rulos mientras su respiración se desaceleraba y sus ojos se cerraban.

Pero había mucho mas que belleza en esa Vikinga morena con trenzas, ojos marrones como el chocolate y curvas sensuales, él se dio cuenta que Isabella poseía la belleza del espíritu. Tenía una fe descomunal, lealtad a prueba de todo, fuerza y honor y, si, amor.

El sonrió. Le había tomado mucho tiempo admitir ese amor. Pero ahora que lo tenían, él se ocuparía de que ella nunca lo olvidara.

Isabella suspiró alegremente, y Edward le dio un beso tierno en la ceja. Desde el momento en que la había visto cortando la carpa de los ingleses, espada en mano, viniendo a rescatarlo, se había dado cuenta de que era tan valiente como cualquiera de los Caballeros de Masen, e igual de cabeza dura. Ahora supuso no había forma de revertir las cosas. Gustosamente pelearía al lado de esa valiente Doncella Guerrera, porque juntos, podían conquistar el mundo.

Amor vincit omnia.

Junto, fortificarían las murallas de Swan.

Juntos formarían un ejército sin igual.

Juntos, él pensó con una sonrisa pícara, producirían la siguiente generación de Caballeros de Masen y de Doncellas Guerreras de Swan.

De repente recordó las palabras de ella respecto al bebé.

Acarició suavemente la carne de su vientre aún plano.

-Isabella,- susurró.

Pero ya estaba dormida, con una sonrisa de satisfacción curvándole los labios, probablemente estaba soñando.

El sonrió. La dejaría soñar y le preguntaría mas tarde. Después de todo, tendrían por delante años y años juntos. Podía esperar unas pocas horas más.

**Buno mis niñas, no se si habrá un cap. más y el Epilogo o solo el Epilogo...(esta tarde me pongo a escribir como loca) pero esta historia llega a su fin... **** snif snif... y si Alice era la Sombra... era obvio no¿? jejejejeje... en fin mañana un poquito más... pero antes de acabar esta historia...  
**

**Aprovecho para AGRADECER.. con mayusculas... todos sus RW y sus palabras... sus favoritos... sus alertas... pero sobretodo por compartir esta afición conmigo... UN BESOTE... DE LOS QUE DAN LAS ABUELAS PARA TODAAAASSS... MIL GRÁCIAS... y si nos leemos en prox. Historias estaré encantada... y sino como siempre fue un verdadero placer... muakis. NOS LEEMOS.**


	29. Entrégame su mano en matrimonio

_**Entrégame su Mano en matrimonio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sol amenazaba con salir, e Isabella, abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus músculos resentidos de la noche anterior, amenazaban con acabar de romperse. Después de la lucha encarnizada de la batalla y de pasar la noche haciendo el amor con su amado esposo. No le quedaba mucha fuerza para levantarse.

Edward le abrazaba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Isabella intento moverse para poder incorporarse, pero su marido tenía otra idea en mente. Aun adormecido y con la voz ronca por el sueño, le dijo:

-Mi Lady, ¿No tuviste bastante con la batalla de ayer, tanto en el campo como en la cama?

-Edward, no podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama, ¿Que pensarían nuestros caballeros?

-Pensarían, que la Guerrera de Swan, más extraordinaria y temible de toda Escocia, esta descansando merecidamente en los brazos de su Esposo. Al cual rescato de una muerte segura.- dijo Edward con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

-Pero... me gustaría hablar con Rosalie, no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella anoche... no se separaba de tu caballero.

-Si, yo también me di cuenta de ese detalle- dijo pensativamente- ¿Crees que esos dos esconden más de lo que dejan ver?

-Estoy casi segura que detrás de tanta brabuquería hacia Emmett, entre esos dos hay mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar- suspiro y continuo divagando- Tu no viste lo desesperada que estuvo, cuando se derrumbó la torre y supo que Emmett estaba allí. Ni la cara y la preocupación que reflejo cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo... Era como si... Como si ... bahh... no puede ser.

-¿Que es lo que no puede ser, mi lady?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona Edward.

Isabella se pregunto como su feroz guerrero, podía tener semejante rostro angelical con ella, y al mismo tiempo ser tan feroz y despiadado en el campo de batalla.

-Verás, parecía como si... lo amara...

-¿Y eso no es posible, mi lady?

De repente Isabella se puso a pensar en su hermana. Rose, jamás se dejaría llevar por esos sentimientos.

-¿De Rosalie? ¿De mi Rosalie?, ja ja ja ja...

-Yo no lo veo tan inverosímil. Emmett es un buen partido- dijo serio Edward, recordando a su fiel compañero de batallas.

-Yo no digo que Emmett, no sea digno de tu confianza y un buen partido para cualquier otra... pero Rosalie... no necesita un hombre y mucho menos un caballero de Masen, protector y condescendiente.

-¿Así, como vos no necesitabais un Caballero de Masen?- dijo, sonriendo de esa manera que a Isabella le volvía loca.

-Mi señor, -dijo con voz ronca- yo jamás necesité un Caballero de Masen protector y condescendiente.

-¿No?- suspiro Edward alzando una ceja.

-No, mi señor, yo te necesitaba a ti- le susurro, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Edward sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se lanzó a las profundidades que su esposa le ofrecía.

Beso con ferviente devoción sus labios, su cuello... sus pechos y fue bajando hasta el centro de su intimidad. El centro de sus más fervientes deseos. Su esposa era como una droga para él. Era su mayor debilidad, su mayor anhelo y su mayor fantasía.

Devoró el dulce néctar de su flor. Y lo excitó más que cualquier elixir.

-Dios, Edward,... casi... mi señor...- sintió que llegaba al clímax y grito de placer.

Edward subió lentamente, deshaciendo el camino que había trazado y besando cada centímetro de su piel, hasta llegar a sus labios e introducir su lengua al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella.

Su esposa, su mujer, su compañera, su vida entera... estaba entre sus brazos, le envolvía entre sus piernas y lo llevaba a la cumbre más alta.

-Dios,... amor mío... te amoooo- dijo en una ultima envestida llevándolos a los dos a esa cumbre sin retorno.

Cuando consiguieron recuperar la respiración. Edward se echo a un lado para no aplastar a su esposa. Y la acerco a su torso desnudo sintiendo su piel sudorosa y ardiente en su costado. Pero Isabella levantó la vista y sin palabras, le dijo que era hora de levantarse.

-Esta bien, mi hermosa y testadura, Esposa- de pronto Edward recordó algo- ¿Isabella?

-mmmmhhh- rezongó ella.

- ¿Esperamos un hijo?

Isabella, solo pudo sonreír y mirar a su marido con admiración y amor.

-No, mi amor- a Edward se le ensombreció la mirada- Esperamos a dos- dijo al fin Isabella.

-¿A dos?- repitió en un susurro- ¿Pero como...?

-Sue- dijo por toda respuesta.

-Sue...- volvió a repetir, ido en sus pensamientos. De pronto la sonrisa más deslumbrante se deslizo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas al sol- ¿Y que dijo Sue, exactamente?

-Dijo que estaba en cinta del futuro heredero y futura guerrera de Swan, dignos de su padre y su madre.- dijo con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Sue.

Edward se levanto alzándola en brazos y besándola repetidamente sobre los labios, mejilla, ojos... todo lo que alcanzaba...

-Dios, mi amor, me haces tan feliz... creo sin lugar a dudas que no existe en el mundo un hombre más feliz que yo, os amo... os amo como jamás pensé que pudiera amar.- repetía a voz en grito sin dejar de besarla.

-Yo también os amo, mi caballero de Masen.- dijo sonriendo Isabella.

.

.

.

Lord Edward, estaba junto a su esposa en la sala donde recibiría las peticiones de algunos súbditos. Como nuevo Lord tendría que escuchar, las peticiones que les surgieran a sus súbditos. Su mirada se centraba en su esposa que en esos momentos se tocaba con aire distraído su vientre, totalmente plano, que aguardaba sus dos hijos.

Edward casi no se lo podía creer. Su Esposa le daría lo que más anhelaba el fruto de esa pasión y amor, y se lo daría por partida doble. No dudaba de la palabra de Sue. Esa mujer, por alguna razón que él no lograba entender, siempre tenía razón.

Si Sue decía que esperaban a una guerrera y un caballero, él no sería el que dudara de su palabra. Sentía que podía con el mundo entero, y no había nada que le quitará la sonrisa del rostro.

De pronto se abrió una de las puertas laterales y entro Sir Jasper, con paso ligero hacia la pareja.

-Mi Lord- dijo a modo de saludo, inclinando la cabeza y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Sir Jasper, levantaos, no es necesario tanta formalidad- dijo aún sonriente- Tanto tú, como Emmett, sois mis más valiosos caballeros. Aunque no se si te mereces elogios o un castigo severo, por desobedecer mis ordenes y poner a Mi Lady en peligro, sir Jasper.

Jasper trago en seco, alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de la felicidad que desprendía Lord Edward. No concordaba con sus palabras. Parecía como si... ¿como si estuviera bromeando?

-Mis disculpas, mi Lord, yo...

-No os preocupéis, en el fondo me alegro que mi Esposa guerrera, viniera a rescatarme- dijo con un suspiro- Pero, escucharme bien, sir Jasper, no lo volveré a repetir... la próxima vez que pongáis a Lady Isabella en peligro, responderéis con la vida.- dijo en tono serio.

-Si, Mi Lord.

-Y ahora, ¿Que queríais decirme?

-Mi Lord, yo...- pero no terminó la frase, ya que Sir Emmett Mcarthy entro por la puerta, cojeando pero dándose brío.

-Mi Lord,- dijo a modo de saludo Sir Emmett.

-Bueno, parece que hoy todos mis caballeros quieren pedirme o decirme algo. – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- Pero Emmett, Jasper estaba primero.

De pronto Emmett, se percató de la presencia de Jasper e inclinó un poco la cabeza saludando a este y apartándose ligeramente del centro.

-Continua, Jasper- dijo Edward retomando la conversación con su caballero.

-Verá mi Lord, yo... Se que como Lord de Swan le corresponde a usted decidir sobre el destino de las hijas del antiguo Lord Charlie, y quisiera pedirle la mano de...

-Por encima de mi cadáver- fueron las palabras furiosas que salieron de la boca de Emmett. -Lady Rosalie, será mi esposa, no vuestra, Sir Jasper- rugió Emmett.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su declaración y fue Isabella quien habló.

-Disculparme, Sir Emmett- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos- Esta insinuando que ha venido a pedir la mano de Rosalie al Lord.

Emmett, con dificultad, desvió su mirada de odio de un sorprendido Jasper a Lady Bella.

-Así es mi señora. Amo a Rosalie y ella me ama a mi. Y aunque no era mi intención desflorarla, durante mi secuestro ocurrió. Ella esta embarazada de mi hijo y quiero desposarla para reparar mi falta y porque la amo... Se que no puedo ofrecer más que...

Isabella interrumpió a Emmett que despotricaba las palabras de carrerilla, como dándose valor y se centro en Sir Jasper.

-Y vos, sir Jasper, ¿También amáis a mi hermana?- pregunto sin dar crédito a la situación.

-A si es, mi Lady y también ella me ama a mi, se lo aseguro... Lady A...

De pronto todo fue un caos, Emmett desenfundó su espada. Jasper no reacciono y una sombra cruzó la sala y con un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano desarmo a Emmett y lo inmovilizo en el suelo.

Alice levantó la vista hacia su sorprendida hermana, que la miraba con los ojos fuera de sitio.

-Alice... ¿pero como...?¿como...?

-Hermana,- dijo inclinando la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios- disculpar mi intromisión, pero no podía dejar que hicieran daño al hombre que amo.

-¿El hombre que amas?- repitió con voz queda Isabella.

Edward no podía creerse, todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Y de pronto se echo a reír.

-La Sombra...ja ja ja ja- dijo entre carcajada comprendiendo todo- Alice... es... la ... Sombra...- intento serenarse y continuó con una sonrisa- Ya decía yo, que una hija de Swan no podía ser dócil. Incluso la Pequeña y Dulce Lady Alice, es una guerrera.

-Mi Lord, -dijo Alice- en efecto soy La Sombra, y no me quedó más remedio que asaltar a todo aquel que jugaba y ganaba el dinero a mi padre...y ...

-Alice- corrió hacia ella Rosalie con la furia y sorpresa en su rostro.

Prudentemente, Alice soltó a Emmett y se deslizo al lado de Jasper, que le sujeto la mano y la apretó a modo de hacerle sentir que estaba junto a ella.

-Rosalie, verás él quería hacer daño a ...

-Basta,- dijo Isabella, recobrándose de la sorpresa- Intentaré hacer un resumen para que todos, y sobretodo yo, estemos al tanto de lo que pasa.

-Alice, es La Sombra, y esta enamorada de Sir Jasper que también la ama y ha venido a pedir a mi Esposo, como Lord, la mano en matrimonio. Y por el bien de Sir Jasper, espero que no la haya desflorado...

-No mi lady, yo nunca...

-Emmett, - continuo ella como si no la hubiera interrumpido Jasper- Desfloró a Rosalie durante su secuestro y dice amar y que ella le ama a él...-Rosalie dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y miró directamente los ojos de Emmett intentando descubrir la verdad en estos- Y esta embarazada- dijo Bella con más alegría.

-Emmett, pensó que Jasper pretendía la mano de Rosalie e intento herirlo cuando pensó erróneamente que Jasper amaba a Rosalie y no a Alice...- Bella se tuvo que sentar y Edward se arrodillo frente a ella con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?- le susurro.

-Si, si... creo que es mucha información.

- Me ama...- Repetía en susurros Rosalie.

Edward se levantó, acarició la mejilla de su mujer y se giró hacia sus caballeros y sus cuñadas.

-Esta bien, - intento aclarar, la situación, - Alice, ¿Amas a Jasper y te gustaría desposarte con él?

Jasper contuvo la respiración y miro a Alice con una aprensión que desconocía. Esta le sonrió y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos contesto la pregunta de Edward.

-Si, lo amo, con todo mi corazón y deseo ser su esposa.- Jasper, sonrío y suspiró al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- dijo más tranquilo Edward, y dirigiéndose hacia Emmett, habló- Emmett, realmente me has sorprendido... no se que decir... excepto que no esperaba que mancillaras a Lady Rosalie...

-No me mancilló,- dijo exasperada Rosalie- yo lo obligue era mi prisionero y yo...

-Basta- dijo Edward- Rosalie, no se puede obligar a un hombre a acostarse con una mujer, si este...

-Es cierto mi lord,- interrumpió Emmett- En mi defensa solo puedo decir que la amo y si ella me acepta quiero pasar el resto de mi vida compensando mi ofensa.

-Rosalie- dijo Edward más tranquilo- ¿Amas y deseas como esposo a Sir Emmett?

-Si, -susurro Rosalie, mirando con amor a Emmett, que le devolvió la mirada con más intensidad si cabe.

Edward se giró, clavó una rodilla en el suelo frente a su esposa y le preguntó con la mirada.

Ella sonrió, y le guiño un ojo.

-Esta tarde- dijo Edward, sin apartar la mirada de su esposa y con una sonrisa en los labios- Swan celebrará una boda doble.

_**

* * *

**_

Que les pareció! Jejejeje… he decidido que escribiré un epílogo, se que el cap. No es muy largo… pero si intenso… les gustó ¿? Salio todito de mi imaginación al igual que el epílogo. Jejejeje. Un besote y mañana el final de los finales… un besote.


	30. Epílogo

_**Bueno se finite, y lo prometido es deuda… la historia original es Lady Danger de Sarah Mckerrigan, aunque la historia entre Jasper y Alice y alguna parte de Emmett y Rosalie… surgió de mi imaginación… espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Epílogo**_

.

.

.

_**Doce Años después…**_

-¿Ya estas, cansada?- Se burlo Anthony de su hermana.

-Eso quisieras tu, hermanito, me sobran fuerzas para hacerte morder el polvo.- dijo sonriendo Nessie que en ese momento levantaba su espada de madera hacia su hermano con todas las fuerzas. Atacándolo sin darle tregua.

Desde la cerca del campo de entrenamiento Isabella observaba a sus hijos con orgullo, antes de comenzar su propio entrenamiento, con su esposo, que se retrasaba de nuevo.

Habían pasado doce maravillosos años desde aquella batalla frente al castillo. E Isabella tenía que admitir que habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Amaba a su marido con toda el alma, él y sus hijos eran su vida. Aun se acordaba del día en que nacieron como si fuera ayer…

_._

_._

_-Dios- dijo mientras bajaba su espada._

_Estaba entrenando como cada mañana con Edward, a pesar de su estado, se había negado a dejar sus entrenamientos y su marido había aceptado a regañadientes siempre y cuando los entrenamientos fueran suaves y no se forzara. _

_Sintió un calambre que la partía en dos, desde la columna hasta el centro mismo de su vientre. Y se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el terreno. _

_-¡Isabella!- grito Edward con la preocupación en su rostro- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Están bien los niños..? … Dios contéstame- le decía mientras la levantaba sin dificultad entre sus brazos._

_-Tranquilo, mi amor- dijo ella intentando serenar el dolor- Ya vienen, vamos a la alcoba y llama a la matrona. Ella sabrá que hacer._

_Sin dilación, y a toda velocidad, llevó a su esposa a la habitación e hizo llamar a la matrona, que lo hecho del lugar en el mismo momento que entro dando ordenes a las sirvientas._

_Edward, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer. La situación le superaba, lo único que hacia era das vueltas de un lado para otro en el pasillo, maldiciendo no poder hacer más y preocupado por su esposa… "dios que haría si le pasaba algo a su amor" "moriría sin ella, dios no lo permitas", sus pensamientos eran un verdadero caos._

_Emmett y Jasper se acercaron junto con sus esposas que entraron como una exhalación a la habitación._

_Emmett le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, que pretendían ser reconfortantes. Pero solo le sirvieron a Edward para salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros y cuñados._

_-Tranquilo Edward, todo saldrá bien- decía Jasper, tranquilizándolo._

_-Si Edward, no hay nada que temer- apuntó Emmett- Recuerda que Isabella, es una Guerrera de Swan, capaz de enfrentarse a un ejercito ingles ella sola por proteger a sus seres queridos. Ella estará bien es fuerte._

_-Emmett, cuando Rosalie tenga a las gemelas- dijo exasperado y nervioso Edward- Espero que recuerdes tus palabras. Y después ya me explicarás lo de las Guerreras Swan y los enfrentamientos a los ejércitos…_

_Emmett, trago en seco, sabía que Edward estaba pasando por un infierno y que él mismo pronto pasaría por uno similar. Él amaba de la misma forma a Rosalie, y sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su cuñado y amigo. Si a Isabella le pasaba algo, Edward moriría sin ella. Al igual que Emmett moriría sin Rosalie y Jasper sin Alice._

_Palmeo de nuevo su espalda dándole ánimos. Y Jasper tomo la palabra._

_-Emmett tiene razón, Edward- dijo con voz firme- Además, no sirve de nada que te mortifiques, ella estará bien y tu tienes que guardar la compostura por los dos._

_Jasper, volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde minutos atrás entraba Alice, con su barriga de 5 meses de embarazo, esperando, a según Sue, el pequeño Jass._

_-¡QUIERO A MI MARIDO, AHORA!- se escucho el grito de Isabella al otro lado de la puerta- ¡ME IMPORTA POCO, QUE NO SEA APROPIADO!_

_Edward trago en seco, y decidido entro a la habitación y se coloco a su lado, ofreciendo su mano, a una velocidad increíble._

_-Mi amor, - dijo en un susurro- ya estoy aquí, no me moveré de tu lado._

_-¡NUNCA!, y escúchame bien, Edward Anthony de Masen , Lord de Swan- dijo de manera amenazante- ¡NUNCA, ME TOCARAS DE NUEVO!_

_Edward se sorprendió, levantó su vista y la matrona hizo un movimiento de cabeza y susurro solo para él._

_-Todas amenazan con lo mismo a sus maridos, se le pasará, no se preocupe Lord Edward._

_Este asintió y se concentro en su mujer que sudaba y gritaba cada vez que el dolor le venía. Edward aguanto estoicamente 2 horas en esa situación, antes que la matrona dijera las palabras que ansiaba escuchar._

_-Mi Lady, ya viene, cuando sienta el dolor, empuje fuerte. Ya le veo la cabeza._

_Isabella, hizo un esfuerzo más y de golpe, se escucho el sonido más bonito que Edward hubiera escuchado. El llanto de su pequeña Renesme._

_-¡Dios mío!, dijo Edward levantando la mirada hacia su pequeña, cuando una sirvienta se la tendió después de limpiarla un poco.- ¡Es preciosa, igual que su madre!_

_A excepción del pelo, que era del mismo tono cobrizo que el de Edward, Renesme era la viva imagen de su madre. Y en ese momento abrió sus ojos, grandes, del color del chocolates y tan expresivos y brillantes como los de Isabella._

_-Renesme- susurro Isabella._

_-Mira, amor mío, es la princesita de nuestro reino- dijo acercando a su pequeña hija a Isabella._

_-Es preciosa, Edward- dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la niña, que en ese momento sonrió, haciendo suspirar a su padre y su madre, al mismo tiempo._

_Isabella sintió un dolor profundo de nuevo, y mordió su labio para no chillar._

_Edward le daba la mano, mientras sujetaba a Renesme con su otro brazo._

_-Aguanta mi vida,- dijo animándola- lo has hecho muy bien como la autentica Guerrera de Swan que eres. Te amo amor mío, resiste un poco más, pronto podrás descansar._

_Media hora más tarde nacía Anthony de Masen, futuro Lord de Swan. Anthony era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción por su pelo que era del mismo tono oscuro que el de su madre._

_Isabella pensó que no se podría ser más feliz. Su Amado esposo y sus hijos, eran lo más grande que alguna vez podría haber deseado…_

_._

_. _

Con esos recuerdos, Isabella sonreía, cuando unas manos ya conocidas, la rodeaban por detrás, acercándola a un torso que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué sonríes mi lady?- Preguntó Edward en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Isabella se estremeció, como siempre hacía cuando su marido la abrazaba y le susurraba.

-Pensaba en el nacimiento de nuestros dos soles.- dijo con un tono ronco.

-Si… lo recuerdo- dijo Edward, retrocediendo al pasado- fue el día más feliz, y a la vez el día que más miedo pasé en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con amor.

-Porque si te pasaba algo a ti, me hubiera muerto contigo…

-Una guerrera de Swan, jamás sucumbiría una batalla.

-Y un caballero de Masen que se aprecie, siempre se preocupará por su amara Esposa.

-Papá, Papá…- interrumpió Nessie, corriendo hacia ellos- Explícale a Anthony lo que hizo mamá a los Ingleses no me cree.

Anthony se aproximó a ellos con paso firme. Dios, era como su padre en miniatura. Desprendía Valor, arrogancia y orgullo en cada paso que daba.

-Claro que si, princesa- dijo Edward- ¿Pero porque quieres que repita la historia?

-Porque Anthony dice que un caballero de Masen no necesita que ninguna dama le salve la vida.

-Ahhh, ¿Eso crees jovencito?- Preguntó con orgullo su madre.

-Papá, jamás necesitaría que le salvarás la vida… yo… se… que eres una Guerrera, la mejor… pero papá es invencible… y…

-Anthony…-dijo Edward, con tono amable- tu madre salvó a Swan de los Ingleses y a mi de una muerte segura. Ella se infiltró en la tienda donde me tenían preso esos infelices y lucho con 6 hombres a la vez, mientras yo intentaba liberarme, para poder ayudarla. – dijo, mirando a su esposa con orgullo.- Lucho mejor que 12 hombres armados y resistió hasta que los caballeros de Swan y de Masen vinieron en nuestra ayuda. Tu madre, desobedeció mis ordenes de aguardar en el castillo y no rendirlo al enemigo, y valientemente fue sola a defender al hombre que amaba.

Anthony miró a su madre con orgullo.

-Madre, yo tengo vuestro mismo valor- dijo solemnemente.

-Claro que si, hijo- dijo mirando a su pequeño con amor.- Tienes el mismo valor o más que tu padre y que yo, al igual que tu hermana. Son dignos hijos nuestros y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes.

Edward se giró, y recogió unos objetos que estaban envueltos en una tela roja, encima de un carro.

-Hijos – dijo extendiendo los dos obsequios a sus dos hijos- este regalo es de vuestra madre y mío. Creemos que ya están preparados para usarlos, en sus entrenamientos.

Los niños rápidamente desdoblaron el trapo y observaron con deleite las dos esplendidas y relucientes espadas que junto a la inscripción de su nombre y el escudo de la casa Masen y Swan, tenían una inscripción en el mango que decía: _"Amor Vincit Omnia"_

-Mamá, Papá, son preciosas- decía maravillada Nessie.

-Si… -se deslumbro Anthony…- que quiere decir "Amor Vincit Onmia"

-El Amor Conquista Todo- contestaron Isabella y Edward a la vez, mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro.

_**FIN.**_

_**En fin espero que hayan disfrutado el Epílogo tanto como la historia… y espero encontrarlas en las otras historias… si no … ha sido todo un placer… un besazo y gracias de corazón a todas. Un besazo muy fuerte y un abrazo aún mayor. Muakis.**_


End file.
